La maldad en persona
by Cartillo
Summary: este fanfic trata de como un ser humano traiciona a sus héroes y se une a Eggman e Infinite para conquistar tanto Mobius como La Tierra, haran maldades para conseguir sus objetivos pero habra dos resistencias una mas fuerte que la otra pero sin duda sera la guerra por sus mundos
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

 **Este fanfic no tiene relación**

 **Tampoco es continuación ni secuela de "Choque de 2 mundos"**

 **Del que te trajo "Choque de 2 mundos"**

 **Un ser humano traicionara a sus héroes**

 **?:** ¿Ese portal?

 **Lo salvaron a él y al resto de los seres humanos varias veces de los enemigos más arriba que ellos y también lo trajeron de la misma muerte**

 **Solo por deseos de poder y controlar el mundo**

 **?:** Tal vez algún día tenga el mundo en la palma de mi mano

 **Sucederán cosas increíbles**

 **Se aliara a otros 2 villanos**

 **Eggman e Infinite**

 **Ayudara a los villanos**

 **Robaran 14 objetos valiosos y poderosos**

 **Eggman:** Infinito desaste de esos niños

 **Infinito:** Esos niños fueron un estorbo insignificante

 **Eggman:** Seremos los seres más poderosos

 **?:** Mi sueño se hizo realidad

 **Pero habrá 2 resistencias, 1 es más fuerte que la otra**

 **?:** Prometo ser la pesadilla de ...

 **¿Quién o quienes detendrá a estos villanos?**

 **Veras la otra cara de la letra ...**

" **La maldad en persona"**


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro inesperado**

 _-Un día Eggman había creado un portal portátil para viajar a diferentes mundos-_

 **Eggman:** El egg-teleport está listo, iré a ese lugar llamado "La Tierra" que tiene cosas interesantes y podre conceder mis más grandes deseos

 _-Eggman enciende el portal-_

 **Eggman:** La Tierra aquí voy

 _-Pero en la Tierra-_

 **?:** (Tiene curiosidad) ¿Ese portal? No sé si será buena idea que investigue. Da igual de todas formas no creo que mis padres vengan pronto

 _-El humano se mete al portal- (La curiosidad mato al gato)_

 _-Pero se lleva una gran sorpresa-_

 **Eggman:** (Sorprendido) ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Eres aliado de Sonic?

 **?:** ¿Qué? Primero me llamo Manuel (Nombre falso) segundo no sé quién es Sonic, tercero no te conozco y cuarto no sé donde estoy

 **Eggman:** (Cierra el portal)

 **?:** ¡OYE me estas secuestrando!

 **Eggman:** Secuestrándote ¿yo? Tú fuiste el idiota que te metiste dentro del portal sin explicación alguna

 **?:** Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón

 **Eggman:** Bueno ya dejemos de discutir me llamo Eggman, el y estas en mi laboratorio secreto de Mobius

 **?:** Mobius no me suena

 **Eggman:** Mobius es un planeta

 **?:** Eso quiere decir que existe vida en mas planetas

 **Eggman:** ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué vienes de otro?

 **?:** De uno llamado La Tierra

 **Eggman:** La Tierra (Bien de seguro este tipo debe saber donde se encuentran esas objetos especiales) (pero antes hare un trato con él) Oye si haces algo conmigo te hare un favor

 **?:** ¿En serio?

 **Eggman:** Si

 **?:** Esta bien

 **Eggman:** Si me ayudas a conquistar Mobius con mi otro aliado, te lo presentare en otro momento

 **?:** Me parece bien curiosamente yo también tengo el deseo de conquistar la Tierra solo que yo no tenía los recursos para hacerlo

 **Eggman:** Que coincidencia, creo que este es el comienzo de una malvada amistad

 **?:** Lo mismo digo

 _-Pero luego a ? se le ocurre una idea_

 **?:** Quisiera tener un sobrenombre como tu

 **Eggman:** En realidad ese es mi nombre

 **?:** Oh ya veo (que feo) bueno ayúdame a elegir un sobrenombre

 **Eggman:** (Pensando unos segundos) (Luego de unos segundos se le ocurre una idea) Que tal Sr. Manuel

 **?:** No, no tendría sentido que llevara mi nombre

 **Eggman:** El aniquilador

 **?:** No, no pega conmigo (Se le ocurre un sobrenombre) Que te parece SrZ

 **Eggman:** Me gusto se oye perfecto para un gobernante

 **?:** Entonces de ahora en adelante me tienes que llamar SrZ

 **Eggman:** De acuerdo, vayamos a ver al otro aliado

 **SrZ:** Entendido

 _-Eggman y el SrZ caminan un momento hasta llegar donde estaba el otro aliado-_

 **SrZ:** (Mira la capsula) Es el que está dentro

 **Eggman:** Si y ahora mismo lo voy a sacar (abre la capsula) ¡Admira a Infinite!

 _-Infinite sale de la capsula-_

 **Infinite:** Buenas, Eggman ¿Quién es ese?

 **Eggman:** Es nuestro aliado se llama SrZ

 **Infinite:** ¿Cómo lo conociste?

 **Eggman:** Digamos que fue el destino

 **Infinite:** ¿De dónde vienes SrZ?

 **SrZ:** Vengo de un planeta llamado la Tierra

 **Infinite:** ¿La Tierra? No me suena ¿Te lo estas inventando?

 **SrZ:** No

 **Eggman:** Es verdad vino a Mobius gracias a un portal que yo abrí

 **Infinite:** Ya veo. Solo te voy a advertir algo. (Serio) ¡Si haces algo que no debes o nos traicionas yo mismo te aniquilare!

 **SrZ:** (Un poco asustado) Tranquilo Infinite si prometí ayudar a Eggman

 **Infinite:** ¿En serio?

 **Eggman:** Si

 **SrZ:** ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?

 **Infinite:** Veras es una larga historia

 **Inicia flash back**

 _-Eggman está en su nuevo laboratorio junto a Orbot-_

 **Eggman:** Mmm, no, no ¡y no! ¿Por qué estoy teniendo tanta dificultas para crear nuevos diseños de robots últimamente?

 **Orbot:** Disculpe Jefe pero los sensores de proximidad detectaron una señal de energía inusual allá afuera

 _-Eggman ve el monitor y ve algo raro, una especie de rubí-_

 _-Eggman va hacia la puerta de su guarida y la ve-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué demonios?

 _-La intenta tocar pero al tocarlo el rubí crea una alucinación de EggmanLand y al ver su más grande sueño (Como una ilusión) deja caer el rubí_

 **Eggman:** ¡No espera! ¡Tráelo de vuelta!

 _-La vuelve a tocar pero no pasa nada-_

 **Eggman:** Awwww… De algún modo, esta misteriosa gema causo una alucinación. Esto podría ser útil, prepárate para ser investigada joya

 _-Luego-_

 **Eggman:** ¡BAH! Los resultados de esta…esta cosa…son muy confusos

 **Limpia-bot:** ¡ooh! ¡ooh! ¡¿Puedo nombrarlo?! ¿Qué tal zafiro aterrador?

 **Orbot:** No es azul

 **Limpia-bot:** Berilo de la anarquía

 **Orbot:** Muy abstracto

 **Limpia-bot:** ¡Piedra preciosa!

 **Orbot:** Juego equivocado

 **Eggman:** No lo llamare…"El Rubí fantasma"

 **:** ¡Eso iba a sugerir!

 **Orbot:** ¡shhh!

 _-De repente hubo una explosión-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 _-Afuera del laboratorio-_

 **Infinite:** ¡Escuadrón chacal! ¡A darle con todo! ¡Invadan la base! ¡Toda esa tecnología de Eggman nos hará ricos!

 **Eggman:** (En su egg-Mobile y furioso) ¡¿Cómo se atreven a atacarme!?

 **Robot: ¿** De dónde salió?

 **Eggman:** No importa ejercito robot…¡Ataquen!

 _-Los robots se empiezan a mover-_

 **Infinite:** ¡Ocúpense de los robots! ¡Yo me encargare del gordo!

 _-Infinite se acerca a Eggman con su espada para partirlo en dos-_

 _-Infinite salta sobre Eggman-_

 **Infinite:** ¡HA-AAH!

 **Eggman:** ¡Noo!

 _-Pero la espada toca el Rubí fantasma-_

 _-Eggman ve la alucinación de Infinite y se aprovecha de eso_

 **Infinite:** ¿Pero qué?

 _-Eggman tira del egg-mobile a Infinite_

 **Eggman:** (Mira a Infinite) ¡Oh jo jo jo! ¿Sabes eres un tipo interesante, me agradas (Le da su mano) ¿Qué tal si te contrato para liderar fuerzas? ¡Juntos dominaremos el mundo!

 **Miembro Chacal:** ¡Jefe! No sea tentado por el ¡Estaremos bien!

 **Infinite:** … ¡Jajaja! INTERESANTE. Todo este tiempo solo estaba viviendo de forma superficial, ya estoy cansado del mundo así como esta (Se pone la mano derecha en su ojo amarillo) ¡Hagámoslo Doctor! ¡Lo ayudare a cambiar este mundo!

 **Miembro chacal:** ¡NO JEFE!

 **Eggman:** Perfecto. Robots aniquilen a estos atrevidos

 **Miembro chacal:** ¡NOOOOOO!

 _-Todos los miembros del grupo chacal menos Infinite fueron asesinados-_

 _-Luego de eso siguió Eggman con su investigación del Rubí fantasma-_

 _-Luego metió a Infinite junto con el Rubí fantasma incrustado en su cuerpo a la capsula_

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Eggman:** Y así conocí a Infinite

 **SrZ:** Increible

 **Infinite:** Ahora soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo

 _-Fin del capítulo 1-_

 **Como vemos en el capítulo 1 Eggman y el SrZ se conocieron de manera inusual y como Eggman conoció a Infinite, Infinite traiciono a su grupo dando la ejecución del grupo chacal. Si Les ha gustado comenten**


	3. Capitulo 2: La caída de un heroe

Capítulo 2: La caída de un héroe

 **Eggman:** bueno veo que podemos confiar en ti SrZ

 **SrZ:** por supuesto

 **Infinite:** (amenazante) mas te vale porque ya estás advertido

 **SrZ:** si ya se Infinite

-Lueg _o de haber tenido esa media discusión-_

 **Eggman:** bueno que les parece si nosotros 3 nos intentamos apoderar de Mobius

 **SrZ:** Bueno pero como no tenemos armas ni un plan

 **Eggman:** no necesitamos un plan cuando tenemos a Infinite de nuestro lado

 **Infinite:** se te olvida que soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo

 **SrZ:** no pero, ¿como atacaría yo? ¿Que acaso los mataría con la mirada?

 **Eggman** **e Infinite: (** Se ríen)

 **Infinite:** claro que no Idiota

 **Eggman:** Pues obvio no! Te daré las armas que estuve trabajando anteriormente

 **SrZ:** Bueno ¿donde están?

 **Eggman:** sigueme, Infinite tu quedate aquí

 **Infinite:** Vale pero no tarden tanto

-Eggma _n_ _y el SrZ van a la zona de armamento-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Aquí es?

 **Eggman:** Si aquí es

-Eggma _n_ introduce la contraseña del área ya que es un área restringida que sólo podía entrar el y Infinite-

-Se abre la puerta y entran-

 **SrZ:** (Impresionado) ¡Woooow! Todo este es tu armamento

 **Eggman:** Si aunque solo podremos elegir 3 armas.

-Lueg _o de haber tardado unos minutos el SrZ y_ _Eggman_ _ya tiene elegidas sus armas-_

 **SrZ:** eh elegido el m2krt, el KA 64 y el Far 360

 **Eggman:** Muy buena elección, yo elegido la hfe184, la Flash867 y el Onyx 1000

 **SrZ:** bien pero no deberiamos volver con Infinite

 **Eggman:** Cierto lo había olvidado

-Se van hacia donde esta Infinite-

-Luego de unos minutos llegan-

 **Infinite:** (Algo molesto) ¿Porque demonios tardaron tanto?

 **SrZ:** elegimos nuestras armas para iniciar el dominio del planeta

 **Infinite:** mji lo había olvidado (Espero que este par de débiles humanos me sirva y ayude no que sean sólo una carga)

 **Eggman:** bueno busquemos a Sonic y inciemos está conquista para dar inicio al imperio Eggman!

 **Infinite:** oye si no fuera por mí volverías a fracasar, otra vez

 **Eggman:** (algo enojado) no me recuerdes eso malos momentos

 **SrZ:** (dudoso) ¿que ya te enfrentaste a Sonic en el pasado?

 **Eggman:** si pero es una historia muy larga y no quiero recordar eso

 **SrZ:** entiendo

 **Eggman:** bueno dejemos eso de un lado y vayamos a por Mobius

-Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ se dirigen a conquistar Mobius-

-Pero el SrZ va con el egg-mobile de Eggman ya que el había hecho un espacio extra para Infinite pero no hubo necesidad ya que Infinite puede volar-

-Luego de unos minutos el trio de malos ya estaban en un pueblo cercano-

 **Sonic:** bueno Tails que te parece si damos una vuelta corriendo

 **Tails:** pero Sonic yo no soy tan rápido como tú

-En ese momento llega Shadow-

-Les recuerdo que en realidad es una ilusión creada por Infinite-

 **Sonic:** Hey Shadow que te trae por aquí

 **Shadow (ilusión):** (no dice nada) (y lo mira serio)

 **Sonic:** ¿Shadow?

 **Shadow (ilusión):** (ataca a Sonic)

 **Sonic:** ¿¡Shadow que te pasa!?

-Luego Shadow retrocede y luego aparecen otro viejos enemigos de Sonic (como ilusiones también)-

-Aparace Metal Sonic-

 **Sonic:** ¡Metal!

-Aparace Chaos-

 **Tails:** ¡Chaos!

-Aparace Zavok-

 **Sonic:** ¡Zavok!

-y luego aparece Infinite-

 **Infinite:** (Lanza ataques de cubos ilusionistas a Sonic y Tails)

 **Sonic:** cuidado (esquiva el ataque)

 **Tails:** ah (lo esquiva también)

 **Sonic:** ¿Quien eres tú?

 **Infinite:** digamos que soy el que pondra fin a tu miserable vida

-Infinite desciende del cielo y luego de unos segundos llegan Eggman y el SrZ-

 **Sonic:** ¡Eggman! Y ¿quienes son estos tus dos compañeros?

 **Eggman:** eso que importa sólo vengo a decirte que estás acabado

 **SrZ:** así es así que rindansen Sonic y zorro amarillo fenómeno con dos colas

 **Tails:** (molesto) oye no me digas así, al menos tengo una alta inteligencia y Sonic es el más rápido del mundo y piensa que tu humano sólo sos un sirviente de Eggman que sólo te utiliza y si ve que ya no sirves te elimina

 **SrZ:** Callate, Infinite acaba con el erizo

 **Sonic:** (mira las armas de Eggman y el SrZ) con esas basuras me intentaran derrotar

-Sonic hace un spin dash hacia todos los enemigos-

-Pero sólo fue efectivo con el SrZ y Eggman-

 **SrZ y Eggman:** ¡aaaaaaaah! (Salen volando a unos metros de distancia)

 **SrZ y Eggman:** ouch!

 **Eggman:** maldito erizó

 **Tails:** si funciono

 **Sonic:** pero no le hice nada a ese tal Infinite

 **Infinite:** si como viste lo esquive como si nada, soy superior a ti

-Infinite ataca a Sonic-

-Sonic no lo logra esquivar-

 **Sonic:** (a dolorido) Tails revisa de donde proviene el poder de Sonic

 **SrZ:** Eggman ayudamos a Infinite

 **Eggman:** no no hay necesidad el puede contra Sonic es muy superior a el

 **SrZ:** (Mira que Eggman confía en Infinite)

-Sonic intenta atacar a Infinite pero es inútil, Infinite es superior a el-

 **Infinite:** Rindete no ves que soy muy superior a ti

 **Sonic:** ¡Nunca! Debo proteger a mis amigos

 **Infinite:** Entonces sufre

-Sonic lleva la desventaja luego de recibir mucho daño recibe los análisis de Tails-

 **Tails:** no puedo leer los datos son muy confusos

 **Sonic:** ¡¿Que?!

 **Infinite:** hasta aquí llegaste

-Infinite da el golpe de gracia a Sonic, que lo manda a volar a una pared, se estrella y cae al suelo y antes de caer inconsciente le dice a Tails-

 **Sonic:** ¡Tails corre, salvate y cuentale esto a los demás! (Pierde la consciencia)

 **Tails:** ¡SONIC! (Empieza a llorar) (se los contaré a los demás y juro que te vengare amigo)

-Tails empieza a volar-

 **SrZ:** se escapa

 **Eggman:** dispara

-Eggman y el SrZ empiezan a disparar y luego de unos disparos fallido Eggman le da un balazo en brazo izquierdo-

 **Tails:** auch (cae al suelo)

 **Eggman:** vaya vaya zorrito parece que no tienes escapatoria

 **Tails:** no! Aah

 **SrZ:** (se le ocurre una idea psicópata pero efectiva) muere maldito zorro

-el SrZ dispara en el brazo derecho, en las 2 piernas y en el pecho a Tails)

 **Tails:** (Grita del dolor)

 **SrZ:** muajajaja que te parece esa fenómeno. Eggman mandamos al infierno a ese erizo

 **Eggman:** no mejor llevemoslo a la deathegg y tenegamoslo como prisionero y que le muerda la conciencia de que no puede hacer nada, y por cierto que cruel fuiste con el Tails me gusta

 **Infinite:** a mi también me gustó eso

 **SrZ:** bueno llevemoslo como prisionero

-Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ se llevan prisionero a Sonic-

-y dejan que Tails muera lentamente en el suelo-

-Luego de eso Amy va pasando por el pueblo-

-Ve a Tails-

 **Amy:** ¡Tails! Necesito ayuda.

-Luego la gente del lugar le cuenta lo que paso-

-Llevan a Tails a un hospital-

-Fin del capítulo 2-

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2.**

 **Una aclaración Eggman se** **estába** **preparando para dominar Mobius por eso fabricó armas para atacar y defenderse**

 **Y les recuerdo que este** **fanfic** **es parecido a la acción y adrenalina que tiene DBZ algo que DBS no tiene**

 **Y por cierto para las personas que piensan que los personajes de DB no harán aparición pues se equivocan, en el siguiente capítulo empezarán a aparecer**

 **Si les gusto** **demen** **su** **like y** **hasta la próxima**


	4. Capítulo 3: Padres deseperados

Capítulo 3: Padres desesperados y preocupados

-Luego de unas horas después de la derrota de Sonic, en La Tierra los padres de SrZ vuelven de su compromiso-

 **Mamá:** Querido ¿traes las llaves para entrar a la casa?

 **Papá:** Si querida.

-Luego de haber hablado un breve momento, abren la puerta de su casa y llaman a su hijo-

 **Mamá:** ¿hijo?

 **Papá:** ¿Manuel?

-Repitieron eso mismo 2 veces más sin recibir respuesta-

 **Mamá:** (Algo preocupada) ¿Donde está?

 **Papá:** no se, de seguro está dormido

-Luego revisan las camas pero ven que no esta-

 **Mamá:** (Preocupada) ¡¿Donde está nuestro hijo?!

 **Papá:** (Preocupado) ¡No lo se!

 **Mamá:** De seguro salió con sus amigos, digo que esperemos una hora a ver que pasa

 **Papá:** si y cuando venga lo castigamos una semana sin salir con sus amigos y sin celular y computadora

-Los padres deciden esperar, pero luego de haber pasado casi la hora la madre se preocupa aún mas-

 **Mamá:** (Más preocupada) No viene todavía, llamemos a su celular

 **Papá:** (Muy Preocupado) de inmediato

-El papá marca como unas cinco veces al celular de su hijo pero no responde-

 **Mamá:** (Preocupada y entrando en estado de desesperación) ¡¿Que hacemos!?

 **Papá:** (Preocupado) Digo que le preguntemos a los vecinos si vieron o oyeron si salió en el tiempo de que andábamos en el compromiso

-Luego de haber dicho eso los padres va a preguntar a los vecinos-

 **Papá:** (Toca la puerta).

 **Vecino:** (Abre la puerta) Oh muy buenas tardes, ¿en que les puedo ayudar? ¿Porque tiene esa cara de preocupación?

 **Papá:** mire pu... (Es interrumpido)

 **Mamá:** ¡¿Sabe donde esta Manuel!?

 **Vecino:** ¿No saben donde esta?

 **Mamá:** ¡No! ¡Porque cree que le estamos preguntando!

 **Vecino:** Bueno bueno, pasen mejor adentro para hablar mejor de esto que no me lo esperaba

-Los padres de Manuel entran a la casa del vecino-

-El vecino cierra la puerta-

 **Vecino:** Tomen asiento

-Los padres de Manuel toman asiento-

 **Vecino:** Bueno como les decía yo he estado viendo la Tv y no he oído nada de que Manuel salga de la casa, mucho menos con sus amigos

 **Papá:** Entonces es como que se lo hubiera tratado la tierra

 **Mamá:** ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como es eso posible!?

 **Papá:** Eso es algo literal, me temo que posiblemente fue secuestrado

 **Mamá:** ¡¿Que y lo dices como que si nada!?

 **Papá:** Es una posibilidad, pero no podemos descartarlo

 **Vecino:** Lamento lo que le paso a Manuel, pero sugiero que mantengamos la calma

 **Mamá:** ¡Calmarme y que me hijo está desaparecido!

 **Papá:** pero desesperándote no hallaremos a Manuel

 **Vecino:** Sugiero que vayan a la estación de policía más cercana y decir a la policía que busquen a Manuel

 **Papá:** bueno creo que no tenemos mas opción, iremos a la estación policíal del centro de la ciudad Satán

 **Mamá** : Bueno no tenemos opción

 **Vecino:** No puedo más que decirles que buena suerte y espero que encuentren a su hijo Manuel

 **Papá:** Bueno ya nos vamos

-el papá abre la puerta-

 **Los dos:** adiós

 **Vecino:** adiós y buena suerte

-Los padres salen de la casa y cierran la puerta del vecino-

-Van de vuelta a buscar una foto impresa para llevarla a la estación de policía-

-Luego de haber caminado unos minutos...-

-iban en una zona algo solitaria-

 **Mamá:** crees que nos atiendan rápido

 **Papá:** eso espero

-Pero luego...-

-Los ve una persona no con buenas intenciones-

-Se acerca a la pajera-

 **Ladrón:** (Saca una pistola) demen su dinero y sus celulares o de lo contrario habrá graves consecuencias

 **Papá:** (Algo asustado) al menos dejame sacarle el chip al teléfono

 **Ladrón:** y eso que dámelo así o si no ya verás

 **Papá:** está bien

 **Mamá:** pero no nos hagas daño

-Los padres empiezan a darle sus pertenencias al ladrón-

 **Ladrón:** Si, si

-Pero la salvación llego a los padres de Manuel-

-Un policía iba pasando por el lugar asiendo patrullaje-

 **?:** (Haciendo patrullaje) (Luego de caminar unos segundos ve a la pareja escondido) con ese es el ladrón que hemos buscado estos meses lo sorprenderé

-Luego el policía se acerca con cuidado a modo de sorprender al ladrón-

 **Ladrón:** bien ahora demen TODO su dinero que no falte ni un zenin

-el policía lleva un arma también pero mejor lo sorprendera por la espalda ya que el policía sabe artes marciales-

 **Mamá:** (ve al policía) (se hace la que no ha visto nada) (Es pequeño, cálvo y no tiene nariz pero no importa estamos salvados)

 **Papá:** (También ve al policía) (Estamos salvados)

-Siguen entregando los zennis al ladrón-

 **?:** (Esta a la espalda del ladrón) (y lo golpea por la espalda)

 **Ladrón:** (auuu)

-El arma cae del ladrón-

-Los padres de Manuel no dudan en ayudar al policía a arrestar al criminal-

-Lo logran atrapar-

 **Ladrón:** ¿Como es esto posible? si yo no estaba haciendo nada

 **?:** Si claro y como explicas el arma y vi con mis propios ojos como robabas a estos ciudadanos

 **?:** Eso dicelo al Juez, y por cierto tienes derecho a una llamada, a un abogado y no puedes hablar ya qué todo lo que digas será usado en su contra

 **Ladrón:** (Gemido)

-Luego el policía esposa al ladrón-

 **?:** Muchas gracias por ayudarme

 **Papá:** No, tu nos salvaste creó que nosotros 2 deberíamos estar agradecidos

 **Mamá:** ¿Puedo saber su nombre oficial?

 **?:** Me llamo Krilin

 **Mamá:** Oh Krilin, ¿Podriamos ir contigo a la comisaría?

 **Krilin:** Claro ¿Van a poner una denuncia?

 **Papá:** No lo que pasa es que nuestro hijo desaparecio de forma misteriosa

 **Krilin:** (sorprendido) ¡oh vaya! mejor me cuentan más detalles y veré en que puedo ayuda mientras llevamos a este ladrón a la estación de policía

-Krilin lleva el arma del ladrón para confiscarla y van a la estación de policía

-Mientras caminan, Krilin pregunta más sobre su hijo-

 **Krilin:** ¿Como se llama su hijo?

 **Mamá:** Se llama Manuel

 **Krilin:** ya veo

 **Ladrón:** ¡Ojala que a tu hijo lo hayan matado cruelmente y que este en el infierno hasta que se congelé!

 **Mamá:** (Le da una abofetada al ladrón) ¡Callate, mejor piensa que pasarás el resto de tu vida en una prisión!

 **Ladrón:** (Se calla y se pone a reflexionar)

 **Krilin:** ¿Donde lo vieron por última vez?

 **Papá:** Mi esposa y yo fuimos a un compromiso, cuando regresamos a la casa, nuestro hijo había desaparecido de forma misteriosa

 **Krilin:** ¿Preguntaron a los vecinos?

 **Papá:** Si, pero no sabian nada

 **Mamá:** ¡Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra!

 **Krilin:** se como se siente yo tengo una hija y si se me desaparecía yo haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarla junto a mi esposa, si es posible daríamos la vida por ella

 **Mamá:** Lo mismo haríamos

 **Krilin:** (Ve la estación de policía) Estamos cerca de la estación de policía, por haberme ayudado haré que eviten la fila de la gente de que pone demandas y los llevaré directo al jefe

 **Papá y Mamá:** Mucha gracias

-Luego de eso entra a la estación de policía y Krilin deja al ladrón en un bartolina-

-Sus demás compañeros lo felicitan-

-Despues de eso-

 **Krilin:** Vayamos donde del jefe

-Krilin y los padres de Manuel caminan directo a la oficina del jefe de la estación de policía-

 **Krilin:** Aquí no digan nada hasta que el jefe les de la oportunidad

-Krilin toca la puerta-

(toc...toc)

 **Jefe:** (detrás de la puerta)¿Quien es?

 **Krilin:** soy Kirlin

 **Jefe:** ah Krilin pasa

-Los 3 entran a a la oficina del jefe-

 **Jefe:** Krilin ¿Quién son estos 2?

 **Krilin:** ellos me ayudaron a capturar a uno de los 100 más buscados de la ciudad

 **Jefe:** ¿Es verdad eso?

 **Krilin:** es cierto

 **Jefe:** te creo (Pero iré a revisar las bartolinas más tarde) ¿Porque traes a estos 2?

 **Krilin:** Por lo que le dije hace un momento, ellos viene a poner una denuncia

 **Jefe:** Pero eso es la recepción de denuncias. Pero solo porque ayudaron a Krilin atrapar a uno de los 100 más buscados haré una excepción

-El jefe toma un papel y lapicero-

 **Jefe:** ¿Que vienen a denunciar?

 **Mamá:** Una desaparición

 **Jefe:** ¿cómo se llama el desaparecido?

 **Papá:** Manuel, es nuestro hijo

 **Jefe:** ¿Dónde lo vieron por última vez?

 **Papá:** Bueno mi esposa y yo fuimos a un compromiso y dejamos a Manuel solo en la casa, pero cuando regresamos ya no estába

 **Jefe:** ¿Cuántos años tiene Manuel?

 **Mamá:** Tiene 18 años

 **Jefe:** ¿Ingiere Drogas o alcohol?

 **Mamá:** ¡Claro que no!

 **Jefe:** ¿Sufre alguna enfermedad mental?

 **Papá:** No

 **Jefe:** ¿Alguien lo a amenazado?

 **Mamá:** no el no busca problemas

 **Jefe:** ¿Sus amigos son de confianza?

 **Mamá:** si los conozco desde que son niños

 **Jefe:** mmm, que raro está este secuestro, ¿Traen una foto para archivarla al registro?

 **Papá:** si (Saca la billetera y le da la foto al jefe)

 **Jefe:** Bien, haremos lo posible por encontrar a Manuel, Krilin está acargo de este caso.

 **Krilin:** haré todo lo que pueda señor

 **Jefe:** ah sí, si tenemos noticias de Manuel necesito que nos den su numero

 **Papá:** oh por supuesto. 25350390064

 **Jefe:** (anoto el número) Cuando tengamos noticia de Manuel les llamaremos de inmediato

 **Mamá y papá:** Muchas gracias

-Los padres de Manuel regresan a su casa un poco aliviados-

-Pero no saben lo que están haciendo Manuel o mejor dicho el SrZ en estos momentos-

-Fin del capítulo 3-

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Unas aclaraciones en que los padres de SrZ vayan con Krilin directo con el jefe de la estación de policía me base de la película:** **Zootopia**

 **Exactamente cuándo la nutria (creo) sube a la oficina del jefe a contar cómo desaparecio su esposo**

 **Pronto habrá más capítulos de "La maldad en persona"**

 **Disculpen si tardo mucho en subir capítulos pero tengo muchas tareas del colegio pero cuando tengo tiempo subo capítulos**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo**


	5. Capítulo 4: Tails en el hospital

-Luego de haber sido gravemente herido por el SrZ Tails es llevado a un hospital de emergencia-

-Traen a Tails de una ambulancia-  
 **Tails:** (Siente mucho dolor)

 **Doctor:** (mira a Tails) ¡esto es grave! Necesito que lo llevemos a sala de emergencias de inmediato

 **Amy:** por favor doctor haga todo lo posible por salvar a Tails

 **Doctor:** haré lo que pueda, ese es mi trabajo

-Suben a Tails a la camilla para la operación de emergencia y rápido ya que había perdido sangre-

-Amy los sigue pero el doctor la detiene-

 **Doctor:** Lo siento pero no puede pasar es un área restringida, solo pueden entrar los doctores y el paciente que va a hacer operado

 **Amy:** Pero necesito saber de Tails

 **Doctor:** si quiere saber de su estado después de la operación, espere en la sala de espera

 **Amy:** Bueno esperaré solo espero que no muera si no que le diré a Sonic.

 **Doctor:** Bueno espere y dentro de unas horas, o minutos veremos cómo salió la operación

 **Amy:** Bueno (¿Donde estará Sonic en una situación así?) (Se va a la sala de espera)

-El doctor se va a la operación-

-Luego entra en la sala de operación-

 **Doctor 2:** ¿Donde estaba doctor?

 **Doctor:** estaba tranquilizando a la amiga del paciente

 **Doctor 3:** iniciemos la operación

-Luego de eso inician la operación-

-Dejan inconsiente a Tails para hacer la operación-

 **Doctor:** pasemen 5mg de sangre

 **Doctor 3:** enseguida

-La operación continua-

-Luego de unas horas de haber pasado la operación, el doctor va hacia dónde está Amy-

 **Doctor:** señorita

 **Amy:** ¿Salió bien la operación?

 **Doctor:** si la operación salió con éxito

 **Amy:** (Salta de la alegría)

 **Doctor:** retiramos las 5 balas que tenía metidas en su cuerpo, ninguna bala dio en un órgano por eso solo sufrió un poco de hemorragia y dolor pero con relajación podrá ser dado de alta en unas 2 semanas y podrá caminar bien

 **Amy:** Muchas gracias por darme la noticia. ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

 **Doctor:** no. Primero no es momento de visitas y segundo ahora está dormido por qué le inyectamos para que pudieramos hacer la operación sin problemas

 **Amy:** ya veo

 **Doctor:** mañana las visitas son de 9:00am a 12:00pm y de 1:30 a 5:00pm puede venir en uno de esos horarios

 **Amy:** bien entonces vendré mañana a ver cómo estás Tails (Se va)

-Amy se va a descansar para al dia siguiente ver cómo está Tails)

-A la mañana siguiente-

\- Amy se levanta y se alista y desayuna para ir a ver a Tails al hospital-

-Luego de haber llegado al hospital le pregunta a una enfermera-

 **Amy:** buenos días

 **Enfermera:** buenos días

 **Amy:** ¿Sabe en qué habitación se encuentra Tails? Es un zorro con 2 colas

 **Enfermera:** ¿el que entró de emergencia ayer?

 **Amy:** si

-La enfermera busca en el listado de pacientes-

-Luego lo encuentro su archivo-

 **Enfermera:** está en la habitación 064 está en el 2° piso,

 **Amy:** Muchas gracias

 **Enfermera:** Recuerde que las visitas son de 9:00am a 12:00pm

 **Amy:** (Ya love sabía) gracias por recordarmelo

-Amy va hacia la habitación 064 para ver a Tails-

-Luego de subir un elevador y caminar un elevador lo encuentra-

 **Amy:** (al fin encontré la habitación)

-Amy toca la puerta-

 **Tails:** ¿Es usted Doctor?

 **Amy:** Soy Amy

 **Tails:** ¡Amy! Pasa

-Amy entra a la habitación-

 **Amy:** Tails veo que has mejorado

 **Tails:** si pero apenas empiezo a recuperarme

 **Amy:** ¿Quién te dejo herido de gravedad ayer Tails?

 **Tails:** veraz. Me temo que es Eggman...

 **Amy:** ¡¿EGGMAN!? ¡¿ese maldito te hizo eso?!

 **Tails:** más o menos, lo que pasa es que ahora tiene otro 2 aliados

 **Amy:** ¿Como son?

 **Tails:** uno es un zorro gris oscuro, lleva unos guantes y tiene máscara por lo cual no se sabe su identidad, el otro sujeto es un ser humano pero no es gran cosa solo es peligroso si lleva armas

 **Amy:** ¿Acaso serán robots?

 **Tails:** lo dudó mucho ya Que no actuaban como tales además no tienen esa apariencia

 **Amy:** ¿quién te disparo?

 **Tails:** No lo se la verdad, ya Que estaba huyendo por ordenes de Sonic

 **Amy:** ¡Esos malditos la pagarán muy caro! ¿Espera que pasó con Sonic?

 **Tails:** Sonic lucho pero primero fue atacó por Shadow

 **Amy:** ¡¿Shadow!? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible!?

 **Tails:** no lo sé pero después llegaron Metal Sonic, Chaos, y Zavok

 **Amy:** ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **Tails:** ni yo lo se pero lo peor de todo es que Sonic fue derrotado por el otro Zorro

 **Amy:** ¡¿Que¡? ¿Acaso es más fuerte y rápido que Sonic?!

 **Tails:** si, es muy superior a el incluso creo que supera la velocidad de la luz

 **Amy:** (impactada)

 **Tails:** creo que nos enfrentamos a la peor amenaza de Mobius, necesito que reunamos a todo el equipo para informarles de este caso

 **Amy:** los reunire

-Amy sale de la habitación no sin antes de despedirse de Tails-

 **Amy:** (¿Donde tendrá Eggman a Sonic?)

-Amy sale del hospital-

-Fin del capítulo 4-

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo-**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Tails está en el hospital por lo que le sucedió en el capítulo 2**

 **El capítulo en la mayor parte del capítulo me base en un programa de** _ **Discovery Channel llamado:**_ __ **Sala de emergencias: Historias Inéditas.**

 **Próximamente veremos a los Guerreros Z en acción**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión**


	6. Chapter 5: Planeando algo extraordinario

-Luego de Tails se está recuperando de sus heridas, el trío de villanos están empezando a preparar un plan para Conquistar Mobius-

 **SrZ:** Creo que fui algo cruel con Tails

 **Eggman:** eso no importa, probablemente esté muerto y los demás estén lamentandolo (Se ríe)

 **Infinite:** me gustó como acabaste con la vida de Tails, fue cruel y despiadado

 **SrZ:** (Levantado de ánimo) Gracias, ¿Cómo conquistaremos Mobius?

 **Eggman:** Pues eso será sencillo, las esmeraldas según mis investigaciones, están guardadas en el área X-64. Lo que tenemos que hacer es eliminar a los guardias, Entrar sigilosamente y robarlas, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ya que si juntamos las esmeraldas de golpe podríamos generar una distorsión de espacio-tiempo y podríamos acabar en otra dimensión, unirnos con ella o peor aún destruir a la nuestra

 **Infinite:** Entendido Eggman seremos cuidadosos y esto sera pan comido

 **SrZ:** no será peligroso, podríamos morir en el intento

 **Infinite:** ¿Morir? Ja conmigo a su lado somos poderosos, imagínense como seriamos si tuvieromos el poder de las esmeraldas en nuestro control

 **SrZ:** cierto, pero ¿cuantas esmeraldas son?

 **Eggman:** en todo estos años que tengo enfrentando al maldito Sonic, he podido ver qué las esmeraldas tiene un increíble poder que sale de lo común, pero que necesita de rings para poder funcionar ya que si llegan a 0 el poder de las esmeraldas caos termina y se esparcen por todo el planeta, ah y por cierto son 7 esmeraldas

 **SrZ:** 7 con eso ¿quien nos detendrá?

 **Infinite:** Pues nadie ya que seremos imparables o ¿Sí?

 **SrZ:** ¿Cómo resolverían el problema de los rings en las esmeraldas?

 **Eggman:** Cierto, ah y otra cosa las esmeraldas no aceptan a cualquier individuo

 **Infinite:** ¡ENTONCES COMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE OBTENDRIAMOS EL PODER DE LAS ESMERALDAS QUE APARTE DE PEDIR MUCHOS RINGS NO ACEPTAN A CUALQUIERA!

 **SrZ:** cierto cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso no sin antes fijarte en eso detalles IMPORTANTES

 **Eggman:** tranquilos, ya se me ocurrirá algo (Antes de qué conociera al SrZ vino de ese portal que construir y dijo que venía de La Tierra)

-Luego de intentar recordar que quiera hacer en ese momento antes de conocer al SrZ-

-Eggman recordó la otra cosa que quiera hacer-

 **Eggman:** (Se le prende el foco) ajá ya me acordé iba a ver cómo era La Tierra y despues iba a buscar unos objetos poderosos llamados Dragon Balls

 **Infinite y** **el** **SrZ:** ¿Dragon Balls?

 **SrZ:** Nunca los había escuchado, y son de la Tierra

 **Eggman:** pues verás yo hace unos meses atrás aparte del portal, construir unas cámaras espía con visión nocturna y las envíe al portal a lo desconocido y ellas se tu tuvieron que colocar en lugares estratégicos para ver lo que pasaba y darme información vital y luego me enviaron una foto con una de las fotos y medio oí que decían en un video que se llamaban _Dragon Balls_

 **Infinite:** buenos y sabes cómo funcionan las _Dragon Balls_

 **Eggman:** Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a mi ordenador y veamos lo que las cámaras espía han grabado

 **Infinite:** No me digas que solo viste medio el vídeo

 **Eggman:** pues si

 **Infinite:** idiota TU ERROR NOS PUDO HABER COSTADO LA VICTORIA

 **SrZ:** si y pudimos acabar muertos

 **Eggman:** ya calmensen, iremos a ver el vídeo para saber mas

-Luego de tener esa discusión, el trío de malos van a ver el vídeo para saber más información-

 **Eggman:** (Enciende la computadora) esperemos unos minutos

-Luego de que la computadora se encendiera bien Eggman va a los archivos que le ha enviado las cámaras espía-

 **Eggman:** cómo ven aquí hay 2 carpetas, uno son videos y el otro son eventos en vivo de lo que esta pasando ahora

 **Infinite:** digo que veamos los videos ya que si vemos lo que está pasando en este momento lo más seguro es que no pase nada importante

 **Eggman:** (Revisa los vídeos) no, no, no, ajá veamos este video del día 15-05-798*

 **A partir** **de** **aquí** **la** **pantalla mostrará** **lo** **que** **la** **cámara espía a logrado grabar**

-Era un día tranquilo en la Corporación Cápsula, se estaban celebrando los 40 años de Bulma-

-Solo se mostrará lo que las cámaras pudieron grabar-

 **Bills-Sama:** Oye amigo podrías dejarme agarrar un poco de Puding por favor

 **Majin Boo:** NO

 **Bills-Sama:** eh y ¿Porque no?

 **Majin Boo:** ¡Porque todos son míos!

 **Bills-Sama:** ¡Dame uno!

 **Majin Boo:** ¡No!

 **Bills-Sama:** ¡QUE ME DES UNO!

 **Majin Boo:** QUE NO Y NO

-Majin Boo lanbe todos los pudignes-

 **Bills-Sama:** (Se enfurece) ¡Ahora sí estoy MOLEEEESSSTTOO!

-Luego de eso Eggman, El SrZ y Infinite ven como se destaca una pelea entre el Dios de la destrucción contra los guerreros Z, sin saber los 3 que ellos serían sus futuros enemigos-

 **Eggman:** (Sorprendido) No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver estos tipos han peleado a niveles inimaginables, que no cualquiera sería capaz de alcanzar

 **SrZ:** ¡Pero que C******s acabo de ver, Gente expulsando energía de color morado, blanca y amarilla, vuelvan por los aires y atacan con pura energía y a golpes que no cualquiera podría alcanzar. Algo me dice que si nos topamos con algunos de ellos podríamos darnos por muertos!

 **Infinite:** (Confiado) Ja yo podría derrotar a cualquiera de esos individuos con mis poderes, no hay ningún ser que supere el poder del ser supremo, yo

 **Eggman:** Calmensen los 2 por lo que veo va a pasar algo importante

 **Volviendo** **con** **la** **escena del video**

-Luego que los guerreros Z no pudieran derrotar al Dios de la destrucción Bills-

-Deciden usar las esferas del dragon que iban a usar para que el ganador del bingo las usará para pedir un deseo-

 **Goku:** Sal de allí Shen-Long y concédeme un deseo

-Luego de eso las esferas del dragon empiezan a brillar y luego de eso sale Shen-Long-

 **Shen-Long:** Dime cual es tu deseo

 **Goku:** Shen-Long nos podrías decir dónde está el Dios super saiyajin

 **Shen-Long:** Lo siento no puedo decir eso

 **Goku:** ah en serio porque aquí está el señor Bills

 **Shen-Long:** ¡El señor Bills! Muy buenas tardes señor Bills me siento honrado con su presencia

 **Bills:** ah no me alagues y dime Dónde está el Dios Super Saiyajin

-Shen-Long cuenta toda la historia sobre el Dios Super Saiyajin -

 **Shen-Long:** acabo de contarles un gran secreto. Y ahora me despido

-Shen-Long vuelve a las esferas del dragon (Creo) y las esferas se esparcen por toda la Tierra-

-Luego de eso Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks hacen un círculo para aparecer al Dios Super Saiyajin-

-Luego todos se elevan y le transmiten la energía a Goku-

 **SrZ:** ¿¡WTF!?

 **Eggman:** Cállate!

 **Infinite:** (Sorprendido)

 **Goku:** siento que mi poder aumento

 **Piccolo:** cierto tú nivel de pelea aumento pero eso no fue un Dios

 **Bills:** Tu amigo verde tiene razón solo aumentaste tú nivel de pelea pero no es el de un Dios

 **Whis:** el dragón dijo que se necesitaba 5 Saiyans de corazón puro, entonces necesitan 6

 **Goku:** si pero no hay nadie más

 **Milk:** Necesitan otro

 **Bulma:** (Se recuerda de algo) Vegeta tienes un hermano verdad

 **Vegeta:** si pero en un planeta lejano, y no sé dónde está

 **Bulma:** no tienes su número de teléfono

 **Videl:** (no sé si será buena idea decir esto en este momento)

 **Kami-Sama:** Yo digo que si. Quiero informar que Videl está embarazada

-Todos se emocionan (Excepto Bills y Whis) (En especial Gohan)

 **Gohan:** ¡Hablas en serio! (Va corriendo y abraza a Videl)

 **Gohan:** debemos usar al bebé para aparecer al Dios Super Saiyajin

 **Videl:** ¿crees que funcione?

 **Gohan:** No sé pero hay que intentarlo

 **Bills-Sama:** (Sarcástico) ah qué bonito y todo que tengan el bebé, ¡PERO PUEDEN APARACER AL DIOS SUPER SAIYAJIN YA!

-Todos los Saiyans hacen el círculo ahora con Videl y después de eso se elevan y después Goku es el que sale con la transformación del Super Saiyajin Dios-

 **Goku:** con que está es la transformación del Super Saiyajin Dios-

 **Bills:** que comience la pelea

-Luego ya saben que sucede después-

-Eso fue todo lo que grabó la cámara ya que Goku y Bills Se alejaron de la zona-

 **Fin del vídeo**

 **Eggman:** si vamos a querer robar las esferas del dragón tendremos que dentrar a ese edificio y debe haber un aparato que permita buscarlos

 **Infinite:** tienes razón y tenemos que buscar ese aparato y cuidarnos de esos sujetos ya que no seran nada fácil derrotarlos

 **SrZ:** pero que, ¿Saiyans? ¿Kami-Sama? ¿Dios de la destrucción? ¿Un tipo que parece un Ángel? Creo que si vamos a robar esas esferas tendremos que hacerlo con mucha precaución ya que si no Eggman y yo no podríamos con ellos

 **Infinite:** pero yo si.

 **SrZ:** ¿Tan Confiado estás?

 **Infinite:** sí.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

 **Eggman no vio muy bien el vídeo antes porque estaba analizando el Ruby fantasma y por eso solo oyó la frase:** _ **Dragon Balls**_

 **La parte donde Bills pelea con los guerreros Z está basado en la película:** _ **Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses**_

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si tiene alguna duda pueden comentar**


	7. Capítulo 6: Reunion de emergencia

-Luego de los planes de el trío del mal  
(Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ  
La mañana siguiente Amy reúne a todo el equipo para hablarles sobre lo que a pasado últimamente-

 **Amy:** Gracias por venir chicos

 **Charmy:** ¿Dónde está Sonic y Tails?

 **Vector:** tiene razón sin ellos no podemos hacer mucho

 **Amy:** pues si de eso voy a hablarles, no sé nada de Sonic y Tails se está recuperando en el hospital

 **Todos (menos Shadow): ¡** ¿Qué?!

 **Knuckles:** ¿Pero como?

 **Amy:** Pues verás yo iba caminando y luego de unos minutos de estar Camínando vi a alguien a lo lejos, al inicio no lo reconocí pero al cabo de unos vi que era Tails y que estaba herido

 **Todos:** ¿¡QUE!?

 **Amy:** si y no solo eso además estaba herido de bala y no vi a Sonic

 **Silver:** ¿Acaso fue derrotado?

 **Amy:** Creo que sí porque no lo vi por ningún lado

 **Rouge:** esto es malo

 **Charmy:** esto es raro ya que Sonic puede con cualquier invento de Eggman

 **Amy:** (Pensando) ya recorde otro detalle importante chicos, Tails me dijo que aparte de Eggman habían otro enemigos que nos habíamos enfrentado en el pasado, Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Shadow y un nuevo enemigo

-Todos voltea a ver a Shadow Serios-

 **Shadow:** de qué hablas Amy yo no eh vuelto a unirme a Eggman, NUNCA volvería con ese

 **Amy:** ajá entonces explícame cómo es que estabas con Eggman y el resto

 **Shadow:** yo ya dije que no estaba con el

 **Vector:** Traidor!

 **Amy:** esperen un momento, a lo mejor son robots de Eggman y de alguna forma logro copiar a la perfección a Zavok, Metal Sonic, Chaos y a Shadow

 **Espio:** puede que tengas razón

 **Amy:** pero no me queda claro el otro enemigo que me dijo Tails y que a ese nunca lo habiamos escuchado y visto

 **Kunckles:** de seguro es un robot nuevo, pero no entiendo cómo lo logró vencer

 **Silver:** a lo mejor entre los 6 atacaron y por eso pudieron con Sonic y Tails

 **Vector:** pero como es posible si Sonic es el más rápido del mundo

 **Kunckles:** a menos que los haya hecho más rápido que Sonic!

 **Espio:** es posible

 **Rouge:** pero sigo sin entender cómo es que Tails lo dejaron herido

 **Amy:** (Recordó algo) ah y si el que le provocó las heridas de bala de seguro fue Eggman pero Tails me dijo que mientras intentaba escapar vio que Eggman tenía a un humano de carne y hueso y por lo que se ve no está para hacer amigos

 **Charmy:** pero si aquí no hay humanos, cómo es eso posible

 **Knuckles:** a lo mejor es robot

 **Rouge:** no creo ya que ¿De qué le servirá tener un robot humano?

 **Charmy:** a lo mejor venga de otra dimensión

 **Shadow:** no digas bobadas Charmy eso es imposible no creo que Eggman sea capas de Traer a un ser humano aquí, además los humanos son débiles aún con sus armas para mi y para Sonic

 **Shadow:** además tendria que ser un humanos con mucha inteligencia para hacer equipo con Eggman y que si No es inteligente no le serviría de mucho y a lo mejor cuando no lo necesite más lo elimina

 **Amy:** sé que es díficil de creer, pero es verdad Tails se recupera en el hospital y no sabemos si Sonic sigue con vida

 **Vector:** a lo mejor ya debe estar muerto

 **Amy:** ¡Vector no digas eso sí Sonic ha muerto sería trágico y además nosotros tendríamos que enfrentar a Eggman!

 **Vector:** Bueno calmante solo es una posibilidad

 **Silver:** pero yo me aferró a la esperanza de que Sonic aún sigue con vida

 **Amy:** eso espero

 **Knuckles:** esto está muy serio desconocemos como es que los enemigos del pasado han vuelto y por lo que se ve Shadow tiene un hermano gemelo

 **Shadow:** ¡Oye no tengo un hermano gemelo!

 **Kunckles:** solo bromeaba, pero ya hablando en serio desconocemos como es el nuevo aliado de Eggman y de ese humano que lo acompaña pero por el humano no me preocuparía mucho ya que los humanos no son muy fuertes

 **Silver:** pero no sabemos cómo es

 **Vector:** hablando de Sonic si el sigue vivo lo más seguro es que lo tengan en un jaula o peor aún que lo estén torturando por diversión

 **Amy:** PERO QUE DICES, aunque es posible

 **Espio:** pero la pregunta es ¿Donde tienen a Sonic?

 **Shadow:** pero lo menos que podemos hacer es estar pendiente de el planeta para ver qué Eggman y los otros no estén tramando algo

 **Rouge:** cierto lo mejor es que estemos vigilando y si vemos a Eggman lo atacamos

 **Amy:** pero nos falta Tails, recuerden que el está en hospital recuperándose de sus heridas

 **Silver:** pero tendremos que inciar sin el y cuando se recupere que se una y que nos cuente cómo fue a detalle

 **Charmy:** ¿Cuando iniciamos por decirlo así el patrullaje?

 **Kunckles:** mañana por supuesto

 **Vector:** que acaso querías iniciar el otro año

 **Charmy:** yo solo preguntaba

 **Shadow:** y recuerden si ven a Eggman o ese inútil humano no tengan piedad y eliminemos

 **Charmy:** no sería mejor capturarlo e integrarlo

 **Shadow:** no ya que ese nos ha causado muchos problemas durante muchos años y yo digo que esto se tiene que acabar ya que es demasiado y no logro entender cómo sobrevivio a las Batallas anteriores pero esta vez no lo dejaré con vida, cueste lo que cueste

 **Amy:** pero no sabemos si los robots son verdaderos o son falsos

 **Knuckles:** hasta que nos topamos con ellos lo sabremos

 **Silver:** no se olviden del humano, aveces las apariencias engañan y puede que sea un Humano poderoso

 **Knuckles:** pero es improbable ya que un ser humano no puede tener tanto poder

 **Silver:** quien sabe a lo mejor

 **Kunckles:** bueno se concluye la reunión y mañana todos empezaremos a hacer vigilancia sin excepciones ya que el enemigo podría atacar en cualquier momento y no sabemos con están equipados y ni sus poderes ni habilidades

 **Rouge:** bueno y si ven a ese humano no lo ignoren ya que como dijo Silver no sabemos si en realidad el humano es fuerte

-Todos vuelven a su casas para mañana andar de paseo pero no como ocio si no como vigilancia para que Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ no hagan de las suyas-

 **Fin** **del capítulo 6**

 **En este capítulo los amigos de Sonic se reunieron para hablar de la gravedad del asunto y al final llegaron a que todos harán vigilancia.**

 **¿Cómo esta Tails?**  
 **¿Saldrá del hospital?**  
 **¿Cómo está Sonic?**  
 **¿Cuando y como actuarán el trío de la maldad?**  
 **¿Los guerreros Z se darán cuenta de los malvados planes del trío de la maldad?**  
 **¿El SrZ oculta oscuros secretos?**

 **Descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos.**


	8. Capítulo 7: búsqueda desesperada

-Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en Mobius y de que los padres de Manuel (SrZ) no obtenían los resultados de el paradero de Manuel deciden hacer lo siguiente

 **Madre:** oye querido ya a pasado una semana desde que fuimos a la estación de policía y no hemos tenidos resultados

 **Padre:** tienes razón querida, esto se está poniendo feo y las probabilidades de encontrar a Manuel con vida se reducen cada minuto

 **Madre:** no digas eso, sos muy negativo

 **Padre** : mira yo solo estoy siendo realista nada más

 **Madre:** sí pero no acabes con la esperanza de encontrar a Manuel Con vida

-Luego de medio haber discutido-

 **Padre:** bueno que dices sobre Manuel ya que la inútil policía no hace nada

 **Madre:** yo digo que busquemos por nuestra cuenta

 **Padre:** pero como si se supone que se lo trago la tierra

 **Madre:** no puede haber desaparecido así no más, a lo mejor escapó de la casa sin decir nada y dejó todo

 **Padre:** Pero es raro el no se iría así no mas.

 **Madre:** pues no sé ! MANUEL DONDE ESTAS!

 **Padre:** cálmate amor, yo propongo imprimir imágenes con la foto de Manuel y que digan información sobre el

 **Madre:** tienes razón querido así las probabilidades de encontrarlo serán mayores

-Enpiezan a buscar en un celular las fotos recientes de Manuel-

 **Padre:** yo digo que esa

 **Madre:** no se le una espinilla allí cerca de la nariz y se ve feo

 **Padre:** bien

-Luego de ver otras fotos-

 **Padre:** mira yo digo que esa

 **Madre:** que estás loco es cuando estába cerca de la fuente del parque y sale medio mojado

 **Padre:** bien

-Luego de ver muchas fotos el padre se fija en otra-

 **Padre:** mira querida yo digo que esa

 **Madre:** sí estoy de acuerdo, se ve bien, presentable y si imperfecciones en la cara

 **Padre:** (mujeres) bien ahora encenderemos la computadora para escribir en word la información

 **Madre:** si y ojalá que esto ayude a encontrar a Manuel Con vida

-Luego Encienden la computadora, esperan que cargue, conectan el celular por medio de un cable USB luego buscan la foto-

-Luego de haber buscado por varios minutos ya que la galería del celular de la madre tenía un montón de fotos-

-Encuentran la foto y luego la arrastran a Word-

 **Padre:** bien querida allí está la foto en Word pero la ponemos en blanco y negro o en color

 **Madre:** Pues yo digo que de color ya que en blanco y negro no se bien y se vería todo pálido Manuel en la foto

 **Padre:** está bien querida estoy de acuerdo pero se consiente de que gastaremos mucha tinta e incluso podríamos acabarla

 **Madre:** no importa ya que lo que más importa es Manuel

 **Padre:** bueno ya, que ponemos en el papel

 **Madre:** yo digo que lleve su nombre, edad, cómo iba vestido, el número de contacto y una recompensa

 **Padre:** espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que demos una cantidad de dinero para la persona que encuentre o nos de información sobre Manuel?

 **Madre:** pues si, ya que la gente así no más no nos va a ayudar. En cambio si ponemos una cierta cantidad de dinero atraeremos más gente y aumentaremos la posiblidades de encontrar a Manuel

 **Padre:** tienes razón. ¿Cuanto propones de recompensa?

 **Madre:** unos 2000Zennis

 **Padre:** ¡2000Zennis! ¿¡Que acaso crees que tengo un árbol que me da dinero!?

 **Madre:** no pero digo que es una cantidad justa

 **Padre:** no eso digo que es mucho. Yo propongo unos 750Zennis

 **Madre:** estoy de acuerdo

-Luego de haber dicho eso empiezan el padre a escribí la página que llevara la información sobre la busqueda de Manuel-

-Luego de unos minutos de haber escrito queda asi-

Se busca a Manuel

Tiene 17 años

Se escapó de su casa

Llevaba una camisa azul, pantalón azul-negro y zapatos blancos Nike

Cualquier información llamar a este numero:  
726362863

Se entregará recompensa 750Z

 **Padre:** te parece querida

 **Madre:** si. Ahora imprímelo

 **Padre:** digo que unas 100 páginas

 **Madre:** sí yo digo que esta bien

-El padre pone 100 paginas en la impresora y luego de eso empezó a imprimir y al cabo de unos minutos ya estában las páginas con la información-

 **Padre:** ya estan

 **Madre:** bien ahora solo necesitamos pegarlas en los postes y paredes de la ciudad

-agarraron un pegamento y las 100 páginas

-Se agarraron 50 páginas cada uno y pegaron las páginas por toda la ciudad-

-Luego de unos minutos de haber pegado la última página-

 **Madre:** bien ya pegamos la última

 **Padre:** si me siento cansado, volvamos a casa

 **Madre:** si regresemos

-Los padres deciden volver a casa-

-Al entrar a casa-

 **Madre:** ojalá que eso funcione

 **Padre:** ten fe querida, ten fe

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 **Como vemos en este capítulo los padres de Manuel (SrZ) deciden optar por la opción B que trata de poner papeles informativos con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta y ver a su hijo con vida**


	9. Capítulo 8 Entrenamiento de padre e hijo

-Al día siguiente después de que los padres de Manuel (SrZ) pusieran papeles para poder que alguien les ayudara a encontrar a Manuel-

-Goku quiere entrenar con su hijo menor Goten pero-

 **Goku:** ¿Milk puedo llevar a Goten?

-Milk responde-

 **Milk:** No Goku, Goten esta ocupado haciendo su tarea de Historia y es muy importante ya que es una tarea integradora y vale el 35% de su nota final

 **Goku:** Ah por favor Milk

 **Milk:** ¡Ya dije que NO!

 **Goku:** Por fa (rogandole)

 **Milk:** Ah bien. Pero solo si Goten tiene una nota de 8 para arriba

 **Goku:** ¡Si!

 **Milk:** Llamare a Goten. GOTEN

 **Goten:** Ah mi mamá me llama. Ya voy

-Goten se baja de su silla en donde estaba y se dirige donde estaba Goku y Milk

 **Goten:** Si que quieres mamá

 **Milk:** Mira Goten tu padre y yo hemos hecho un trato si sacas una nota de 8 o superior te dejare entrenar con tu padre

 **Goten:** ¿En serio?

 **Milk:** si. Cuando digo algo lo cumplo

 **Goku:** Goten has tu mejor esfuerzo para sacar una buena nota y si lo logras podras entrenar conmigo

 **Goten:** Hare mi mejor esfuerzo

 **Goku:** Así se habla

 **Milk:** Bien Goten ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y sigue con tu tarea

 **Goten:** En seguida

-Goten vuleve a su cuarto a continuar con su tarea-

 **Milk:** y tu Goku como la cosecha se ha acabado, ayudame en los que aceres de la casa

 **Goku:** ¿Como el que Milk?

 **Milk:** Pues en barrer, trapear, lavar las paredes del baño, quitar el polvo al modulo, quitar la telaraña de las paredes

 **Goku:** ¿Que haras tu Milk?

 **Milk:** Que hare yo. Lavar los platos de comida del desayuno, lavar la ropa y hacer el almuerzo, ya que tu y Goten comen como si su estomago no tuviera fin

 **Goku:** Ah Milk pero asi somo los saijayins

 **Milk:** Bueno eso no importa has todo lo que dije

 **Goku:** Ah si Milk

-Entonces Goku y Milk se ponen que hacer los que aceres del hogar-

-Mientras tanto con Goten haciendo su tarea-

 **Goten:** (Mira el libro sobre la geografía Mundial) ah ya termine sobre los paises de Europa, Asia, Africa y Oceania. Ahora me íre con America. (Escribiendo) Alaska es una colonia de Estados Unidos, Canada es el pais mas grande de America y su capital es Otawwa, Estados Unidos es la mayor potencia mundial y su capital es Whasthingon, Mexico es de norte America y su capital es Mexico D.F

-Pero luego llego a unos paises que nunca habia escuhado hablar-

-Pero con Goku-

 **Goku:** Ah porque Milk me obligara a hacer esto

 **Milk:** (desde lejos) Escuche esa Goku, lo hago para que me ayudes, que no esten como olgasan entrenando y para que no se me acamule todo ya que me canso de esto por veces pero es importante que me ayudes

 **Goku:** Bueno Milk en eso tienes razón no puedes con todos los que aceres del hogar ya que es mucha para ti. De ahora de adelante te ayudare mas seguido en la casa

 **Milk:** (Desde lejos) (Sorprendida) ¿En serio Goku?

 **Goku:** Si hablo en serio

 **Milk:** Espero que sea verdad. Bueno sigamos con lo que estabamos haciendo

-Goku y Milk continuan haciendo los que aceres del hogar-

-Volviendo con Goten-

 **Goten:** (Leyendo el libro de Geografia Mundial) Ah a Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica y Panama nunca los habia escuchado. Ah bueno pero los voy a poner.

-Luego de haber eso ese descubrierto de Centro America y de haber puesto sus datos mas importante, pasa a Sur America.

-Luego era las 12:45 del mediodia y...-

 **Milk:** El almuerzo esta listo

 **Goku:** Ah que bien

 **Goten:** Si

-Goku y Goten llega corriendo a la mesa de la cocina y luego de que Milk sirve el almuerzo-

 **Goku y** **Goten:** ¡Buen provecho!

-Goku y Goten empezaron a comer como si no hubieran comido como 2 dias

 **Milk:** Ah mi Goku y Goten

-Milk solo estaba tomando una sopa de pollo, mientras que Goku y Goten comian a motones de arroz, 3 pechugas de pollo y 2 sopas de pollo-

-Luego de varios minutos-

 **Goku:** Ah me siento satisfecho

 **Goten:** Ah lo mismo digo

 **Milk:** Bien descansen un rato y luego tu Goten sigue con tu tarea y tu Goku sigue ayudandome en la casa

 **Goku:** Esta bien Milk

-Luego de haberse relajado como por media hora mas o menos todos vuelven a lo que tienen que hacer

-Goten va a su cuarto y sigue con la tarea-

 **Goten:** sigamos con la tarea.

-Goten siguio escribiendo un buen rato.

-Goten tardo todo el dia ya que habia iniciado desde que se levanto hasta las 7:30 de la noche y estaba cansando y no mas termino solo ceno, se relajo un rato, cepillo sus dientes y se fue a dormir-

-A la mañana siguiente-

 **Goten:** Ah hoy es el día que tengo que entregar mi trabajo sobre los países del mundo

-Goten se alista para ir a la escuela ah recibir clases y luego entregar su tarea de Historia-

-Paso todo el día y al día siguiente ah todos le dieron sus tareas-

-El profesor le da su tarea ya calificada a Goten y ve que tenía 10 y es porque tenía todo bien detallado-

-Regresa a casa y le enseña a Milk la tarea ya calificada a Milk-

 **Goten:** Mira mamá la nota que me sace

 **Milk:** a ver(Mira la nota) ¡Oh por Dios! Goten me tienes impresionada, un 10

 **Goten:** si es un 10

 **Milk:** bueno tendré que cumplir con mi parte del trato

 **Goten:** si mamá tú lo prometiste

 **Milk:** solo esperemos que Goku regrese del trabajo

-Esperan que Goku vuelva del trabajo-

-Ya como eso de las 5:00 de la tarde Goku llega a la casa y cuando abre la puerta-

 **Goku:** ah ya llegue

 **Goten:** papá mira obtuve 10 en la tarea

 **Goku:** ¿En serio?

 **Goten:** si (Le enseña la tarea)

 **Goku:** oh wow, eso significa que

 **Goku y Goten:** ¡podremos entrenar!

 **Milk:** si tienen razón, mañana como es sábado pueden entrenar

 **Goku y Goten:** ¡Sí!

-los 3 se duermen para al día siguiente Goku y Goten fueran a entrenar-

-Al día siguiente-

-Goku y Goten se levantan para desayunar y después entrenar, mientras que Milk hace el desayuno y luego los que aceres del hogar-

 **Goku:** bien Goten vayamos a entrenar

 **Goten:** si

-Goku y Goten salen de la casa a entrenar-

 **Goku:** bueno Goten espero que estés listo

 **Goten:** Lo estoy

-Entonces los 2 se empiezan a atacar a puñetazos-

-Luego de haber peleado unos minutos-

-Los 2 ya sientan un poco cansados pero seguían-

 **Goku:** bueno Goten, es hora de lelvarlo al siguiente nivel

-Goku se transforma en SSJ1-

 **Goten:** me voy a transformar

-Goten también se transforma en SSJ1-

-habian puñetazos y también ataques de ki-

 **Goten:** (Lanza ataques de Ki) ahyayayayayaya

 **Goku:** (Los esquiva con facilidad) ah prepárate Goten

-Goku usa su técnica de teletransportación y se teletransporta hacia detrás de Goten-

 **Goku:** (Patada) aaah!

 **Goten:** aaas (Cae al suelo)

 **Goku:** (Se dirige donde está Goten) (Le da la mano) buen combate Goten veo que has mejorado un poco tu velocidad

 **Goten:** si y mejorare mucho mas

 **Goku:** así se habla Goten

-Sale Milk de la casa-

 **Milk:** tengo Limonada ¿Quieren?

 **Goku y Goten:** si

-Los dos se van volando hacia dónde está Milk-

-y agarran la limonada y se la empiezan a beber-

 **Goten:** la limonada está rica

 **Goku:** si y además está refrescante

 **Milk:** ¿bueno que haran en la tarde?

 **Goten:** digo que demos un paseo en la tarde

 **Goku:** estoy de acuerdo

 **Milk:** igual

-Luego de eso Goku y Goten se fueron a bañar ya que de tanto entrenar que habían sudado mucho, almorzaron y luego fueron a dar un paseo en la tarde y así paso otro día en la familia Son-

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **En este capítulo básicamente Goten tenía que salir bien en una tarea para poder entrar con su padre y lo consiguió y pudo entrenar**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos al SrZ de vuelta pero no sé imaginan lo que veremos de el**


	10. Capítulo 9:El oscuro pasado del SrZ

-Este capítulo trata de como es que el SrZ se hizo malo, pero para eso es necesario regresar al pasado de este personaje y ver cómo sufrió en su infancia-

-Bueno comenzamos con este cruel, oscuro pero revelador capítulo de este villano-

-A los 6 años-

 **Nota: En todo este capítulo al SrZ se le dirá Manuel ya que ese es su verdadero nombre**

-Era su primer día de escuela y en el salón ve a un niño blanco y le habla

 **Manuel:** hola

 **?:** Hola

 **Manuel:** ¿cómo te llamas?

 **?:** Me llamo José y ¿tú?

 **Manuel:** Me llamo Manuel, quieres jugar un rato con los carros

 **José:** si vamos

-Entonces jugaron un momento hasta que la señorita empezó a dar clases, sobre los números del 1 al 10, las vocales (a,e,i,o,u) el abecedario y a leer

-Poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos y conocieron a más, pero todo iba marchando bien hasta que un día-

-La maestra no estaba-

 **?:** Oigan chicos y si le jugamos una broma a Manuel y le escondemos la mochila a Manuel

 **?:** Sí me parece una excelente idea

-Entonces todos agarraron la mochila de Manuel y la escondieron en un lugar del salón-

-Manuel regresa del baño-

 **Manuel:** (ve que su mochila no estaba) oigan chicos ¿Donde está mi mochila?

 **Todos menos Manuel:** no sabemos

 **Manuel:** ah dónde está si no lo encuentro mis padres me van a pegar

-Empieza a buscar a cómo loco su mochila y no la encuentra

 **Manuel:** ¡Ah dónde está!

-Todos sus compañeros en el salón se ríen levemente-

-Luego de una desesperada búsqueda lo encuentra-

 **Manuel:** al fin (pero al verlo) ¿¡QUE?! ¡ESTA LLENO DE PANES CON CASAMIENTO Y TIENE ZOMPOPOS!

-todos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas y Manuel empieza a llorar

 **Manuel:** (llorrando) ¿Por...por...que?

-Luego llega la maestra de la reunión de Maestros y ve eso-

 **Maestra:** ¿Que pasó aquí?

 **Manuel:** Maestra ellos escondieron mi mochila y luego la encuentre así

-La maestra ve la mochila de Manuel-

 **Maestra:** ¿Quien hizo esto?

-Hay un silencio total-

 **Maestra:** ¿QUIEN?

-Nadie responde-

 **Maestra:** bueno como nadie responde, TODOS MENOS MANUEL SERÁN CASTIGADOS

 **Todos menos Manuel:** ¡Qué!

 **Maestra:** todos harán 300 líneas que digan " no debo esconder cosas a mis compañeros". ENTENDIDO

 **TODOS menos Manuel:** si maestra

-Todos hacen las 300 lineas que dijo la maestra-

 **?:** Maldito Manuel, por su culpa estamos haciendo estas líneas

 **?:** Pero fue tu idea

 **?:** Cállate, pero ya verá el siguiente año ya vera

-Luego el día de la entrega de notas y Manuel estaba emocionado y fue el que se llevó 1° lugar en su clase-

-Pero en primaria la cosa se puso fea-

-Un dia en clases-

 **?:** Arrogemoles papeles a Manuel. ¿Qué les parece?

 **?:** Sí estoy de acuerdo

-asi que todo el grupo le envío le empezó a arrogar papeles a Manuel-

 **Manuel:** (Le cae un papel en la cara) Quieren calmarse

-A todos les dio igual el comentario de Manuel y siguieron a molestando a Manuel-

 **Manuel:** AH YA ME ENOJARON (Empieza a seguir a sus compañeros sin éxito alguno)

-Y Manuel solo llega a su casa solo con el enojo-

-Pero no acabo todo alli-

-Un dia-

 **Madre:** ¿hijo no vas a ir a estudiar?

 **Manuel:** no mamá

 **Madre:** vaya hijo, entonces te levantas de otro rato

-Manuel desayuno y todo pero ya las 11:40-

-Iban alumnos saliendo de la escuela-

-Los padres de Manuel ven que pasan alumnos-

 **Madre:** (ve a Manuel enojada)

 **Padre:** (Enojado)¿Qué significa esto?

 **Manuel:** (Nervioso)em creo que fue un mal entedido

 **Padre:** nada que mal entendidos ni que nada, recibirás tu castigo

 **Manuel:** ¿QUE? ¡Noooooooo!

-El padre y la madre de Manuel castigan a su hijo y luego le ordenan Que vaya a pedir prestado a José sus cuadernos y escribir las clases que perdió-

-Pero falta mas-

-Los compañeros de Manuel le seguían molestando y haciendo Bullying y un luego de haber soportado 7 años de bullying los padres se dan cuenta de eso y al final deciden cambiar de lugar de estudios a Manuel-

-Luego estaba en su escuela-

 **Maestra:** alumnos este es su nuevo compañero se llama Manuel. Espero que se lleven bien con el

 **?:** El debe ser mi amigo

 **?:** No mío

-Entonces empieza una competencia para que el chico nuevo se uniera a un grupo de amigos-

-Pero al final-

 **?:** Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Manuel:** Manuel y tú

 **?:** Me llamo Marco y el es Luis

-Y comenzaron a hablar y a conocer mejor-

-Esos compañeros fueron los únicos que fue a lo que Manuel considero sus amigos-

-un día Manuel en sus locuras tiro un papel a un ventilador y la maestra lo vio y lo regaño-

-Llego el día de la graduación y todos recibieron sus diplomas y Manuel se despidió de sus compañeras y especialmente de Marco y Luis ya que había considerado sus amigos-

-Pero cuando ingreso a educación media, había agarrado informática pero-

 **Manuel:** ah conoceré más sobre las computadoras.

-Conoce a un compañero llamado Ronald, al inicio todo iva bien pero al final Ronald lo traicionó y se unió con otro grupo e hizo a un lado a Manuel-

-en las clases de informática el no entendía nada y no tenia apoyo de sus compañeros y sus padres solo lo presionaban y se lo acababan y asi su autoestima fue bajando hasta llegar al punto de sentirse inútil y al final reprobó el año y le tocó repetir no sin antes de que sus padres lo regalaran y acabarán con su poca motivación que le quedaba-

-Fue el peor año para el-

-Actualmente está repitiendo año-

-Pero hoy le va mejor-

-Volviendo al presente-

-El SrZ estaba en un sofá en el la laboratorio de Eggman recordando todo lo que había sufrido en su pasado-

 **SrZ:** (malditos, me hicieron sufrir toda mi niñez y parte de la adolescencia, hasta mis padres me hicieron sentir como si estaba en el infierno pero prometo vengarme y lo pagarán con sus vidas)

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Como pudimos ver el SrZ sufrió mucho en el pasado por sus ex-compañeros y hasta por sus mismos padres.**

 **El SrZ vive con deseos de venganza**

 **Pero**  
 **¿Lo lograra?**

 **Sigan pendientes de esta historia**


	11. Capítulo 10: Tails regresa

-Luego de haber visto como fue el oscuro pasado del SrZ, es momento de ver como se encuentra Tails en el hospital-

-En el hospital dentra el doctor al cuarto de Tails para ver como esta de su salud-

 **Doctor:** Buenos días Tails ¿Como te sientes de salud?

 **Tails:** Pues me siento bien, muy bien

 **Doctor:** Me alegro, pero tengo que ver como estan tus heridas

 **Tails:** Esta bien Doctor

-El doctor revisa los brazos y las piernas a ver como estaban y para suerte de Tails-

 **Doctor:** Tails, las heridas han sanado casi del todo, ¿Te puedes levantar?

 **Tails:** Lo intentaré (Tails se levanta de la cama sin problemas) ¡Me puedo levantar!

 **Doctor:** bien ¿Pero puedes caminar?

 **Tails:** Lo intentaré (Tails comienza caminar con problemas menores) con un poco de dificultad pero camino

 **Doctor:** ya casi te recuperas, pero tendrás que estar unos días mas en él hospital porque no te has recuperado del todo

 **Tails:** si lo se

 **Doctor:** bueno Tails me voy, la enfermera vendrá en unos minutos con él desayuno

 **Tails:** que bien

-Él doctor se va atender a otros pacientes y en unos 10 minutos mas o menos alguien toca la puerta-

Toc...toc...

 **Tails:** ¿Quien es?

 **Enfermera:** soy la enfermera, traigo él desayuno

 **Tails:** ¡Que bien! Pase

-La enfermer entra-

 **Enfermera:** aquí vengo con él desayuno y por cierto ¿Ya puede caminar?

 **Tails:** si aunque me cuesta un poco todavia y por cierto gracias por él desayuno

 **Enfermera:** no hay de que, a este paso dentro de poco te darán él alta, si necesitas algo solo presiona este botón para que yo o otra compañera enfermera venga

-La enfermera abre la puerta, sale de la habitación de Tails y cierra la puerta

 **Tails:** bien a comer se ha dicho

-Tails empieza desayunar-

-Al cabo de unos 10 minutos termina de desayunar y llama a una enfermera para que se lleve él plato-

-Luego de unas horas-

 **Amy:** iré ver a ver como este Tails ¿Alguien me acompaña?

-Nadie dice nada-

 **Kunckles:** yo iré

 **Amy:** bien entonces vamos

-Amy y Kunckles salen rumbo al hospital-

-En él camino-

 **Knuckles:** ¿Como crees que este Sonic, para mi esta EB estado critico o muerto

 **Amy:** (Asustada) ¡No digas eso! Ya ni me acordaba de Sonic pero espero que este bien

 **Knuckles:** Pero con él pasar del tiempo se reduce la posibilidad de encontrarlo con vida

 **Amy:** ¡CALLATE! mejor desea que siga con vida

 **Knuckles:** mejor me callo

-Luego de haber medio discutido y caminado como unos 30 minutos llegan al hospital-

 **Amy:** allí esta él hospital

 **Knuckles:** Entonces vamos

-Los 2 entran al hospital

 **Amy:** Buenos dias

 **Knuckles:** (Sin ganas de saludar) Buenos Día

 **Enfermera:** Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

 **Amy:** sabe en que habitacion se encuentra Tails

 **Enfermera:** déjeme ver (Revisa él expediente) esta en la habitación 064, 2° piso.

 **Amy:** gracias

 **Enfermera:** no hay de que

-Luego de eso Amy y Knuckles suben a la 2° planta y tocan la habitación 064

Toc...toc...toc

 **Tails:** ¿Quien es?

 **Amy:** Knuckles y Amy

 **Tails:** que emoción

-Knuckles abre la puerta y entra junto con Amy y luego Amy cierra la puerta-

 **Knuckles:** ¿que hay 2 colas?

 **Amy:** ¿Como te sientes Tails?

 **Tails:** pues bien y ya casi puedo caminar normal

 **Knuckles:** demuestralo

 **Tails:** en seguida

-Tails se levanta de la cama y como acto seguido empieza a caminar con dificultades menores-

 **Knuckles:** veo que caminas con normalidad

 **Amy:** si pronto te recuperaras del todo y te darán él alta

 **Tails:** si y por cierto saben algo de Sonic

 **Amy:** (triste) pues la verdad no

 **Knuckles:** no pero cúando salgas de aquí lo iremos a buscar y le daremos una lección al cara-huevo

 **Tails:** así se habla pero eso quiere decir que Sonic esta desaparecido

 **Knuckles:** desgraciadamente si

 **Amy:** pero tengo fe que lo Encontraremos

 **Tails:** lo mismo digo

-Los 3 siguen hablando un rato y luego se despiden-

-Paso como 3 días desde que llegaron a ver a Tails y ese mismo dia-

-Entra él doctor a la habitación-

 **Doctor:** buenos días Tails

 **Tails:** buenos días Doctor

 **Doctor:** podrías caminar unos segundos para ver si caminas sin dificultades

 **Tails:** enseguida

-Tails se levanta de la cama si problema alguno y camino unos 15 segúndos sin problemas

 **Doctor:** wow. Veo que te has recuperado del todo, te daré él alta mañana

 **Tails:** (Salta de la alegría) ¡Que bien)

-Él doctor sale-

-Al día siguiente-

-Amy va rumbo al hospital y cúando llega la enfermera le dice que Tails puede ser dado de alta y Amy se pone feliz y sube a donde esta Tails junto al doctor que atendio a Tails-

-Sin decir nada Amy entra junto al doctor a la habitación de Tails-

 **Amy:** Tails

 **Tails:** Amy

 **Amy:** Tails ya te dieron él alta, puedes regresar

 **Tails:** si extraño verlo a todo él grupo

 **Doctor:** bien Tails solo te devolveremos tus zapatillas y tendras que firma un papel para poder darte él alta

-Entonces a Tails le devolvieron las zapatillas-

 **Tails:** ¡Que bien!

-Se pone sus zapatillas y deja las sanadalias-

 **Doctor:** bien ahora solo necesito que firme estos papeles

-Tails firma él papel del alta-

 **Tails:** muchas gracias doctor por salvarme la vida, si no hubiera sido por usted seguramente hubiera muerto

 **Amy:** gracias por haber cuidado a mi amigo

 **Doctor:** no hay de que, para eso son los doctores

 **Amy y Tails:** gracias y adiós

 **Doctor:** adiós

-Amy y Tails salen del hospital-

 **Enfermera:** otro caso cumplido

 **Doctor:** si enfermera

-Amy y Tails luego de haber salido del hospital y haber caminado varios minutos llegan a la guarida-

 **Amy:** (Toca la puerta)

 **Rouge:** ¿Quien es?

 **Amy:** soy Amy y traigo a Tails

 **Rouge:** ah enseguida abro

-Rouge abre la puerta-

 **Rouge:** pasen

-Todos ven a Amy y a Tails-

 **Silver:** miren Tails volvió

-Todos salen a recibir a Tails-

 **Knuckles:** me alegro que estes bien Tails

 **Tails:** gracias por recibirme chicos, pero saben donde esta Sonic

 **Shadow:** te voy a ser sincero Tails lo hemos buscado y no lo hemos encontrado y hemos buscado como locos pero nada

 **Tails:** (Triste) oh ya veo

 **Vector:** pero mañana tu te unirás a la búsqueda de Sonic

 **Tails:** Pues claro

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **Tails ha salido del hospital y se ha recuperado que bien**

 **Pero ¿Donde esta Sonic?**

 **Descubranlo en él siguiente episodio**


	12. Capitulo 11: el prisionero

Unos días después de que Tails volviera con el resto del grupo de Sonic, veremos cómo es que tienen a Sonic en una celda (En la death-egg) en malas condiciones-

 **Sonic:** ¡Ah sáquenme ya de esta maldita celda cara de huevo!

 **Guardia Robot:** Cállate

 **Sonic:** Tú no me obligaras a callarme pedazo de chatarra

 **Guardia Robot:** bueno entonces no me dejas otra alternativa

-El guardia robot jala de una palanca que hizo que la trampilla metálica que tenía Sonic arriba de su cabeza hizo que desde arriba cayera su peor temor-

 **Sonic:** ah que Agua, ¡NO!

-El agua cae sobre Sonic lo moja y luego este queda muy intimidado

 **Sonic:** ah no

 **Guardia Robot:** ja te lo mereces por rebelde y hablador

 **Sonic:**...

 **Guardia Robot:** Ni te deberían traer el desayuno pero no voy a hacer mal robot y diré que te lo den de igual manera

-Luego de eso llego la hora del desayuno y Eggman llevaba el desayuno-

 **Eggman:** (Caminando) (le llevo este desayuno a ese maldito erizo, pero ni se porque lo hago ya que es solo un estorbo, bien podría hacer que muera de hambre pero prefiero que se sienta impotente al no poder hacer nada por salvar a Mobius al estar encerrado en esa celda)

-Luego de unos segundos llego con comida a la celda-

 **Robot guardia:** Oh mi señor que hace por aquí

 **Eggman:** Pues vengo a ver al prisionero a darle su desayuno y tú te puedes retirar ya vendrá otro robot a cubrir tu puesto

 **Robot guardia:** Gracias mi señor (Se va)

 **Eggman:** (Ve a Sonic) oh vaya, vaya no puedo creer que el héroe de Mobius este aquí encerrado en esta celda solo y sin compañía y veo que te dieron un buen baño

 **Sonic:** (No dice una sola palabra y solo se le queda mirando a Eggman)

 **Eggman:** Que acaso el encierro te comió la lengua, bueno ten tu asquerosa comida

-Eggman pone la comida en el suelo y se la arroja a Sonic-

-Sonic empieza a comer-

 **Eggman:** Oh mírate pasaste de ser un gran héroe a un prisionero y debo decirte que a Este mundo no le que mucho tiempo ya que con mis otros 2 aliados haremos que este mundo arda en llamas y de que las cenizas nazca el nuevo EggmanLand. ¿Cómo te quedas a eso?

 **Sonic:** (mira a Eggman de forma seria) No creo que puedas conquistar Mobius ya que lo has intentado otras veces y has fracasado y volveras a fracasar

 **Eggman:** Oh eso ya lo veremos, pero de igual forma no estaría tan seguro ya que tengo 2 aliados conmigo y eso aumentan las posibilidades de que logre mi sueño de hace muchos años (Se ríe)

 **Eggman:** Además ¿Que harás tú en esta celda? déjame decírtelo NADA, así que vete acostumbrando a esta celda ya que es será tu casa hasta el último día de tu vida

 **Sonic:** (lo mira serio)

 **Eggman:** Nos vemos erizo (Se va)

-Minutos más tarde llega alguien más-

-Se oyen pasos por el pasillo hasta que se ven las caras-

 **Infinite:** Veo que estar en esta celda te ha afectado mi querido amigo

 **Sonic:** (No dice nada)

 **Infinite:** Veo que hasta ya no hablas, ya veo acaso extrañas a tus amigos y los más probable es que ese a Zorro con dos colas...

 **Sonic:** ¡QUE LE HICISTE A TAILS!

 **Infinite:** Pues yo nada lo que se encargaron de aniquilarlo fueron Eggman y el SrZ

 **Sonic: ¡** Malditos! ¡Sácame de esta jaula y arreglemos esto de una vez por todas!

 **Infinite:** No puedo hacer eso ya que Eggman me dijo que te dejara en esta celda para que pasaras aquí el resto de tu vida y ya que en realidad tengo ganas de eliminarte ahora mismo pero mejor le hago caso al Dr. Eggman. Aunque si lograras escapar de la celda no podrás escapar de la Death-egg ya que es muy grande y tiene alta tecnología y si te decretara que lograste escapar de tu celda simplemente la autodefensa de la base te mataría y no importa que tan rápido seas

 **Sonic:** (Solo lo mira)

 **Infinite:** Así que yo que tú me fuera acostumbrando a tu nuevo hogar para evitar ser castigado y olvídate de tus estúpidos amigos ellos jamás te encontraran ya que estamos fuera de la atmosfera de Mobius, y por cierto "Los amigos son una ilusión pasajera" así que el único amigo que te queda "Eres tú mismo"

 **Sonic:** Mentira yo sé que pronto mis amigos me rescataran de aquí

 **Infinite:** No lo creo pero si se llegase a dar el caso YO MISMO LOS ANIQUILARE

-Infinite se va-

-Luego llegó la hora del almuerzo y otro guardia robot le llevo el almuerzo a Sonic, almorzó algo desmotivado luego se echó una siesta y tuvo un sueño-

 **En el sueño**

 **Sonic:** Ah que pasa aquí

-Sonic corre a toda velocidad y ve que hay muchos cadáveres de gente inocente por el suelo y nota mucha sangre-

 **Sonic:** ¿¡pero cómo!?

-Sigue viendo más cadáveres hasta que ve los cadáveres de sus amigos-

 **Sonic:** (Corre hacia donde esta los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos) ¡Tails, Amy, Kunckles, Silver, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector! ¡No, no puede ser están heridos, ensangrentados y peor aún están sin vida! ¡Noooooooooo! (Se pone a llorar)

-Luego escucha un estruendo-

 **Sonic:** (Entre lágrimas) ah que es eso

-corre unos segundos y ve que Shadow está peleando contra Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ-

-Pero Eggman y el SrZ pelean con algo que Sonic nunca había visto-

 **Sonic:** Pero como están atacando con energía esos dos ¿Cómo es posible?

-En la pelea-

 **Shadow:** No me rendiré

 **SrZ:** Ah vamos bola negra mutante crees ganarnos a los 3 somos más poderosos que tu ríndete de una vez

 **Shadow:** Nunca (lanza un ataque)

-Los tres lo esquivan-

 **SrZ:** distráiganlo mientras yo hago el Kibō o hakai shimasu

-Eggman e Infinite empiezan a atacar de manera desenfrenada a Shadow-

 **SrZ:** Ki

Eggman le lanza un ataque a Shadow que lo empuja un poco mientras que Infinite un ataque de bloques que hace este vea ilusiones que hace que le hagan daño-

 **Shadow:** (gemido de dolor)

 **SrZ:** bo...o...ha...kai...shi...maSUUUUUUUU (Lanza el ataque él una gran energía de color negro)

-Eggman e Infinite se sale del camino del Kibō o hakai shimasu para que luego Shadow reciba el ataque-

 **Shadow:** ¡No! (El Kibō o hakai shimasu le da y hace que se desintegre)

 **Sonic:** ¡Shadow! ¡NO!

-los tres villanos se ríen diabólicamente-

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya mi querido Sonic (Se acerca a toda velocidad hacia donde Sonic)

 **Sonic:** No me atrapas (empieza a correr)

-Pero los 3 lo emboscan ya que son más rápidos que el-

 **Sonic:** ¿¡Pero qué?!(Lo mandan a volar)

-Cae al suelo muy herido-

 **SrZ:** hasta aquí llegaste parasito

-Le lanza un ataque que perfora su cráneo-

-Pero en ese momento despierta de manera brusca-

 **Sonic:** ¡Ah! Solo fue un mal sueño

 **SrZ:** Eh despierta inútil

 **Sonic:** Eh ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El de la limpieza mal pagado?

 **SrZ:** ¡Ten más respeto al futuro gobernante de Mobius y de La Tierra!

 **Sonic:** ¿La Tierra? ¿Qué es eso?

 **SrZ:** Eso que te importa sabandija, mírate como estas ahora pudriéndote en esa celda sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar por interponerte en mis planes

 **Sonic:** Sé que mis amigos me rescataran

 **SrZ** : ¿Amigos? déjame decirte algo sobre los amigos idiota. Los amigos no existen solo pasan con vos un rato bueno y cuando realmente los necesitas ellos te dan la espalda y te abandonan

 **Sonic:** Tal vez los amigos que vos tenías te traicionaron pero mis amigos me sacaran te aquí

 **SrZ:** Ja no me hagas reír erizo humanoide, esta nave es impenetrable es imposible que tus amigos te rescaten. Creo que ni podrán hacerte el funeral si llegases a morir

 **Sonic:** Eso ya lo veremos humano y cuál es tu nombre

 **SrZ:** puedes llamarme Señor Z (SrZ)

 **Sonic:** ¿cómo planeas conquistar Mobius y La Tierra?

 **SrZ:** Eso que te importa y te prometo que si sigues con tu actitud rebelde te echare agua

 **Sonic:** (Se recuerda que le hicieron a Tails) ¡Que le hicieron a Tails!

 **SrZ:** Pues le dispare

 **Sonic:** ¿¡Que?! ¡Juro que cuando salga de aquí te mandare directo al infierno maldito!

 **SrZ:** Jajá pues no creo en ese cuento de hadas así que olvídate de ese fenómeno de 2 colas y acostúmbrate de una puta vez por todas a esta celda. Nos vemos erizo

-El SrZ se va-

 **Sonic:** (Sé que no todo está perdido)

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 **Muy buenas seres espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ven en este capítulo Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ solo hicieron eso para que Sonic perdiera las esperanzas de ser rescatado.**

 **Pero ¿Que significo el sueño de Sonic?**

 **Sigue leyendo este crossover**


	13. Chapter 12: Robo

-Unos días después de que Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ hablaran con Sonic solo para humillarlo y acabar con sus esperanzas esto sucede:

 **SrZ:** bueno que hacemos gente

 **Infinite:** la verdad no lo se

 **SrZ:** bueno ¿tú que dices Eggman?

 **Eggman:** (dudoso) ah pues no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada

 **Infinite:** (Se le prende el foco) No que dijiste hace unos días que íbamos a robar las 7 esmeraldas del caos

 **Eggman:** ah es cierto

 **SrZ:** ni yo me acordaba de eso. ¿Cómo le haremos?

 **Infinite:** pues no lo sé, habría que idear un plan para que tenga éxito, aunque me tienen a mí y yo les seria de mucha ayuda

 **Eggman:** si, pero no bastara, como dijiste necesitamos hacer un plan para poder robar las 7 esmeraldas caos, y luego hacer que las 7 esferas del dragón nos den el poder de las 7 esferas del dragón

 **SrZ:** Eggman eres un puto genio

 **Infinite:** si, pero ¿Cómo encontraríamos las esferas del dragón?

 **Eggman:** por medio de un objeto llamado "el radar del dragón"

 **Infinite:** ¿Dónde está "el radar del dragón"?

 **SrZ:** cierto ¿dónde madres esta esa cosa?

 **Eggman:** bueno fue así

 **Flashback**

-Eggman estaba monitoreando en su Pc Gaming 4k con multiprocesadores i7 de decima generación :V-

-No veía nada interesante -

-Hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención-

 **Vídeo en vivo en 4K :V**

 **Bulma:** no podemos permitir que el señor Bills consiga las 7 súper esferas del dragón

 **Goku:** ¿porque no?

 **Bulma:** que eres tonto o que. Bills dijo que si tenía las 7 súper esferas del dragón "desearía la destrucción del universo"

 **Vegeta:** bueno ¿Que harás mujer?

 **Bulma:** lo que haré será mejorar el radar del dragón para que no solo detecte las esferas del dragón normales, sino también las súper esferas del dragón

 **Goku:** una vez tu tengas terminada la mejora del radar del dragón nosotros lo buscaremos

 **Bulma:** exacto, pero de nada servirá buscarlos cerca de La Tierra

 **Vegeta:** ¿por qué?

 **Bulma:** Veras el universo es enorme y nosotros estamos en por decirlo así una esquiva del universo 7 y necesito que ustedes vallan al centro del universo para poder localizarlas con mayor facilidad

 **Vegeta:** Con que este es tu plan mujer

 **Bulma:** Si y si me disculpan iré al laboratorio a mejorar el radar el radar del dragón, creo que para mañana ya lo tengo listo

 **Vegeta:** Bien, pero te apuras mujer

-Bulma entra a la Corporación Capsula-

 **Fin del flashback**

 **SrZ:** Con que el radar del dragón ¿eh? Será fácil de quitar a esos... (Es interrumpido)

 **Infinite:** Por si no te acuerdas SrZ esos tipos tienen un poder exagerado y no será nada fácil quitarles el radar del dragón

 **SrZ:** (Recuerda en el instante) ¡Ostia es verdad!

 **Eggman:** Bueno ya dejen estar hablando sobre las esferas del dragón, eso otro día lo veremos a detalle, ahora lo que nos importa es robar las 7 esmeraldas del caos, como se recuerdan esas esmeraldas les dije que estaba en la base X-64 y tenemos que llevar armas en el caso del SrZ y el mío, llevar unos robots como refuerzo y por supuesto tu Infinite ya que sos bastante poderoso y creo que acabarías con esos sujetos que te conté hace unos minutos y obviamente con los guardias de la guarida X-64

 **Infinite:** Mhm, esto será demasiado fácil, será como quitarle a un bebe su chupete

 **SrZ:** Si oponen resistencia esos cabrones los elimínanos

 **Eggman:** ¡Así se habla!

 **SrZ:** ¿A qué hora iremos a la zona X-64?

 **Eggman:** A medianoche

 **SrZ:** ¿A medianoche? No puede ser más temprano

 **Eggman:** ¡No! Porque a esa hora estará muy oscuro y los guardias no verán mucho y los podremos tomar por sorpresa

 **SrZ:** oh es cierto

 **Eggman:** bueno entonces la cosa queda así, iremos a medianoche a la zona X-64 con robots de refuerzo y haremos él asalto y si los guardias se nos interponen en nuestro camino ¡Los eliminamos!

 **Eggman:** Están conmigo

 **Infinite:** Claro

 **SrZ:** si

 **Eggman:** bien y como dice mi dicho "Si planeas un crimen hasta el más mínimo detalle será el crimen perfecto"

 **Infinite:** bien dicho Eggman

 **SrZ:** me impresionas Eggman

 **Eggman:** Bien ahora le diré a mis robots que habrá asalto a las 12:00am

-Eggman se va a la zona de control de la base-

-Luego Eggman toca la puerta-

 **Robot:** ¿Quién es?

 **Eggman:** él Dr. Eggman

 **Robot:** abran la puerta es él doctor

-Otro robot abre la puerta, luego entra Eggman y luego él Robot cierra la puerta

 **Robot:** ¿Que se le ofrece doctor?

 **Eggman:** necesito que use el micrófono para informarme a todos los robots sobre un asalto que haremos a la Zona X-64 y así robar las esmeraldas del caos

 **Robot:** pero señor ¿Eso no es muy arriesgado?

 **Eggman:** ¡Te has olvidado que tengo a ese humano que se hace llamar a sí mismo "SrZ" y como no al poderoso Infinite!

 **Robot:** cierto lo había olvidado

 **Eggman:** eso no importa ahora, ah y otra cosa desactiva las bocinas del calabozo temporalmente para que Sonic no oiga nada de lo que voy a decir para evitar un serio problema

 **Robot:** en seguida señor

-Él robot desactiva a través de la mega computadora su controla las bocinas del calabozo y luego le cede el micrófono a Eggman-

 **Robot:** ya desactivé las bocinas del calabozo y ahora puede hablar con toda tranquilidad sin que Sonic lo oiga

 **Eggman:** perfecto, comenzare a hablar

-Eggman coge el micrófono y luego empieza a hablar-

 **Eggman (Micrófono):** Robots necesito su atención por favor escuchen lo que voy a decir

-Hay un silencio total en toda la Death-Egg-

 **Eggman (Micrófono):** esta noche junto con él SrZ e Infinite y con la mayoría de ustedes robaremos las esmeraldas caos y en este momento están bajo el poder de la zona X-64, haremos un asalto atacando a todos los enemigos que nos encontremos y luego llegando y robando las esmeraldas caos, así que necesitó que a las 11:00pm todos los robots se reúnan en centro de la base para elegir a los más indicados

-Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 11:00pm y todos los robots se reunieron al centro de la Death-Egg

 **Eggman:** elegiré a unos 30 robots para esta misión

-Luego se elige a unos 30 robots aproximadamente y se tardó una media hora-

 **Eggman:** bien el resto se queda haciendo lo de siempre, vigilar la Death-Egg y vigilar la celda de Sonic para evitar un inconveniente mientras no estoy

 **Robots:** ¡Si Doctor!

-Los Robots que no fueron elegidos volvieron a sus puestos-

 **Eggman:** (mira a los Robots que fueron escogidos) ustedes que si fueron escogidos necesito que vayan con sus mejores armas y eliminen a todo enemigo que se encuentren en su camino

 **Robots:** si doctor

-Luego de eso todos de dirigen a la nave que los llevaría a Mobius, luego llegaron a la tierra cerca de la base X-64-

-Luego de eso todos bajan de la nave, luego Eggman dice:

 **Eggman:** primero ira Infinite ya que es el más poderoso del grupo y eliminara a todo enemigo que se interponga y nosotros iremos detrás reforzándolo

 **Infinite:** esto será pan comido

 **SrZ:** todos en marchan

-Luego Eggman, el SrZ, Infinite y los robots que fueron elegidos para esta misión suben a la nave de Eggman-

-Luego de haber subido, de hacer un viaje de unos minutos a la zona X-64 se bajan de la nave a unos 200m de distancia y luego se bajan de la nave-

-Todos se dirigen a la zona X-64-

-Cuando están cerca unos guardias ven al grupo de Eggman-

 **Guardia:** (amenazando) están entrando a una zona restringida, regresen de donde vinieron o los eliminaremos

-Todo él grupo de Eggman ignora la advertencia-

 **Eggman:** ya sabes que hacer Infinite

 **Infinite:** Si doctor

-Infinite se eleva y empieza a hacer aparecer muchos cubos de forma roja y dice

 **Infinite:** Déjenos entran o lo pagaran con sus vidas miserables

 **Guardia:** Crees que con unos cubos me asusta ja te equivocas (Empieza a disparar)

 **SrZ:** ¡Cúbransen!

 **Infinite:** Oh el que se morirá aquí será tu y tus amigos estúpido guardia

-El guardia dispara como loco a todos los enemigos, pero ninguno disparo hiere a alguien, ni siquiera a los robots-

 **Guardia:** (se le acaban las balas del arma) ¡Oh mierda! (empieza a recargar)

 **Infinite:** Hasta nunca (Le lanza el monto de cubos al guardia)

 **Guardia:** ¡Aaaah!

-Los cubos golpean al guardia haciéndole ver alucinaciones y al mismo tiempo destruye la reja que cubría parte de la zona X-64-

 **SrZ:** Es ahora o nunca

-El SrZ se dirige hacia donde está el guardia-

 **SrZ:** ¡Vete al infierno!

 **Guardia:** ¡¿Ah?!

-El SrZ le dispara 3 veces en el pecho acabando con su vida instantáneamente-

-El guardia cae al suelo ya muerto-

 **SrZ:** (Con mirada psicópata) Uno menos, ahora nos falta el resto

-Todo el equipo de Eggman entra a la zona X-64-

-Unos robots caen en batalla, pero poco a poco los guardias de seguridad fueron asesinados y el edificio iba siendo dañado poco a poco-

-Luego de varios minutos de la batalla casi todos los guardias fueron aniquilados, pero faltaban los que cuidaban las esmeraldas caos y estaban en el centro de la zona X-64-

 **Eggman:** Lo hemos hecho bien hasta el momento, solo que unos robots han caído, pero no importa puedo construir mas ahora creo que vienen los guardias más difíciles, pero si los derrotamos las esmeraldas caos estarán bajo nuestro control y Mobius será nuestro

 **Todos (menos Eggman):** ¡Si!

-Avanzan unos metros hasta que se encuentran con los guardias-

 **Guardia:** Preparasen todos no podemos permitir que roben las 7 esmeraldas caos

-Los dos bandos se ven las caras seriamente-

 **Eggman:** ¡Al ataque!

(Gritos de guerra)

 **Guardia:** ¡Disparen!

-Luego se da una gran batalla entre los guardias y el bando de Eggman, unos robots caen, pero poco a poco los guardias fueron eliminados y cuando quedaba una guardia (Loba) esto pasa-

 **Guardia (Loba):** (Se ve acorralada y se le había acabado la munición) (Angustia) (Ve al SrZ) ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué deseas hacer con las esmeraldas caos?! ¡¿Eres de este planeta acaso?! ¡¿Por qué te aliaste a Eggman!?

 **SrZ:** (amputa con la pistola a la cabeza de la Guardia) Mira niña te lo diré, yo soy de La Tierra, Quiero las Esmeraldas Caos para gobernar tanto Mobius como La Tierra, me alié a Eggman porque gobernaría conmigo los dos mundos

 **Guardia (Loba):** (Angustia) ¿Qué te parece si me uno con ustedes y les ayudo, yo se mucho el mapa de Mobius?

 **SrZ:** (empieza a pensarlo)

-Pero Eggman e Infinite empiezan a hablar-

 **Infinite:** No te confíes de ella SrZ, no creo que quiera unirse a nosotros solo porque si, en realidad ella solo quiere salvarse para luego decir "Que nos va a ayudar" pero en realidad ella solo quiere salvar su vida y luego nos traicionara, Así que ¡Elimínala!

 **Eggman:** No te confíes solo porque es mujer solo quiere salvarse y de seguro tiene que ver con el grupo de Sonic y les dirá cuando menos no los esperemos ¡ASI QUE ELIMINALA YA QUE NO NOS SERVIRA DE NADA!

 **SrZ:** (apuntando) (ah no sé qué hacer)

-A eliminar B Perdonar Z perdonar, pero con amenaza L perdonar, pero con un trato especial-

-El SrZ eligió eliminar-

 **SrZ:** Lo siento, pero no me arriesgare a una traición ¡VETE AL OTRO MUNDO CON TUS AMIGOS, CLARO SI ES QUE EXISTE! (Se ríe macabramente)

 **Guardia (Loba):** ¡No por favor! ¡No…!

-El SrZ le dispara en la cabeza a la guardia y en el instante sale sesos y sangre y se esparce por los alrededores-

 **SrZ:** Acabe con ella sin problemas, aunque me dejo en un momento en que pensar

 **Eggman:** Hiciste lo correcto

 **Infinite:** Buenos vamos por las esmeraldas caos

-Todo el grupo se dirige hacia las esmeraldas caos-

-Todos ven a las esmeraldas caos-

 **Eggman:** Miren las esmeraldas caos

 **Infinite:** Son relucientes

 **SrZ:** Coloridas y brillan

 **Eggman:** Buenos ya dejen de hablar y tomemos las esmeraldas

-Las toman, pero hacen sonar la alarma de esa parte (ya que las otras estaban arruinadas cuando hicieron el ataque-

 **SrZ:** ¡Carajo! Acabamos de sonar la alarma

 **Eggman:** Eso no importa aquí traigo una bomba que yo diseñe y que tiene un radio de destrucción de 1km

 **Infinite:** Perfecto actívala

-Eggman activa la bomba-

 **Eggman:** ya activé la alarma y esta explotara en 5 minutos

 **SrZ:** bien ¡ahora a correr a la nave!

 **Eggman:** Robots de regreso a la nave

-Todos los que sobrevivieron corren a la nave y les tomo como 2 minutos para llegar a la nave

 **SrZ:** (Cansado) ah que agotador

-Eggman enciende la nave y esta se eleva y dentro de 2 minutos se encuentra a mas de 2 km de distancia de la base X-64-

-Luego de un minuto la bomba explota y la zona X-64 es borrada del mapa-

 **Eggman:** Perfecto así no quedara rastro de nuestro crimen

-Luego de unos minutos llegan a la base-

 **Eggman:** Guardare una caja fuerte las esmeraldas, y por cierto excelente trabajo a los 2,

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **Muy buenas, ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haiga gustado y si ese es el caso espero que votes eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

 **Cada vez la cosa se va poniendo más fuerte y pronto llegaran cosas más feas y próximamente los Guerreros Z y El Señor Z se verán y veremos quien sale ganador**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	14. Capítulo 13: Ataque a Mobius

-Luego de unos días después de que los villanos robaran las 7 esmeraldas del caos y lograran eliminar a los guardias sin piedad, los villanos deciden hacer su primer acto de maldad

 **Eggman:** bueno creo que llego la hora de poner en marcha el plan de conquistar Mobius,

 **SrZ:** ¿Cuándo robaremos las 7 esferas del dragón?

 **Eggman:** tranquilo, primero haremos un ataque a Mobius solo para hacer presencia y luego iremos a robar las esferas del dragón

 **Infinite:** te recuerdo que no será nada fácil quitarle el radar del dragón a esos sujetos

 **Eggman:** si es verdad, pero luego nos preocupamos por eso, ahora lo que importa es ver como atacaremos sin salir lastimados

 **SrZ:** podríamos hacer que Infinite vaya adelante mientras que yo disparo,

 **Eggman:** buena idea (mientras yo voy en mi Eggmobile solo para presenciar)

 **Infinite:** ¡ah si nada más! (Que idiotas) no creen que sería bueno que también lleváramos a unos robots de refuerzo

 **Eggman:** buena idea Infinite

 **Infinite:** pues piensa bien tus planes cerebrito (ahora ya veo por qué siempre lo derrota Sonic)

 **SrZ:** pero Infinite si contigo somos imparables, hasta acabaría con el más fuerte de los amigos de Sonic de un balazo

 **Infinite:** me lo dice él humano común y corriente que solo por su Ak-47 que lleva ya se cree poderoso

 **SrZ:** No cualquiera se atreve a agarrar un arma y disparar (Puto, solo porque no tengo de otra hago alianza con estos 2)

 **Eggman:** haré lo que hice hace unos días atrás cuando atacamos la ya extinta zona X-64

 **SrZ:** lo de llamar a tus1 robots para elegir quienes van a ir a la misión

 **Eggman:** exacto

 **Infinite:** pues hazlo

 **Eggman:** (bien entonces ya regreso)

-Eggman va a la zona de control y les ordena a sus guardias lo mismo de antes, Desactivar las bocinas del calabozo y toma él micrófono y dice:

 **Eggman (Micrófono):** Robots necesitó que se reúnan al centro de la Death-Egg dentro de 20 minutos para que sean seleccionados para la misión "Ataque a Mobius"

-pasan los minutos y los robots van hacia él centro de la base-

-Luego de unos 20 minutos de lo anterior-

 **Eggman:** ahora que todos (o al menos la mayoría) están aquí será seleccionados al azar por medio de unos papeles que contiene a todos los robots de la base) SrZ pase con los papeles

 **SrZ:** enseguida

-Él SrZ llevaba una especie de esfera giratoria en donde dentro iban en pedazos de papel el modelo de los robots construidos por Eggman-

 **Eggman:** gire él circulo por unos segundos

-Él SrZ empezó a girar él esfera-

 **Mientras tanto con Infinite**

-Infinite están bajando al calabozo a ver si todo estaba en orden-

-Vio todo normal hasta se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Sonic-

 **Robot Guardia:** que hace por acá señor Infinite

 **Infinite:** vine a ver al prisionero

 **Volviendo con Eggman**

 **Eggman:** ahora que ya dio vueltas la esfera sacaremos los papelitos para ver quiénes serán los 100 afortunados

 **Volviendo con Infinite**

 **Infinite:** ¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu nueva celda?

 **Sonic:** (No dice nada)

 **Infinite:** ah con que no vas a decir nada verdad, veo que poco a poco tu espíritu se va apagando

 **Volviendo con Eggman**

 **Eggman:** y él primer afortunado es él modelo War70-kdhdj96

-Él SrZ vuelve a girar la ruleta-

 **Eggman:** (Saca un segundo papel) él segundo modelo en ser elegido es... Él modelo Veg374-kshdbC4r

 **Con Infinite**

 **Infinite:** solo te tengo que decir que pronto atacaremos Mobius y si uno de tus amigos se atreve a interferir los eliminaremos en ese mismo instante

 **Sonic:** (y como los detengo estando en esta celda) ¡No puedo permitir que hagan eso!

 **Infinite:** ¿Cómo nos detendrás estando encerrando es esta celda?

 **Sonic:** ya lo veras, solo observa

-Sonic comienza a hacer un spind dash hacia los barrotes de la celda sabiendo que no le va a hacer fácil atravesarlos-

 **Infinite:** oh no lo harás

-Infinite se dirige hacia un botón que se encuentra a un costado de la celda de Sonic y luego se acerca y antes de presionarlo dice-

 **Infinite:** te advierto que esto dolerá y mucho

 _-Sonic estaba haciendo su spin dash cuando de repente-_

 _-Infinite oprime el botón y esto hace que los barrotes de la celda se hagan eléctricos y de inmediato electrocuten a Sonic-_

 _-Luego se oye los gritos de Sonic por la electricidad que esté pasando por su cuerpo y luego de unos segundos cae al suelo inconsciente-_

 **Infinite:** erizo idiota intentando escapar con esa tonta técnica y lo único que consiguió fue electrocutarse y caer inconsciente al suelo (Solo espero que siga con vida ya que de lo contrario tendré serios problemas, pero no importa ya que si Eggman se atreve a regañarme o hacerme algo en ese mismo momento lo elimino y si el SrZ también apoya a Eggman no dudare en eliminarlo)

 **Infinite:** (mira a un robot) ¡hey tu ven aquí!

 _-El robot se dirige hacia Eggman-_

 **Robot:** que se le ofrece señor Infinite

 **Infinite:** quédate vigilando esta celda y no vayas a desactivar el sistema de electrificación de los barrotes, ¡Con que me enteré de que el prisionero escapo te eliminare sin ninguna piedad! ¡Entendiste!

 **Robot:** entendido señor

 _Infinite empieza a caminar en busca de Eggman y el SrZ -_

 **Infinite:** mejor voy a donde esta Eggman antes de que me haga un montón de preguntas molestas

 **Volviendo con Eggman, el SrZ y los rob** **ots**

 **Eggman:** el modelo # 12 es G0k5-617hsj

 **SrZ:** (empiezo a aburrirme)

 **Eggman:** el modelo #13 es G0h4n-648, el #14 es G0t3N-K177, el #15 W4l51G1, el #16 es Tr5nK5-&62HS

 **Eggman siguió mencionando más y más modelos hasta que llego al 50**

 **Eggman:** el último es 4d0l-1tl3r-Fu1r3r

Inf _inite llega de repente-_

 **Eggman:** (voltea a ver a Infinite) ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?

 **Infinite:** solo andaba por allí

 **Eggman:** ah no importa ya que hemos elegido a los robots que nos acompañaran en el combate

 **Infinite:** (observa a su alrededor) ya veo

 **SrZ:** ¡Ahora vayamos a demostrar quién manda aquí!

 **Eggman:** así se habla así, ahora todos hay que dirigirnos a la nave para comenzar el ataque

- _el SrZ se dirige hacia su arsenal de armas y lleva una escopeta, varios rifles de asalto, metralletas y como un arma de francotirador-_

 _-En cambio Eggman sólo buscó si Egg-Mobile y un pk-16 por si acaso-_

 _-En cambio Infinite como es el más fuerte de todo el grupo simplemente entró a la nave-_

 _-Luego el resto subió a la nave de Eggman y luego se dirigen hacia una ciudad al azar de_ Mobius-

-Luego de unos minutos llegan a una colina cerca del pueblo y todos se bajan y comienzan a caminar rumbo a la ciudad (excepto Eggman ya que iba en el Egg-Mobile, así que iba volando-

 **Eggman:** alguien trae el altavoz para hacer valer nuestra presencia

 **SrZ:** yo lo traigo Eggman

 **Eggman:** excelente

 **Infinite:** ¿Que se supone que hablaras con el altavoz? Decir: "aquí están sus nuevos gobernantes". Si se resisten ¿Que harás?

 **Eggman:** pues es fácil, solamente ordeno a mis robots que ataquen a los civiles, ustedes 2 también me ayudaran en eso

 **Infinite:** me gusta la idea de atacar a gente que oponga resistencia

 **SrZ:** a mí también haremos valer nuestra presencia para que vean quien manda aquí

 **Eggman:** ¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora vayamos a esa ciudad

 _-el trio de la maldad se dirige hacia el pueblo, al entrar a la ciudad la gente del pueblo los ve con mala cara y comienzan a decir cosas-_

 **Aldeano:** ya viste a esos sujetos que entraron de la nada

 **Aldeano 2:** si y no creo que vengan con buenas intenciones

 **Aldeano:** a lo mejor, debemos estar preparados para lo peor

 _-Eggman se sube a una especie de tabla, el SrZ_ le da el altavoz y de inmediato comienza a hablar-

 **Eggman (Altavoz):** esta ciudad ahora queda bajo la autoridad del Dr. Eggman, si oponen resistencia mis secuaces eliminaran a cualquiera

- _Hubo un silencio por toda la ciudad hasta que..._

 **Aldeano:** ¡No te aceptaremos así no mas ley no lo estipula así!

 **Eggman:** (se enoja) SrZ has los honores

 **SrZ:** de acuerdo

 _-El SrZ saca una metralleta y le dispara 4 veces al aldeano provocándole la muerte al instante_ -

 _-Todos los habitantes entran en pánico-_

 **Aldeano:** ¡No nos maten por favor!

 **Eggman:** así me gusta que obedezcan a sus gobernantes

-pero un niño aldeano se dirige a atacar a Infinite por la espalda-

 _-El niño aldeano se lanza hacia la espalda de Infinite y lo consigue, pero-_

 **Infinite:** niño estúpido, por tu rebeldía perderás la vida

 **Niño aldeano:** ¿¡Que!?

 _-Infinite le da una patada que manda a volar al niño varios metros de altura, para que luego cayera del cielo y muere al no más caer-_

 **Infinite:** eso les pasa a aquellos que se atreven a desobedecernos y desafiarnos

 **Aldeano:** ¡Maldito! ¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a un niño!

 **Infinite:** el me desafío, yo todo aquel que me desafíe morirá

 **Aldeano:** ¿Porque nos hace es...

 _-El SrZ le dispara al aldeano en la cabeza provocándole la muerte-_

 **Aldeanos:** no nos maten por favor, haremos los que nos digan

 **Eggman:** así me gusta

 _-Y así poco a poco el trio de la maldad fue conquistando Mobius mucha gente inocente murió, otros por oponerse murieron sin compasión-_

 _-El trio de la maldad logro conquistar Mobius al 99.9%_

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo si es así voten por la historia, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo**


	15. Capítulo 14 formando la resistencia

-Luego de haber pasado aproximadamente unos 6 meses desde que Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ hicieran su ataque y lograran conquistar el 99% de Mobius se formara la próxima resistencia-

-Todos (excepto Shadow) estaban desesperados ya que no encontraban como hacerle para enfrentar a Eggman-

 **Vector:** ¡¿Como es posible que ese tal Eggman haya conquistado la mayor parte de Mobius?!

 **Tails:** según fuentes no oficiales Eggman tiene la ayuda de una especie de zorro (Nota de autor; Eso creo) y la de un ser humano

 **Rouge:** espera un momento ¿Dijiste un humano?

 **Tails:** si, pero no son fuentes no oficiales

 **Rouge:** si eso es cierto entonces ¿cómo es que hay otro humano aparte de Eggman?

 **Tails:** Eso ni yo lo se

 **Silver:** El nombre de esos sujetos es lo que menos importa ahora, el problema ahora es como nos enfrentaremos a esos sujetos

 **Espio:** Eso no lo sabemos ya que no nos hemos enfrentado a ellos y si lo hacemos podríamos morir en el intento

 **Tails:** si solo Sonic estuviera aquí

 **Silver:** hablando de Sonic, el grupo que mandamos para que lo buscara no lo ha encontrado todavía

 **Rouge:** según me han dicho el equipo "Águila" no han encontrado aun ningún rastro de Sonic y me han dicho que es posible que Eggman junto con el zorro y el humano es posible que lo hayan eliminado

 **Amy:** ¡Que! ¿¡Como es posible que digan que Sonic este muerto!? Son muy negativos

 _-Shadow interfiere-_

 **Shadow:** Mira Amy no es ser negativo lo que dice Rouge, es ser realista ya que con cada minuto que pasa la posibilidad de encontrar a Sonic con vida disminuye y ahora la posibilidad de encontrarlo con vida es bastante difícil por no decir imposible. Además, con o sin Sonic tendremos que vencer a Eggman

 **Amy:** (Solo escucha lo que dice Shadow)

 **Rouge:** ¿ya buscaron por todo el planeta?

 **Miembro Águila:** si señora hemos buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada

 **Rouge:** ¿Donde podrá estar Sonic?

- _En ese momento llega Kunckles-_

 **Kunckles:** ya volví

 **Vector:** ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 **Kunckles:** estaba buscando sobrevivientes para traerlos aquí y encontré a uno que sobrevivió al ataque más reciente de Eggman

 **Tails:** ¿Quién es?

 **Kunckles:** Aquí esta

-Es una especie de zorro (nota de autor, creo otra vez) color rojo con guantes y zapatos verde con negro

 **?:** Hola que tal

 **Kunckles:** Él es Roy, él nos ayudara a derrotar a Eggman

 **Charmy:** ese no nos ayudará de mucho que digamos, no se ve muy fuerte que digamos

 **Vector:** Charmy tu tampoco eres muy fuerte que digamos y aun así sigues aquí con nosotros

 **Charmy:** (Se lamenta de lo que dijo)

 **Kunckles:** él es el único que sobrevivió al ataque de Eggman, es muy valiente que se una a nosotros ya que como saben derrotar a Eggman no es cosa fácil,

 **Tails:** entre más gente se nos una para hacer la resistencia, mejor será para derrotar a Eggman

 **Kunckles:** puedes presentarte novato

 **Roky:** hola a todos, como ya dijo él escinda yo me llamo Roky y soy el único que sobreviví al ataque de mi ciudad todo por culpa del Dr. Eggman

 **Espio:** ¿Nos podrías decir cómo es que Eggman te ataco?

 **Roky:** (suspira) la cosa fue así

 **Flash back**

 _-Estaba Rojo junto con sus amigos peleando contra Eggman, Infinite y él SrZ-_

 **Eggman:** (En él Egg-Mobile) Rápido acaben con estos ineptos que no quieren aceptar a sus nuevos amos

-Había una gran balacera entre los rebeldes y él trio de la maldad-

 **SrZ:** (Ve a dos niños lobos y a su madre) ¡Los tres vengan rápido con su futuro amo y señor a la Death-Egg!

 **Mujer Loba:** ¡No!

 **SrZ:** ¡Que se vengan los tres eh dicho! ¡Carajo! (Le agarra el brazo por la fuerza a la Mamá Loba)

 **Mama Loba:** ¡No suéltame! (Le da una aruñada en la cara al SrZ)

 **SrZ:** (gime del dolor) ¡Ah! ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡TE MUERES AQUI MISMO DESGRACIADA!

 _-él SrZ saca su arma y le dispara a la mama loba-_

 **Mama Loba:** (Grita del dolor y cae)

 **Lobito y Lobita:** ¡Mamá! ¡Nooooooo!

 **Mamá Loba:** (agonizando) al...gun día unos guerre...ros ma...s pode...ro...sos que t...u y tus...Otros ami...ros ven...dran y los derro...ta...ran

 **SrZ:** Eso nunca sucederá (Le dispara a la mamá loba)

 **Lobito y Lobita:** ¡Mama! ¡Nooooo!

 **SrZ:** (Sonriendo) una perra menos, (Voltea a ver a los niños que se ven atemorizados y tristes por la muerte de su madre) (Amenazando) si no quieren terminar como la puta de su madre, será mejor que se unan a nosotros

 **Lobito:** ¡no lo haré!

 **SrZ:** (Le dispara en él brazo al Lobito)

 **Lobito:** (Grita del dolor)

 **SrZ:** ¡Esta es tu última oportunidad cabrán, o te unes a mi o te mueres escoge!

 **Lobito:** prefiero morir

 **SrZ:** como tú quieras Lobo pendejo

-Él SrZ le dispara al Lobito en él corazón acabando de inmediato con su vida y cae al suelo muerto-

 **Lobita:** ¡Hermano¡Maldito infeliz!

 **SrZ:** ¡cállate! Si no quieres terminar como esos dos pendejos de allí tirados en él suelo será mejor que te unas a mí y seas la sirvienta de la Death-Egg

 **Lobita:** prefiero morir antes de ser esclava de un desgraciado como tú que solo piensa matar a gente inocente y que se parece al diablo

 **SrZ:** ten más respeto a tu amo y señor, si quieres seguir viviendo acepta esta generosa oferta que te hago

 **Lobita:** ¡Al diablo contigo!

 **SrZ:** como tú quieras

 _-Él SrZ le dispara él los brazos, los 2 patos, en la cola para que caiga de inmediato-_

 **Lobita:** ¡aaaaaaaa!

 _-El SrZ solo le dispara en partes no vitales para que solo sufra-_

 **Lobita:** (Agonizando)

 **SrZ:** hasta aquí llegaste

 _-Él SrZ le dispara en la cabeza acabando con su vida de forma inmediata-_

 **SrZ:** lástima me hubiera gustado tener sirvientes en la Death-Egg

 _-Con Infinite-_

 _-Infinite ha atacado a la mayoría de civiles y solo queda Roky-_

 **Infinite:** estos civiles son unos idiotas si no hubieran opuesto resistencia ellos seguirían vivos,

 **Roky:** (Le dispara a Infinite)

 **Infinite:** (lo esquiva), idiota (Se teletransporta) sorpresa madafacka (Golpea a Roky)

 **Roky:** eres un idiota al querer atacarme ya que soy él ser más poderoso de este mundo, pero veo que eres muy débil y te daré la oportunidad de escapar ya que veo que eres muy débil y además eh eliminado a toda la gente de esta ciudad y no podrás hacer nada, y será mejor que te vayas ya antes de que cambie de opinión y te de una muerte cruel y dolorosa

 **Roky:** (empieza a correr)

 **fin del flash back**

 **Roky:** y así es como la mayor parte la gente murió asesinada por ese sujeto

 **Amy:** desgraciados esos sujetos, esta lucha será por recuperar Mobius y vengar a la gente que fue asesinada

 **Kunckles:** nos enfrentaremos a esos sujetos, aunque eso signifique sacrificar nuestras vidas ¿Quién está conmigo? Si es así todos digan "Recuperaremos Mobius"

 **Todos:** ¡RECUPERAREMOS MOBIUS!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

 **HOLA COMO ESTA ESPERÓ QUE BIEN**

 **COMO VEN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LE UNE A LAS RESISTENCIA ROKY (EL CUSTOM CHARATER) Y SE MUESTRA COMO ESTE SE NOS UNE A NUESTROS AMIGOS DE LA RESISTENCIA**

 **PRONTO SE PRENDERA ESTA COSA Y PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS**

 **SALUDOS PARA:**

 **puchetita**  
 **infinitehistorys**  
 **itzelsonica**  
 **ScarMiz**  
 **Beat-Hero71**  
 **MirandaIA2004**  
 **OttoMoralesLuna**  
 **-frxnco**  
 **SuperMarioGalaxy**


	16. Chapter 15 Busqueda desesperada 2

-Volviendo a la tierra-

-los padres del SrZ (Manuel) se encuentran al borde de la desesperación total ya que no hay rastros del SrZ

 **Madre:** (En la desesperación total) ¡Ya llevamos más de 6 meses sin tener información sobre Manuel! y la inútil policía no hace nada

 **Padre** : Querida no te pongas así

 **Madre** : ¿¡Como quieres que no me ponga así?! ¡Él es nuestro hijo! ¡Acaso no te importa hombre! ¡Por Dios!

 **Padre** : Claro que si querida, pero...

 **Madre** : ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?! ¿¡Acaso te lo tomas a la ligera?! ¡AH!

 **Padre** : Claro que si querida pero tu estas alterando demasiado y es capaz que si sigues así te de un ataque cardiaco por tanta preocupación

 **Madre** : y que ya estoy tan desesperada de que no haya indicios de que Manuel regrese,

 **Padre** : Ah querida creo que a estas alturas va a ser casi imposible que encontremos a Manuel con vida

 **Madre** : ¡No digas eso, no hay que perder la esperanza!

 **Padre** : Pero querida estoy siendo realista ya que como digo ya que es menos probable que encontremos a Manuel con vida

 **Madre** : (Estalla) ¡Sabes que si no vas a hablar nada que nos ayude mejor cállate tu boca!

 **Padre** : Tranquila querida

 **Madre** : sabes que yo digo que vayamos a la comisaria y preguntemos si tienen información sobre Manuel

 **Padre** : Eso no se supone que nos tendrían que llamar para decirnos información sobre ello

 **Madre** : Eso me importa un carajo, vayamos a la comisaria ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no nos han dado respuesta

 **Padre** : está bien (ni yo me preocupo tanto por ese adolescente)

-Los padres del SrZ comienzan a caminar a la comisaria-

-Mientras tanto-

-En Mobius-

 **SrZ** : (Mira Él paisaje) vaya la mayor parte de este planeta está hecho trizas, todo por no haber obedecido, al Amo, Señor y Rey de este mundo y de la tierra.  
Juro que cuándo les pida a esas esferas mágicas que no recuerdo su nombre en este momento mis mayores deseos cobraren venganza de todo lo que me hicieron esos hijos de puta y lo pagaran muy caro lo que me hicieron en Él pasado, pagaran por haber hecho mi niñez un lugar peor que el infierno

-Llega Infinite-

 **Infinite** : ya terminaste de hablar tanto en 1° persona SrZ

 **SrZ** : (voltea a ver a Infinite) ah sí Infinite, no me había percatado que estabas atrás mío

 **Infinite** : es porque acabó de venir (idiota)

 **SrZ** : bueno ¿Porque viniste Infinite?

 **Infinite** : vine porque necesita qué entre los 3 hablemos sobre algo que haremos muy pronto

 **SrZ** : ah voy en seguida (Malditos juro que lo pagaran muy caro)

-Los 2 se van hacia donde esta Eggman-

-Volviendo a la tierra

-Los padres del SrZ se fueron en un bus hacia la comisaria para ver cómo va la investigación sobre su hijo-

-Luego se bajan del bus que los dejo unos metros cerca de la comisaria-

-Luego caminan un poco y entran a la comisaría-

-Luego llegan a la recepción a donde llegan y pregunta sobre él caso de Manuel-

 **Policía** : muy buenas tardes

Madre y Padre: buenas tardes señor oficial

 **Policía** : ¿Vienen a presentar un caso?

 **Padre:** no, venimos a saber cómo va la investigación

 **Policía** : ¿Cual investigación es señor?

 **Madre** : es sobre la desaparición de un adolescente llamado Manuel

 **Policía** : haber déjeme revisar los expedientes

-Él policía empieza a ver los expedientes-

-Luego de unos segundos de revisar los expedientes-

 **Policía** : este caso fue presentado él 30/11/799 y él causa de esto es sobre una desaparición

 **Madre** : si está en lo cierto

 **Policía** : bueno él caso lo está llevando a cabo él oficial Stanley

 **Madre** : ¿Dónde se encuentra él oficial Stanley en este momento?

 **Policía** : bueno él se encuentra en su oficia en este momento es la puerta #15 en él 2° piso

 **Padre** : muchas gracias por la información

 **Policía** : de nada para eso estamos, para servirle

-Los padres del SrZ se dirigen al ascensor que los llevaría a la 2° planta para luego enfrentarse de cómo va la investigación sobre la desaparición del SrZ-

-Llaman al ascensor y luego de unos segundos llega y se abren las puertas del ascensor y entran y luego él padre aprieta el botón de cerrar los ascensores y le da a al botón de 2° planta-

-El ascensor se cierra y luego este sube a la 2° planta, los padres del SrZ no sabe lo que les espera-

-El ascensor abre sus puertas y los padres salen del ascensor y buscan la puerta #15 para buscar al oficial Stanley-

-Luego de buscar un momento encuentran la puerta #15-

 **Padre** : voy a tocar la puerta

 **madre** : toca pues

-Él padre toca la puerta

 **O. Stanley** : ¿Quién es?

 **Padre** : somos los padres de Manuel

 **O. Stanley** : pasen

-Los padres del SrZ entran y cierran la puerta-

-Él Oficial Stanley es un joven de como unos 20 años de edad, es alguien con él cuerpo delgado, ojos cafés zapatos negros y cabello colocho de color negro y mirada seria-

 **O. Stanley** : tomen asiento

-Los Padres toman Asiento-

 **Madre** : señor oficial necesitamos saber sobre cómo va la investigación sobre la desaparición de Manuel

 **O. Stanley** : ¿Que acaso no saben que si obtenemos información sobre él caso le llamaríamos de inmediato

 **Madre** : eso ya lo sabemos solo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y estamos totalmente desesperados y cada día perdemos la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida

 **O. Stanley** : pues, lamento informales que ya eh preguntado a sus compañeros, amigos, maestros, vecinos, pero...No hemos obtenido nada de información que pueda ayudar sobre la investigación del caso

 **Madre** : (Entra en llanto) ¿! ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso quiere decir que mi hijo a desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno

 **O. Stanley** : no han considerado que su hijo pudo haber huido de la ciudad sin decir nada

 **Padre** : no eso es imposible, me lleve mi billetera y mi esposa su monedero y es imposible que él haya ido muy lejos de aquí

 **O. Stanley** : bueno esto sí que esta raro, sin duda es la investigación más difícil que he hecho en él tiempo que llevo siendo policía, pero seguiré investigando ya que es mi trabajo

 **Padre** : bueno esperaba buenas Noticias, pero al menos sé que se está trabajando en el caso de la desaparición de nuestro hijo

 **Madre** : ya nos vamos

-Los padres se despiden del Oficial Stanley y luego van rumbo a su casa-

-Tardan unos minutos para llegar a su casa, pero llegan-

-Al llegar-

 **Madre** : (con tristeza) Querido creó que no volveremos a ver a Manuel nunca en la vida, porque el, porque no fui yo, ¡¿POR QUÉ!?

 **PADRE** : tranquila querida ya verás que la policía encontrara a Manuel (Veo que ya tiene las esperanzas bajas de encontrar a Manuel con vida, al igual que yo)

 **¿Podrá la policía encontrar a Manuel?**

 **¿que estará planeando él trio de la maldad?**

 **Descúbranlo en él siguiente capitulo**

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

 **Como ven los padres del SrZ está muy bajos de esperanzas de encontrarlo**

 **Lo que no saben ellos es que el ya mostró su lado oscuro**

 **Solo les digo que para él siguiente capítulo, ¡SE PRENDERA ESTA MIERDA!**


	17. Capíuto 16: El rescate de Sonic

- _Unos días después de que los padres del SrZ ven que el caso no está resuelto e incluso podría quedar impune los villanos están planeando otro plan-_

 **Eggman:** bueno gente yo digo que sería tiempo de ir a visitar un lugar

 **SrZ:** ¿Cual lugar?

 **Eggman:** La Tierra

 **SrZ:** oh, ya ni me acordaba

 **Infinite:** bueno y porque vamos a ir ya, ¿acaso ya tienes un plan preparado para atacar a esos sujetos acaso?

 **Eggman:** bueno, hace unos minutos vi algo que me intereso bastante

 **Infinite:** el que Eggman

 **Eggman:** según la grabación esos sujetos van a ir a especie de duelo en no me acuerdo donde para pelear contra los seres más poderosos de otros universos y los que pierdan los universos perdedores serán eliminados

 **SrZ:** ¡¿qué dijiste que los que pierdan el universo entero será eliminado?!

 **Eggman:** si eso dije

 **SrZ:** pero ahora que lo veo eso es muy arriesgado, ya que si esos tipos fallan el universo junto con La Tierra serán eliminados

 **Infinite:** bueno es probable, pero has visto que fuertes y poderosos son esos sujetos, hasta los niños me tienen impresionado, la verdad no me gustaría toparme con alguno de esos sujetos con mi poder actual, pero si logramos obtener el poder de las esmeraldas caos seremos más poderosos que ellos

 **Eggman:** así se habla Infinite

 **SrZ:** ¿Como haremos eso sin que nos descubran?

 **Eggman:** fácil cuando esos sujetos se vayan al torneo de poder, nosotros aprovecháremos pata robar el radar y las esferas del dragón

 **SrZ:** perfecto me gusta tu forma de pensar

 **Infinite:** bien pensado ya que así el planeta estará expuesto a cualquiera amenaza y será mucho más fácil robar el radar y las esferas del dragón

 **SrZ:** Pero donde están el radar del dragón y las esferas del dragón

 **Eggman:** las esferas no lo sé, pero el radar si ya que eso nos va a decir donde esta las esferas

 **SrZ:** perfecto

 **Infinite:** Entonces ¿Dónde está el radar del dragón?

 **Eggman:** en un lugar llamado Corporación Capsula

 **SrZ:** ¿Tendrá una alta seguridad?

 **Eggman:** es posible, pero con Infinite esto será fácil

 **Infinite:** (veo que sin mí no serían nada estos 2 patéticos humanos)

 **SrZ:** entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos?

 **Eggman:** nos iremos cuando yo lo diga

 **Infinite:** ¿Cuándo será eso?

 **Eggman:** si no me equivocó será el día de mañana

-Al día siguiente-

-Eggman estaba viendo la pantalla de su computadora para ver cómo iba esos sujetos-

 **SrZ:** ¿Como van esos sujetos Eggman?

 **Eggman:** pues ven a ver tú mismo SrZ

 **SrZ:** Infinite ven vamos a ver cómo les va a estos sujetos

 **Infinite:** ya voy

-Los tres se quedan mirando a la pantalla de la computadora-

 **SrZ:** veamos cómo se pone esta situación

 _-dentro de la pantalla de la computadora-_

 _-Estaban reunidos los 10 representantes que irían a pelear para que él universo 7 se salvara de su destrucción-_

 **Wiss:** bueno veamos si todos están aquí (empieza a ver a los participantes) veamos Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, TenShinHan, Muten Roshi (Maestro Roshi), Freezer y Krilin

 **Goku:** Que emocionado estoy, me enfrentare contra sujetos muy fuertes

 **Bills:** pero te recuerdo que por tu estúpida obtención por pelear estamos en este serio problema así que más les vale que ganen este torneo o ya saben que pasara si perdemos y te lo digo especialmente a ti Goku ya que tú le recordaste a Seno-Sama sobre ese torneo

 **Goku:** Ah ya señor Bills no se enoje así

 **Bills:** (Como es posible que se le tome a tan a la ligera)

 **Freezer:** Ah Goku si ganamos este torneo recuerda tu promesa te que me revivirás ya que es parte del trato

 **Goku:** Ah sí es cierto

 **Vegeta:** Ah ya dejen de hablar tanto, a qué hora se piensa aparecer el Kaio-Shin para teletransportarnos hacia donde esta Zeno-Sana

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 _-Aparece el Kaio-Shin junto con Kibito-_

 **Bills:** ya era hora que aparecieras Shin

 **Goku:** ¿¡Esperen un momento, te des funcionaste con Kibito?!

 **Kaio-Shin:** si bueno ya nos habíamos aburrido de estar fusionados así que le pedimos a los namekianos si nos hicieran el favor de pedirle a Porunga que nos des funcionaran

 **Goku:** Con que eso fue

 **Bills:** ya dejen de hablar tanto y mejor teletranspórtanos hacia donde esta Zeno-Sama, ya sabes que todos quieren que sean puntuales

 **Kaio-Shin:** ah es cierto, uno que me agarre del hombro y el resto que se agarren entre que todos nos teletransportemos

 _-Goku toma el hombro del Kaio-Shin y le todos se sujetan entre si-_

 **Kaio-Shin:** allá vamos

 _-Todos se transporta hacia donde esta Zeno-Zama para realizar el torneo de poder-_

 _-En el laboratorio de Eggman-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero que acabo de ver? esos sujetos acaban de teletransportarse hacia donde esta Zeno-Sama, a saber, quién es ese tipo

 **Eggman:** Wok, no lo puedo creer esos tipos acaban de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno

 **Infinite:** Es el momento perfecto para robar el radar y las esferas del dragón

 **Eggman:** Es cierto, SrZ ve por los esmeraldas caos, mientras yo abro el portal

 **Infinite:** ¿Y yo que?

 **Eggman:** Tu espera aquí Infinite

 **Infinite:** Esta bien

 _-El SrZ se fue por unas armas y por supuesto por las esmeraldas caos y cuando las encontró las metió en una mochila que Eggman tenía colgada por allí-_

 _-Eggman ha abierto el portal-_

 **SrZ:** Están listos para ver como es el planeta Tierra y robar el radar y las esferas del dragón

 **Eggman:** ¡Si! todo sea por el control

 **Infinite:** Todo sea por dominar y demostrar quién es el ser más poderoso

 _-El SrZ regresa hacia su planeta natal, mientras que Infinite y Eggman se aventuran hacia lo desconocido-_

 _-Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Mobius-_

 _-La resistencia estaba en su guardia y en eso llega alguien del escuadrón Águila para informar algo muy importante-_

 **Miembro Águila:** Tengo una importante noticia

 **Todos:** ¿Cuál es la noticia?

 **Miembro Águila:** Se ha localizado a Sonic, está en alguna parte de la Meath Egg

 **Todos:** ¿¡Que?!

 **Silver:** con razón no lo encontrábamos en ningún lugar del planeta

 **Kunckles:** hay que enviar a alguien para que lo rescate, (Voltea a ver a Roky)

 **Roky:** ¿Quién Yo?

 **Kunckles:** Pues tu novato quiero que subas a una nave que tenemos en el hangar y te dirijas hacia la Death-Egg y rescates a Sonic, cueste lo que cueste

 **Roky:** Lo haré todo por la resistencia y por nuestra libertad

 _-Roky se dirige hacia la nave del hangar y luego se dirige hacia la Death-Egg hacia donde esta Sonic para rescatarlo-_

-Se estaciona-

 **Roky (Radio):** oigan tengo poca gasolina, hace que necesito que cuando rescate a Sonic alguien me venga a recoger a mí y a Sonic

 **Kunckles (Radio):** Entendido Roky, cuando hallas rescatado a Sonic vuélveme a contactarme

 **Roky (Radio):** Lo hare, Roky fuera (se corta la conexión)

 _-Roky se baja de la nave para empezar a buscar a Sonic-_

-Empieza a recorrer la Death-Egg y empieza a esquivar obstáculos y atacar a los robots de Eggman para abrirse paso-

-Tardo varios minutos para llegar al sótano, donde tenían prisionero a Sonic-

-Llego al sótano y vi una celda donde tenía prisionero a Sonic-

 **Sonic:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Robot:** Alto ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

 **Roky:** Eso que te incube

 _-Roky lucha contra el robot y lo vence fácilmente-_

 **Roky:** estos robots son cosa fácil de vencer, veo que a los que hay que temer es a ese Infinite, Eggman y al otro humano misterioso

 _-Roky toma la llave de seguridad del guardia robot ya destruido y la inserta dentro de un aparato que está en medio de las rejas y lo inserta_

 **Aparato lector de tarjetas:** Guardia 145-XYZ acceso concedido

-Las rejas se abren-

 **Roky:** ¿Hey tu eres Sonic?

 **Sonic:** Si yo soy Sonic y tu ¿Quién eres?

 **Roky:** Me llamo Roky y vengo a rescatarte

 **Sonic:** ¿Como sé que no eres otro aliado de Eggman?

 **Roky:** ¿Que? Por supuesto que no, si justo en este momento contratare con Kunckles para que venga a recogernos

 **Sonic:** ¡En serio!

 **Roky:** si ahora mismo lo contacto

 **Roky (Radio):** Aquí Roky contactando a base

 **Kunckles:** Aquí base

 **Sonic:** No puedo creerlo es la voz de Kunckles

 **Kunckles (Radio):** Roky tienes a Sonic contigo

 **Roky (Radio):** si ya está conmigo, vengan a recogernos de inmediato

 **Kunckles (Radio):** en seguida vamos para allá, Kunckles fuera

 **Roky:** bueno vayamos al hangar para que nos vengan a recoger

 **Sonic:** Por cierto, como es que estas con mis amigos

 **Roky:** Bueno te lo contare

- _Roky le cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido estos 6 meses-_

 **Sonic:** No puedo creer que Eggman haya conquistado la mayor parte de Mobius y mucha gente a muerto por la culpa de él y sus 2 aliados

 **Roky:** Todos mis compañeros fueron asesinados por Infinite y yo fui el único que logró escapar de esa masacre (Con algo de tristeza)

 **Sonic:** No te preocupes vengaremos la muerte de todos los caídos

 **Roky:** Yo quiero hacer lo mismo

 **Sonic:** Bueno vamos al hangar para que nos saquen de este lugar

 _-Roky y Sonic se van hacia el hangar de la Death-Egg-_

 _-Luego de que llegan llega Kunckles en una nave-_

 **Sonic:** Mira es Kunckles (Saluda con la mano)

 **Kunckles:** (Hace lo mismo)

 _-Luego la nave se estaciona y se abre para Roky y Sonic-_

 _-Los 2 suben a la nave-_

 **Kunckles:** Sonic me alegro que estés bien

 **Sonic:** Sabia que me encontrarían algún día, fueron lentos, pero me encontraron

 **Kunckles:** (Vaya forma de agradecernos) ¿Como te fue Roky?

 **Roky:** Pues bien, no me costó mucho derrotar a los robots de Eggman

 **Kunckles:** Veo que Eggman tienen un pésimo sistema de seguridad

 **Sonic:** Ah sí bla bla bla quiero regresar ya con los demás

 **Kunckles:** Cierto vámonos ya

 _-La nave despega y esta regresa a la base de la resistencia-_

 _-Los 3 se bajan de la nave y se dirigen hacia los demás_

 _-Todos se alegran especialmente Tails-_

 **Tails:** ¡Sonic! (Se dirige hacia donde Sonic)

 **Sonic:** ¡Tails! ¡Estas vivo! Creí que esos sujetos te habían eliminado

 **Tails:** Pues me dejaron herido, pero ya estoy bien

 _-Luego de eso siguieron conversando de cómo ha sucedido las cosas estos últimos meses-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 16**_

 _ **Como ven modifique varias cosas de esta parte para que tuviera coherencia**_

 _ **En esta parte del capítulo no estuvo tan intensa pero la otra parte ¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!**_

 **Ya verán esto se pondrá bien feo**


	18. Capítulo 17: Tragedia

_-Luego de que Roky rescatara a Sonic y luego escaparan de la Death-Egg y volvieran a la base de la resistencia-_

 _-El trio de la maldad ya habían llegado a La Tierra-_

 **Eggman:** (Viendo a su alrededor) con que esta es La Tierra

 **SrZ:** exactamente así es La Tierra

 **Eggman:** me tienen impresionado su paisaje

 **SrZ:** imagina que sería si lográramos conquistar La Tierra y Mobius

 **Eggman:** seríamos los gobernantes de 2 mundos (se ríe)

 **Infinite:** bueno ya dejen de estar contemplando el paisaje; de dejar estar diciendo sus deseos y mejor comencemos a buscar el radar del dragón antes que vengan esos sujetos

 **SrZ:** oh es verdad será mejor que comencemos a buscar la Corporación Cápsula

 **Eggman:** vamos a buscar lo que nos dará el poder absoluto

- _El trio de la maldad comienza a caminar en busca de la corporación capsula-_

 _-En el camino-_

- _Desde lejos-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Quiénes son? (Ve más detenidamente) ¡Mierda!

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Infinite:** ¿Que viste?

 **SrZ:** Solo escondámonos detrás de este arbusto ¡Ahora!

- _Los 3 se esconden detrás del arbusto-_

 _-Las 2 personas pasan y no se dan cuenta que alguien los observaba desde los arbustos-_

 _-Los 3 salen del arbusto-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Quiénes eran esas 2 personas?

 **Infinite:** si y ¿porque te pusiste nervioso?

 **SrZ:** Porque... (Suspira) Eran mis padres y no puedo dejar que me vean menos con ustedes porque van a pensar que ando con gente mala y un monto de preguntas tontas y lo más seguro es que ya han ido donde la policía y de seguro me están buscando porque estoy como estado "Desaparecido"

 **Eggman:** Oh ya veo entonces

 **Infinite:** Entonces no dejemos que te vean

 _-Los 3 siguen caminando hacia la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Algunas personas se les quedan mirando raro a los 3, pero sobre todo a Eggman (Porque tiene forma de huevo) y a Infinite porque es un animal (Zorro, Creo) de pie en 2 patas como un ser humano-_

 **Eggman:** (Estas personas se nos quedan mirando raro)

 **Infinite:** (Malditos errores de la creación, pagaran muy caro su insolencia) (Infinite iba a hacer un ataque ilusionista)

 **SrZ:** Aun no Infinite, a este mundo ya se le llegara la hora de conocer a sus señores

 **Infinite:** Tienes razón SrZ, ya se les llegara la hora a estos desgraciados

 **Eggman:** Creo que hiciste lo correcto Infinite ya que si atacamos ya las cosas se nos complicaran mucho más, ya tengo suficiente con esos fenómenos que no están en estos momentos en este mundo

 _-Los 3 siguen caminando hasta que...-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Quién es ese hombre con traje azul?

 **SrZ:** ¿Traje azul? (Mira más detalladamente) ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Es un policía rápido escóndanse!

 _-Los 3 se iban a esconder, pero...-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Cuál es el miedo SrZ?

 **SrZ:** Acaso se te olvido que estoy desaparecido y lo más seguro es que la policía me está buscando y si me encuentra es el fin del juego

 **Eggman:** Oh ya veo, entonces le pregunto dónde queda la Corporación Capsula

 **Infinite:** buena idea Eggman, mientras que el SrZ y yo nos escondemos

 **Eggman:** Bien entonces escóndanse, pero ya

 _-Infinite y el SrZ se esconden-_

 _-Eggman camina hacia donde está el oficial de policía-_

 **Eggman:** Muy buenas oficial

 **Policía:** muy buenas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 **Eggman:** Me podría decir donde está la Corporación Capsula

 **Policía:** ¿Porque se dirige a la Corporación Capsula?

 **Eggman:** porque me han llamado para ayudarles en una investigación que está haciendo esa compañía

 **Policía:** Oh ya veo. La Corporación Capsula se encuentra a 3 calles al norte de aquí y si me disculpa me tengo que ir ya a la estación de policía

 **Eggman:** Oh ya veo y muchas gracias oficial

 _-El policía se va no sin antes ver por última vez a Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** (Creo que se me quedo viendo un poco raro)

-Infinite y el SrZ salen de donde se habían escondido-

 **SrZ:** Bien hecho Eggman

 **Infinite:** Me impresionas Eggman ya que el policía no sospecha nada, solo que al final se te quedo mirando un poco raro

 **Eggman:** Quizá sea por la forma de mi cuerpo

 **SrZ:** bueno ya y mejor sigamos buscando la Corporación Capsula

 _-Los tres siguieron caminando hasta encontrar la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Pero en un callejón... -_

 **?:** ¿Manuel?

 **SrZ:** Me parece conocida la voz (ve en dirección de la voz) ¡CARAJO!

 **Eggman:** ¿Quién es?

 **SrZ:** Es un conocido mío

 **?:** ¡Manuel! (Empieza a correr) (¿Quiénes son esos 2 sujetos que están con el?)

 _-Luego de unos segundos llega con el trio de la maldad-_

 **SrZ:** (Mierda ya se quién es) Hola Frank

 **Frank:** Manuel, ¡Carajo tienes a tus amigos y familia preocupados e incluso algunos ya te dieron por muerto!

 **SrZ:** Eso me vale verga

 **Frank:** ¿Pero ¿qué dices Manuel?

 **SrZ:** Yo que sepa mis "Amigos" (Haciendo comillas con sus manos) me traicionaron y abandonaron. Tú fuiste el que me hizo la vida imposible en la primaria y mis padres me hicieron la infancia un lugar peor que el mismo infierno

 **Frank:** Si lo sé y estoy arrepentido, pero ¿Quiénes son esos 2 sujetos?

 **SrZ:** Mira te hago una propuesta

 **Frank:** ¿Qué propuesta?

 **SrZ:** que si te unes con nosotros 3 ¡Conquistaremos el mundo entero!

 **Frank:** ¿Que estás loco? No conozco a los otros 2 sujetos y cómo crees que me uniré así no mas

 **SrZ:** Oh con que rechazaste mi oferta de perdón y de poder al mismo bien (Saca su pistola MPK-16 en silenciador)

 **Frank:** (Asustado) ¿¡que acaso te volviste loco!? ¡¿Planeas asesinarme?!

 **SrZ:** Te daré una última oportunidad ¿Te unes o no?

 **Frank:** (Suspira) Esta bien me uniré con ustedes

 **SrZ:** Bien, solo que si intentas escapar o hacer alguna tontería como llamar a tus padres o a la policía yo mismo te elimino ¡Te queda claro!

 **Frank:** Si me queda claro

 _-Los 4 siguen su camino hacia la corporación capsula-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos de haber caminado llegan a la Corporación Capsula-_

 **Eggman:** wok es grande y tiene una forma esférica

 **SrZ:** No por nada se llama Corporación Capsula

 **Frank:** ¿Que hacemos en la Corporación Capsula?

 **Infinite:** Solo acompáñanos y lo descubrirás

 **Frank:** ¿Que acaso planean robar dinero?

 **SrZ:** Algo así querido "Amigo" ¡Ahora muévete!

 **Frank:** (suspira) Bien

 _-Los 3 se mueven hacia la entrada de la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Entran por la puerta principal y estas se abren de forma automática (como las de los supermercados)_

 **Recepcionista:** Muy buenas tardes

 **los 4:** Buenas

 **Recepcionista:** Tienen una cita programada

 **SrZ:** (Saca su arma) ¡Díganos donde está el radar del Dragon!

 **Recepcionista:** ¡Ah!

 **Frank: ¡** Te Volviste loco!

 **SrZ:** ¿DONDE ESTA EL RADAR DEL DRAGON? RESPONDA CARAJO

 **Recepcionista:** No sé de qué habla

 **Frank:** Manuel ya basta

 **SrZ:** no me digas más Manuel dime el SrZ

 **Frank:** (En que se ha convertido Manuel)

 **SrZ:** Bien como responde dígale adiós a este mundo

 **Recepcionista:** No por favor

 **SrZ:** (Apunto de disparar)

 **Frank:** (Se lanza encima del SrZ)

 **Recepcionista:** (Empieza a correr)

 **Infinite:** ah no escaparás estúpida humana (Se acerca más rápido que la luz hacia la recepcionista)

 **Recepcionista:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Ayuda!

 **Eggman:** elimínala Infinite

 **Infinite:** en seguida Doctor

-Infinite hace un súper golpe ilusionista que va directo en dirección del corazón, le da y la mujer recepcionista muere en él instante-

 **Infinite:** solo era una inútil humana

-Volviendo con los "Amigos desde la infancia"-

 **SrZ:** ¿PORQUE MIERDA ME DETUVISTE FRANK?

 **Frank:** porque no puedo dejar que mates a gente

 **SrZ:** pues lastima mira Frank

 **Frank:** (Voltea a ver a Eggman y a Infinite) ¡Que! ¡no puede ser cierto! ¡Asesinos!

 **SrZ:** pues me da igual además te recuerdo que vos junto con tus amigos crearon a este asesino

 **Frank:** ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto!

 **SrZ:** además tu acabas de hacer una tontería al evitar que asesinara a esa mujer, así que te mueres ahora mismo

 **Frank:** ¡No por favor! ¡Ten pie...

 **-** él SrZ le dispara a Frank en la cabeza y cae al suelo muerto-

 **SrZ:** ja por pendejo se acaba de morir

 **Eggman:** (Este menú es bien frío, creo que es capaz de asesinar a su propia madre)

 **Infinite:** (me impresionas SrZ, creo que serás un buen dictador después de todo)

 **SrZ:** (Mirada Psicópata)

-En otro lado de la Corporación Capsula-

 **Bulma:** Oyeron eso

 **Dr. Brief:** Si se oyó como que alguien cayó al suelo, se abra desmayado

 *** :** Bulma iremos a ver que paso, mientras tanto tu quédate con Bar

(*No recuerdo su nombre, pero sí sé que es la madre de Bulma y esposa del Dr. Brief)

- _Los padres de Bulma se dirigen hacia donde oyeron el sonido-_

 **SrZ:** Bueno lo mejor será que nos movamos a buscar ya el radar antes de que alguien más nos vea y tengamos que hacer lo que hicimos hace un momento

 **Eggman:** Vamos

 _-los 3 comenzaron a caminar, pero...-_

 **Dr. Brief:** (Asombrado por lo que acaba de ver)

 **:** ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes 3?! (Viendo los 2 cadáveres) ¡¿Qué es esto!?

 _-Donde Bulma-_

 **Bulma:** ¿Que abra pasado? (Deja en una silla a Bra y se va a investigar)

- _Volviendo con los demás-_

 **SrZ: (** Saca su arma) Eso que importa ahora, lo mejor será que me entreguen el radar del dragón o abra serias consecuencias

 **Dr. Brief:** Creo que no tenemos otra opción

 **SrZ:** ¡PERO PARA YA JODER O LES METO PLOMO!

 _-el Dr. y Sra. Brief comienzan a dirigir a los 3-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _ **-**_ _Se topan con Bulma-_

 **Bulma:** ¡Ah que esto!

 **Infinite:** Si quieres seguir viviendo ayúdanos a buscar el radar del dragón o pagaras las consecuencias

 **Bulma:** (Ash) (Ve al SrZ) ¿No eras tú el joven que desapareció hace unos meses?

 **SrZ:** Cállate mujer y mejor llévame hacia donde está el radar del dragón o te mueres

 _-Empiezan a caminar hacia donde está el radar del dragón-_

 _-En el camino-_

 **Bulma:** (En vez de llevarlos hacia donde está el radar ya que es obvio que no usaran las esferas con buenas intenciones los llevare hacia donde está la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta para que caigan bajo el exceso de gravedad)

 _-Todos se dirigen hacia donde está la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta-_

 _-Al llegar-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Aquí es?

 **Bulma:** Si es aquí

 _-Bulma abre la puerta-_

 **Dr. Brief:** ¿Estas segura de esto hija?

 **Bulma:** si papá

 **Eggman:** yo entrare primero

-Eggman entra y cae al instante por la excesiva gravedad que hay allí-

 **Eggman:** ¡Ah pero que!

 **Infinite:** Pero que pasa aquí

 **SrZ:** ¿Que carajos acaba de pasar? Es obvio que allí no está el radar, (Amenazando) ¿DONDE PUTAS LO ESCONDEN, PERO DIGANLO YA?

 **Dr. Brief:** No dejaremos que ese objeto caiga en las manos equivocadas

 **:** Bulma corre y sálvate

 **Bulma:** (empieza a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos) (Porque Vegeta no tiene que estar justo en este momento)

 **Dr. Brief:** No dejaremos que le hagan daño a nuestra hija

 **SrZ:** Eso ya lo veremos (Le dispara varias veces al Dr. y Sra. Brief)

 _-Infinite alcanza a Bulma con su velocidad más rápida que la luz-_

 **Infinite:** Mujer idiota

 _-Infinite le da un golpe que manda a volar a Bulma-_

 _-Bulma cae al suelo mal herida-_

 _-Infinite la arrastra hacia donde esta sus ya fallecidos padres-_

 **Infinite:** Mira esos viejos ya están muertos por haber intentado hacer un truco, pero solo funciono con Eggman

 **Eggman:** (Saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta) Oye eso solo funciono porque yo no me lo esperaba

 **SrZ:** será mejor que nos dirijas hacia donde está el radar del dragón

 **Bulma:** (Malditos, pero no tengo de otra) síganme

 _-Los 4 se dirigen hacia donde está el radar del dragón-_

 **Bulma:** (Abre la puerta)

 _-Todos entran a la habitación donde está el radar del dragón-_

 **SrZ:** Bien búscalo

 _-Bulma empieza a buscar el radar del dragón-_

 _-Luego de buscar unos minutos-_

 _-Bulma saca el radar del dragón de un cajón-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Con que eso es?

 **Bulma:** Si eso es

 **Eggman:** (Se las arrebata de las manos de Bulma) Oh es circular me gusta (Aprieta el botón) ¡Oh esos círculos pequeños color naranja! ¡Deben ser las esferas del dragón!

 **Infinite:** Pues estamos cerca del poder absoluto

 **SrZ:** Mujer le daré la oportunidad de unirse a nuestro grupo

 **Bulma:** ¡Que! Estás loco que me voy a unir a una banda de fenómenos y asesinos, solo que Vegeta vendrá junto a Goku y se los acabará a los 3 sin ningún problema

 **SrZ:** ¡Insolente! (Le pega a Bulma) Cuando Shandong nos cumpla nuestros deseos seremos invencibles, así que te reúnes ahora mismo con esos ancianos, la recepcionista y mi "Examigo"  
" Frank en el otro mundo

 **Bulma:** No por favor tengo un hijo y una hija

 **SrZ:** Es me vale verga, debiste haberlo pensado antes de haber desafiado a los señores de este mundo

 _-Bulma se intenta defender de los golpes del SrZ, pero este le propina varios golpes fuertes y cuando la tenía lastimada le tira el tiro de gracia-_

 **SrZ:** Ah esta mujer si le hubieran pensado mejor seguiría viva, pero no podía dejarla con vida

 **Infinite:** Esta bueno no podíamos arriesgarnos a que esta mujer hablara y diga algo

 **Eggman:** Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya tenemos el radar del dragón

 **SrZ:** Cierto (Se empieza a reír maléficamente junto con Eggman e Infinite)

 **Fin del Capítulo 17**

 **Se que este capítulo tuvo excesiva violencia y demasiadas muertes (Arena ven a mi)**

 **En el siguiente capítulo los villanos seguirán haciendo de las suyas por tener el poder absoluto y el control total del planeta**

 **¡Guerreros Z vengan pronto a derrotar a estos villanos!**


	19. Capítulo 18: Maldad potenciada

_-Luego de que el Dr. Brief, la y Bulma fueran asesinados (Nota de autor: Hijos de puta) el trio de la maldad ve el radar del dragón-_

 **Eggman:** (Viendo el radar del dragón) ¡Oh veo varios puntos anaranjados! Deben ser las esferas del dragón

 **Infinite:** ¿Como llegamos allá genio?

 **Eggman:** Estos nerds deben tener algún medio de transporte y mejor que fuera aéreo

 **Infinite:** ¿Pero yo no veo ningún medio de transporte?

 **Eggman:** (lo de abajo)

 **SrZ:** (abre un cajón y encuentra una caja) ¿Qué es esto?

 _-Pues resulta ser que la cosa misteriosa es esto-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **SrZ:** No se parecen Capsulas

 **Infinite:** Pero de que nos servirán esas capsulas

 **SrZ:** (agarra la capsula #7) (intenta abrir la capsula) ¡Esto no se abre! (La agita) ¡No pasa nada! (La intenta volver a abrir) ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

 _-El SrZ arroja la capsula y esta al chocar con el suelo esta hace una explosión-_

 **SrZ:** Ah pero que paso

 **Eggman:** ¿Que está pasando?

 **Infinite:** (No dice nada)

 _-El polvo de la explosión desaparece y aparece una bicicleta_

 **SrZ:** Wok

 **Eggman:** (Sorprendido) ¿Como hiciste eso?

 **SrZ:** No sé cómo lo hizo simplemente

 **Infinite:** Tampoco exageres SrZ simplemente lo arrojaste y al hacer eso de alguna manera la bicicleta salió de la capsula ¿Me pregunto cómo cupo allí?

 **Eggman:** Eso no importa lo mejor será ver que tiene las otras 16 capsulas a lo mejor alguna tiene un avión

 **SrZ:** Buena idea Eggman

 _-El SrZ agarra la caja con las capsulas y luego buscan un lugar abierto-_

- _Los 3 salen de la habitación donde se encuentra el cadáver de Bulma (Nota de anónimo: Borra eso men está muy sad)_

 _-Luego de caminar unos minutos llegan al patio trasero de la Corporación Capsula-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Wok que grande es este patio!

 **SrZ:** ¡increíble!

 **Infinite:** espacioso

 **SrZ:** Bueno comencemos

- _Comienzan a probar las cápsulas una por una-_

 _-Tardan varios minutos y ninguna les daba algo útil solo-_

 _-Hasta que-_

 **SrZ:** solo queda la cápsula #1

 **Eggman:** pues arroja la que estas esperando

 **SrZ:** Enseguida

- _Él SrZ arroja la cápsula #1 y sale esto-_

 **SrZ:** wok un avión

 **Eggman:** justo lo que necesitamos

 **Infinite:** Perfecto (Aunque yo puedo volar)

 _-El avión es así-_

 **SrZ:** es algo pequeña

 **Eggman:** si, pero nos servirá

 **Infinite:** bueno ya dejen de hablar tanto y mejor Subamos al avión en busca de las esferas del dragón

 _-Los 3 se suben al avión-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman ¿Estás seguro que puedes pilotear esta cosa?

 **Eggman:** claro toma en cuenta mi otra nave que está en Mobius

 **SrZ:** (Eso espero o hasta aquí llego nuestra vida)

 **Infinite:** Bueno que estas esperando enciende esta cosa

 **Eggman:** Bueno ya voy

 _-Eggman enciende el avión-_

 **Eggman:** ya encendió

 **SrZ:** Bien genio entonces has que se eleve y busquemos las esferas del dragón

 _-Eggman empieza a hacer que el avión agarre velocidad-_

 **Eggman:** Vamos comenzado bien

 _-El avión sigue agarrando velocidad y cuando llego a los 30Km/h por hora Eggman lograr que este empieza a agarrar altura-_

 **Eggman:** Nos estamos elevando

 **SrZ:** Bien sigue así Eggman, puedo oler ya las esferas del dragón (Literalmente)

 _-El avión logra llegar a más altura y así el trio de la maldad ya están en los cielos-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Lo hemos logrado!

 **SrZ:** Si la victoria está cerca

 **Infinite:** Yo no cantaría victoria hasta obtener las esferas del dragón

 **Eggman:** Entonces SrZ ¿Dónde está la esfera del dragón más cercana?

 **SrZ:** Déjame ver (Ve el radar) Según esto la esfera más cercana se encuentra al norte

 **Eggman:** Entonces vamos allá

 _-El avión se dirige con dirección al norte-_

 **En busca de la 1° esfera del dragón (6 estrellas)**

 _-La nave se encuentra en el cielo y ven que hay un bosque-_

 **Eggman:** veo que abajo hay un bosque

 **SrZ:** si según el radar esta abajo dentro del bosque, espera ¡¿Qué?! dentro del bosque

 **Eggman:** Esto es un problema ya que no nos podemos adentrar mucho

 **Infinite:** Entonces yo me quedare vigilando la nave mientras ustedes 2 van y busca la esfera del dragón. Por cierto ¿Cuantas son? que no me acuerdo

 **Eggman:** Son 7 esferas del dragón

 **Infinite:** ya veo, entonces hay que ser rápidos y de ser necesario tendremos que eliminar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino

 _-Eggman aterriza el avión_

 **Eggman:** Infinite tu vigilas el avión mientras el SrZ y yo buscamos la 1° esfera del dragón

 **Infinite:** Entendido doctor

 **Eggman:** Vamos a buscar la esfera SrZ

 **SrZ:** Vamos Eggman

 _-Eggman y el SrZ se bajan del avión, también Infinite, pero el solo para vigilar el avión-_

 _-Los 2 humanos se adentran del bosque-_

 _-Pasan varios minutos-_

 **SrZ:** (Ve el radar del dragón) Estamos cerca Eggman

 **Eggman:** (Ve algo) ¿Que es esa esfera de color naranja?

- _los 2 se acercan más al objeto-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Es la esfera del dragón!

 _-Los 2 corren hacia donde ella-_

 **Eggman:** (agarra la esfera) ¡sí! ya tenemos una esfera del dragón

 **SrZ:** Mira tiene 6 estrellas

 **Eggman:** (Observa la esfera) cierto, eso quiere decir que cada esfera tiene un determinado número de estrellas, indicando que numero de esfera del dragón es

 **SrZ:** buen punto

 **Eggman:** Bueno salgamos de este bosque

 **SrZ:** (mete la esfera de 6 estrellas dentro de la mochila que lleva)

 _-Luego de unos minutos salen del bosque-_

 **Infinite:** Al fin ya me empezaba a aburrir

 **SrZ:** (Saca la esfera de 6 estrellas) ¡Mira Infinite!

 **Infinite:** La 1° esfera y tiene 6 estrellas es un buen comienzo, pero aún faltan 6

 **Eggman:** Subamos todos al avión

- _El SrZ se guarda la esfera de 6 estrellas en su mochila y siguen con la búsqueda de las demás esferas-_

 _-El avión ya ha despegado-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Hacia dónde está la siguiente esfera del dragón?

 **SrZ:** (Ve el radar del dragón) Hacia el Noroeste

 **Eggman:** Vamos allá

 **En busca de la 2° esfera (2 estrellas)**

 _-Estaban los 3 volando en el avión-_

 **SrZ:** estamos cerca

 **Eggman:** Si solo que es como un volcán

(Nota de autor: Él que entendió, entendió)

 **SrZ:** pues que extraña forma de volcán

 **Infinite:** ya dejen de discutir si es un volcán o no mejor Aterricemos

 _-Eggman aterriza el avión en un lugar abierto-_

 **Eggman:** (Ve algo cerca del avión) Miren

 _-Los 3 miran y ven que es otra esfera del_ dragón-

 **Eggman:** ¡es otra esfera del dragón!

 _-Eggman agarra la esfera-_

 **Eggman:** es como la otra sólo que esta tiene 2 estrellas

 **Infinite:** bueno que el SrZ la guarde en la mochila y sigamos buscando ya que nos faltan 5 estrellas

 _-El SrZ guarda la esfera de 2 estrellas en la mochila y luego despegan para seguir con la búsqueda de las que faltan por encontrar-_

 **En busca de la 3° esfera del dragón (5 estrellas)**

 **Eggman:** Según el radar ¿dónde está la siguiente esfera del dragón?

 **SrZ:** (Ve él radar) según esto estamos cerca

 **Eggman:** estaño volado sobre un desierto, así que será mejor que seamos rápidos ya que esa haciendo un calor terrible

 **SrZ:** bien, pero aterriza

 _-Eggman aterriza él avión-_

 _-Los 3 se bajan-_

 **Eggman:** Infinite vigila él avión

 **Infinite:** como diga doctor

 _-Los 2 humanos comienzan a buscar la 3° esfera del dragón-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Dónde está la esfera?

 **SrZ:** (ve él radar) estamos cerca, ya falta poco

 _-Caminan otro poco-_

 **Eggman:** (Ve algo medio enterrado en la arena) eso debe ser

 _-Los dos corren hacia él objeto enterrado y luego de eso Eggman lo desentierra-_

 **Eggman:** tenemos otra esfera del dragón y esta tiene 5 estrellas

 **SrZ:** vamos bien

 _-Los 2 humanos se dirigen hacia él avión ya que no estaba muy lejos-_

 _-Se iban subir, pero-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman ¿cuánto combustible le queda a este avión?

 **Eggman:** (Ve lo que mide la gasolina) ¡Oh no! ¡Le queda poco combustible!

 **SrZ:** ¡Lo que faltaba!

 **Infinite:** (Ve algo que esta atrás de él)  
Y estas tipas cajas de color rojo

 **Eggman:** ¡Son los tanques de combustible!

 **SrZ:** ¡Perfecto!

 **Eggman:** pásanos unos 2 recipientes de combustible

 **Infinite:** enseguida

 _-Infinite le pasa 2 recipientes de combustible a Eggman-_

 _-Eggman y él SrZ se bajan de avión-_

 **Eggman:** quiere que llenes él tanque SrZ

 **SrZ:** Enseguida

 _-Él SrZ agarra los 2 recipientes de gasolina y los llena-_

 **SrZ:** listo

 _-Los 2 suben al avión y despegan para seguir con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón-_

 **En búsqueda de la 4° esfera (3 estrellas)**

 _-Estaban los 3 en él avión-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Estamos cerca de la esfera del dragón?

 **SrZ:** (ve él radar) aún está un poco lejos

- _Eggman sigue manejando él avión-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Estamos cerca?

 **SrZ:** hoy si estamos cerca, aterriza

 _-Eggman aterriza en un prado cerca de otro bosque-_

 _-Los 3 se bajan_

 _-luego los 3 se dirigen hacia él bosque-_

 _-Caminan unos segundos sin adentrarse mucho al bosque-_

 **SrZ:** (Mira arriba) Miren ese nido, se ve que tiene algo raro

 **Eggman:** (Mira arriba también) es cierto, Infinite revisa él nido

 **Infinite:** en seguida

 _-Infinite empieza a elevarse hacia donde esta él nido-_

 **Infinite:** (Ve Él nido) otra esfera del dragón

- _Infinite agarra la esfera del dragón-_

 **Infinite:** (Ve la esfera) esta tiene 3 estrellas

 **Eggman:** vamos muy bien, Infinite baja de allí y volvamos a la nave

 **Infinite:** en seguida

- _Infinite vuelve al suelo y luego él SrZ guarda en la mochila la esfera de 3 estrellas-_

 _-Luego suben a la nave-_

 **En busca de la 5° esfera (1 estrella)**

 _-Él trio de la maldad estaba volando en la nave-_

 **SrZ:** (Viendo él radar) Eggman estamos algo Cerca Eggman

 **Eggman:** pero solo se ve agua

 **SrZ:** ¿Que acaso estará debajo del océano?

 **Infinite:** (Viendo por la ventana) hay una isla Cerca de aquí, yo digo que Aterricemos allí y busquemos la esfera

 **Eggman:** bueno allá vamos

- _Eggman aterriza el avión en la isla (en la playa)-_

 _-Luego los 3 se bajan-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Donde podrá estar?

 **Eggman:** Infinite revisa por la isla Infinite

 **Infinite:** en seguida

 _-Infinite toma él radar del dragón y se dirige a buscar la esfera del dragón-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos de andar volando ve algo en una palmera-_

 **Infinite:** ¿Que será eso?

-Infinite se acerca hacia donde está la Esfera del dragón-

 **Infinite:** otra esfera (la agarra) será mejor que reúna con los otros 2 humanos

- _Infinite regresa Volando hacia donde esta Eggman y él SrZ junto con el radar y la esfera del dragón-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Infinite:** (Aterriza) aquí traigo otra esfera del dragón y esta tiene 1 estrella

 _-Eggman y él SrZ admiran la esfera del dragón-_

 **Eggman:** como dijo Infinite esta esfera solo tiene 1 estrella

 _-Él SrZ guarda la esfera de una estrella en la mochila y luego suben al avión para seguir con su búsqueda ya que solo quedan 2 esferas del dragón por encontrar-_

 **Advertencia: a partir de aquí la cosa se va a poner fea, fuerte y sangrienta a la vez**

 **en búsqueda de la 6° esfera (7 estrellas)**

 _-Él trio de maldad estaban en su avión volando-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Que tan lejos estamos de la esfera del dragón?

 **SrZ:** (Ve él radar del dragón) No mucho debemos estar cerca

 **Eggman:** que es lo que veo, es un pueblo

 **SrZ:** allí tiene que estar la 6° esfera del dragón

 **Infinite:** yo digo que amenacemos a la gente que vive allí para que nos den la esfera del dragón y si aun así se resisten a entregárnosla yo digo que los eliminemos

 **SrZ:** muy buena idea Infinite

 **Eggman:** buscare un lugar donde aterrizar y luego vamos por la 6° esfera del dragón

-Luego Eggman buscó un lugar donde aterrizar él avión y luego de eso los 3 se bajan y se dirigen hacia él pueblo que estaba muy cerca-

-Luego los 3 entran en él pueblo-

-La gente se les queda viendo raro-

 **SrZ:** (Viendo él radar del dragón)  
Debemos estar cerca

 **Eggman:** (Se nos quedan mirando raro a los 3)

 **Infinite:** (Si siguen así los eliminare a todos)

 _-Siguen caminando-_

 **SrZ:** (Viendo él radar) la esfera debe estar cerca en esa casa

 **Eggman:** entonces entremos y Arrebatémosle la esfera del dragón

-Los 3 se acercan a la casa y él SrZ toca la puerta-

-Luego un hombre responde-

 **Hombre:** ¿Quién es?

 **SrZ:** venimos a dejar su recibo de luz (mintiendo)

-Luego él hombre abre la puerta-

-Luego de eso el trio de la maldad entra por la fuerza a la casa

 **SrZ:** (Saca su arma) ¡Si quieren seguir viviendo nos tiene que entregar la esfera del dragón

 **Hombre:** ¿¡De que habla?!

 **SrZ:** ¡No se haga él idiota! Nos da la esfera del dragón o HABRA SERIAS CONSECUENCIAS

 **niño:** ¡Mami tengo miedo!

 **Mujer:** tranquilo hijo

 **SrZ:** RESPONDA CARAJO

 **Hombre:** ¡No sé de qué habla!

 **SrZ:** con que así lo quiso

 _-Acto siguiente él SrZ les dispara en una pierna a la mujer y al niño-_

- _Los 2 caen al suelo incapacitados y gritando del dolor por la bala-_

 **Hombre:** ¡Pero! ¡qué es lo que ha hecho!

 **SrZ:** será mejor que haga lo que yo digo o esto se pondrá peor

 **Hombre:** (¡Maldita sea!) (Empieza a buscar la esfera)

 **Eggman:** (Mira a la mujer y al niño) No hagan ninguna tontería o les ira peor de lo que ya están

 **Niño:** (Comienza a llorar)

 **SrZ:** ¡Cállate!

- _Él SrZ le propina un golpe tan fuerte que lo deja inconsistente-_

 **Mujer:** ¡Hijo!

 _-Luego de eso él señor vuelve-_

 **Infinite:** (Ve al hombre) hasta que aparece

 **SrZ:** (Ve la esfera) ¡Eso es lo que exactamente estábamos buscando! ¡Ahora entéjenosla!

 _-El hombre le da la esfera al SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Perfecto, Eggman mete la esfera en la mochila

- _Eggman mete la esfera en la mochila del SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** veo que coopero con nosotros, así que Muchas gracias y adiós

-Él SrZ le Dispara al hombre Ocasionándole la muerte al instante y luego ya cae muerto-

 **Mujer:** ¡Querido

 _-Luego él SrZ le dispara a la mujer y al niño sin piedad-_

 **SrZ:** no nos podíamos arriesgar a que hablaran, Infinite elimina a los demás aldeanos

- _Luego de eso los 3 salen de la casa y empiezan a atacar a todos los aldeanos sin piedad-_

 _-La mayoría de aldeanos fueron asesinados por Infinite por sus ataques ilusionistas y unos cuantos por las armas del SrZ y Eggman-_

 **Infinite:** Esos humanos eran demasiados débiles

 **Eggman:** solo queda una esfera para ser los seres más poderosos de este mundo

 _-Los 3 se dirigen hacia él avión en busca de la última esfera-_

 **En busca de la 7° esfera del dragón (4 estrellas)**

 _-Él trio de la Maldad estaban volando en su nave-_

 **SrZ:** (Viendo él radar) ¡Estamos cerca!

 **Eggman:** la esfera debe estar cerca de esa casa o en los alrededores

 **Infinite:** Eggman aterriza él avión ya para obtener la última esfera del dragón

 **Eggman:** Ahorita mismo busco un lugar

 _-Eggman busca un lugar donde aterrizar el avión-_

 _-Luego de aterrizar los 3 se bajan del avión-_

 **SrZ:** (Viendo él radar) la última esfera debe estar en esa casa

 _-Los 3 se dirigen hacia la puerta_

 _-Luego Eggman toca la puerta_

 **Milk:** ¿Quién es?

 **SrZ:** (Antes de venir vimos unas plantaciones de vegetales) venimos a comprarle vegetales

 **Milk:** oh entonces ya voy

- _Luego Milk abre la puerta-_

 **Milk:** (Mirando a los 3) (Luego ve más detalladamente al SrZ) ¿No eres tú él joven que desapareció hace unos meses?

 **SrZ:** (¡Mierda! ya sabe quién soy entonces tendré que usar la fuerza)

 _-Él SrZ usa la fuerza para entrar a la casa y los otros 2 hacen lo mismo_

 **Milk:** ¡Como se atreven a entrar a mi casa así no más! (le da un fuerte golpe al SrZ y lo manda a volar)

 **SrZ:** (Sale volando hacia una pared y luego choca con esta) (A dolorido) ¡Joder que fuerte es esta mujer!

 **Eggman:** ¡Hey no tan rápido mujer!

 _-Eggman iba a sacar un arma,_ pero Milk hace lo mismo que hizo con él SrZ y lo manda a volar

 **Eggman:** (Adolorido) ¡Esta me las va pagar car mujer!

-Los 2 se levantan e iban a sacar sus armas, pero Milk los vuelve a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y los manda a chocar con otra pared-

 **Milk:** Veo que solo son palabras y no tienen fuerza suficiente como para atacar a una mujer

 **SrZ y Eggman:** ¡¿Que dijiste!?

 **Infinite:** (Solo observa) (Que patéticos son estos 2 una mujer puede con ellos)

-Él SrZ le dispara a Milk, pero ella logra esquivar las balas-

 **SrZ:** ¡¿Pero qué mierda!?

-Él SrZ recibe otro ataque de Milk y cae al suelo-

 **SrZ:** ¡Maldición!

 **Milk:** ja mejor ríndete

 **Eggman:** no te olvides de mi

 **Milk:** pfff, hasta Goten es más poderoso que vos gordo

 **Eggman:** ¡me dijiste gordo! ¡Lo Lamentarás!

 _-Eggman intento atacar a Milk cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fracaso ya que ella le dio varios golpes y cae al suelo-_

 **Infinite:** ¡SUFICIENTE!

 _-Infinite se aproxima hacia Milk-_

 **Milk:** O.O

-Infinite le da un golpe, la manda a volar y golpea una pared y luego cae al suelo

 **Milk:** (Adolorida) ¿¡Pero como!?

 **Infinite:** uno de ustedes 2 busquen la última Esfera del dragón

 **Milk:** ¡No lo permitiré!

 **Infinite:** ¡Ah no tú te quedaras aquí!

-El SrZ se levanta y busca él radar del dragón-

 **Eggman:** (Se levanta y agarra su arma) ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

 **Milk:** ¡No lo creo!

- _Milk golpe a Infinite, pero no pasa nada-_

 **Milk:** ¿¡Pero ¿¡qué!?

 **Infinite:** solo me hizo cosquillas (Luego golpea a Milk cruelmente)

- _mientras tanto con él SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Luego de Revisar la cocina) No estaba allí

-Luego va hacia las habitaciones-

-Entra en la habitación de Goku y Milk-

 **SrZ:** (Viendo la habitación) ¿Dónde está? (vuelve a ver) ¡Allí esta!

 _-La esfera estaba en una pequeña mesa-_

 _-La agarra, la guarda en su mochila y se dirige hacia donde esta los otros-_

 _-Volviendo con los otros-_

 _-Infinite le había dado una buena paliza a Milk-_

 **Infinite:** esto te pasa por desafiar a los amos y señores de este mundo

-Infinite tira a Milk con brutalidad-

 **Eggman:** hoy si hasta aquí llegaste mujer

- _Eggman asesina a Milk de un disparo-_

 **Eggman:** eso le pasa por desafiarnos

 **Infinite:** pero te dio una buena paliza a ti y al SrZ

 **Eggman:** eso no importa lo que importa es que ya está muerta

 **Infinite:** lo que no entiendo es porque dijo "Goten"

 **Eggman:** no sé y no me preocupo porque cuando él dragón nos conceda la inmortalidad y él poder de los esmeraldas caos seremos invencibles

- _Luego llega él SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Ve a Milk muerta) bien hecho, aunque me hubiera gustado tener a esa mujer como sirvienta del imperio); (7u7)

 **Eggman:** ya no importa ahora lo que importa es que invocamos al dragón

 _-Los 3 salen de la casa y luego se dirigen hacia afuera-_

 _-Luego él SrZ saca de su mochila las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 _-Luego las ordena-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Como era para llamar al dragón?

 **Eggman:** Voy a intentar recordar

-Eggman intenta recordar y luego de unos segundos-

 **Eggman:** ya me acorde, (Empieza con él ritual de aparición) (Por así decirlo) ¡Oh sal de allí Shenlong y condene mis deseos!

-Luego de eso las esferas comienzan a brillar y luego él cielo se oscurece y luego de unos segundos aparece Shenlong

 **Eggman y él SrZ:** ¡Qué grande es!

 **Infinite:** (Es enorme)

 **Shenlong:** yo soy Shenlong, difamen cuál es su 1° deseo

 **Eggman:** Yo se los diré, (Dirigiéndose a Shenlong) ¡Deseo que nos hagas inmortales a los 3!

 **Shenlong:** ¡Eso será muy fácil!

-Le brillan los ojos y luego de unos segundos él trio de la maldad son inmortales-

 **Shenlong:** Ahora difamen su 2° deseo

 **Eggman:** deseo que nos des él poder de estas 7 esmeraldas llamadas esmeraldas caos

 **Shenlong:** (Ve las 7 esmeraldas caos) ¡Eso será súper fácil!

-Le brillan los ojos de color rojo a Shenlong y las esmeraldas brillan intensamente y luego su poder es pasado al trio de la maldad y luego las esmeraldas quedan en un color gris

 **Eggman y él SrZ:**

 **Infinite:** (Wok me siento como un dios)

 **Shenlong:** ¿Cuál es su último deseo?

 **Eggman:** ya has cumplido nuestras peticiones y muchas gracias

 **Shenlong:** bueno entonces me despido

 _-Shenlong desparece y las esmeraldas se elevan y luego se dispersan por todo el planeta-_

 **SrZ:** ahora si tiemblen humanos ya que su amor, señor y dios vendrá a gobernar

-Los 3 se ponen a reír-

 _-En otro lugar-_

 **Goten:** (Se alarma) ¡Sientes esos 3 monstruosos ki!

 **Trunks:** ¡Si es muy grande porque será! Sera mejor que vayamos a investigar!

 _-Los semi-saiyajins van hacia donde esta él trio de la maldad_

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

 **Como ven él trio de la maldad tuvo que asesinar a mucha gente inocente solo para conseguir sus objetivos**

 **Pero por la muerte de tantos inocentes (especialmente de Bulma y de Milk) abran serias consecuencias**

 **La cosa se pondrá peor más adelante**


	20. Capítulo 19: pequeños heroes

**Créditos de imagen: "Trunks and Goten" By: HomolaGabor (Devianart)**

 **Este capítulo es como un tipo remasterización de un capítulo de mi obra anterior: "Choque de 2 mundos" (Los que la hayan leído entenderán)**

 _-El trio de la maldad ya había logrado su objetivo que era obtener el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos y la inmortalidad- (Típico de villanos)_

 _-Lo que no sabían es que ya se aproximan 2 oponentes que les dará una buena batalla-_

 **Eggman:** Lo hemos logrado ahora vamos a conquistar este mundo

 **SrZ:** Tu ya lo has dicho

 _-El SrZ intenta hacer un salto, pero pasa algo-_

 **SrZ:** (salta) (se eleva al cielo de forma descontrolada) ¡wow! ¡Que esta pasando!

 _-el SrZ empieza a volar sin control alguno-_

 **SrZ:** Ayúdenme no puedo controlarme ahora mismo

 **Eggman:** (Mira al SrZ) Ahora que recuerdo de las otras veces que me he enfrentado a Sonic...

 **Infinite:** Y te ha vencido

 **Eggman:** Me quieres dejar de terminar mi frase, el cuando se transforma con las esmeraldas caos le cambia su color a uno dorado (o amarillo) y puede alcanzar super velocidades y volar

 **Infinite:** Ósea que eso quiere decir que si ustedes pasaron de ser unos inútiles humanos

 **Eggman:** ¡OYE!

 **Infinite:** a unos que tienen poderes y yo en cambio ya era poderoso, pero ahora eh llegado a nuevos niveles y hasta me atrevo a decir que eh alcanzado el nivel de los dioses

 **Eggman:** Es posible

 **Infinite:** Ahora si entonces que este mundo tiemble ante sus nuevos amos y señores

 **SrZ:** (Desde lo alto) ¡AYUDEMEN!

 _-El SrZ cae en picada al suelo y luego choca con la tierra-_

 **SrZ:** (quejándose del dolor) ¡Auch! Mi cuerpo

 **Eggman:** Pero mira el lado bueno SrZ eso quiere decir que si practicamos podremos perfeccionar el arte de volar

 **SrZ:** Tienes razón Eggman

 **Infinite:** bueno que otras cosas podremos hacer con el poder de las esmeraldas caos

 **SrZ:** Pues no se

 **Eggman** : (Se acuerda de algo) ya que me acuerdo esos fenómenos aparte de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo también tiraban ataques de energía

 **SrZ:** Es verdad hay que intentarlo

Infinite: Eso déjenmelo a mi

-Infinite intenta hacer un ataque-

Infinite: (En estado de concentración)

 **SrZ** : Vamos hazlo, pero ya

 **Infinite:** Cállate o no voy a poder, te recuerdo que esta es la 1° que hago esto

 _-Infinite se concentra mas hasta que logra hacer un ataque-_

 **Infinite:** (Logra hacer un pequeño ataque de ki) (que hace que una pequeña montaña tenga una perforación)

 **Eggman:** ¡Increíble!

 **SrZ** : me tienes impresionado Infinite. Lo voy a intentar

 _-Él SrZ intenta hacer un ataque de ki-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos lo logra-_

 **SrZ:** (Lanza él ataque de ki) (Él ataque derriba un árbol cercano) ¡Wow ya no soy un humano cualquiera! ¡Soy él ser humano supremo!

 **Eggman:** lo intentare yo

 _-Eggman intenta hacer él ataque de ki-_

 **Eggman:** (Lanza él ataque de ki) ¡Lo logre!

 _-Pero este ataque de ki lo único que logra es darle un ligero golpe a un árbol y solo lo dejo una leve quemadura-_

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Pero que!?

 **Infinite:** Siga practicando doctor vera que pronto lograremos dominar por completo él poder que nos a otorgado las esmeraldas caos

 **SrZ:** mira Eggman para que sea él ataque mas efectivo yo lo que hago es llenarme de energía negativa

 **Eggman:** ¿Energía negativa?

 **SrZ:** consiste en pensar en algún fracaso o algo por lo que te hizo sufrir en él pasado y eso hace que él ataque aumente

 **Eggman:** eso tiene sentido

 **SrZ:** inténtalo

 _-Eggman intenta hacer otro ataque de ki, pero ahora concentrándose mas y pensando a la vez en algo malo que le paso en él pasado_

 **Eggman:** (¡Maldito seas Sonic!) (Lanza él ataque que derriba un árbol)

 **SrZ:** wow

 **Infinite:** vamos mejorando (Solo que yo soy él mas fuerte)

 _-En él cielo-_

 **Trunks:** (Mirando) ¿Ves algo?

 **Goten:** pues no veo nada raro, aunque sigo sintiendo esos 3 Kis Monstruosos

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Goten:** ya los vi, pero ¿Que hacen cerca de mi casa?

 **Trunks:** si será mejor que vallamos a ver y con mucho cuidado

 _-Los 2 se dirigen hacia él trio de la maldad-_

-Mientras tanto-

 **Eggman** : ¿Donde atacamos primero?

 **SrZ:** yo digo que ataquemos primero ciudad satán y luego asesinemos a Mr. satán para luego tomar él control de esa ciudad ya que el es el ser humano mas famoso, millonario, fuerte y poderoso

 **Infinite:** me gusta la idea ya que esto será súper fácil

 _-Pero luego-_

 **Ahora se viene la 1° pelea real del trio de la maldad**

 _-Goten y Trunks aterrizan cerca del trio de la maldad-_

 **Goten:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes 3? ¿Que hacen cerca de mi casa?

 **SrZ:** pues veras (Es interrumpido)

 **Trunks:** Un segundo ¿No eres tu el que se desapareció de forma misteriosa hace 6 meses?

 **SrZ:** (¡Mierda! Este niño ya sabe sobre mi entonces)

 **Eggman:** (Viendo a Goten y Trunks) (¡Carajo! Estos niños son los que vi en esos videos)

 **Infinite:** (Se ven fuertes)

 **Eggman:** (Le susurra a Infinite y al SrZ) Creo que esos niños son parte de ese grupo de fenómenos

 **SrZ:** ¡Que!

 **Infinite:** esto es malo

 **Trunks:** ¿Que tanto susurran?

 **Eggman:** Ah nada

 **Goten:** que raro uno parece como si esta gordo, me recuerda a Majin Boo y él otro parece un zorro

 **Eggman:** ¡Hey no me digas eso niño maleducado!

 **SrZ:** bueno niños ya dejen de hablar tanto y mejor adoren a sus amos y señores

 **Goten y Trunks:** ¿Ah?

 **Trunks:** los únicos que me controlan son mi mamá y mi papá, no alguien que ni conozco

 **SrZ:** ¿Como te atreves a decir eso a tu señor?

 **Trunks:** y si mejor vuelves con tus padres

 **SrZ:** ¡Cállate!

 **Infinite:** si siguen así terminaran como toda esa gente inocente en especial de esas 2 mujeres que eliminamos hace rato

 **Goten:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **SrZ:** eso no te incumbe niño

 **Eggman:** bueno adiós niños

 **Trunks:** no tan rápido gordo

 **Eggman:** ¡Suficiente niño insolente!

 _-Eggman le pega a Trunks y él ataque es un poco efectivo-_

 **Trunks:** ¡Oye eso dolió!

 _-Trunks le da un golpe a Eggman y lo manda volar y luego cae al suelo-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Eso dolió!

 **SrZ:** ¡Eggman! Hasta aquí llegaron niños

 _-Él SrZ le da un golpe a Goten que hace que se estrelle en la casa y hace que esta se destruya parcialmente_ -

 **Goten:** (Gimiendo del dolor) (ayayyayay) (Se levanta) ¡Eso dolió! (Ve alrededor) hay no destruí la casa, de seguro mi mamá me va a regañar

 _-Pero-_

 _-Goten ve el cadáver de Milk (ALV)-_

 **Goten:** ¡Mamá! (Se dirige al cuerpo ya sin vida de Milk) ¡Mamá reacciona! ¡Por favor reacciona! ¡Mama!

 _-En ese momento Goten sentía tristeza, impotencia, enojo e ira combinados-_

 **¡Se va a prender esta mierda!**

 **Goten:** ¡Malditos! ¡Pagaran por haber asesinado a mi madre!

 _-Comienza típico grito de ira de DBZ-_

 **(Créditos de imagen, "SSJ Goten Screaming" by: Risachantag, Devianart)**

 **Ahora si se viene lo bueno, buena suerte con esa trio de la maldad**

 _-Goten empieza a gritar, se transforma en Súper Saiyajin y luego le empieza a salir unos tipos rayos y luego de un estruendo aparece su fase de Súper saiyajin 2-_

 **(Créditos de imagen, "Goten SSJ2" by: hsvhrt. (Devianart))**

 **SrZ** : ¿Pero que acaba de pasar?

 _-Sin mediar palabra Goten sale de la casa semidestruida y golpea casi al instante en el estomago al SrZ y hace que le salga un poco de sangre y salga disparado al suelo-_

 **Goten:** (Furioso) pagarás por la muerte de mi madre

 **SrZ:** (Se levanta como que si nada) ja eso me dolió nada mas

 **Goten:** ¿¡Que!?

 **SrZ:** prepárate maldito mocoso de mierda

 _-Él SrZ le empieza a arroja ráfagas de ki-_

 _-Como él SrZ no tiene practica en eso falla todos los ataques de ki que le intenta dar a Goten-_

 _-Mientras tanto con Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** allí voy

 _-Eggman intenta golpear a Trunks con sus puños, pero él los esquiva con facilidad-_

 **Trunks:** eres muy lento gordo

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Que me dijiste!?

 _-Trunks le hace una ráfaga de ki a Eggman que lo manda a volar-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Eso dolió!

 **Trunks:** Veo que solamente sos palabras huevo

 **Eggman:** (Se enoja) ¡Me las vas a pagar mocoso!

 **Infinite:** (simplemente observa) (No puedo creer que estos 2 patéticos humanos no puedan con 2 niños) (Sera mejor que intervenga o si no esto no acabara nunca)

 _-Mientras tanto con el SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ saca su arma (Mpk-16 en silenciador) y le empieza a dispara como loco a Goten-_

 _-Pero Goten logra atrapar las balas y luego las tira al suelo_ -

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Pero que mierda?! ¿¡Como hiciste eso?! ¡Estos niños no son humanos!

 _-Goten le empieza a golpear de manera brutal al SrZ y luego le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda al suelo-_

 _-Pero el SrZ se levanta como que si nada-_

 **SrZ:** Eso solo me dolió solo que no me hizo ningún daño

 **Goten:** ¿¡qué?!

 **SrZ:** Allí voy maldito mocoso

 _-El SrZ se aproxima a su máxima velocidad hacia donde Goten e intenta golpear, pero falla en el intento y solo vuelve a recibir otra paliza-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Ah niño insolente solo tuviste suerte!

 _-El SrZ intenta hacer otro ataque de energía, pero esta vez de tan enojado y frustrado que estaba que esta vez logra darle a Goten-_

 **Goten:** (Cae al suelo) (ayayyayay) ¡solo tuviste suerte!

 **SrZ:** Jajaja será mejor que te rindas o tendrás el mismo destino que esa mujer que se opuso

 _-Mientras tanto con Eggman, Infinite y Trunks-_

 **Trunks:** Eres resistente

Eggman: Cállate (le lanza ataques de ki a Trunks, pero ninguno le atina)

 **Trunks:** Mejora tus ataques o nos podrás hacerle daño ni a una mosca

 **Eggman:** (Enojado) ¡Cállate mocoso!

 **Infinite:** Sera mejor que intervenga o no saldremos nunca de este problema

 _-Infinite deja de ser un espectador y entra a ayudar a Eggman y al SrZ-_

 **Infinite:** Allí voy a ayudarte Eggman (Se aproxima hacia donde Trunks)

 _-Luego Infinite le lanza un ataque de ki morado (que es un ataque ilusionista mejorado) y luego Trunks lo recibe-_

 **Trunks:** (Bajo el efecto de una ilusión) ¿Que me esta pasando?

 _-Luego Infinite aprovecha y le da varios golpes a Trunks y lo manda volar y luego cae cerca de Goten y el SrZ-_

 **Trunks:** (quejándose del dolor) Allí, ¿que fue eso?

 _-Infinite se acerca hacia donde Trunks-_

 **Infinite:** Eso niño fue mi ataque ilusionista

 **Goten:** ¡Trunks! ¡Estos tipos son muy poderosos hagamos la fusión!

 **Trunks:** ¡Es cierto! Hagámosla, así talvez podamos derrotarlos

 **SrZ:** ¿Que dijeron?

 _-Goten y Trunks comienza hacer los pasos de la fusión metamoru-_

 **Goten/Trunks:** ¡Fu...si...!

 **SrZ:** Sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer no se los permitiré (Se dirige hacia donde Goten y Trunks para evitar que hagan la fusión

 **Goten/Trunks:** ¡on! ¡Haaaa!

 **SrZ:** NOO

 _-El SrZ estaba a punto de darle un golpe muy fuerte hacia Goten y Trunks, pero en ese momento los 2 comienza a fusionarse y al mismo tiempo empieza a salir un destello y un gran viento que hace que el SrZ salga disparado hacia atrás, lo mismo pasa con Eggman el único que aguanta el viento es Infinite-_

 _-Luego del estruendo aparece una función querida, me refiero a GOTENKS-_

 **Gotenks:** ¡nananana! No soy Goten ni Trunks, soy Gotenks

 **SrZ:** ¡WTF! ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO?!

 **Eggman:** ¡Como es esto posible!

 **Infinite:** veo que se fusionaron y por ende su poder y resistencia aumentaron

 **Gotenks:** ahora si tiemblen villanos ya que Gotenks los pondrá en su lugar

 _-Se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3-_

 _-Gotenks empieza a atacar Eggman-_

 _-Gotenks le propina un ataque muy fuerte hacia Eggman y vuelve a caer al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Eggman!

 _-El SrZ empieza a tacar a Gotenks-_

 _-El SrZ ya tiene mejor controlado los poderes que le otorgaron las esmeradas caos-_

 _-Pero no al 100%, yo diría que un 20%-_

 _-El SrZ intenta darle puñetazos a Gotenks, pero él los esquiva con demasiada facilidad y solo vuelve el SrZ a recibir otra paliza y cae al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** (levantándose del suelo) Solo me dolió nada más, aunque ya me estoy empezando a cansar de estos niños

 **Infinite:** Preparasen porque aquí les va otro de mis ataques ilusionista

 **Gotenks:** ¡No! Ustedes preparasen para ver una de mis técnicas

 _-Gotenks empieza a utilizar una técnica llamada:" Misiles muere muere"_

 **Gotenks:** Aquí va (Empieza a lanzar misiles muere muere)

 _-Gotenks empieza a lanzar esos misiles como loco-_

 _-Eggman y el SrZ esquiva con dificultad esos misiles, pero varios logran golpearlos y caen al suelo_

 _-Mientras que Infinite los esquiva como Like a Boss, pero al final una logra golpear-_

 **SrZ:** (Quejándose del dolor) Solo me dolió nada mas idiota no me dejaron ningún rasguño

 **Eggman:** jajaja ¡Solo me hizo cosquillas!

 **Infinite:** ¡Como se atreven a golpear de esa manera al ser mas poderoso de este mundo! ¡Lo pagaran muy caro!

 **Gotenks:** ¡QUE! ¡ESO NO LES HIZO NADA! BUENO AQUÍ LES VA OTRA TECNICA

 **Eggman:** ¡Que! ¡Hay más!

 _-Gotenks empieza a hacer aparecer un montón de fantasmas parecidos a el-_

 **SrZ/Eggman:** ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

 **Infinite:** Vaya que técnica será esa

 _-Gotenks hizo como 30 fantasma parecidos a el-_

 **Gotenks:** aquí está la técnica "ataque Kamikaze de los super fantasmas". Ataquen fantasmas míos

 _-Entonces los fantasma Gotenks empiezan a acerca hacia el trio de la maldad-_

 **Infinite:** ¡Ya me tienen harto! (Empieza a hacer un ataque suyo)

 _-El ataque de Infinite consiste en que va a lanza una gran ráfaga de ki de color morado (Ataque ilusionista)-_

 _-Luego de que la energía morada golpea a todos los fantasmas estos al entrar en contacto con la ilusión de Infinite-_

 _-Infinite les dice esto a los fantasmas Gotenks-_

 **Infinite:** (Con eco) Vayan hacia donde esta ese niño y atáquenlo a como dé lugar

 **Fantasmas Gotenks:** Si amo

 _-En seguía los fantasmas se dirigen hacia donde esta Gotenks-_

 **Gotenks:** ¡Que! ¿¡Como es esto posible!?

 _-Gotenks empieza a hacer la técnica misiles muere muere-_

 _-Algunos fantasmas Gotenks logran esquivarlos otros los reciben, pero no les pasan nada ya que iban bajo el poder de Infinite ya que es superior al SSJ3 de Gotenks-_

 **Gotenks:** ¡No puede ser! ¡No!

 _-los fantasmas Gotenks chocan con Gotenks y recibe el impacto de 29 fantasmas Gotenks y luego llega el ultimo y se mete en su boca para luego explotar, pero lo que consigue es que se des funcionen-_

 _-Goten y Trunks se des funcionan-_

 **Goten:** (Cae al suelo) (Con dolor) (Débil) No puede ser posible estos tipos nos han derrotado

 **Trunks:** (Cae al suelo) (Con dolor) (Débil) Usaron nuestra mejor técnica en nuestra contra

 _-El trio de la maldad simplemente se ríe-_

 **SrZ:** Niños ingenuos ya vieron que les paso por enfrentarse a los señores de este mundo

 **Eggman:** Me dan lastima

 **Infinite:** Ahora sufran las consecuencias

 _-Los 3 empieza a dar puñetazos y patadas hacia los 2 niños-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **SrZ:** Dejemos que el dolor los mate lentamente

 **Eggman:** Me parece buena idea (Se ríe)

 **Infinite:** Espero que cuando pasen a mejor vida piensen en lo que hicieron al intentar desafiar a los amos y señores de este mundo

 _-El trio de la maldad simplemente se ríe una ultima vez y se va volando, pero con dificultades-_

 _-Solamente Eggman y el SrZ iban con dificultades-_

 **Goten:** (en el suelo) No puedo creer que estos tipos nos pudieran vencer

 **Trunks:** (en el suelo también) Son demasiados fuertes, creo que mi papá va estar decepcionado de mi

 _-Luego de unos segundos los 2 niños se desmayan-_

 _-Pero cuando esto paso el trio de la maldad se había alejado de la montaña Paoz-_

 _-Pero alguien observo a la lejanía todo el combate-_

 _-Luego se dirige hacia donde están Goten y Trunks a una velocidad impresionante-_

 _-Llego hacia donde están los 2 niños mas o menos como 20 segundos-_

 _-Llego a auxiliar a Goten y a Trunks-_

 **?:** lo siento por no haber ayudado pero esa batalla no estaba en mis manos

 _-Esa persona se queda junto a Goten y Trunks para cuidarlos hasta que se despierten-_

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

 **Bueno como pudieron ver el trio de la maldad se enfrentaron a Goten y Trunks, Eggman y el SrZ no hicieran gran cosa a pesar de tener ya el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos**

 **El único que si pudo hacerles daño hasta usar una técnica de Gotenks en su contra fue Infinite**

 **Luego de que se perdiera la fusión Goten y Trunks recibieron una buena paliza departe del trio de la maldad**

 **Pero quien será el ser misterioso que los vino a ayudar**

 **Si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo los demás capítulos de La maldad en persona**


	21. Capítulo 20: ¡¡¡Noticias impactantes!

_-Luego de que el trio de la maldad se salieran con la suya y le dieran una buena paliza a Goten y Trunks-_

 _-Estos se van, dando por muertos a Goten y a Trunks-_

 _-Pero estos solo caen inconscientes por el dolor de los golpes y por la sangre que perdieron en la batalla-_

 _-Pero alguien llega para auxiliarlos-_

 _-Luego de eso pasaron los 45 minutos del torneo de poder y el universo 7 gana el torneo-_

 _-Se concede el deseo de revivir a todos los universos destruidos por Zeno-Sama-_

 _-Luego los Guerreros Z regresan a La Tierra-_

 _-Pero unas desagradables sorpresas los esperan-_

 _-Los guerreros Z regresan al patio trasero (si se puede llamar así) a celebrar la victoria-_

 _-Pero-_

 _-Al llegar-_

 **Whis:** Bueno ya hemos llegado

 **Goku:** si me divertí mucho esos sujetos sí que son fuertes en especial el Jiren

 **Bills:** ¡Goku! ¡No vuelvas a decirle nada sobre un torneo a Zeno-Sama o si no yo mismo te destruiré!

 **Goku:** Ah ¿pero señor Bills no fue divertido para usted?

 **Bills:** ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Crees que es divertido pensar que si perdíamos ese torneo que íbamos a desparecer de la existencia?!

 **Goku:** No eso es claro que no, pero fue divertido pelear contra esos sujetos solo que si recibimos buenos golpes todos

 **Vegeta:** Espero que no se te ocurra alguna otra locura parecida Kakato

 **Krilin:** Bueno iré por agua

 **Freezer:** Ten cuidado con las moscas y las hormigas no vaya a ser que una te haga explotar

 **Krilin:** ¡No digas eso!

 **Freezer:** Cálmate Calvito, solo era una broma

 **Krilin:** (Se va enojado en dirección a la cocina)

 **A-18:** No se han fijado que hay cosas esparcidas a nuestro alrededor

 **Gohan:** Ahora que lo dices es cierto

 **Vegeta:** Esto es bastante extraño, a menos que esa mujer este trabajando en otro invento

 **Bills:** Bueno Whis y yo ya nos vamos, tanta emoción del torneo me hizo agotarme, Whis

 **Whis:** En seguida señor Bills

 _-Whis se acerca donde Bills-_

 **Bills:** bueno hay nos vemos un día de estos

 **Whis:** Nos vemos

 **El resto (Menos Krilin, Freezer y Vegeta):** Hasta luego

 _-Whis y Bills se van hacia su planeta raro-_

- _Volviendo con Krilin-_

 **Krilin:** (agarra el vaso de agua) Iré a ver como esta Bulma (y que raro que no nos haya recibido)

 _-Krilin empieza a buscar a Bulma-_

 **Krilin:** Bulma, Bulma

 _-Krilin sigue buscando a Bulma-_

 _-Pero se encuentra con algo impactante ALV-_

 **Krilin:** (Impactado) ¡¿QUE?! ¡EL SR Y LA SRA BRIEF ESTAN MUERTOS!

 _-Krilin se va corriendo hacia los demás-_

 **Krilin:** (llega agitado) ¡Oigan! ¡Encontré algo realmente impactante y creo que afectara más que todo a Vegeta!

 **Todos (Menos Freezer y Krilin):** ¿¡Que!?

 _-Todos siguen a Krilin hacia dentro de la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Lo que encuentra no es nada agradable-_

 **Todos (menos Freezer y Krilin):** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Roshi:** Esto es terrible

 **Vegeta:** (Empieza a reaccionar) ¡¿Pero qué sabandija pudo hacer esto?!

 **A-18:** ¡¿Pero ¡¿quién pudo hacer algo así?!

 **Goku:** ¡De seguro querían robar algo!

 **Gohan:** Iré a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, talvez captaron algo (se dirige hacia la zona de vigilancia)

 _-El maestro Roshi se dirige hacia la entrada de la Corporación Capsula_

 **Roshi:** (ve el cadáver de la recepcionista y de Frank) (Grita) ¿¡Pero que hay más?!

 _-Todos se dirigen hacia donde esta Roshi (Menos Gohan)-_

 **Todos (Menos Roshi y Freezer):** ¡AH! ¡Pero qué!

 **Goku:** Hay no quien lo haya hecho no tuvo piedad ni compasión

 **A-17:** ¿Pero ¿quién será el joven que está al lado de la recepcionista?

 **Vegeta:** No lo se

 _-De repente se oye un grito de bebe-_

 **Vegeta:** ¡Bra!

 **A-18:** ¡Te acompaño!

 **Goku:** El resto empezaremos a ver la escena

 _-Vegeta y el androide A-18 se dirigen hacia donde está el llanto de Bra-_

 _-Luego llegan hacia donde Bra-_

 **Vegeta:** (agarra a Bra) ¿Porque Bulma abra dejado a pan aquí?

 **A-18:** No lo se

 **Vegeta:** Voy a buscar a Bulma ¿Podrías tener a Bra para mientras?

 **A-18:** Claro

 _-Vegeta empieza a buscar a Bulma_

 _-El empieza a buscar a Bulma-_

 _-Luego de buscar varios minutos-_

 **Vegeta:** Revisare en el taller

 _-Pero al abrir la puerta este se lleva una gran sorpresa-_

 **Vegeta:** (Ve el cadáver de Bulma) ¡BULMA!

 _-Se dirige hacia el cuerpo ya sin vida de Bulma-_

 **Vegeta:** (Empieza a sentirse enojado y triste a la vez) ¡Bulma! ¡Por favor reacciona!

 _-Vegeta empieza a agitar a Bulma para que reaccione-_

 _-Pero no pasa nada-_

 **Vegeta:** ¡Bulma! (le sale una lagrima) ¡LA SABANDIJA QUE MATO A BULMA LO PAGARA MUY CARO!

 _-Se va en busca de los demás junto con el cuerpo de Bulma-_

 _-Luego al llegar-_

 **Todos (Menos Freezer y Gohan):** ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Bulma también?!

 **Vegeta:** (Pone el cuerpo en un sofá que estaba cerca) Si el desgraciado debió algo de valor o zennis y se opusieron y la mataron ¡PORQUE NO ESTUVE ALLI PARA PROTEGERLA!

 **Freezer:** Pues la mataron porque ella es muy débil y no se sabe defender

 **Vegeta:** (Se enoja) ¡CALLATE FREEZER QUE NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS, ADEMAS PUDO HABER SIDO UN LADRON COMUN Y SI ES UN NUEVO ENEMIGO ELLA TENIA UN PODER MUY BAJO DE PELEEAR CONTRA EL! ¡ASI QUE SI NO VAS A DECIR NADA PRODUCTIVO O DE LASTIMA MEJOR CALLATE LA BOCA!

 **Freezer:** Ah disculpe descuidado

 **Vegeta:** ¡Quieres pelear!

 _-Los 2 iban a pelear, pero-_

 **A-17:** (Los separa) De nada servirá que peleen ya que eso no solucionará nada

 **Vegeta:** (Hace su típica pose de enojado)

 **Freezer:** el androide tiene razón

 _-Llega Gohan-_

 **Gohan:** (Ve a todos los cadáveres) ¡Oh no! ¡todos ellos están muertos! ¡También Bulma! ¡Esto es malo!

 **Vegeta:** ¡El maldito que lo haya hecho lo pagara muy caro!

 **Gohan:** Sera mejor que vengan ya que las cámaras captaron a los sujetos

 **Vegeta:** ¡¿Que?! ¿Cuánto son?

 **Gohan:** 3

 **Vegeta:** ¡Vamos ya! quiero identificarlos y darles su merecido

 _-Todos se dirigen hacia la zona de vigilancia-_

 _-Luego entran todos-_

- _Gohan pone los videos de seguridad más recientes-_

 _-Todos los ven y quedan atenidos al ver quiénes fueron los asesinos-_

 **Goku:** ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

 **Gohan:** No lo sé padre, no los reconozco

 **Krilin:** (Se acuerda de un caso de la policía) ¡Ya me acorde el joven que se ve allí en el video es el joven conocido como Manuel de 17 años que desapareció hace 6 meses de forma misteriosa

 **Todos (Menos Krilin y Freezer):** ¿¡Que?!

 **Vegeta:** ¡No me importa si ese bastardo desapareció o no, lo eliminare por haber asesinado a mi Bulma!

 **Roshi:** Pero ¿Quiénes son los otros 2?

 **A-17:** No tengo la más mínima idea

 **Freezer:** Esos otros 2 sujetos no parecen ser de este planeta

 **Goku:** ¿Que dices Freezer?

 **Freezer:** Véanlos bien, uno parece un ser humano, pero tiene una forma inusual para ser que es un hombre huevo, y el otro es como una especie de zorro y según se vio es él tiene poderes y el más fuerte de los 3

 **Piccolo:** Miren lo que lleva el chico

 _-Todos miran al monitor-_

 **Piccolo:** El chico lleva una mochila en su espalda, también lleva una especie de cajón y ¡QUE! ¡TAMBIEN LLEVA EL RADAR DEL DRAGON!

 **Todos (Menos Freezer):** ¡¿Que?!

 **Vegeta:** ¡Con que ese era su objetivo! ¡Robar el radar del dragón y cumplir sus deseos! ¡Cuando los encuentre les daré su merecido a esos insectos!

 **Goku:** ¡Ahora que me acuerdo en mi casa está la esfera 4 estrellas iré a ver si estos tipos no han llegado allí todavía para cuando llegan parar esto de una vez!

 **Gohan:** También iré contigo papá

 **Goku:** claro Gohan si tengo ayuda esto será más fácil

 _-Goku y Gohan se van rumbo para la montaña Paoz-_

 _-Los 2 saiyajins se dirigen a la montaña Paoz-_

 _-Pero al llegar se encuentran con algo impactante-_

 **Gohan:** ¿Quiénes son esos 3?

 **Goku:** No lo se

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Goku:** ¡Son Goten y Trunks! Y una chica

 **Gohan:** ¿¡Que?!

 **Goku:** Hay que bajar en seguida

 _-Los 2 saiyajins aterrizan cerca de Goten y Trunks y esa chica misteriosa-_

 **Goku:** ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Porque Goten y Trunks están inconscientes?

 **?:** mi nombre es Gise *(_Gise_), yo solo ayude a estos niños heridos, estaban luchando con... 3 sujetos muy fuertes, iba a intentar ayudar pero ni mi ayuda hubiera bastado, lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero no se preocupe señor estos niños se despertaran muy pronto

 **Goku:** Eso es bueno solo sufrieron golpes nada mas

 **Gise:** Así es

 **Gohan:** ¿Como eran los sujetos?

 **Gise:** Eran un hombre con forma de huevo, un joven de pelo negro, y una especie de zorro humanoide

 **Gohan:** Nunca había escuchado a ninguno de esos sujetos

 **Goku:** ¿por casualidad usaron las esferas del dragón?

 **Gise:** las esferas del dragón... no, realmente no lo se

 **Goku:** ¿No sabes que son las esferas del dragón?

 **Gise:** lamento informarles que no, lo lamento

 **Goku:** a rayos

 **Gohan:** Padre mira como quedo la casa

 **Goku:** (Mira la casa) ¿Pero? ¿Como es posible?

 **Gise:** Según lo que yo he visto esos sujetos volaban con dificultad también podían lanzar esferas de energía, y golpes que salen de lo común, ese niño que se parece mucho a ti fue lanzado a esa casa por uno de los sujetos

 **Goku:** Con que eso fue, iré a ver y tu Gohan intenta respetar a Goten y a Trunks

 **Gohan:** Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque sigues a esos sujetos?

 **Gise:** Yo vivía en una aldea, se llamaba Kibō, esos sujetos destruyeron mi aldea y todo ser vivo que vivía allí, yo fui la única que sobrevivió ya que me fui a esconder en un bosque cercano, los he estado vigilando para ver qué tan fuertes son y vengar a mi aldea, pero lamentablemente no puedo contra ellos yo sola, son muy fuertes y al parecer no les hacen daño los golpes...

 **Gohan:** ya veo, me puedes ayudar a despertar a los 2 niños

 **Gise:** Claro, espera aquí

 _-Gise se va a buscar unas plantas medicinales y regresa un poco rápido-_

 **Gise:** Enseguida se levantarán espera un momento (Hace una bola las plantas medicinales y cierra su puño, en unos segundos se había convertido en una especie de polvo verde brillante, y deja caer el polvo en la frente de los niños)

 _-El polvo cae en la frente de Goten y Trunks, empieza a hacer efecto y a los pocos segundos las heridas y golpes desaparecieron y los niños recuperan la conciencia, pero algo débiles-_

 **Goten:** (Se levanta) ¿Hermano? (Ve a Gise) ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Trunks:** (Se levanta también) Ah ¿Que me paso?

 **Gise:** No se preocupen, mi nombre es Gise, yo los cuide todo el tiempo que estuvieron inconscientes

 **Trunks:** Ya veo, ¿Pero ¿qué haces aquí Gohan?

 **Gohan:** Bueno es una larga historia

 _-Gohan les cuenta a los 3 lo que vio en la Corporación Capsula-_

 **Goten/Trunks:** ¿¡Que?!

 **Trunks:** ¡mi madre y mis abuelos! ¡Están muertos!

 **Gohan:** Cuando llegamos a la Corporación Capsula vi con los demás esa trágica escena

 **Trunks:** ¿Mi hermana Bra? ¿Como esta?

 **Gohan:** Según vi A-18 la tenia

 **Trunks:** ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vengare la muerte de mis abuelos y de mi madre!

 **Goten:** Pero Trunks recuerda esos sujetos llevaban todas las esferas del dragón y de seguro que cuando nos derrotaron y quedamos inconscientes pidieron sus deseos

 **Trunks:** ¡Rayos! Y a lo mejor ellos tienen también el radar del dragón

 **Goten/Gohan:** ¡¿Que?!

 **Gohan:** Esto es malo

 _-Mientras tanto con Goku-_

 **Goku:** No logro comprender como es que la casa quedo semi-destruida ¿Dónde estará Milk?

 _-Goku ve a los alrededores y ve algo impactante-_

 **Goku:** ¡Milk! (Se acerca donde está Milk) ¡Milk! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! (Agita un poco a Milk, pero no lo consigue) ¡Milk!

 _-En ese momento Goku siente enojo y tristeza a la vez-_

 **Goku:** ¡¿Quién pudo hacer esto?! ¡¿Quien?!

 _-Los demás se acercan hacía donde esta Goku-_

G **ise/Trunks:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Gohan:** ¡mamá! ¡Nooooo!

 **Goten:** yo reaccione igual e intente vengar la muerte de mi mamá, pero fallé

 **Goku:** ¡Prometo que vengaremos la muerte de su madre y también la muerte de Bulma, sus padres y de toda esa gente inocente

 **Gohan/Goten:** ¡Si!

 **Gohan:** recuperaremos el radar y los reviviremos

 **Trunks:** yo también me uno quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre y también de la derrota que sufrí

 **Gise:** yo también me uniré, esos desgraciados pagarán muy caro

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

 **en este capítulo solo los Guerreros Z vieron cosas impactantes y también Goku, Gohan, Goten y Trunks conocen a una niña llamada Gise que fue la única sobrevienta del Genocidio que ocurrió en la aldea Kibō y además todos quieren vengarse, pero no saben a qué clases de enemigos se enfrentaran**

 **¿Los Guerreros Z y Gise podrán vengarse de los villanos?**


	22. Cap 21:El nuevo dictator el nuevo Hitler

_-Eggman, Infinite y él SrZ van sin rumbo_ alguno (Y los 3 iban volando ya con pocas dificultades, me refiero a Eggman y al SrZ)-

 **Eggman:** vieron la paliza que le dimos a esos 2 niños insolentes

 **Infinite:** pero si no hubiera sido por mí, no hubiéramos eliminado a esos niños

 **SrZ:** les dimos una buena paliza y de seguro ya están muertos

 **Eggman:** si por andar de metidos se lo merecían ¿pero hacia donde nos dirigimos?

 **SrZ:** pues la verdad ni yo lo se

 **Infinite:** entonces ¿Andamos sin rumbo?

 **Eggman:** creo que si

 **SrZ:** sigamos volando tal vez encontremos algún lugar que hagamos nuestra guardia en este planeta

 **Eggman:** me gusta la idea (Esta vez Sonic no te salvaras de esta paliza)

- _Los 3 iban volando hasta que se encuentra una cabaña-_

 **SrZ:** miren ese lugar (Señalando la cabaña)

 **Infinite:** se ve bonito él lugar, podríamos hacerlo nuestra guarida en este mundo

 **Eggman:** Excelente idea me gusta

 **SrZ:** si hay alguien viviendo allí simplemente lo eliminaremos y ya

- _Los 3 descienden hacia la cabaña-_

 _-Luego Eggman toca la puerta-_

 _-Pero nadie responde-_

 _-Vuelve a tocar Eggman, pero sigue sin obtener respuesta-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Como que no vive nadie aquí?

 **SrZ:** entonces mejor

 **Infinite:** entremos

 _-Los 3 entran a la cabaña dándole una patada a la puerta-_

 ***Nota la cabaña es la misma que se usó en Dragón Ball Súper: La saga de Trunks del futuro**

 _-Al entrar a la cabaña ven que está_ limpia, es como que la han dejado hace poco-

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué raro? ¿Acaso alguien vive aquí?

 **Infinite:** No lo sé es probable

 **SrZ:** eso que importa, Tomemos este lugar como si fuera nuestro y si viene él dueño simplemente lo asesinamos

 **Eggman:** exacto

 **SrZ:** iré a revisar mejor la cabaña

 _-Él SrZ empieza a conocer mejor la casa-_

 **Eggman:** y si tomamos asiento en esos sillones

 **Infinite:** me parece bien

-Eggman e Infinite toman asiento en los sillones-

 **Eggman:** ¿Que te ha parecido este mundo?

 **Infinite:** pues se ve fácil de conquistar, solo eso fenómenos nos darían problemas, pero ahora que tenemos él poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos y la inmortalidad seremos imparables

 **Eggman:** cierto, muy cierto, esos niños nos dieron problemas solo porque él SrZ y yo no controlamos a la perfección él poder de las Esmeraldas caos, pero poco a poco iremos perfeccionando

 **Infinite:** eso espero (Aunque lo controlo perfectamente)

 **Eggman:** Luego de haber conquistado parte de este mundo yo digo que eliminemos al maldito grupo del erizo y así tener él camino libre al menos en Mobius

 **Infinite:** me parece bien doctor, así nos quitaríamos un peso de encima

 **Eggman:** estoy esperando ese momento, ¡Ya saboreo la victoria!

 _-Ahora vamos con él SrZ-_

 _-Ya había revisado la cocina, él comedor, unas habitaciones,_ él baño, y ahora estaba en los dormitorios-

 **SrZ:** (Ve él dormitorio) hay 3 camas, perfecto para que los 3 durmamos

 _-De la nada se le ocurre una idea-_

 **SrZ:** Bueno como pronto gobernare este mundo junto con Eggman e Infinite

 _-Luego se le ocurre una idea de un logo-_

 **SrZ:** Como yo mismo me he apodado Señor Zeta creo que haré un logo que sea basado en mi apodo

 _-Busca un lápiz y un papel-_

 _-Empieza a hacer una especie de bandera con 3 franjas-_

 _-Luego en medio hace la letra Z algo inclinada-_

 _-Luego de eso dibuja cinco puntos-_

 _-En la franja de arriba pone "Oro"-_

 _-En la de en medio pone "Blanco"-_

 _-En la de abajo pone "Rojo"-_

 _-Quedaría así-_

 **El significado de esa bandera es:**

 **Color Oro: Gloria, Honor y Respeto hacia los dictadores, en especial al SrZ**

 **Color Blanco: Paz a los que no se opongan a sus dictadores y acaten sus órdenes y las acepten**

 **La letra Z: Representa al SrZ como amo y señor del planeta**

 **Los 5 puntos alrededor de la letra Z: Representa los 5 continentes del planeta**

 **Color Rojo: Representa la sangre derramada por oponerse a los dictadores y el asesinato de los rebeldes que intentaran derrocar a los 3 villanos**

 **SrZ:** que buena idea se me ha ocurrido, creo que llamare a este movimiento dictatorío "Zetaismo"

 **SrZ:** Zetaismo me gusta como suena le diré a Eggman y a Infinite

 _-EL SrZ va hacia donde esta Eggman e Infinite-_

 _-Mientras tanto-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Crees que a este mundo solo un dios o varios dioses los pueda salvar?

 **Infinite:** no, yo creo que hemos superado hasta a los mismos dioses

 **Eggman:** es cierto ya nada ni nadie nos detendrá ahora ¿Quién salvará a este mundo ahora?

 **Infinite:** ni esos fenómenos podrán con nosotros

 **Eggman:** más se ahora deben estar lamentando la muerte de esas mujeres y de esos niños (Se ríe)

 **Infinite:** cierto, dos fenómenos menos por preocuparnos

 _-Llega él SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** que hay menos

 **Eggman:** (Ve el papel que trae en la mano) ¿Que traes allí SrZ?

 **SrZ:** (Mira él papel) Ah esto, es lo que acabo de dibujar

 **Infinite:** muéstralo quiero ver que es

 _-Él SrZ pone él dibujo en la mesa-_

 **Eggman/Infinite:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **SrZ:** es un dibujo que hizo en el dormitorio de la casa, ya que se me ocurrió

 **Infinite:** Es una especie de logo

 **SrZ:** si

 **Eggman:** muy bien pensado ya que con eso haremos valer nuestra presencia, pero que significa

 **SrZ:** te lo contare

 _-Él SrZ le cuenta a Eggman y a Infinite que significa cada cosa-_

 **Eggman:** wow que fuerte

 **Infinite:** me impresionas SrZ

 **SrZ** : se me ocurrió en él momento, pero está bien hecho

 **Eggman:** me gusta el nombre de "Zetaismo"

 **Infinite:** a mí también

 **SrZ:** Pronto este mundo conocerá a sus amos y señores

 **Eggman:** Si, pero esta cabaña tiene todo lo que necesitamos para subsistir

 **SrZ:** Si, tiene una cocina, un baño, un dormitorio y hasta podemos subir al tejado

 **Eggman:** Muy bien todo lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días

 **SrZ:** Si y en todo lo que atacamos las ciudades podemos conseguir lo básico

 **Infinite:** Muy bien pensado, pero ¿Qué ciudad atacamos primero?

 **SrZ:** podríamos atacar primero la Ciudad Satán y cuando eliminemos a mr. Satán cambiemos el nombre a "Ciudad Z"

 **Eggman:** Me parece bien

 **Infinite:** Con que allí atacaremos primero y cuando derrotemos a ese tal Mr. Satán allí será el comienzo de nuestro imperio

 **SrZ:** Exacto

 **Eggman:** Bien pero que sea mañana ya que necesitamos relajarnos un poco

 **Infinite:** Me parece bien

 _-Así que el trio de la maldad pasaron en la cabaña lo que quedaba en la tarde y en la noche-_

-A la mañana siguiente el trio de la maldad comen un desayuno y luego de relajarse unos minutos

 **Eggman:** Bueno nos dirigimos hacia aquella ciudad que dijiste ayer

 **SrZ:** Vámonos entonces

 **Infinite:** Vamos, quiero volver a usar los poderes que nos otorgaron las esmeraldas caos

 **Eggman:** SrZ ¿Dónde guardaste las esmeraldas caos y el radar del dragón?

 **SrZ:** Lo guarde en un ropero que está en el dormitorio

 **Eggman:** Bien de todos modos dudo mucho que nos encuentren, si se da el caso no salen vivos de aquí

 **SrZ:** Exacto

 **Infinite:** Bueno dejen de hablar tanto y mejor vamos a conquistar la ciudad satán

 **SrZ/Eggman:** Bien

 _-Los 3 salen en dirección a ciudad Satán-_

 _-Mientras tanto en la casa del SrZ-_

 _-Los padres del SrZ estaban viendo las noticias-_

 **Padre:** Lo mismo de siempre, robos, política, deportes, clima, espectáculos e insólitos

 **Madre:** si y nada sobre Manuel

 _-Pero lo que viene los dejara con la boca abierta-_

 **Televisor (presentadora de noticias):** ¡Noticia de impacto! Ayer ocurrieron 5 asesinatos en Corporación Capsula, 1 feminicida en la montaña Paoz y un Genocidio en la aldea Kibō

 **Madre/Padre:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Televisor (Presentadora de noticias):** Según unas personas que dejaremos en anónimo por razones de seguridad nos mostraron unos videos de seguridad de la Corporación Capsula fueron 3 personas que hicieron el asesinato de estas personas: Bulma Brief, *Dr. Brief, *Sra. Brief, Amanda Campos y Franklin Mendoza

 ***No sé si Akira puso nombres reales, pero yo solo me se esos**

 **Madre:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Padre:** ¿¡No lo puedo creer?!

 **Televisor (Presentadora de noticias):** El feminicidio se trata la Sra. Milk (Chichi)

 **Madre:** Ni la conozco, pero de igual forma pobre mujer

 **Televisor (Presentadora de noticias):** El genocidio ocurrió en la ya deshabitada aldea Kibō se desconoce las causas del asesinato de Milk y del genocidio de la aldea Kibō, pero en la corporación Capsula se robaron un avión y un radar

 **Madre:** Esos ladrones de mierda

 **Padre:** Que hijos de puta

 **Televisor (Presentadora de noticias):** Pero solo se conoce la identidad de un ladrón, el 1° es un hombre de forma de huevo, el 2° es una especie de zorro humanoide y el ultimo es que dejara en estado de shock al saber de quién es, según fuentes oficiales el 3° ladrón no es nada más y menos que Manuel Samuel Martínez Funes, el joven de 17 años que desapareció hace más de 6 meses

 **Madre:** (En estado de Shock) ¡No puedo creerlo!

 **Padre:** ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

 **Madre:** (Se pone a llorar)

 **Padre:** ¡Como es posible que mi hijo allá andando vagando por allí con esos 2 sujetos extraños y haya hecho todas esas maldades! ¡Que lo tenga por seguro que si la policía lo atrapa por mí que se pudra en la cárcel hasta el último día de su vida

 **Madre:** ¡No tiene que ser una broma! ¡Manuel no puede hacer eso! ¡Él no es capaz de hacerle eso ni a una mosca!

 **Televisor (Presentadora de noticias):** La policía ya se está haciendo cargo de la investigación, así que pronto estos ladrones y asesinos les caerá el peso de la ley, en otras noticias...

 **Padre:** ¡No puedo creer que uno aquí desesperado de saber cómo esta y sale que se unió a una banda de criminales!

 **Madre:** ¡No porque, por qué!

 _-En eso llega una sorpresa inesperada-_

 _-Alguien derriba la puerta-_

 **?:** Hola mamá y papá

 _-Los padres solo dan la vuelta-_

 **Madre/Padre:** ¡Manuel!

 **Madre:** Manuel porque anda con esos 2 fenómenos de allí

 **Eggman:** ¡Oiga!

 **Infinite:** Sera mejor que me tenga más respeto o si no habrá serias consecuencias mujer

 **Padre:** ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS A TUS PADRES PREOCUPADOS Y TU VAS VAGANDO POR ALLI ROBANDO Y ASESINANDO MANUEL!?

 **SrZ:** Yo ya no soy su hijo Manuel, ahora soy el SrZ el amo y señor de este mundo

 **Padre:** ¿¡Pero que mierda hablas!?

 **Madre:** ¿¡Pero nosotros no te criamos así!?

 **SrZ:** ¡Déjenme decirles par de pendejos y olvidadizos que ustedes me maltrataron en mi infancia y la hicieron un lugar peor que el mismo infierno, mis "Amigos" (Haciendo comillas con las manos) también me maltaron y me hicieron Bullying y ustedes lo único que hacía eran acabarme más de lo que ya estaba! ¡Así que ustedes mismos crearon lenta y dolorosamente a esta bestia!

 **Padre:** ¡Ten más respeto por tus padres lo dice...!

 **SrZ:** ¡A la mierda esa regla! ¡Ustedes deben respetarme a mí!

 **Padre:** ¡Suficiente Manuel! ¡Ve a tu habitación!

 **SrZ:** ¡Hasta aquí llegaste viejo des _cerebrado_!

 _-El SrZ saca su arma y le dispara a su propio padre-_

 _-Luego de haber recibido como 5 balazos el padre del SrZ cae al suelo ya muerto-_

 **Madre:** ¡Víctor! (Va hacia el cuerpo ya sin vida de su marido)

 **SrZ:** ¡Usted madre le daré una última oportunidad! Si se une a mi imperio del mal llamado Zetaismo le perdonare todas las atrocidades que cometió conmigo desde que nací

 **Madre:** ¡No nunca! ¡Como crees que me uniré a alguien que solo piensa hacer maldades solo para conseguir lo que quiere! ¡Además tú ya no eres el Manuel el que le di la vida, ahora solo eres el mismo diablo disfrazado de persona!

 **SrZ:** Es cierto ahora parezco más el mismo diablo que un ser humano, Pero que pendeja fuiste madre al no aceptar mi generosa oferta, así que ahora muere

 **Madre:** ¡No espera no serias capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia madre!

 **SrZ:** Si lo hice con mi padre también lo puedo hacer con mi propia madre

 _-El SrZ le dispara unas 3 veces a su propia madre asesinándola al instante-_

 **Eggman:** (Como dije él era capaz de asesinar a su propia madre)

 **Infinite:** Me tienes impresionado SrZ

 **SrZ:** por pendejos se murieron, pero miren el lado bueno ahora deben estar en el otro mundo juntos ardiendo en el infierno (Se ríe malvadamente)

 **Eggman:** bueno dejemos este lugar y mejor vallamos hacia donde esta ese tal Satán

 **SrZ:** Vamos y cuando lo asesinemos tendremos el control de esta ciudad

 _-Los 3 se dirigen hacia donde está la mansión de Mr. Satán-_

 _-En el camino asesinan sin sentido a varios civiles-_

 _-Mientras que se enfrentan a la policía, pero la reprimen con mucha facilidad-_

 _ **(Nota como no están usando el poder de las esmeraldas caos los guerreros Z no sienten el ki del trio de la maldad)**_

 _-Luego de haber eliminado a todos los policías del lugar-_

 _-Llegan a la mansión o casa (como quieran llamarle) de Mr. Satán y allí estaban Mr. Satán, Gohan, Videl y la bebe Pan-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Aquí es?

 **SrZ:** Según eh visto en las noticias aquí vive el, su hija Videl, su yerno Gohan que por cierto es un gran investigador y por último su nieta Pan

 **Infinite:** ¿Crees que sea difícil derrotar a Mr. satán?

 **SrZ:** No pero ahora que lo pienso, se llama Gohan, "Go"han y esa mujer que dijo que Goten era más fuerte que Eggman

 **Eggman:** Ni me acuerdes de esa mujer

 **SrZ:** "Go"han, "Go"ten ¡A la mierda!

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **SrZ:** Esos 2 deben ser hermanos y de seguro ese tal Gohan va a querer vengar la muerte de Goten

 **Eggman:** Esto es malo

 **Infinite:** Pero se les olvida que el solo será como un insecto para nosotros ya que el poder de nosotros 3 es superior al de el

 **SrZ:** Entonces entremos

 _-El trio de la maldad entra a la fuerza a la casa (derribando la puerta)-_

 **SrZ:** Mr. Satán ¿Dónde está?

 _-Alguien llega a la sala-_

 **Videl:** (Ve a los 3) ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

 **SrZ:** ¿Dónde está su padre?

 **Videl:** ¡Eso no les incumbe! ¡Salga den mi casa!

 **SrZ:** Con que así lo quieres

 _-El SrZ Saca su arma y le dispara a Videl, pero alguien llega a salvarla-_

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Gohan:** Videl estas bien

 **Videl:** Si Gohan

 **Eggman:** Con que él es Gohan

 **SrZ:** Si es el

 **Infinite:** Bueno entonces hay que eliminarlo de nuestro camino

 **Gohan:** ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

 **SrZ:** Solo venimos a eliminar a Mr. Satán así que no interfieras o si no esto acabara mal para ti

 **Gohan:** No lo permitiré

 **SrZ:** si así lo quieres, eso tendrás

 **Gohan:** Videl huye con mr. Satán y con Pan

 _-Videl empieza a correr-_

 **Eggman:** No lo permitiré

 _-Gohan le da una patada a Eggman y lo manda a volar contra una pared-_

 **Eggman:** (Se levanta) Eso solo me dolió, pero no me ha hecho ningún daño

 **Gohan:** ¿¡Que!?

 _-Los 3 empiezan a atacar a Gohan-_

 _-Luego el SrZ le da varios golpes a Gohan y lo manda a volar-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman persigue a esa mujer y si encuentras a Mr. Satán elimínalos

 **Eggman:** Entendido y buena suerte para derrotar a ese inepto

 _-Eggman se corriendo hacia donde esta se fue Videl-_

 **Gohan:** ¡Suficiente!

 _-Luego Gohan se transforma en SSJ1-_

 **Infinite:** ¿Con que piensas hacer esto peor para ti eh? (Empieza a expulsar energía del cuerpo)

 **SrZ:** Lamentaras haberte entrometido en nuestros planes (También empieza a expulsar energía del cuerpo)

 **Gohan:** ¡Que ki más maestros! ¡Ustedes fueron los que asesinaron a toda esa gente inocente ayer, INCLUYENDO A MI MADRE!

 **SrZ:** ¿Tu madre? Eso me importa un carajo, ella por haberse metido en mis planes murió la muy pendeja

 **Infinite:** Si eso que importa además somos 2 contra 1 No tienes ninguna oportunidad

 **Gohan:** Eso ya lo veremos

 _-Luego de eso empieza una feroz batalla, Infinite le lanza varios ataques de ki a Gohan, pero él los esquiva con demasiada facilidad-_

 _-El SrZ le lanza varias bolas de energías pequeñas hacia Gohan, pero él las logra esquivar con facilidad-_

 _-Luego Gohan le lanza un Kamehameha hacia el SrZ e Infinite-_

 _-Pero solo Infinite logra esquivarlo y el SrZ lo recibe-_

 _-Luego el SrZ sale disparado de la casa y sale hacia el patio-_

 _-Mientras tanto con Videl-_

 **Mr. Satán:** ¿Que ha sido todo ese alboroto?

 **Pan:** (Empieza a llorar por los ruidos que se hacen por la pelea) Cálmate Pan tu abuelo esta aquí y te protegerá

 **Videl:** (Entra a la habitación) Papá debemos salir, pero ya

 **Mr. Satán:** ¿Pero por qué?

 **Videl:** No hay tiempo (Agarra a Pan)

 **Mr. Satán:** ¿Dónde está Gohan?

 **Videl:** está atacando unos sujetos que entraron a la casa

 **Tratan:** bueno será mejor que huyamos

 _-Los 4 salieron de la habitación, pero-_

 **Videl:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Eggman:** soy su amo y señor, así que será mejor él hombre venga conmigo

 **Mr. Satán:** ni te conozco y ¿qué haces en esta casa?

 **Eggman:** vine a asesinarte

- _Eggman le lanza un puñetazo a Mr. Satán, pero él lo logra esquivar-_

 **Mr. Satán:** ¿Qué te pasa?

 _-Empieza una pelea entre Mr. Satán y Eggman-_

 _-Eggman sigue atacando con los puños hacia Mr. Satán, pero él logra esquivar unos cuantos, pero unos cuantos les dan y luego cae al suelo-_

 **Videl:** ¡Papa!

 **Eggman:** jojojo parece que no eres tan fuerte como te dice él restó de las personas, ¡Ahora muere!

- _Eggman iba a hacer una ráfaga de ki, pero Videl deja a un lado a Pan y le da una patada a Eggman y lo manda a volar-_

 **Eggman:** (Se levanta) mujer entrometida ahora tendrá él mismo destino que ese hombre

 _-Eggman iba a toda velocidad hacia donde Videl y Mr. Satán, pero la bebe Pan decide mostrar su potencial y le da varios golpes a Eggman y lo manda a volar otra vez chocando con otra pared-_

 **Eggman:** (Se levanta) ¡¿Pero qué mierda!?

 _-Solo recibe más golpes de Pan-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Maldita bebe! (Empieza a lanzar ráfagas de ki hacia Pan)

 _-Pero Pan logra esquivarlas todas y le propina buenos golpes hacia Eggman y lo empuja varios metros-_

 **Videl:** (Agarra a Pan) es ahora no nunca

 **Mr. Satán:** corramos

-Entonces Videl y Mr. Satán empiezan a correr hacia la salida y logran escapar por la puerta trasera-

 **Eggman:** no puede ser se escaparon

 _-Ahora vamos hacia la otra batalla-_

 **SrZ:** esquiva estas entrometido

- _Él SrZ lanza como loco ráfagas de ki-_

 _-Gohan los esquiva como si nada-_

 _-Aunque ya estaba un poco cansado-_

 **Gohan:** ¿Son inmortales?

 **Infinite:** si ahora muere

-Infinite lanza una gran ráfaga de ki y esta va a una velocidad más rápida que la luz y le logra dar a Gohan-

 **Gohan:** (Bajo el efecto de la ilusión) ¿Que me pasa?

 _-Él efecto consiste en que hay varios hombres misteriosos (En total son 20) y todos los atacan a la vez el con ataque de ki los logra empujar a todos, pero Infinite y él SrZ le lanzan una gran ráfaga de ki golpean a Gohan acabando con la ilusión-_

 **Gohan:** (En él suelo y muy lastimando y debilitado) (Al menos Videl, Pan y Mr. Satán lograron escapar)

 **Infinite:** hasta aquí llegaste metido

 **SrZ:** ahora muere

-Infinite y él SrZ le dan buenos golpes y a la vez ata que es de ki hacia Gohan y luego de unos segundos pierde la conciencia, pero Eggman y él SrZ lo dan por muerto-

 **SrZ:** jajaja por metido y por pendejo se murió este también

 **Infinite:** me da lastima

 _-Llega Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** ya vine

 **SrZ:** ¿Aniquilaste a Mr. Satán?

 **Eggman:** (Nervioso) con repuesto a eso él pudo conmigo

 **SrZ:** ¡¿Que!? ¿¡Como los dejaste escapar?!

 **Eggman:** bueno es que estaba acompañado de una mujer y un bebe, aunque parezca mentira me dio pelea y me venció

 **Infinite:** eso es la peor mentira que has dicho Eggman

 **Eggman:** hablo en serio

 **SrZ:** Debe ser hija del sujeto que acabamos de asesinar, pero también le llegara su hora

 **Infinite:** los demás lograron escapar, pero ya tenemos un problema menos

 _-Él trio de la maldad tiene el control de esa ciudad-_

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

 **En este capítulo él SrZ se vengó de sus padres, intento con Eggman e Infinite asesinar a Mr. Satán, pero fallaron**

 **Pero ya tiene el control de la ciudad Satán, pero ahora llamada "Ciudad Z"**

 **¿Cuál será él futuro del planeta Tierra?**

 **Descúbranlo leyendo en los siguientes capítulos:**


	23. Capítulo 22: Combate y reencuentro

_-Luego de que el trio de la maldad intentara asesinar a Mr. Satán y fallaran se disponen a regresar a su base (La cabaña) no sin antes ir a robar a un supermercado para poder seguir subsistiendo-_

 _-Ya afuera de la casa de Gohan y de Videl-_

 **SrZ:** Ese tipo nos costó bastante, pero lo pudimos derrotar

 **Infinite:** Si costo, pero veo que SrZ ya estas aprendiendo a usar mejor los poderes de las esmeraldas caos

 **SrZ:** Por cierto, Eggman, ¡¿COMO MIERDAS ES QUE DEJASTE ESCAPAR A MR SATAN?!

 **Eggman:** ya te lo dije un bebe me ataco y no me dejo atacar al Mr. Satán

 **SrZ:** Bueno no importa que pronto tendremos el control de esta ciudad y luego el resto del mundo

 **Infinite:** Bueno ya dejemos de hablar tanto y mejor vayamos a buscar alimentos y otras cosas básicas para llevarlas a la cabaña ya que creo que se están acabando

 **SrZ:** Si es cierto Infinite, vamos a robar a un supermercado para robar alimentos y otras cosas y de paso sembramos él caos y el terror para que vean quienes mandan aquí

 **Infinite:** me parece bien

- _Luego de eso él trio de la maldad empiezan a volar en busca del súper mercado más cercano-_

 _-Pero algo inesperado va a ocurrir-_

 _-Mientras iban volando-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Cuándo atacaremos Mobius?

 **SrZ:** Ahora que lo dices dentro de unos días

 **Infinite:** no me acordaba ya de ese planeta

 **Eggman:** sí al fin poder ver muerto a Sonic y a su maldito equipo que me han estado molestando todos estos malditos años y ha estado frustrando mis planes

 **SrZ:** así se habla Eggman yo te ayudaré a eliminarlos uno por uno, ni Dios los podrá salvar de esta tanto a Mobius como a La Tierra

 **Infinite:** así que dentro de poco ese equipo de insolentes dejara de existir bien un problema menos y luego nos encargamos de estos fenómenos que ya eliminamos 3 aunque 2 eran niños, pero ellos opusieron y se lo buscaron

 _-Luego de la nada él SrZ recibe un ataque de energía-_

 **SrZ:** (Cayendo al suelo) ¡Aaaah! (Cae al suelo)

 **Eggman:** ¿Pero qué mierda?

 **Infinite:** ¿Quién hizo eso?

 _-Eggman voltea a ver y se sorprende de quienes son-_

 _-Son Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, 17,18, Krilin, Ten Shin Han_

 **Eggman:** ¡A la mierda!

 **Infinite:** ya veo que son los fenómenos

 _-Desde el suelo-_

 **SrZ:** (Ve arriba) ¡Malditos fenómenos con que ellos quieren ser los héroes (Se ríe) pues si lo intentan les costara la vida (Vuela haca donde esta Infinite y Eggman)

 **SrZ:** (Luego de ponerse a la par) ¿Que quieren fenómenos?

 **Goku:** ¿Con que ustedes son los que han causado toda esta muerte y destrucción?

 **SrZ:** si y te digo que si

 **Vegeta:** simplemente los eliminamos a los 3 insectos

 **Infinite:** (Ve más detalladamente) vaya con que esos niños sobrevivieron a la paliza que les propinamos entre los 3, lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubieran ido con esa mujer al otro mundo

 **Trunks:** Pagaran por todas las muertes que han cometido

 **Goten:** también por la muerte de mi Mamá

 **Trunks:** también por la mi madre

 **SrZ:** oh se han enojado (Se ríe) esa era una simple mortal que se opuso a mis órdenes, como le acaba de pasar a un men allí abajo

 **Goku:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **SrZ:** digamos que ese pendejo no me dejo asesinar a otro hombre con quien tenía cuentas pendientes y por ende lo eliminamos

 **Krilin:** Maldito

 **SrZ:** Creo que su nombre era...Gohan y ahora por metido y por pendejo está muerto (Se ríe como él mismo demonio)

 **Creo que a este hijo de puta del SrZ lo quieren ver muerto, si o no raza**

 _-Todos se quedan impactitos por las palabras del SrZ-_

- _Pero en especial Goku, Goten y Trunks-_

 **Goku:** ¿¡Tú que!?

 **Goten:** ¡¿Que porque lo hiciste?!

 **Piccolo:** ¿¡Tu Asesinaste a Gohan?!

 **Vegeta:** (Si esos tipos vencieron a Gohan con demasiada facilidad eso quiere decir que no serán oponentes fáciles de vencer)

 _-Ahora comienza otra batalla-_

 _-Empieza va a ver una verdadera batalla-_

 _-Eran 9 contra 3 pero sabemos-_

 _-Él SrZ lanza varios ataques de ki como loco hacia los guerreros Z-_

 **Suena curioso ya que se está enfrentando las 2 partes que llevan la letra Z**

 _-Los guerreros Z los esquivan con facilidad-_

 **SrZ:** Solo tuvieron suerte cabrones

 **Infinite:** Prueben esto metidos

 _-Infinite hace aparecer varios cubos ilusionistas para luego lanzárselos a los guerreros-_

 _-Pero todos los logran repeler al aumentar su ki-_

 **Infinite:** Me tienen impresionado fenómenos, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan

 **SrZ:** Ahora si cabrones serán mejor que se rindan y llegaremos a un acuerdo

 **Vegeta:** ¡Nunca insectos!

 **Goku:** Creen que llegaremos a un acuerdo así no más después de todas las muertes, dolor, sufrimiento y destrucción que han causado

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya con que veo que no quieren llegar a ningún acuerdo ¡Así que mueran!

 **Eggman:** Infinite, Tu ve hacia donde está el chico con cabello negro, la chica con cabello rubio y con el 3 ojos, SrZ tu ve hacia el hombre con traje azul con naranja, el de azul y blanco, el hombre verde y yo iré por el calvo y los niños

 **SrZ/Infinite:** Entendido

 _-El SrZ va en dirección donde esta Vegeta-_

 _-Luego comienza la batalla era Eggman vs Krilin, Goten y Trunks. Infinite vs 17,18 y Ten Shin Han. El SrZ vs Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo-_

 _-el SrZ empieza a lanzar ráfagas de ki hacia Goku, Vegeta ya Piccolo-_

 _-Los 3 los esquivan con facilidad-_

 _-Luego Goku y Vegeta empiezan a atacar al SrZ con los puños al mismo tiempo-_

 _-El SrZ responde también atacando con los puños y ninguno se hacía daño ya que iban a la misma velocidad-_

 _-Luego de unos Piccolo hace que sus brazos se hagan más largos con el objetivo de agarrar al SrZ-_

 **Piccolo:** ¡Háganse a un lado!

 _-Goku y Vegeta se apartan del SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero ¿qué?

 _-Luego el SrZ es atrapado por los brazos de Piccolo (Porque uso el ataque místico)-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero ¿cómo es esto posible?

 _-Luego Goku y Vegeta aprovechan para darle unos buenos golpes al SrZ-_

 _-Ahora con Eggman vs Krilin, Goten y Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** Con que ustedes 2 sobrevivieron a la paliza que les dimos entre los tres hace unos días

 **Trunks:** Eso fue esa vez ahora nosotros te ganaremos huevo parlante

 **Eggman:** ¡Oye no me digas así!

 **Goten:** También vengare la muerte de mi mamá

 **Krilin:** También vengaremos la muerte de tanta gente inocente

 **Eggman:** (Se ríe) solo esos niños me darán pelea, pero tu enano y calvo no creo que puedas hacer mucho por no decir nada

 **Krilin:** ¿¡Que me dijiste?!

 _-Eggman solo responde con un rayo de ki-_

 _-Pero los 3 lo esquivan con facilidad-_

 _-Luego Eggman comienza a disparar ráfagas de ki como loco, pero los 3 los logran esquivar-_

 _-Luego Goten, Trunks y Krilin le disparan una gran ráfaga de ki a Eggman, pero él no logra esquivarla y recibe el impacto-_

 _-Luego Eggman cae al suelo-_

 _-Pero se levanta y va toda velocidad y luego lanza una gran ráfaga de ki y logra hacerle daño a los 3-_

 **Eggman:** Malditos mocoso

 _-Ahora con Infinite vs 17,18 y Ten Shin Han-_

 _-Los 3 le lanza ráfagas de ki a Infinite, pero él los esquiva con demasiada facilidad-_

 _-Luego Infinite lanza varios ataques de ki morados-_

 _-Pero ninguno le logra dar a ninguno de los 3-_

 _-Luego los 3 se dirigen hacia donde esta Infinite y empiezan a golpearlo entre los 3-_

 _-Infinite bloquea con dificultad los golpes de los 3 pero alguno que otro le logra dar -_

 _-Infinite se aprovecha de eso y empieza a lanzar ráfagas de ki a lo loco hacia los 3 y para su suerte les pudo dar-_

 _-Los 3 caen bajo la ilusión de Infinite y es que hacer aparecer cubos gigantes pesados al azar y ellos tienen que esquivarlo-_

 _-Infinite tiene que ser rápido ya que el efecto de la ilusión solo dura 10 segundos-_

 _-Luego Infinite golpea muy fuerte a 17,18 y a Ten Shin Han-_

 _-Luego los 3 caen al suelo un poco lastimados-_

 _-Volviendo con el SrZ-_

 _-Luego de que el SrZ recibirá una buena paliza de parte de Goku, Eggman Piccolo lo suelta y Goku aprovecha a lanzarle un Kamehameha y Vegeta un Big Bang-_

 _-El SrZ no se percata de eso y recibe el impacto del Kamehameha y del Big Bing y cae al suelo-_

 _-Volviendo con Eggman-_

 _-Eggman no les pudo hacer casi nada a Krilin, Goten y a Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** Malditos niños como es que resisten tanto

 **Trunks:** Sera mejor que te rindas ya que no tienes oportunidad

 **Eggman:** No me rendiré además yo tengo algo que ustedes no

 **Goten:** ¿El que?

 **Eggman:** No se los diré trio de idiotas

 _-Eggman se dirige hacia los 3 y les intenta dar un golpe, pero falla y solo recibe otra buena paliza-_

- _Con Infinite-_

 _-Infinite ve que 17, 18 y Ten Shin Han se levantan y se dirige rápido hacia el pero solo lanza una gran ráfaga de ki hacia los 3 pero los esquivan con facilidad-_

 **17:** crees que nos puedes volver a dar con tus ataques de ki así no más mejor será que cambies de estrategia

 **Infinite:** Cállate y mejor ríndanse

 _-Luego 17, 18 y Ten Shin Han empiezan a atacar en simultaneo a Infinite-_

 _-Volviendo con el SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ se levanta como que si nada-_

 **SrZ:** Malditos ahora si iré en serio

 _-El SrZ de tanto enojo que sentía empieza a cargar ki hasta que sale un aura negra y su apariencia cambia-_

 **Vegeta:** ¡si su ki era monstruoso ahora es más monstruoso todavía!

 **Goku:** Creo que no tenemos opción

 _-Goku se transforma en SSB y Vegeta en SSBFullPower (O creo que así se llama)-_

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya con que ahora su cabello en azul y por lógica ahora son más fuertes, pero lamento informarles que eso será insuficiente

 **Vegeta:** Solo sos palabras, pero eso ya lo veremos

 _-Así que los Goku y Vegeta van en dirección hacia donde está el SrZ-_

-El SrZ solo intenta esquivar los golpes de Goku y Vegeta, pero no logra esquivarlos y solo recibe más golpes-

 _-Lo que el SrZ no sabe es que Piccolo está empezando a cargar ki con una técnica llamada:_ **Makankosappo-**

 _-El SrZ sigue lanzando golpes hacia Goku y Vegeta, pero el solo le logra golpear un poco a los y luego Goku y Vegeta lo golpean tan fuerte que lo mandan al suelo-_

 **Piccolo:** Toma esto Makankosappo

 _-Piccolo le dispara al SrZ, Goku y Vegeta se alejan de él y luego el SrZ recibe el impacto del_ Makankosappo y luego su pecho es atravesado y luego cae al suelo mal herido-

 **Vegeta:** Hasta aquí llegaste

 _-Vegeta vuelve a hacer el Big bang y Goku el Kamehameha y como el SrZ está gravemente herido no pudo esquivarlos y recibió el impacto-_

 _-Luego de que la nube de polvo desapareciera solo se vio que el SrZ estaba en el suelo gravemente herido-_

 **SrZ:** Desgraciados ese ataque del marciano me hizo este agujero en el pecho y también esos ataques de energía me hicieron un gran daño, pero no puedo morir (Espero que la inmortalidad me regenere también el cuerpo)

 _-Así fue que unos segundos después el agujero que tenía en el pecho desapareció y el SrZ vuelve a estar como si nada hubiera pasado-_

 **SrZ:** (Oh vaya con que hasta esto es posible hacer cuando uno es inmortal) Ahora si verán putos me las pagarán por dejarme en ridículo

 **Piccolo:** Oh no cómo es posible que se haya regenerando

 **Vegeta:** ¿¡Como es esto posible?!

 **Goku:** ¡Se supone que debió haber muerto por el Makankosappo!

 **SrZ:** Hoy si de esta no se salvan

 _-El SrZ eleva su ki tanto que por poco llega al nivel de GokuSSB-_

 _-Ahora el SrZ tiene el pelo parado y un aura super oscura rodea su cuerpo-_

-Vamos con Infinite-

-Infinite luego de recibir varios golpes cae al suelo y luego Ten Shin Han aprovecha para hacer su técnica más poderosa el kikoho-

 _-Luego Ten Shin Han carga rápidamente casi toda su energía con la esperanza de acabar con Infinite, hace un triángulo con sus dedos cerca de su pecho en dirección de Infinite y luego dice -_

 **Ten Shin Han:** ¡Kikoho!

 _-Así que la técnica es lanzada en dirección de Infinite y este no es capaz de esquivarla y recibe el impacto del Kikoho-_

-El impacto del Kikoho hacia fue tanto que le genero un gran daño-

 _-Luego de que Infinite reciba el impacto del kikoho se hace una nube de polvo y unos segundos después se muestra a Infinite mal herido pero lo que viene no se lo esperan-_

 **Infinite:** ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNOS PATETICOS HUMANOS ME HAYAN HECHO TANTO DAÑO!?

- _Pasa lo mismo que con el SrZ, Infinite se cura de sus heridas como que si nada hubiera pasado-_

 **Infinite:** Ustedes fenómenos me la pagaran muy caro

 _-Infinite eleva su ki tan alto que llega al mismo nivel del SrZ-_

 _-Su apariencia no cambia, pero ahora su poder es más alto y al igual que el SrZ le sale un aura super oscura-_

 **Infinite:** Ahora si conocerán al verdadero Infinite

 _-Infinite se acercó hacia donde esta Ten Shin Han más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago que hizo que escupiera sangre y luego le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo-_

 **17:** ¿Viste eso fue demasiado rápido?

 **18:** No vi nada

 **Infinite:** Ahora siguen ustedes

 _-Volviendo con Eggman. -_

- _Luego de recibir una gran paliza de parte de Goten, Trunks y Krilin, Eggman cae al suelo-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Desgraciados! ahora verán

 _-Eggman carga una gran cantidad de energía y la lanza hacia los 3 pero falla otra vez-_

 **Eggman:** Oh no

 _-Krilin, Goten y Trunks (estos últimos se transforman en SSJ) lanzan un Kamehameha hacia Eggman y recibe el Kamehameha-_

 _-Luego de que Eggman recibiera el_ impacto, este se levanta algo herido pero las heridas se curan en cuestión de segundos-

 _-Luego de eso Eggman va muy furioso y luego lanza ráfagas de ki con más fuerza, pero ahora si le logra darle a los 3-_

 _-Volviendo con él SrZ-_

- _Él SrZ va a toda velocidad (Casi a la velocidad de la luz) hacia donde este Piccolo y le propina un golpe que lo manda hacia él suelo-_

 **Vegeta:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **SrZ:** Ahora siguen ustedes fenómenos

 _-El SrZ se dirige a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Vegeta-_

 _-Pero él logra darle un golpe al SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** solo tuviste suerte

 _-Luego el SrZ y Vegeta se golpean de manera constante pero luego él SrZ es atacado con una ráfaga de ki de parte de Goku-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Metido!

 **Vegeta:** (Le da una patada al SrZ) ¡No te distraigas insecto!

 _-Luego Vegeta le da un fuerte golpe al SrZ-_

 _-Él SrZ al recibir el golpe escupe saliva y sangre a la vez de su boca-_

 _-Luego Goku le da varios golpes al SrZ y lo manda al suelo-_

 _-Volviendo con Infinite-_

 _-Ten Shin Han estaba en él suelo, ahora Infinite se iba a enfrentar contra él 17 y 18-_

 _-Luego Infinite crea varios cubos ilusionistas y los lanza hacia 17 y 18_ -

-Pero ellos hacen sus escudos a tiempo y los cubos ilusionistas de Infinite se destruyen al contacto-

 **Infinite:** ¿Que un escudo? Que cobardes

 _-Infinite lanza una gran ráfaga de ki hacia los androides-_

 _-Al inició los escudos resisten el ataque de Infinite, pero unos segundos después estos comienzan a agrietarse-_

 **17/18:** ¡Oh no!

 _-Luego él escudo de los androides se rompe-_

 **Infinite:** vaya esos escudos no duraron nada

 _-Luego Infinite_ va a toda velocidad Hacia donde está 17, como va más rápido que la luz este le logra dar varios golpes y lo manda al suelo-

-Luego 18 empieza a atacar a Infinite estos 2 solo se dan golpes, pero ninguno logra golpearse, pero después Infinite logra golpear muy fuerte a 18 y hace que caiga al suelo cerca de 17 y Ten Shin Han-

 **Infinite:** Mueran (Lanza dos ráfagas de ki hacia 17 y 18)

 _-Infinite lanza esas 2 ráfagas de ki hacia 17 y 18, luego ellos las esquivan, pero lo que no saben es que esas 2 ráfagas de ki Infinite las puede manejar a su antojo-_

 _-Así que los 2 androides se las pasan esquivando, pero luego de unos segundos las 2 ráfagas de ki alcanzan a los androides así que ellos vuelven a caer en otra ilusión-_

 _-Ahora ellos tienen que pasar esquivando varios objetos que pretenden golpearlos-_

 _-Esquivan algunos, otros no-_

 _-Pero Cuando Infinite estaba cargando más ki para hacer una técnica mortal-_

 **Infinite:** de esta no se salvan

 **Ten Shin Han:** Kamehameha

 _-Infinite recibe él ataque de Ten Shin Han-_

 _-Luego cae al suelo-_

 **Infinite:** tuve que confiarme

 _-Luego Infinite se eleva otra vez y ahora vuelve a hacer otra vez la técnica de los cubos ilusionistas-_

 _-Se las lanza a los 3 pero ninguno los pudo esquivar ya que iban más rápido que la luz-_

 _-Así que ellos vuelven a caer de nuevo en él efecto de la ilusión_

 **Los 3:** otra vez no

 _-Ellos Intenta esquivar todos los objetos que los intenta golpear-_

 **Infinite:** (cargando ki) ¡Hasta aquí llegaron!

 _-Luego de 5 segundos-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-Infinite les lanza el_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha y como los 3 estaban bajo el efecto de la ilusión, no se percataron y les dio, luego de la explosión los 3 caen al suelo inconscientes-

Infinite Gana la batalla

 **Infinite:** Patéticos humanos

 _-Con el SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ seguía luchando contra Goku y Vegeta, había choque de puños y patadas, pero su poder está casi igualado, luego llega Piccolo para ayudarlos-_

 _-Los 3 le estaban atacando al mismo tiempo al SrZ, pero a pesar de que golpeaban de manera constante al SrZ no le hacían daño, pero el SrZ no les podía hacer casi daño a los 3-_

 _-Aunque Goku y Vegeta ya estaban algo cansado, pero Piccolo estaba ya al límite por haber usado bastante energía en el_ Makankosappo así que el SrZ empezó atacar con ráfagas de ki al azar-

 _-Pero el SrZ no puede hacer mucho ya que son tres contra 1 pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que se canse y él se aproveche de eso-_

 _-Pero luego Infinite llega para ayudar al SrZ-_

 _-Infinite lanza una ráfaga de ki teledirigida hacia donde esta Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo, el SrZ se percata de eso y luego intenta evitarlo para no ser víctima de lo que desconoce-_

 _-El SrZ con algo de dificultad logra esquivar a Goku, Vegeta y a Piccolo-_

 _-La ráfaga de ki de Infinite le logra dar a Vegeta y a Piccolo, pero no al SrZ y Goku usando la teletransportación logra esquivar la ráfaga ilusionista de Infinite ya que fue el único de los 3 que se dio cuenta-_

 _-Luego Goku se teletransporta donde esta Infinite-_

 **Goku:** Oh vaya con que quieres pelear

 **Infinite:** No permitiré que eliminen a mi compañero (mintiendo)

 **Goku:** Ni yo a mis amigos

 _-Así que Infinite y Goku empiezan a combatir-_

 _-Mientras que Vegeta y Piccolo estaban bajo la ilusión de Infinite destruyendo y esquivando-_

 _-El SrZ aprovecha y empieza a generar energía en las 2 manos juntándolas para así luego lanzarla hacia donde esta Vegeta y Piccolo-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 _-El SrZ_ lanza el ataque Kibō o yaburu hacia donde esta Vegeta y Piccolo y como están bajo el efecto de la ilusión no se dan cuenta y reciben el ataque-

- _El ataque les hizo bastante daño, Vegeta vuelve a su estado base y luego caen al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** (Se ríe) costo, pero les gane a esos 2 parásitos ahora iré mejor a ayudar a Infinite para derrotar al pelo parados

 _-Infinite tenía problemas para atacar a Goku-_

 _-Infinite le lanza ráfagas de ki simples hacia Goku, pero el usa la teletransportación y logra darle varios golpes a Infinite y uno le da en el estómago que hace que escupa sangre-_

 **Infinite:** Tu eres diferente al resto

 **Goku:** pero no has...

 _-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase recibe una patada en el cabeza por el SrZ-_

 **Goku:** ¡ayayay! No es justo 2 contra 1

 **SrZ:** Eso me importa un carajo, lo que me importa es ganar

 _-Infinite y el SrZ empiezan a atacar en simultaneo hacia Goku, pero el aumenta su ki para empujarlos y dice-_

 **Goku:** Kaioken

 _-Goku empieza a atacar con todo a Infinite y al SrZ-_

 _-Pero el SrZ se empieza a atacar a Goku con más concentración-_

 _-Goku y el SrZ empieza a golpearse de manera simultánea, pero Goku se teletransporta detrás del SrZ y luego le da un fuerte golpe que hace que caiga al suelo-_

 _-Pero Infinite se acercó demasiado rápido hacia Goku y el lanzo una gran ráfaga de ki-_

 _-Goku cae bajo el efecto de la ilusión de Infinite y luego Infinite empieza a cargar energía, mientras que Goku lucha contra la ilusión el SrZ ser acerca hacia donde esta Infinite y empieza a cargar ki en sus 2 manos-_

 _-Luego cuando se cargó sus ataques por completo-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-Así que los 2 ataques van hacia donde esta Goku, pero a Goku se le quita el efecto de la ilusión demasiado tarde y recibe el impacto del_ Kibō o yaburu y del Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-_ Goku recibe el impacto de los 2 ataques y queda demasiado lastimando para poder continuar y vuelve a su estado base y cae al suelo-

 **SrZ:** Patéticos no saben que somos inmortales

 **Infinite:** Dejemos que el dolor y las heridas los maten lentamente

 **SrZ:** Espera falta Eggman

 **Infinite:** Es cierto vayamos a ayudarlo

 _-Infinite y el SrZ se dirigen hacia donde esta Eggman para ayudarlo-_

 _-Con Eggman-_

 _-Eggman no podía hacer nada contra Goten, Trunks y Krilin ya que Eggman no ha podido manejar muy bien el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 **Eggman:** Ustedes mocosos son fuertes, pero se ven un poco cansados y no me han hecho nada así que ríndanse

 **Trunks:** Ese huevo es muy resistente

 **Goten:** Quizás si volvemos a hacer la fusión podamos vencerlo

 **Trunks:** Bien que funcione, Krilin distráelo

 **Krilin:** Eso hare

 _-Krilin empieza a atacar a Eggman-_

 **Goten/Trunks:** (Hacen la danza metamoru) Fu...si...

 _-Pero cuando iban a terminar la palabra reciben una ráfaga de ki de parte del SrZ y de Infinite-_

 **Krilin:** ¡Goten, Trunks!

 _-El SrZ, Infinite y Eggman empiezan a atacar de manera simultánea a Goten y a Trunks-_

 _-Krilin interviene, pero Eggman comienza atacarlo-_

 _-Luego el Infinite y el SrZ cargan energía (otra vez) y cuando ya estaba cargada-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 _-los 2 ataquen impactan ya que Goten y Trunks estaban bajo la ilusión e Infinite y reciben gran daño-_

 _-Luego de eso vuelven a su estado base muy debilitados y caen al suelo-_

 **Infinite:** Los volvimos a vencer

 **SrZ:** Por pendejos

 _-Eggman estaba luchando con Krilin, pero están igualados, se bloquean casi todos los ataques-_

 _-Pero luego Infinite y el SrZ llegan y le dan un puñetazo en la cara a Krilin-_

 _-Pero Krilin hace esta técnica-_

 **Krilin:** Kaioken x100

 _-El trio de la maldad ve esa luz insoportable y se tapan los ojos, pero es inútil ya que de igual forma los deja ciegos-_

 _-Krilin aprovecha la situación carga energía y usara una técnica mortal-_

 **Krilin:** andaba de Kienzan

 _-Así que Krilin lanza varios Kienzan hacia el trio de la maldad-_

 _-A Infinite le cortan un brazo y parte del pecho-_

 _-A Eggman las 2 piernas-_

 _-Al SrZ le cortan el cortan la mitad del cuerpo-_

 _-Por el dolor insoportable los 3 caen al suelo-_

 _-Pero sus cuerpos se regeneran en segundos-_

 **Eggman:** Vaya perdí mis 2 piernas, pero ahora tengo otras y me siento como que si nada

 **Infinite:** Si es idiota ya que somos inmortales y no podemos morir

 **SrZ:** ya te llego la hora enano calvo

 **Krilin:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 _-Infinite, Eggman y el SrZ se acercan de manera demasiado rápida hacia donde Krilin-_

 _-Krilin les lanza un Kamehameha, pero los 3 lo logran esquivar y le dan un buen golpe-_

 _-Krilin recibe buenos golpes por parte del trio de la maldad-_

 _-Krilin no puede hacer nada contra los 3 y sigue recibiendo buenos golpes-_

 _-Cuando ya lo tenían bien lastimado-_

 _-Infinite le lanza una ráfaga de ki ilusionista y Krilin no es capaz de esquivarlo-_

 _-Luego Infinite, Eggman y el SrZ cargan energía para luego lanzárselo hacia donde esta Krilin aprovechando que está bajo el efecto de la ilusión de Infinite-_

 _-Luego de que ya está cargada los ataques el trio de la nadad dicen-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 **Eggman:** Toma esto

 _-Krilin recibe los 3 ataques de energía y queda demasiado lastimado y luego cae al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** Que patéticos son estos seres, por andar de metidos acaban de morir todos

 **Eggman:** ya nadie nos molestara

 **Infinite:** un problema menos

 **SrZ:** Volvamos a la base a descansar y luego seguimos conquistando este mundo

 _-El trio de la maldad va de regreso a la cabaña-_

 _-En otro lugar-_

 _-Gise se encontraba en la aldea Kibō para ver si había algún sobreviviente-_

 _-Pero no ve nada y solo ve los escombros de lo que fue su casa-_

 _-Entro a la casa, pero no ve nada interesante y ve una especie de diario-_

 **Gise:** ¿Qué es esto?

 _-Gise abre el diario (o al menos lo que queda después de a destrucción)-_

 _Dia 20 de marzo del 766, encuentro a un bebe, no se quien la abra dejado aquí, pero lo que es seguro es que la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija, no sé cuál es su nombre o de donde proviene así que la llamare: Gise..._

 _-Es todo lo que se puede leer del diario ya que el resto estaba quemado-_

 **Gise:** Eso quiere decir que yo era hija adoptiva ¿Porque nunca me lo dijeron? Sera mejor que regrese a la Corporación Capsula

 _-Gise sale de la cabaña, pero siente que alguien la observa-_

 **Gise:** ¿quién anda allí?

 _-Las personas salen de su escondite-_

 **?:** ¿Gise?

 **Gise:** ¿Son ustedes?

 **?:** ¡Gise!

 _-Los desconocidos reciben a Gise-_

 **Gise:** Puchetita, Auxnot, Andrés, Sónica, Otto, no puedo creer que sigan con vida, creía que era la única sobreviviente al ataque que le hicieron a la aldea

 **Puchetita:** Pero aquí seguimos Gise

 **Sónica:** No nos pasó nada

 **Gise:** ¿Como lograron escapar?

 **Otto:** Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y los desgraciados no nos vieron

 **Gise:** ya veo ¿Sobrevivió alguien más?

 **Auxnot:** Desafortunadamente solo nosotros sobrevivimos al ataque

 **Andrés:** pero vengaremos la muerte de todos los aldeanos de la aldea

 **Otto:** Pero adónde vamos ahora ya que la aldea está destruida y muy pocas casas están en pie y en muy malas condiciones

 **Gise:** Los podría llevar a la Corporación Capsula

 **Todos menos Gise:** ¿Corporación Capsula?

 **Puchetita:** ¿Dónde está eso?

 **Gise:** síganme, iremos volando y lo sabrán

 **Sónica:** Pero Gise, nosotros no podemos volar como tu

 **Gise:** cierto lo olvidaba entonces iremos caminando

 **Andrés:** En serio y está lejos

 **Gise:** Si está lejos

 **Auxnot:** Deja de quejarte Andrés ya que no podremos hacer nada en la aldea ya que está destruida y confió en Gise para buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir

 **Gise:** Bien entonces vamos

 **Todos menos Gise:** ¡Si!

 _-Gise y sus amigos se dirigen hacia la corporación Capsula-_

 **Fin del capítulo 22:**

 **Vaya este Capítulo sí que estuvo largo**

 **Los Guerreros Z intentaron vencer al trio de la maldad, pero fallaron a pesar de usar sus mejores técnicas ya que los 3 son inmortales**

 **Mientras que Gise se fue a lo que fue la aldea Kibō y encontró un diario que revelo parte de su pasado y luego se encontró con sus amigos y ahora se dirigen a la Corporación capsula**

 **Si quieres saber que va a pasar más adelante sigue leyendo "La maldad en persona"**


	24. Capítulo 23: ¿Fin del team Sonic?

_-Gise y sus amigos pasaron por él lugar donde fue la batalla de los guerreros Z vs él trio de la maldad-_

-Gise y sus amigos los auxilian y ella le da semillas del ermitaño que ella portaba para dárselas a los guerreros Z-

 _-Luego los Guerreros Z y él grupo de Gise se fueron a la Corporación Capsula para pensar en un plan para vencer al trio de la maldad-_

 _-Al día siguiente-_

- _Él trio de la maldad estaban en su base en la cabaña-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Qué onda gente?

 **Eggman:** ¿Que hay SrZ?

 **SrZ:** nada, solo estoy listo para que sigamos conquistando este mundo

 **Eggman:** si buena idea, pero, ¿Qué hay de Mobius

 **SrZ:** es verdad

 _-En eso llegan Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** ¿Que tanto discuten gente?

 **SrZ:** que yo decía que seguíamos atacando la Tierra, pero Eggman dice que volvamos a Mobius

 **Eggman:** si hay que volver a Mobius ya que no sabemos que podría hacer el estúpido Team de Sonic

 **Eggman:** hemos estado muchos días aquí y no sabemos cómo esta Mobius y lo más seguro es que tengan un plan para derrocarnos

 **Infinite:** es cierto, que nos hemos descuidado un poco con Mobius, pero ahora somos Inmortales y tenemos él poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **SrZ:** bueno si entonces mejor comamos un desayuno y luego atacamos Mobius y si él tema Sonic se interpone en nuestro camino lo eliminamos

 **Infinite:** por cierto, Eggman ¿Dónde dejaste él aparatito para teletransportarnos a Mobius?

 **Eggman:** cierto, ahora que recuerdo lo deje en el dormitorio, así que ya regreso (Se va hacia la habitación)

 **Infinite:** bueno SrZ como te sientes ahora que elimínanos a tus padres y que eliminamos a los fenómenos esos

 **SrZ:** ¡DE PUTA MADRE!

 **Infinite:** veo que ahora te sientes mejor y con muchos ánimos

 **SrZ:** Como no si ahora siento que algo que me jodido en el pasado está muerto, y que unos rebeldes también estén muertos como no voy a estarlo si YA NADA PUEDE DETENRNOS

 **Infinite:** bien dicho solo que si Eggman no encuentra el teletransportador no podremos hacer nada

 **SrZ:** Mas le vale a ese Huevo que no lo haiga perdido si no nuestros planes para conquistar Mobius serán frustrados

 _-Con Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** (Buscando como loco) ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

 _-Eggman busca como loco en la habitación, pero no lo encuentra hasta que abre el armario y ve por debajo de la ropa-_

 **Eggman:** (Ve debajo de la ropa) Con que allí está el aparato que no encontraba

 _-Eggman agarra el aparato y se dirige hacia donde esta Infinite y el SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Porque se tarda tanto ese cara de huevo?

 **Infinite:** No lo sé, pero si te oyera decir se enojaría y de seguro tendrían una pelea

 **SrZ:** Bueno eso no me preocupa ya que no nos haríamos daño

 _-Llega Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** Ya volví

 **SrZ:** Ya era hora me estaba aburriendo

 **Infinite:** Bueno nos vamos a Mobius o que

 **Eggman:** Solo déjenme activar esta cosa y nos vamos

 **SrZ:** Bien y hazlo rápido

 _-Eggman activa el aparato especial y se activa el portal hacia Mobius-_

 **SrZ:** Me recuerdo cuando entré en ese portal por primera vez y me sorprendí al verte y alié con ustedes dos, solo que no me gusto que me dijeras que era parte del Team de ese erizo

 **Eggman:** Si y no sabía nada en ese momento

 **Infinite:** Listo para generar el caos en Mobius y así coronarnos como Reyes y luego que nos alaben como dioses

 **Eggman/SrZ:** ¡SI!

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad entra en el portal-_

 _-Luego Eggman agarra desde el otro lado el aparato especial y luego cierra el portal-_

 **Eggman:** Estamos de vuelta en mi laboratorio

 **Infinite:** Estamos de vuelta

 **SrZ:** Aquí viene el verdadero terror

 **Eggman:** Bueno solo déjenme dejar recargando el aparato ya que no tiene mucha carga

 _-Eggman busca el lugar donde hay un tomacorriente y luego agarra el aparato especial y lo conecta al tomacorriente con una USB-_

 **Eggman:** Solo esperemos que carga

 **SrZ:** Bueno que estamos esperando vamos a conquistar Mobius

 **Eggman:** Esperen no sería indicado llevar robots, que yo vaya en mi Egg-Mobile y que Infinite vaya volando y tu SrZ que anda con armas y hacemos el ataque terrorista como que no tenemos los poderes de las esmeraldas caos

 **Infinite:** Me parece bien y si el team de Sonic se atreve a atacarnos usamos el poder de las esmeraldas caos y los eliminamos

 **SrZ:** Me parece bien, otros parásitos que serán eliminados

 **Eggman:** Si esos metidos se atreven a atacarnos los eliminamos

 **SrZ:** Si ya quiero ver a esos metidos atacarnos y luego verlos suplicar por sus vidas

 **Eggman:** Si, pero no tendremos piedad (Se ríe)

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad comienza alistarse-_

 _-Infinite solo espera en un sillón sentando-_

 _-El SrZ busca las mejores armas para luego atacar-_

 _-Eggman busca el Egg-Mobile, luego reúne a varios robots-_

 _-Luego se acerca al SrZ que estaba alistando sus armas y varias granadas-_

 **Eggman:** Colega me puedes hacer un favor

 **SrZ:** ¿Qué quieres Eggman?

 **Eggman:** Puedes bajar al calabozo a ver como esta nuestro prisionero y mandarlo al otro mundo

 **SrZ:** Quería escuchar eso, voy en seguida Eggman

 _-El SrZ se dirige hacia el calabozo-_

 _-Luego comienza a caminar hacia la celda de Sonic-_

 _-Pero al llegar-_

 **SrZ:** (Ve la celda) ¿¡Pero que mierda paso aquí?!

 _-El SrZ ve un robot destruido y la celda está abierta y lo más importante Sonic no estaba-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Mierda! ¡Sonic ha escapado! Tengo que avisarle a Eggman y a Infinite

 _-El SrZ se va corriendo en busca de Eggman y de Infinite-_

- _Luego el SrZ se encuentra a Eggman y a Infinite hablando-_

 **SrZ:** oigan los 2

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **SrZ:** ¡Sonic ha escapado!

 **Eggman/Infinite:** ¡¿Que!?

 **Eggman:** ¿¡Como es eso posible?!

 **SrZ:** no lo sé, quizás halló la manera de burlar al guardia y le quito las llaves, luego lo destruyo

 **Eggman:** pero eso no tiene sentido ya que estamos en la death-egg y la única manera de salir de aquí es con una nave que vaya a Mobius

 **Infinite:** tiene sentido lo que dijo Eggman, la única manera de que Sonic haya logrado escapar es que haya recibido ayuda del exterior

 **SrZ:** bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no importa ya que cuando bajemos a Mobius el team Sonic no nos podrá detener

 **Eggman:** bueno vamos a Mobius

 _-Entonces el trio de la maldad suben a la nave de Eggman como acordaron, Eggman lleva varios robots como "refuerzo" y también lleva su Eggmobile, Infinite va ir como que si nada y el SrZ va con sus armas-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos los villanos llegan a Mobius y luego se bajan y ven que hay un pueblo cerca-_

 **SrZ:** (Sacando su ak-47) vamos a demostrar quienes mandan aquí

 **Infinite:** ah conquistar Mobius

 **Eggman:** (Subiéndose al Egg-Mobile) ¡Al ataque!

 _-Luego de que Eggman hablara se oye un grito de guerra-_

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad entra en el pueblo-_

 _-Todos los habitantes se les quedan viendo raro al trio de la maldad-_

 **Habitante:** Ese es Eggman, ahora que locura tendrá planeado hacer

 _-Luego de eso Eggman habla-_

 **Eggman:** Saludos mis ciudadanos, ahora esta ciudad está bajo el control de Infinite, el SrZ y yo

 **Habitantes:** ¿¡Que?!

 **Eggman:** Como me oyeron, ahora los 3 gobernamos esta ciudad y si no les parece simplemente los eliminamos, así de sencillo es la cuestión

 **SrZ:** Así es (Dispara balas al aire)

 _-La gente entra en pánico-_

 **SrZ:** Así que si quieren seguir con vida será mejor que nos obedezcan y nos alaben como dioses

 _-Luego de lo que dijo el SrZ reciben una lluvia de disparos-_

 _-Los aldeanos corren desesperados mientras que el trio de la maldad reacciona lanzadores ráfagas de ki-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes sabandijas?

 **Soldado:** No permitiremos que tomen y asesasen a la gente de esta ciudad, soldados ataquen

 _-Empieza una lluvia de balas-_

 **SrZ:** Si son...

 **Infinite:** Déjamelos a mi SrZ, esto será pan comida

 _-Eggman y el SrZ se refugian cerca de un puesto de chilidogs, mientras que Infinite se eleva al cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_

 _-Luego Infinite hace aparecer varios cubos ilusionistas y luego se los lanza hacia los soldados-_

 **Infinite:** Mueran

 _-Luego el montón de cubos de Infinite logro darles a todos los soldados ya que no les di oportunidad de esquivarlos y todos los soldados cayeron bajo la ilusión de Infinite-_

- _Luego el SrZ aprovecha para hacer su más grande técnica-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 _-Luego esa técnica le logra dar a todos los soldados que acaban muertos por la técnica del SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Banda de idiotas

 _-Luego de eso el trio de la maldad sigue imponiendo el miedo en el lugar-_

 _-Luego de eso llega el team Sonic-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Ese es el team Sonic?

 **Eggman:** ¡Oh no! (Ya les llego la hora)

 **Infinite:** Es hora de acabar con estos ineptos

 **Sonic:** Oh vaya con que es el equipo cara de huevo

 **Eggman/Infinite/SrZ:** ¡Cállate!

 **SrZ:** ¿Como te atreves a insultar a los señores de Mobius?

 **Sonic:** Ja señores de Mobius no me hagan reír si somos 11 contra 3, por ende, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencernos

 **Eggman:** (Ríe a carcajadas) No me hagas reír Sonic si vieras lo poderosos que soy junto con Infinite y el SrZ

 **Sonic:** Eso quiero verlo cara de huevo

 **SrZ:** Suficiente de tanta charla y será mejor que se despidan ya que de esta no se salvan

- _Él SrZ comienza a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki como loco-_

 _-Sonic, Kunckles, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Silver,_ Rookie y Rouge logran esquivar las ráfagas de ki del SrZ-

-Exceptuando a Tails, Charmy y a Amy-

- _Ellos 3 recibieron él ataque de ki de parte del SrZ-_

 **Sonic:** ¡Tails! ¡Amy!

 **Vector/Espio:** ¡Charmy!

 **Shadow:** con que si tú ahora tienes poderes me imagino que ahora también Eggman y él otro también

 **SrZ:** tú que crees bola negra

 **Shadow:** con que te atreves a insultar al ser supremo

 **SrZ:** ya veremos quién es él ser supremo

 **Eggman:** robots ¡Ataquen!

 _-Ahora comienza la batalla de represores vs rebeldes-_

- _Los robots comienzan a atacar al team Sonic, pero Sonic en cuestión de segundos los destruye a todos-_

 **Eggman:** (Se ríe) es hora chicos

 _-Los 3 se elevan al cielo y comienzan a cargar energía y gritar hasta_ Transformarse-

 _-Eggman tenía los bigotes más grandes y un aura súper oscura que rodea su cuerpo-_

 _-Infinite solamente le sale un aura súper oscura de color morado-_

 _-Él SrZ le sale un aura súper oscura y aparte de eso su cabello se hizo algo parecido al SSJ1 (solo que en vez de color amarillo (o dorado) es negro)-_

 _-Él team Sonic se queda impresionado-_

 **Amy:** como obtuvieron ese poder es monstruoso

 **Sonic:** no importa cuán poderosos sean esos 3 pero si unimos fuerzas los podremos derrotar

 **Infinite:** sigan soñando

 _-Él trio de la maldad lanza ráfagas de ki como loco-_

 _-Todos logran esquivarlos-_

 _-Pero lo que no saben es que Infinite está cargando un montón_ de cubos ilusionistas y luego se los tira al Team Sonic-

- _Como los cubos ilusionistas iban demasiados rápidos nadie pudo esquivarlos (incluyendo a Sonic porque iban más rápido que la luz)_

 _-Todos caen bajo el efecto ilusionista de Infinite-_

 _-Luego País esto-_

 **Eggman:** ¡ha!

 **Infinite:** ¡Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha!

 **SrZ:** ¡Kibō o yaburu!

 _-Los 3 ataques de ki se dirigen hacia él team Sonic-_

 _-Luego de eso se hace una gran explosión-_

 _-Luego de eso se hace una nube de polvo-_

 _-Pero lo que pasa es increíble ninguno de los 3 ataques lastimo al team Sonic-_

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Pero que mierda?!

 **Eggman:** ¿Como es posible esto?

 **Infinite:** oh vaya con que se salvaron

 **Sonic:** deben ser más rápidos o nos harán nada de daño

 **SrZ:** ¡Malditos rebeldes! Pero les propongo un trató para que nadie salga lastimado

 **Kunckles:** ¿Cual trato?

 **SrZ:** Que si se unen al imperio del mal les perdonaremos las faltas de respeto que han cometido contra nosotros, así ¿Que dicen?

 **Sonic:** nunca como crees que nos animeros a su grupo aun sabiendo él daño que le han hecho a tanta gente inocente

 **SrZ:** oh vaya con que eso es un no, ok ustedes se los buscaron

- _Pero luego-_

 **Silver:** ¡No permitiré que sigan haciendo caos y destrucción!

-Luego Silver empieza a hace su psicoquinesis-

 _-Luego él trio de la maldad pierde el control total de su cuerpos-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero qué haces?

 **Eggman:** no puedo moverme

 **Infinite:** no puedo controlar mi cuerpo

- _Luego de eso Silver controla como quiere al trio de la maldad y hace que choquen entre ellos y que luego choquen contra el suelo y los dejas lastimado, pero por la inmortalidad ellos se recuperan casi al instante-_

- _Luego de que el trio de la maldad cayera al suelo bajo la psicoquinesis de Silver el Team Sonic aprovecha para ponerle final trio de la maldad-_

 _-Pero el SrZ estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para liberarse, pero lo que hizo fue sacar ki de su cuerpo y luego al sacar ki de su cuerpo también saca aire que hace que el Team Sonic salga disparado y que obviamente Silver pierda el control de la psicoquinesis-_

 **Infinite:** bien pensado SrZ

 **Eggman:** Bien pensado, ahora acabar esto de una vez por todas

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad se dirigen hacia donde esta Silver-_

 _-El trio de la maldad comienza a golpear de manera brutal a Silver, Sonic intenta ayudarlo, pero el SrZ le da un tremendo golpe que lo manda a volar-_

 _-Silver intenta golpear al trio de la maldad, pero no puede contra los 3-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ se aleja-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Que podría hacer para acabar con este sujeto? (En que...Ya se Una espada, pero como, ah ya se)

 _-El SrZ hace un esfuerzo y hace aparecer una espada de ki (Como la de Black Goku solo que es de color negro)-_

 **SrZ:** Aquí voy

 _-El SrZ se aproxima hacia donde esta Silver-_

 _-Silver con dificultad logra esquivar al SrZ-_

 _-Pero el team Sonic va a ayudar a Silver-_

 _-Luego todo el team Sonic comienza a pelear contra el trio de la maldad-_

 _-La espada de ki del SrZ desparece-_

 _-El team Sonic le logra dar varios golpes al trio de la maldad-_

 _-Pero el SrZ lanza ráfagas de ki_

-Pero luego el SrZ recibe un disparo en el pecho por Rookie-

 **SrZ:** ¿Quién fue el carbón que me disparo?

 _-Polveta a ver los demás y ve a Rookie-_

 **SrZ:** Con que tú fuiste fenómeno rojo

 _-El SrZ se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Rookie-_

 _-Rookie usa su gancho de agarre para intentar escapar del SrZ, pero este le lanza una ráfaga de ki que hace que caiga al suelo-_

 _-Rookie suelta el gancho de agarre por el impacto de la ráfaga de ki-_

 _-Luego el SrZ se acerca muy rápido hacia Rookie, luego está cerca de Rookie y lo sujeta con una pierna-_

 **SrZ:** Hasta aquí llegaste

 _-El SrZ vuelve a hacer la espada de ki y luego de que Rookie hiciera un esfuerzo, saca un cuchillo y se lo clava en la pierna al SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Grita del dolor) ¡Cabrán me la vas pagar!

 _-Rookie intenta correr lo más rápido que puede-_

 _-Luego el SrZ se quita el cuchillo de la pierna y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Rookie-_

 _-El SrZ logra alcanzar a Rookie-_

 **SrZ:** Hasta nunca carbón

 _-El SrZ le clava la espada de ki en el pecho a Rookie causándole la muerte al instante-_

 _-Sangre se esparce cerca de Rookie y del SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Ja solo era un insecto nada más, no podía hacer nada ante el dios Z

 _-El SrZ se dirige hacia donde está el resto para aniquilarlos-_

 _-El team Sonic lleva la desventaja ya que Sonic, Shadow ni Silver no pueden usar el poder de las esmeraldas caos ya que el trio de la maldad lleva ese poder-_

 _-El trio de la maldad le han dado una buena paliza al team Sonic-_

 _-El team Sonic está en el suelo herido y lastimado-_

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya con que ya tienen a estos sujetos ya tirados en el suelo

 **Infinite:** No costo casi nada dejarlos heridos en el suelo

 **Eggman:** Hacemos nuestro mejor ataque

 **SrZ/Infinite:** Si

 _-El trio de la maldad empieza a cargar energía hacia el team Sonic-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **Eggman:** ¡Ha!

 _-Las 3 ráfagas de energías van en dirección hacia el Team Sonic-_

-Las 3 ráfagas de energía impactan hacia el team Sonic-

-Luego se hace una gran nube de polvo-

 **SrZ:** Con que acabamos con estos cabrones

 **Eggman:** ¡Si al fin mis enemigos derrotados y muertos!

 **Infinite:** Eliminamos a esto sujetos otro problema menos, ahora si este mundo y la Tierra será nuestro

 **SrZ:** Mejor volvamos a la base a celebrar nuestra victoria

 _-El trio de la maldad se ríe y luego se dirigen de regreso a la base volando-_

 _-La nube de polvo desaparece lentamente-_

 _-Luego de eso se ven algunos sobrevivientes-_

 **Sonic:** ¿Están bien?

 **Shadow/Silver/Kunckles:** Si

 **Sonic:** ¿los demás? ¡Oigan!

 _-Pero no recibe respuesta-_

 **Sonic:** ¡Oigan!

 **Kunckles:** creo que solo nosotros sobrevivimos

 **Sonic:** No eso no puede ser posible

 _-Sonic revisa él lugar rápidamente-_

 **Sonic:** ¡no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

 **Kunckles:** definitivamente somos los únicos sobrevivientes

 **Silver:** ¡No puedo creerlo!

 **Shadow:** esto es trágico, no puedo creer que Eggman junto con él chacal y él humano se han vuelto fuertes e invencibles

 **Silver:** (Casi llorando) ¡Esos malditos se han salido con la suya!

 **Kunckles:** (Con rabia) ese Eggman y sus aliados asesinaron a casi todo el equipo (Ve el cadáver de Rookie) ¡Vengaré tu muerte Chaval!

 **Sonic:** (Llorando) ¡Tails! ¡Amy! y por los demás que han caído en batalla vengaremos su muerte!

 **Fin del capítulo 23**

 **Ha sucedido una gran tragedia casi todo él team Sonic fue asesinado, los únicos que sobrevivieron son Sonic, Kunckles, Silver y Shadow**

 **Todos (Excepto Shadow) estaban llorando la perdida de sus compañeros**

 **Aunque Shadow se lamentaba en su interior**

 **Pero ¿Habrá alguna forma de detener al trio de la maldad?**

 **Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos**


	25. Cap 24: entrenando a una super humana

_-Luego que en Mobius casi todo él team Sonic fuera aniquilado por él trio de la maldad-_

-Al día siguiente en la Tierra...-

-Gise estaba con sus amigos y los guerreros Z en la corporación capsula-

-Estaban discutiendo sobre cómo podrían detener al trio de la maldad-

 **Gise:** ¿cómo es posible que 3 sujetos hayan podido con todos ustedes?

 **Goku:** hasta yo me preguntó eso

 **Vegeta:** Esos insectos solo tuvieron suerte nada mas

 **Krilin:** No Vegeta, le dimos con todas nuestras fuerzas a esos sujetos, pero vi que le hacíamos daño, luego los ataque con el Kienzan y los partí, pero luego esos sujetos se regeneraron las partes que habían sido cortadas en cuestión de segundos

 **Trunks:** Goten y yo nos enfrentamos por 1° vez a esos 3 sujetos y además usamos la "Técnica kamikaze de los superfantasmas" pero el zorro les lanzo a los fantasmas una gran energía morada que hizo que la mejor técnica de Gotenks se viniera en nuestra contra y así acabándonos

 **Gise:** Es cierto yo no podía hacer nada contra esos, luego fui a auxiliarlos

 **Piccolo:** Vaya con que Goten y Trunks fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a esos sujetos, además yo ataque al humano más normal de los 3 y con el Makankosappo recibió el impacto y le atravesé el pecho, luego Vegeta lanzo el Big Bang y luego Goku el Kamehameha y ese sujeto recibió los 2 ataques de energía quedo mal herido, pero luego sus heridas se sanaron y quedo como que si nada

 **Gise:** ¡Oh no! Eso quiere decir que esos sujetos son...inmortales

 **Piccolo:** Me temo que si

 _-Todos en la habitación se quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de Piccolo-_

 **Gise:** Esto es un serio problema como podremos vencerlos

 **Goku:** Ya se, llamemos al Señor Bills

 **Vegeta:** No Kakaroto de seguro él está en sus siestas largas y si llegamos a molestarlo de seguro vendrá aquí y en vez de ayudarnos él nos destruirá a todos, así que digo que no

 **Goku:** Entones a Zeno-Sama

 **Vegeta:** ¿¡Que!? Muchos menos, acaso se te olvido que por poco desaparecemos de la existencia por participar en ese estúpido torneo, así que digo que esa es una mala idea

 **Goku:** Ah es cierto

 **Gise:** ¿Pero de verdad ustedes pueden volar y lanzar energía?

 **Goku:** Si Gise mis amigos y yo podemos hacer eso

 **Gise:** Bueno entonces si es verdad ¿Me podrían ayudar a lanzar esos ataques de energía?

 **Puchetita:** Pero Gise ellos son sujetos extraordinarios, en cambio todos nosotros (señalando a Gise, Auxnot, Otto, Sónica y Andrés) solo somos humanos normales y corrientes, además esos sujetos malos obtuvieron sus poderes de alguna forma

Gohan ( **Nota de autor: Tranquilos está vivo: V)** En eso tienes razón Puchetita esos sujetos obtuvieron sus poderes de alguna forma y esa forma fue a través de las esferas del dragón

 **Gise y sus amigos:** ¿Esferas del dragón?

 **Gohan:** Las esferas del dragón son 7 esferas mágicas que pueden conceder 3 deseos a las personas que haya recolectado las 7 esferas del dragón

 **Gise y sus amigos (Con cara de asombro):** wow

 **Otto:** No sabía que existía esos objetos mágicos que conceden deseos

 **Goku:** Pero no creo que las esferas del dragón no hayan tenido el poder suficiente para darle el poder a esos 3 sujetos

 **Vegeta:** ¿Quieres decir que tuvo que haber algo más?

 **Goku:** Es lo más probable

 **Gise:** Si, pero quisiera ayudar a derrotar a esos sujetos que asesinaron a toda la gente de mi aldea Kibō

 **Puchetita:** Pero Gise como dije hace un momento solo eres un humano común y corriente como yo y esos sujetos tienen un poder y fuerza muy superior a la nuestra

 **Gise:** Pero Puchetita (Suspira) creo que debí decirles esto a todo ustedes hace mucho tiempo

 **Sónica:** ¿El que Gise?

 **Gise:** Que yo no soy humano cualquiera,

 **Auxnot:** ¿Como así?

 **Gise:** Pues verán yo desde que era muy pequeña empezó a notar cosas que no eran normales en un ser humano, como correr más rápido que un humano promedio, telekinesis, hacer unos hechizos de magia con un libro que encontré, pero a lo mejor fue consumido por el incendio que hubo en la aldea Kibō y volar, aunque esa última me costó un poco controlarla

 _-todos los amigos de Gise se sorprenden-_

 **Andrés:** Gise ¿Porque nunca nos dijiste eso?

 **Gise:** (suspira) Porque creí que si les decía o si me venían ya no querían hablarme más y me verían como un fenómeno

 **Otto:** Como crees por el contrario nos hubiera dejado sorprendidos, claro si no los mostrabas primero

 **Goku:** Con que puedes correr más rápido que un humano normal, Tenes telekinesis, puedes hacer unos hechizos y volar, eres increíble Gise

 **Vegeta:** si, pero eso no nos servirá de mucho

 **Goku:** pero Vegeta con un poco de entrenamiento puede que sea poderosa

 **Gise:** entonces me entrenarás Goku

 **Goku:** si quiero que mejores tus habilidades ya que quiero que nos seas útil para cuando nos enfrentemos a esos sujetos

 **Gise:** ¡Si! Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo

 **Goku:** bien, entonces vamos a la montaña Paoz

 **Gise:** ¡Vamos!

 **Vegeta:** voy con ustedes

 **Goten:** ¿Puedo ir papá?

 **Goku:** si Goten, un poco de entrenamiento te caerá muy bien

 **Trunks:** Padre puedo ir

 **Vegeta:** Por supuesto Trunks, necesito que se te hagas más fuerte para vencer a esos insectos

 **Gohan:** Yo me quedare aquí por si acaso esos 3 sujetos regresan a atacar intentaremos entretenerlos mientras ustedes ganan tiempo

 **Goku:** Me parece bien

 **Gise:** Bueno donde es la montaña Paoz

 **Goku:** Es donde encontraste a Goten y a Trunks inconscientes

 **Gise:** Ah ya se dónde es entonces, vamos

 _-Entonces Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks y Gise se van hacia la montaña Paoz-_

 _-Luego de haber volado unos minutos llegan a la Montaña Paoz-_

 _-Los 4 guerreros Z y la futura guerrera Z Gise descienden-_

 **Goku:** Me tienes impresionado Gise,

 **Goten:** ¿Como es que aprendiste a volar sin la ayuda de nadie?

 **Gise:** Bueno siempre pensé que porque las aves vuelas y porque no los seres humanos, lo intenté, tuvo caídas, golpes y raspones, pero luego de tanto intentar lo logra, aunque eso sí me costó bastante trabajo

 **Goku:** ¿Sabes que es el ki?

 **Gise:** La verdad nunca había escuchado eso del ki

 **Goku:** bueno el ki es "La energía interna que es propia de cada ser, es como si fuera un poder invisible"

 **Gise:** Quiere decir que es la energía de mi cuerpo

 **Vegeta:** si, pero tú eres una humana solamente

 **Goku:** Pero Vegeta con que ella pueda volar ya se sale de lo común

 **Vegeta:** Si, pero también tenemos Ten Shin Han, a Yanca, a Krilin

 **Goku:** Pero Vegeta recuerda que todos iniciamos de abajo y poco a poco hemos aumentado nuestro poder hasta llegar a ser lo que somos ahora

 **Vegeta:** Si, pero esta insecta

 **Gise:** ¡Oye!

 **Vegeta:** no creo que nos ayude de mucho ya que le tomaría mucho tiempo aumentar su poder

 **Gise:** Si, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo

 **Goten:** Bueno comencemos a entrenarla

- _Goten, Trunks y Vegeta se van a entrenar algo cerca de Goku y Gise-_

 **Goku:** bien Gise necesito que te concentres

 **Gise:** Si

 **Goku:** primero necesito que cierres los ojos y luego te concentres en buscar mis movimientos

 **Gise:** como se supone que haré eso si tendré los ojos Cerrados

 **Goku:** solo confía en mi Gise

 **Gise:** ok

 _-Gise cierra los ojos y luego se concentra-_

 _-Luego_ de eso Goku empieza a volar cerca de Gise-

 _-Gise intenta localizar a Goku, pero-_

 **Gise:** (¿Dónde estará?)

- _Goku sigue volando cerca de Gise-_

 _-Luego Goku la golpea con la mano-_

 _-Gise no detecta a Goku y recibe él golpe-_

 _-Gise cae al suelo con un poco de dolor-_

 **Gise:** ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

 **Goku:** recuerda que estamos entrenando

 **Gise:** ah cierto lo había olvidado, continuemos, pero creo que lo hare a mi manera

 **Goku:** Como tú digas

- _Gise se levanta y luego se concentra en decretar él ki-_

 _-Luego Goku empieza a volar cerca de Gise-_

 _-Gise se concentra en localizar a Goku-_

- _Gise hace su mejor esfuerzo, pero no lo decreta y luego abre los ojos, se concentra en lanzar una ráfaga de ki, extiende un brazo y luego se concentra y justo en ese momento Goku le iba a dar un golpe, pero Gise logra sacar una pequeña ráfaga de ki y le da a Goku-_

 _-Luego Goku cae al suelo por él impacto de la ráfaga de ki departe de Gise-_

 **Goku:** vaya Gise lograste darme con un ataque de ki simple

 **Gise:** (se emociona) ¡Si!

 **Goku:** bueno, pero aun te falta por aprender, lo que pasaremos ahora es un combate en el aire tanto con ráfagas de ki como cuerpo a cuerpo y solo porque eres novata iré solo con un poco de mi poder

-Así que Gise y Goku se elevan al cielo y luego empiezan a lanzarse ráfagas de ki, Goku logra esquivar todas las ráfagas de ki que le había lanzado Gise, pero en cambio Gise no corrió con la misma suerte ya que ella recibió la mayor parte de los ataques de ki de parte de Goku-

-Luego Goku llego hacia Gise y la empezó a golpear, Gise intentaba defenderse, pero no Pirón hacer mucho ya que los puños de Goku eran más rápido que los de ella

-Así que Goku le dio varios golpes a Gise y ella sólo le logró dar uno

- _Luego de eso Gise cae al suelo un poco lastimada_

 **Gise:** (se levanta) con que eres muy fuerte, pero no creo alcanzarte a tu nivel

 **Goku:** con entrenamiento duro y optimismo se puede lograr

 **Gise:** entonces sigamos (usare un truco que tengo bajo la manga)

- _Goku empieza a volar-_

 _-Luego de eso Gise empieza a cargar su ki y luego de unos segundos este se empieza a tornar en color celeste-_

 _-Luego Gise extiende sus manos y luego un aura celeste agarra a Goku-_

 **Goku:** (Dentro del aura Celeste generada por Gise) ¡Ah que está pasando! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo

 **Gise:** Te presento mi técnica más poderosa (La telequinesis)

 _-Luego Gise empieza a mover a su antojo a Goku, lo mueve de un lado a otro, y lo hace chocar contra el suelo y luego lo suelta-_

 **Gise:** (Se destransforma) Nunca creí que usaría esa técnica (Ve a Goku) Creo que me excedí un poco

 **Goku:** (Levantándose del suelo) eh recibido peores golpes que este, pero estuvo bien ya que cuando me atrapaste bajo esa técnica quede inmóvil e indefenso, así que esta técnica podría ser crucial para detener a esos 3 sujetos

 **Gise:** Ya quiero ver a esos sujetos muertos

 **Goku:** Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los atrapemos

 **Gise:** Ya quiero suceda eso

 _-Gise y los otros Guerreros Z siguieron entrenando el resto del día-_

 **Fin del capítulo 24**

 **En este capítulo se vio que Gise ha desarrollado mejor sus habilidades de combate y que se mostró otra habilidad que no la posee otro ser humano**

 **Pero el siguiente capitulo abra algo muy impactante**


	26. Cap 25: Descubriendo un dato perturbador

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

 _-Los guerreros Z, Gise y sus amigos estaban en la Corporación Capsula-_

 **Gise:** (acostada en él suelo) ¡Ah que aburrido)

 **Auxnot:** No sé qué hacer

 **Gise:** (Recordando el momento en que él trio de la maldad le daban una buena paliza a Goten y a Trunks y cuando encontró la aldea Kibō destruida) ¿Como es que esos hijos de puta hayan podido causar tanta muerte y destrucción?

 **Sónica:** No lo sé, pero tendríamos que averiguarlo

 **Gise:** La pregunta es ¿Como? Ya que nadie aquí es adivino

 **Puchetita:** tendríamos que investigar cómo es que esos sujetos obtuvieron tanto poder y porque atacaban la ciudad

 **Andrés:** si, pero tampoco iremos a preguntar y decirles ¿Como obtuvieron sus poderes? Y ¿Porque quieren conquistar el mundo? ya que nos eliminarían al instante ya que no somos nada a la par de ellos

 **Gise:** si, pero no sé qué hacer ya que esto es muy confuso y esos sujetos solo atacan solo porque si

 **Otto:** además vi en las noticias que esos villanos asesinaron a mucha gente sin causa alguna y lo peor de todo no se sabe en donde están en este momento y en donde atacaran ¿Cuánta más gente inocente tendrá que morir? ¿Que acaso los guerreros Z no pueden con ellos? ¿y tú?

 **Gise:** pues veras esos sujetos por más daño que le hacemos ellos están como que si nada, aunque yo no los eh atacado todavía

 _-Luego llega alguien donde esta él grupo de Gise-_

 **Vegeta:** pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Como obtuvieron sus poderes?

 **Todo él grupo de Gise:** vegeta

 **Gise:** tienes razón esa es la verdadera pregunta

 **Vegeta:** sabemos que las esferas del dragón le pudieron dar poderes a esos 3 sujetos, pero las esferas del dragón no tienen tanto poder para que esos sujetos estén a la altura de los dioses

 **Sónica:** entonces quieres decir que hubo que haber algo más con esos sujetos

 **Vegeta:** sería lo más lógico

 **Gise:** Por cierto, Vegeta ¿A dónde estabas?

 **Vegeta:** estaba entrenado con Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Kakaroto

 **Gise:** en la zona de entrenamiento que hace que la gravedad aumente unas 100 veces*

 ***No recuerdo que sea eso, pero si alguien se acuerda que me diga**

 **Todo él grupo de Gise:** oh vaya

 _-En eso llega Goku-_

 **Goku:** hola ¿Qué tal?

 _-Todos voltean a ver a Goku-_

 _-Todos (Menos Vegeta) saludan a Goku-_

 **Gise:** Goku ¿Los demás?

 **Goku:** están entrenando y ustedes que hacen

 **Gise:** estábamos discutiendo de como esos sujetos pudieron obtener sus poderes

 **Goku:** no creo que Shenlong se los haya dado así no más, ya que los poderes que tiene esos sujetos sobrepasan a los de Shenlong, así que hubo que haber algo más para que esos sujetos hayan obtenido sus poderes

 **Vegeta:** eso mismo dije

 **Gise:** esto esta raro, pero nos será imposible de descifrar

 **Goku:** oye Vegeta te acuerdas del vídeo en que esos sujetos atacaron aquí

 **Vegeta:** si, vayamos a ver, tal vez eso nos de alguna pista

 _-Todos se dirigen hacia la zona de seguridad donde se encuentran los videos-_

 _-Vegeta se sienta en la silla de la computadora y empieza a buscar él video-_

 **Goku:** rápido Vegeta, no tenemos todo el día

 **Vegeta:** Cállate Kakaroto que yo no le entiendo casi a esta porquería y tu apresurándome, espérate que ya lo voy a encontrar

-Luego de unos minutos Vegeta encuentra él vídeo y lo reproduce-

 _-Él vídeo se comienza a reproducir y se vuelven a ver esas escenas_ desgarradoras-

 _-Luego de unos momentos sad y de impotencia y de enojo se_ ve la parte que querían-

 **Gise:** de seguro es este momento

- _Se ve al SrZ_ Tomar la caja con las cápsulas junto con él radar del dragón -

 _-Luego se ve que él SrZ arroja una cápsula enojado_ y sale una bicicleta y luego de eso él trio de la maldad sale del rango de la cámara-

 **Vegeta:** (Furioso) ¡ESTO NO NOS SIRVIO DE NADA!

 **Goku:** cálmate Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** ¡CALMARME! ¡AL VER COMO MI FAMILIA FUE ASESINADA! (empieza a llorar) en especial mi Bulma

 **Fan random:** mira Cartillo hiciste llorar a Vegeta, te pasas men consolalo

 **Cartillo:** ¡No! si de igual forma va a revivir ya que es Dragón Ball :V, así que no lloren

 **Fan random:** pero te pasas de lanza, has causado muerte y destrucción nada mas

 **Cartillo:** solo espera que a esos sujetos se les llegara la hora

 **Fan random:** ¿Pero cuando? ¿Como será?

 **Cartillo:** ¡Hey no al spoiler! ¡Se paciente! Y mejor seguí disfrutando de la obra

 _-Sigamos-_

 **Goku:** no te preocupes Vegeta encontraremos la manera de vencerlos y reviviremos a toda la gente inocente que fueron asesinadas por esos 3

 **Vegeta:** ya quiero tener a esos 3 insectos de rodillas y suplicando por sus vidas, pero no perdonaré lo que le hicieron a mi familia en especial a Bulma

 **Andrés:** bueno esto no nos dijo nada

 **Gise:** entonces eso quiere decir que esto no nos ayudó en nada

 **Puchetita:** me temo que si

-Luego de eso Goku se acuerda de alguien-

 **Goku:** oigan y si le preguntamos a Uranai Baba

 **Vegeta:** bueno idea Kakaroto, aunque yo no iré ya que esa mujer no me agrada en lo absoluto

 **Goku:** ósea que te quedaras

 **Vegeta:** si, mejor entrenaré con los demás

 **Goku:** me parece bien

 **Gise:** ¿Puedo ir?

 **Goku:** Claro

- _Los amigos de Gise también preguntan lo mismo-_

 **Goku:** Claro que pueden ir

 **Vegeta:** bueno me voy a entrenar y buena suerte con lo que te dirá Uranai Baba

 _-Vegeta se retira para entrenar-_

 **Goku:** bueno como veo que todos quieren ir a conocer a Uranai Baba, les digo que hagan un círculo y se agarren de las manos-

 _-Así que luego de unos segundos todo el grupo se hace un circulo y queda así_

 _-Andrés_  
 _-Sonic_  
 _-Otto_  
 _-Puchetita_  
 _-Auxnot_  
 _-Gise_  
 _-Goku (Auxnot y Gise estaban agarrado de la mano izquierda y derecha de Goku respectivamente)_

 **Goku:** bueno listos

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 _-Goku se concentra en encontrar él ki de Uranai Baba y luego de unos segundos lo encuentra-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos ya están en la isla de Uranai Baba-_

 **Gise:** ¿Aquí es?

 _-Lo que paso después es que aparecieron detrás de Uranai Baba-_

 **Nota: Uranai Baba esa flotando con su bola de cristal**

 **Goku:** Hola

 **Uranai Baba:** (Salta del susto) ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién esta allí?!

 _-Uranai Baba se da la vuelta-_

 **Uranai Baba:** (Enojada) Ah Goku, no me vuelvas aparecer así de repente, ya que me asustas

 **Goku:** Lo siento Uranai Baba

 **Uranai Baba:** Bueno dejando eso de un lado, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

 **Goku:** Ah te los presentare, (señalando a Auxnot) él es Auxnot, (señalando a Puchetita) Él es Puchetita, (Señalando a Otto) Él es Otto, (Señalando a Otto) (Señalando a Andrés) Él es Andrés, (Señalando a Sónica) ella es Sónica y (Señalando a Gise) ella es Gise

 _-Todo el team de Gise saludan a Uranai Baba-_

 **Uranai Baba:** Con ¿que ahora son parte de tu equipo Goku?

 **Goku:** No exactamente

 **Uranai Baba:** ¿A que vinieron?

 **Goku:** Pues vera, unos 3 sujetos han atacado la ciudad Satán y otras partes del planeta, mientras Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, Frezzer, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Vegeta, el Maestro Roshi y yo participamos en el torneo del poder, esos sujetos robaron el radar del dragón, reunieron las 7 esferas del dragón, asesinaron al Sr y Sra. Brief, a Bulma y a.… (Con enojo y tristeza) ¡Milk!

 **Uranai Baba:** Cuanto lo siento Goku

 **Goku:** Y hay más cuando usaron las 7 esferas del dragón Goten y Trunks los intentaron detener y a pesar de usar a Gotenks SSJ3 no pudieron con ellos, luego atacaron la ciudad e intentaron asesinar a Mr. Satán pero fallaron en el intento ya que Gohan lo protegió y quedo mal herido, luego todos (menos los amigos de Gise) intentamos derrotar a esos enemigos pero fue en vano ya que nos vencieron con algo de dificultad, y usamos técnicas mortales y los villanos se reganaron como que si nada

 **Uranai Baba:** ya veo, con que esto es grave

 **Gise:** Otra cosa yo tengo fuerza que sobrepasa a la de un humano normal, además tengo poderes parecidos a Goku y sus amigos

 **Uranai Baba:** ya veo, con que quieren que les resuelva todas esas dudas

 **Todos (Menos Uranai Baba):** ¡Si!

 **Auxnot:** Por favor

 **Uranai Baba:** Bien, les cobraría 500,000 Zennis por cada petición

 **Todos (Menos Uranai Baba):** ¿¡Que?!

 **Uranai Baba:** Pero como conozco a Goku desde que es un niño y la situación es grave, hare una excepción

 **Todos (Menos Uranai Baba):** ¡Si!

 _-Uranai Baba se baja de la bola de cristal y comienza a hacer ver los sucesos que habían pasado en el pasado-_

 _-Se ve él momento en que él SrZ, entra al portal y luego tiene la discusión con Eggman y luego hacen alianza, después se ve que Infinite sale de su cápsula, se dicen sus nombres._

 **Goku:** con que él gordo se llama Eggman, él zorro se llama Infinite y él humano se llama Manuel alias: SrZ

 _-Después ven cómo es que él trio de la maldad secuestran a Sonic y lo dejan gravemente herido, luego se ve como él SrZ le da un montón de disparos a Tails-_

 **Gise:** ¡Que hijo de puta!

 **Auxnot:** malditos

 _-Luego se ve como él trío de la maldad tiene una reunión y allí se aclara como él trio de la maldad obtuvo información sobre las esferas del dragón-_

 **Puchetita:** con que esos sujetos tienen cámaras dimensionales

 **Goku:** ¡Ahora ya veo! Porque esos sujetos sabían de la existencia de las esferas del dragón

 _-Luego de eso se ve como el trio de la maldad atormentan a Sonic y le dicen cosas como para bajarle él animo-_

 **Sónica:** ¡¿Que!? ¡No les basta con tenerlo prisionero!

 _-Luego se ven que tiene una reunión malvada y luego atacan la ya extinta zona X-64, se ve como guardias del área X-64 muere cruelmente y luego se roban las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 **Otto:** de seguro esas 7 esmeraldas son las que les dieron el poder a esos 3 sujetos

 **Andrés:** a lo mejor, pero mejor sigamos viendo él vídeo

 _-Luego se ve como guardan las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 _-Luego se ve que atacan una ciudad y asesinan a mucha gente inocente-_

 **Andrés:** ¡Que hijos de puta!

- _Después se ve como esos sujetos se alistan y luego entran al portal y luego buscan la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Pero se ve como la gente se les queda mirando raro a esos sujetos y Eggman le pregunta a un policía donde está la Corporación Capsula-_

 _-Él oficial le responde y luego se retira, aunque se le queda mirando raro a Eggman-_

 _-Luego él trio de la maldad entra a un callejón y se encuentran a Frank y él SrZ lo amenazaba para que se una al grupo, se une y luego entran a la Corporación Cápsula-_

 _-Luego amenazan a la recepcionista y cuando él SrZ le iba a disparar al no obtener respuesta Frank lo atrapa y la recepcionista intenta huir, pero_ Infinite la asesina en él instante-

-Luego él SrZ asesina a Frank, aunque Frank le suplica por su vida-

-Luego se ve como él trio de la maldad amenazan al Sr y Sra. Brief, Ellos los dirigen a la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta y la encienden, pero solo Eggman cae en la trampa-

 _-Luego él SrZ les dispara al Sr y Sra. Brief_

 **Goku:** (Con enojo en su interior)

 _-Luego se ve como Bulma dirige al trio de la maldad hacia él radar del dragón-_

 _-Luego Bulma le muestra él radar del dragón y se lo arrebata de las manos a Bulma, luego él SrZ enciende él radar del dragón y ve como puntos anaranjados y entiende que esas son las esferas del dragón-_

 _-Luego le hace una propuesta de unirse a su grupo, a lo que Bulma rechaza y termina recibiendo una golpiza de parte del SrZ y luego la mata-_

 **Todos:** ¡Que desgraciados!

 **Goku:** (Con más enojo) maldito

 _-Luego se ve como él SrZ agarra una caja y_ Entra Eggman y Infinite, luego prueban una cápsula y les da una bicicleta, Luego salen y luego de probar varias cápsulas una les da un avión y luego buscan las 7 esferas del dragón-

- _Luego de tener 6 esferas del dragón llegan a la montaña Paoz y luego se enfrentan a Milk, y luego Milk opone resistencia, pero Es oprimida por Infinite y luego él SrZ consigue la esfera de 4 estrellas, luego Eggman asesina a Milk_

 **Goku:** (Enojado como nunca) ¡Maldito cara de huevo me las pagaras! ¡No te lo perdonare maldito! ¡Maldito Zorro tú también! ¡Y tu SrZ te Eliminare, aunque sea lo último su haga!

- _Luego él trio de la maldad sale de la casa de Goku e invocan a_ Shenlong-

- _Él trio de la maldad se asombra al ver cómo es Shenlong-_

 _-Eggman pide los deseos los cuales eran: ser inmortales y absorber el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 _-Luego Shenlong se los concede y se retira-_

 _-Luego las esferas se esparcen por todo el planeta-_

 **Goku:** ¡Ahora ya veo que derrotar a estos sujetos será imposible!

 **Todos:** ¡Mierda!

 **Goku:** Podemos ser más poderosos que esos 3 pero como tiene la inmortalidad eso será imposible, la única manera de derrotarlos sería pidiendo a Shenlong que les quite sus poderes y la inmortalidad

 **Uranai Baba:** ¡Me dejan continuar!

 **Todos:** ¡Ah sí! ¡Continúe por favor!

-Luego él trio de la maldad entrenan un poco y luego Goten y Trunks se enfrenta al trio de la maldad y luego de una dura batalla la pierden y él trio de maldad les dan una buena paliza-

-Luego el trio de la maldad vuela y encuentran con una cabaña y la hacen su guarida-

-Él SrZ esconde él radar y Las 7 esmeraldas del caos en un dormitorio-

 **Gise:** Por lo menos ya sabemos dónde esconden el radar del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos

 _-Luego él trio de la Maldad atacan la ciudad Satán, luego los padres del SrZ discuten y luego él SrZ los asesina a los 2_

 **Gise:** ¡ESO NO TIENE EL PERDON DE LA HUMANIDAD MUCHO MENOS EL DE DIOS!

 _-Todos tiene una cara de impactados-_

 _-Luego él trio de la maldad asesinan a unos policías que los amenazaban y luego llegan a la casa de mar satán e intenta asesinarlo, pero Gohan lo impide, pero pierde la batalla-_

 _-Luego él trio de la maldad sale de la_ casa y luego se encuentran con los guerreros Z-

- _Luego de una dura batalla los guerreros Z pierden la batalla y él trio de maldad salen victoriosos-_

 _-Luego se ve como el trio de la maldad entra al portal y regresan a Mobius, luego se alistan para atacar otra ciudad de Mobius, luego de que opusieran resistencia y muriera todos los soldados, llega el team Sonic y luego de una batalla no muy complicada para el trio de la maldad casi todo el Team Sonic es eliminado-_

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad se retira riendo de forma macabra-_

 _-Todos los presentes se quedan sin palabras con lo que acaban de ver en la bola de cristal-_

 **Andrés:** Esos hijos de puta deben de morir por tanta muerte y destrucción que han generado

 _-Todos estaban de acuerdo con Andrés-_

 **Goku:** Si, pero necesitamos saber más información sobre esos sujetos

 **Puchetita:** Que te parece si le preguntamos a la bola de cristal como es el pasado de cada uno de esos sujetos

 **Gise:** Esperen, que tal si mejor primero le preguntamos a la bola de cristal como es ¿que obtuve mis poderes?

 _-Todos estaban de acuerdo-_

 **Uranai Baba:** Bien solo déjenme concentrarme

 _-Luego de eso Uranai Baba comienza a ver el pasado de Eggman-_

 _-Se ve comienza a ver los sucesos desde el 1° juego de Sonic hasta el actual (Y por cierto modificada historia de Sonic Forces) y todos allí presentes se ve que Eggman y el grupo de Sonic eran enemigos desde hace años-_

 **Goku:** Con que ese tal Eggman era enemigo con ese erizo llamado Sonic

 **Sónica:** Oh vaya con que eran enemigos y el junto con los otros dos lograron eliminar esa resistencia sin mucho problema, esto es serio

 **Gise:** Sigamos con el zorro que se hace llamar Infinite

 _-Luego se ve en la bola de cristal como cambia a escenas del pasado de Infinite-_

 _-Se ve como Infinite con el ya extinto escuadrón chacal iban a atacar la base de Eggman, los demás chacales estaban atacando a los robots de Eggman, mientras que Infinite ataca a Eggman con una espada, pero la espada de Infinite toca el Ruby fantasma y ve una ilusión de un mundo destruido lo cual Eggman aprovecha y lo ataca y luego Infinite se alía a Eggman y luego de eso el equipo chacal es eliminado-_

 _-Luego de eso el Ruby fantasma es sometido a Investigaciones y luego es incrustado en el cuerpo de Infinite dentro de una capsula y luego pasan los sucesos con el SrZ-_

 **Goku:** Con que ese Infinite se alió a Eggman solo para poder conquistar el mundo, sin importar el costo

 **Auxnot:** Por lo que se ve si

 **Gise:** Bueno solo falta descubrir el último, el SrZ

 _-Uranai Baba se concentra y luego de unos segundos se ve el pasado del SrZ-_

 _-Se ve desde el nacimiento del SrZ, luego como fue creciendo, luego se ve que la madre del SrZ va creciendo su estómago y es debido al hermano/na del SrZ, luego se ve como el SrZ es maltratado por su madre y su padre, luego de que naciera el hermano/na del SrZ no está por alguna extraña razón luego se ve que no le va bien en sus lugares de estudio, sufría maltrato y bullying, después ocurre los sucesos con Eggman e Infinite-_

 **Goku:** Con que ese tal Manuel alias "SrZ" sufrió en su pasado, pero eso no justifica que tanta gente inocente muriera

 **Gise:** Que raro, bueno solo falta saber mi pasado y saber por qué tengo poderes y porque sobrepaso la fuerza y capacidad de un humano normal

 **Uranai Baba:** Bien solo espérate un momento

 _-Uranai Baba comienza a ver a través de la bola de cristal el pasado de Gisel-_

- _Se ve como la mamá comienza a sufrir los dolores por él bebe, un niño le pregunta que le pasa a su madre, pero lo que ocurre es lo que nadie se esperaba: ¡El niño que le pregunta que le pasa a su madre no es nada más ni nada menos que el SrZ!_

 _-Todos quedan con cara de impactados al ver que Gise y el SrZ eran hermanos-_

 **Gise:** (sorprendida) ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

 **Sónica:** ¡No lo puedo creer!

 **Puchetita:** ¡Esto es inaudito!

 **Auxnot:** ¡Esto es increíble!

 **Andrés:** ¡WTF!

 **Otto:** ¡¿Pero ¡¿Qué?!

 **Goku:** ¡Esto no es posible! Dime que es una broma Uranai Baba

 **Uranai Baba:** La bola de cristal nunca miente

 _-La madre no le dice nada al SrZ y luego se va de emergencia junto con el padre al hospital y dejan al SrZ solo-_

 _-Luego de unas horas nace Gise y se está unos días en el hospital, luego los padres del SrZ salen con él bebe en sus manos y luego dicen que mejor lo van a ir a dejar en un orfanato ya que esa beba fue algo que ellos no deseaban-_

 _-Luego el padre del SrZ conduce hacia un orfanato, pero se encuentra con la aldea Kibō en noche y decide estacionarse cerca de la aldea y deja al bebe en la puerta de una casa-_

 _-Luego el padre del SrZ sale corriendo de la aldea Kibō y luego se sube al caro-_

 **Gise:** Manuel el SrZ mi hermano es el villano y mis padres me abandonaron Es increíble

 _-Luego él bebe comienza a llorar y una señora de unos 35 años sale de la casa y luego recoge a la niña y la adopta como su propia hija-_

 _-Luego se ve como la niña va creciendo y desarrollando lentamente sus habilidades-_

 **Uranai Baba:** eso es tu pasado niña, ese villano resulta que es tu hermano mayor y que tus padres te abandonaron a tu suerte y te dejaron abandonada en la aldea Kibō, pero una mujer de buen corazón te encontró y te adopto como tu hija y por lo que se ve tu eres una humana que nació con superpoderes poco desarrollados, eso solo pasa en 1 humano entre 5,000,000

 **Gise:** (Llorando) ¿Como es posible que mis padres me hayan abandonado? ¿Porque mi madre adoptiva nunca me lo dijo? ¿Tendré que asesinar a mi propio hermano?

 **Uranai Baba:** Bueno tus padres te abandonaron porque quizás fuiste un error

 **Sónica:** Oiga sea más suave con sus palabras

 **Gise:** (llorando)

 **Uranai Baba:** Lo siento, pero es lo único que se ocurre llamarle a eso, tu madre adoptiva nunca te lo dijo porque quizás estaba esperando el momento indicado para decirle eso y si tendrás que asesinar a tu propio hermano me lamento que si ya que está causando muerte y destrucción

 **Gise:** (ya algo calmada) (secándose las lágrimas) Eso quiere decir que mi hermano el SrZ asesino a mis padres biológicos solo por deseos de venganza

 **Uranai Baba:** Es lo correcto

 **Goku:** wow no me esperaba eso, esperaremos que pasen unos 8 meses para que las esferas del dragón vuelvan a estar disponibles y les desearemos que les quite la inmortalidad y los poderes a esos 3 sujetos

 **Andrés:** Sera mejor que le digamos a los demás

 **Goku:** Cierto, todos aparecen de unos a los otros que volvemos a la corporación Capsula y por cierto muchas gracias por la información Uranai Baba

 **Uranai Baba:** No hay de que Goku y buena suerte

 **Goku:** Gracias la voy a necesitar

 _-Todos se ponen como antes alrededor de Goku y luego de unos segundos vuelven a la corporación Capsula-_

-Luego se les cuenta los impactantes descubrimientos a los demás guerreros Z y estaban que no lo podían creer-

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

 **En este capítulo Goku, Gise y sus amigos descubrieron unos datos increíbles**

 **-Eggman es enemigo de Sonic desde hace varios años atrás**

 **-Infinite traiciono a su equipo para unirse a Eggman**

 **-El SrZ cambio su forma de ser debido a su oscuro pasado**

 **-Gise tiene poderes ya que la probabilidad de que un humano obtenga poderes es extremadamente baja, además fue abandonada por sus padres biológicos y fue adoptada por una mujer de buen corazón y que el SrZ es su hermano mayor**

 **¿Gise será capaz de asesinar a Eggman, Infinite, pero en especial al SrZ que es su hermano mayor para poder recuperar la paz del mundo?**

 **Sigan leyendo la maldad en persona**


	27. Capítulo 26: Asesinato

_-A la mañana siguiente él trio de la maldad se estaba preparando para volver al planeta Tierra y así conquistarla al 100%-_

 **SrZ:** no aguanto por volver a La Tierra y asesinar a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino

 **Eggman:** Cálmate SrZ, ya que tengo que alistar él portal

- _De la nada vuelve Infinite-_

 **SrZ:** (Voltea a ver a Infinite) ¿Dónde se supone que andabas?

 **Infinite:** solo generando el caos por allí

 **SrZ:** oh ya veo, hubo un charco de sangre

 **Infinite:** por supuesto, ya que se negaron a aceptarme como su nuevo líder

 **SrZ:** eso me gusta oírlo

- _Luego de unos minutos se alista él portal hacia La Tierra-_

 **Eggman:** bien ya está listo el portal hacia la Tierra

 _ **-Eggman abre el portal hacia la Tierra y él trio de la maldad**_ **lo atraviesa y luego de unos segundos están en la cabaña-**

 **SrZ:** De vuelta en casa

 _-Eggman cierra el portal y se guarda el aparato en su bolsillo-_

 **Eggman:** yo digo que hoy no ataquemos y veamos que veamos a esa mujer en la caja esa

 **SrZ:** querrás decir él televisor

 **Eggman:** si exacto a eso me refiero

 **Infinite:** si está bien ya que yo tampoco tengo ganas de atacar y además necesitamos saber si la humanidad sabe de nuestra presencia

 _-Eggman se dirige a la habitación y guarda en el ropero la máquina que funciona como portal-_

- _Luego de eso el trio de la maldad se acomoda en los sillones que estaban en la sala y el SrZ enciende la televisión-_

 _-El SrZ estaba pasando los canales sin pasar nada interesante_

 _-Estaban dando programas como el Chavo del 8, La rosa de Guadalupe, Caso Cerrado y el SrZ dice-_

 **SrZ:** Hey les parece si vemos este programa ridículo que se llama "Caso cerrado"

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Infinite:** Se oye interesante, ¿De qué trata?

 **SrZ:** Pues es de una tal Dr. Ana María Polo es la "jueza" del programa y llegan 2 personas por un problema ya sea, de divorcio, abuso sexual, abusos de trabajo, etc.

 **Eggman:** me imagino que se arma un gran show allí y hasta es posible que se peleen

 **SrZ:** Si tienes razón

 **Infinite:** Bueno veamos el programa

 _-El trio de la maldad comienzan a ver la televisión sobre un caso de estafa que sufrió un hombre con un comerciante-_

 _-En una colina cercana a la cabaña del trio de la maldad-_

 _-Un grupo de soldados estaban en una colina cercana al trio de la maldad-_

 **General:** Soldado está seguro que esa cabaña que se ve a lo lejos esta ese trio de sujeto

 **Soldado 1:** Si mi general, yo un día de estos vi a 3 sujetos volando y los seguí con mi carro y esos 3 no se dieron cuenta y vinieron a dar a esta cabaña, así que tienen que ser ellos

 **General:** Bien hecho soldado, (Señala a otros 2 soldados que estaban caminando) Ustedes 2 vengan para acá

 _ **-**_ _Los 2 soldados van corriendo hacia el general y el otro soldado-_

 **Soldado 2 y 3:** Si mi general

 **General:** Necesito que lo acompañen (Señalándolo) ah exterminar a unos 3 sujetos que están cerca de aquí, así que vayan a la campaña que está cerca de aquí y agarren un arma de francotirador y les disparan en el corazón o en la cabeza a esos 3 sujetos

 **Soldado 2 y 3:** Si mi señor

 _-Los 3 soldados se dirigieron a la campaña y agarran 3 francotiradores y salen del campamento-_

 _-Luego de caminar unos minutos ya están cerca de la cabaña en una colina-_

 _-Los 3 sacan sus francotiradores-_

 **Soldado 1:** Están listos para acabar con estos 3 sujetos que son una gran amenaza para la humanidad

 **Soldado 2:** Pero si fallamos el disparo podríamos morir

 **Soldado 1:** (Le pega al soldado 2) ¡No seas negativo soldado! ¡Hay que dar lo mejor de uno en ese disparo ya que el destino de la humanidad está en nuestras manos

 **Soldado 3:** Bueno ¿van seguir hablando o qué? Saquen sus armas de francotirador y apúntenle a esos 3 sujetos

 **Soldado 2:** Ya voy

-Los 3 soldados se agachan y ven la cabaña en busca del trio de la maldad-

-Luego de ver varias ventanas encuentran una en donde se ve perfectamente a los 3-

 **Soldado 3:** Ya los vi, están viendo la televisión

 **Soldado 2:** ¿Qué crees que vean?

 **Soldado 1:** A lo mejor una película, serie animada, anime o a lo mejor noticias en Telemundo

 **Soldado 2:** Pero a esta hora no transmiten noticias Telemundo

 **Soldado 1:** Pero en Telemundo si

 **Soldado 2:** Pero cambiaron el horario y ahora a esta hora dan Caso cerrado

 **Soldado 1:** No sabia

 **Soldado 3:** Dejen de hablar tanto y mejor matemos ya esos 3 sujetos, ya me quiero ir a mi casa a ver a mi familia y retirarme del ejército y buscar un trabajo no tan pesado y que paguen mejor

 **Soldado 2:** Bueno calmado hombre

-Ven con sus francotiradores a los 3 sujetos-

 **soldado 1:** Yo me agarro al animal

 **Soldado 2:** Yo me agarro al hombre gordo

 **Soldado 3:** Yo me agarro al joven

 _-Los 3 apuntan bien al trio de la maldad-_

 **Soldado 2:** Ya tengo al hombre gordo en la mira

 **Soldado 3:** Ya tengo al joven en la mira

 **Soldado 1:** Yo al animal

 _-En la cabaña-_

 **Eggman:** No puedo creer que se hayan golpeado esos 2 hombres

 **SrZ:** Si lo se parece más bien lucha libre

 **Infinite:** (Patéticos)

 _-Con los soldados-_

 **Soldado 3:** A mi señal

 _-Los soldado obedecen-_

 **Soldado 1:** 3...2...1...¡FUEGO!

 _-Los 3 soldados disparan hacia el trio de la maldad-_

 _-Las 3 balas atraviesan el vidrio y le dan en la cabeza al trio de la maldad-_

 _-Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ caen al suelo debido a la bala que les atravesó la cabeza-_

 _-volviendo con los soldados-_

 **Soldado 2:** ¡Si le dimos a esos desgraciados su merecido!

 **Soldado 1:** ¡Al fin esta pesadilla ha terminado!

 **Soldado 3:** Volvamos a la base a decirle a los demás

 _-Los 3 soldados comienzan a caminar entusiasmados de contar la noticia-_

 _-En la cabaña-_

 _-El SrZ se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** ¿¡que mierda ha sido eso?! (Ve el charco de sangre) ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Eggman:** (Se levanta) Eso dolió

 **Infinite:** ¿¡Quien interrumpe mi momento de entretenimiento?!

 _-Luego el trio de la maldad ven que hay 3 balas tiradas en el charco de sangre-_

 **SrZ:** De seguro fueron francotiradores

 **Infinite:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **SrZ:** Persona que tienen un arma con una mirilla que tiene gran visibilidad y pueden disparar a su objetivo a metros de distancia

 **Eggman:** Increíble

 **Infinite:** Bueno dejemos de charla y mejor busquemos a esos francotiradores y los eliminamos

 **SrZ:** Busquemos a esos desgraciados y eliminémoslos

 **Eggman:** Vamos

- _La herida causada por la bala se sano en poco segundos y quedo como que si nada hubiera pasado-_

 _-El trio de la maldad se levantan del suelo y salen de la cabaña y se elevan al cielo-_

 **Eggman:** Sera mejor que nos separemos, así tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar a esos atrevidos más rápido y eliminarlos

 **SrZ:** Me parece bien

 **Infinite:** hagámoslo

 _-El trio de la maldad se separan en distintas direcciones-_

 **Eggman:** (viendo a los alrededores) Aquí no hay nada, solo árboles y uno que otro animal

 _-Con Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** (Viendo a los alrededores) No se ve ni una señal de vida aquí. Seguiré buscando

 _-Con el SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Viendo a los alrededores) No se ve nada aquí

 _-Luego de volar unos segundos-_

 **SrZ:** (Ve algo a lo lejos) ¿Qué es eso?

 _-El SrZ se aproxima al campamento de los soldados-_

 _ **-Mientras tanto-**_

 _-Los soldados ya estaban dentro del campamento-_

 **General:** ¿Como les fue soldados?

 **soldado 1:** Nos fue excelente General, eliminamos a los 3 de un disparo en la cabeza

 **General:** Perfecto, me alegro que esa amenaza que amenazaba al mundo entero haya sido eliminada

 _-Otro soldado entra corriendo-_

 **Soldado 4:** General alguien viene volando a toda velocidad hacia acá

 **General:** ¿¡Que?! que no se supone que solo eran 3

 **Soldado 2:** Quizás haya mas

 **General:** Bueno no se queden allí parados y mejor eliminemos a esa amenaza

 **Todos los soldados:** Si General

 _-Los soldados que estaban dentro de la campaña salen y sacan sus armas-_

 _-Mientras que el SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya con que esos soldados planean atacarme con sus armas, que patéticos, ya quieren ver la cara al francotirador al verme que sigo con vida

 _-El SrZ ahora está más cerca del campamento de los soldados-_

 **General:** Ya todos tiene sus armas

 **Todos los soldados:** ¡Si general!

 **General:** Los tanques están listos

 **Soldados 21, 33 y 57:** Si general

 **General:** Bien a mi señal,

 _-El SrZ estaba a punto de llegar hacia ellos-_

 **General:** ¡Disparen!

 _-Comienzan a disparar hacia el SrZ-_

 _-Varias balas les logran dar al SrZ, pero no le pasa nada-_

 **SrZ:** Parte ticos, serán los primeros humanos en probar mi mejor técnica

 **Soldado 12:** Las balas perforan su cuerpo, pero no muere

 _-Luego el SrZ recibe el ataque de los 3 tanques-_

 _-El SrZ es impactado por los ataques de los tanques y se hace una nube de humo-_

 _-Los soldados festejan creyendo que habían eliminado al SrZ-_

 _-Pero-_

 _-La nube de polvo desparece y se revela que el SrZ esta ileso-_

 **Todos los soldados:** ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **SrZ:** Patéticos, ahora mueran

 _-El SrZ comienza a cargar energía hacia los soldados-_

 **Soldados 24:** ¿¡que pensara hacer?!

 **General:** No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno

 **SrZ:** Ki...Bo...

 **soldado 40:** Es energía, ¡sálvese quien pueda!

 _-Todos los soldados al ver que es inútil sus ataques empiezan a correr-_

 **SrZ:** o ¡yaburu!

 _-El SrZ les lanza el_ _Kibō o yaburu_ _hacia los soldados-_

 _-Se oyen gritos de desesperación, pero por más que corran es inútil ya que el_ _Kibō o yaburu_ _impactan hacia los soldados-_

 _-Se oye un gran estruendo y tiembla la tierra-_

 _-Algunas soldados mueren desintegrados por el_ _Kibō o yaburu,_ _otros mueren por que la onda expansiva los empuja y hacen que se golpeen muy fuerte contra el suelo, el único que sobrevive al ataque es el General, pero está muy lastimando-_

 **General:** ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?!

 _-El SrZ se acerca hacia él general-_

 **SrZ:** oh vaya con que fuiste él único que sobrevivió a mi ataque, pues consideraré afortunado

 **General:** ¡Desgraciado! mataste a todos mis hombres

 **SrZ:** eso les pasa por interponerse en mis planes

 **General:** ¿¡Como hiciste ese ataque?! ¿¡Eres humano!?

 **SrZ:** pues déjame decirte que eso yo solo lo aprendí y no soy un humano, soy él diablo en persona

 **General:** ¿Como es eso posible?

 **SrZ:** pues digamos que... Bueno eso no te importa, pero te daré una oportunidad

 **General:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **SrZ:** si te unes a mi como el general de mi ejército y a mis dos otros secuaces que por cierto a saber dónde están, te perdonare la vida y tendrás al mundo en la palma de tu mano junto conmigo

 **General:** (Lo piensa un momento)  
Me parece bien

 **SrZ:** sabia decisión, ahora acompáñame a su nuevo cuartel

 _-Los 2 comienzan a caminar,_ pero-

- _Él general saca un arma que tenía_ cerca guardada en una pierna y luego le dispara al SrZ varias veces-

- _Él SrZ cae herido al suelo, y tenía balas en su pecho que habían atravesado órganos importantes-_

 _-Luego él general saca un cuchillo que llevaba y se lo clava al SrZ varias veces-_

- _El SrZ está sangrando mucho y tiene mucho dolor-_

 **General:** vaya con que fuiste muy fácil de engañar y mírate ahora estas...

 _-Él general recibe un disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante-_

 **Eggman:** imbécil ese soldado

 **SrZ:** Eggman, Infinite

 **Eggman:** si fuiste pendejo SrZ te dejaste engañar por él soldado ese y mírate como estas mal herido

 _-Pero a los pocos segundos él SrZ se_ cura como que si nada-

 **Infinite:** esta vez te confiaste mucho SrZ, si no fuera por la inmortalidad ya estarías muerto

_  
 **Fan random:** ¿Que son inmortales?

 **Cartillo:** si hace memoria men

 **Fan random:** ah ya me acorde

 _-El SrZ se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** bueno eso ya no importa, ese tipo ya está muerto, mejor volvamos a la cabaña

- _Él trio de la maldad regresan a la cabaña-_

 **Fin del capítulo 26**

 **En este capítulo se reprimió a unos soldados que querían acabar con él trio de la maldad**

 **Que descansen en paz estos soldados valientes**

 **¿Qué sucederá en él siguiente capítulo?**


	28. Capítulo 27: Creando y publicando leyes

_-Al día siguiente el trio de la maldad estaban en la sala de la cabaña-_

 **SrZ:** Que ajetreado lo de ayer

 **Eggman:** Bastante ajetreado diría yo

 **Infinite:** Nunca me espere un ataque de parte de los seres humanos, pero tú los eliminaste muy fácilmente

 **SrZ:** Eso no fue nada solo eran unos insectos

 **Infinite:** Si y uno de ellos te disparo te dejo mal herido y aparte que te clavo un cuchillo varias veces

 **SrZ:** si lo se me confíe mucho pero ya no importa ya que está muerto él cabron y su escuadrón

 **SrZ:** ¿bueno alguien tiene hambre?

 **Eggman:** si tengo hambre

 **Infinite:** también tengo hambre

 _-Él trio de la maldad se hace su desayuno-_

 _-Luego se bañan y se alistan, luego se reúnen en la Sala de estar-_

 _-Él trio de la maldad toma asiento-_

 **Eggman:** bueno ¿qué hacemos?

 **Infinite:** ni yo sé que hacer

 **SrZ:** wow hasta yo tengo la mente en blanco

 _-Luego se queda un silencio incomodo-_

 _-Luego él SrZ enciende la tv-_

 _-Pasan varios canales y luego él SrZ se encuentra con él canal de Cartoon Network-_

 _-El SrZ no podía creer que programan estaba comenzando-_

 **SrZ:** (Con admiración) ¡Es OK KO!

 **Infinite:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Eggman:** No entiendo

 **Eggman:** Tanto te gusta eso que van a dar en la caja plana esa

 **SrZ:** Si es uno de mis programas favoritos

 **Infinite:** A ver cómo es

 **SrZ:** solo vean él programa creó que le va a gustar

 _-Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ se ponen a ver el programa que tanto le gusta al SrZ-_

 _-Era una maratón de 2 horas aproximadamente-_

 _-El SrZ lo estaban disfrutando a lo máximo mientras que el trio de la maldad lo iban entendiendo poco a poco-_

- _Pasaron las 2 horas y el SrZ lo disfruto al máximo mientras que a Eggman y a Infinite les gusto un poco-_

 **Infinite:** Ese tal Boxman y Eggman tiene algo en común, los dos son derrotados por los héroes siempre y sus planes son frustrados

 **Eggman:** (Con enojo) ¡Te quieres callar Infinite! ¡Es cierto que ese maldito de Sonic me frustro mis planes todos estos años! ¡Pero ahora él y su team desgraciado están MUERTOS y de seguro están ardiendo en el infierno ahora mismo!

 **SrZ:** Oye tranquilo viejo

 **Infinite:** Pero esta vez es diferente, los 3 tenemos poderes que se salen completamente de lo común e incluso hemos superado a los dioses, como dijiste Eggman el team Sonic ESTA MUERTO y esos fenómenos también

 **SrZ:** Pero si por milagro esos fenómenos siguen vivos le damos su merecido y nos aseguramos de mandarlos al infierno

 _-Luego de eso hay unos segundos de silencio-_

 **SrZ:** Bueno será mejor que veamos las noticias para enterarnos de cómo está la situación

 _-El SrZ cambia de canal y luego de unos segundos de cambiar sintonizan el canal Telemundo-_

 **SrZ:** A ver qué están dando en este canal y sus noticias

 _-El trio de la maldad sintonizan el canal Telemundo-_

 **Televisión:** (Inicia transición de logo Telemundo) Esto es noticias Telemundo, trayéndole a usted la noticia, Titulares: unos soldados desaparecieron y un general se encontró muerto, se presume que fueron esos 3 sujetos que han atacado Últimamente, además los ciudadanos de ciudad Satán le reclaman a Mr. Satán de porque no ha eliminado a esos 3 sujetos[...]

 _-Luego de decir las otras noticias que no tienen mayor importancia-_

 **Eggman:** van a hablar de nosotros

 **SrZ:** ya quiero ver que dicen

 **Infinite:** a ver que dicen, pero por más que reclamen piedad, no se la daremos ya que los 3 reclamamos este mundo como nuestro

 _-Comienzan las noticias-_

 **Televisión (presentadora de noticias):** La policía encontró una escena impactante alrededor de eso de las 2:00pm eran de un general muerto, tanques destruidos y no se veía señal de más soldados, vamos con él enlace en vivo con Kevin

 **Televisión (Reportero):** Muy buenas Cerina, Como ven a mis espaldas estamos en una escena de un asesinato, el cuerpo que se encontró sin vida es del General Maximiliano Hernández Perdomo Pereira

 _-Se ve como levantan el cadáver del General y lo meten al carro cubierto de una bolsa negra hacia medicina legal para su posterior autopsia-_

 **Televisión (Reportero):** Como ven ahora el cuerpo sin vida del general es transportado hacia medicina legal para su posterior autopsia, le preguntaremos al policía para saber más detalles

 _-El reportero y su camarógrafo se acercan a un policía-_

 **Televisión (Reportero):** Muy buenas tardes, me podría decir más detalles sobre este caso

 **Televisión (Policía):** Muy buenas tardes, me informaron hace unos minutos del cuartel general que aquí se encontraban varios soldados junto con un general haciendo sus entrenamientos y buscando la guarida de los 3 sujetos que han causado, daños materiales y muertes en la ciudad Satán

 **Televisión (Reportero):** ¿Porque solo se encontró el cadáver del general y no de los demás soldados?

 **Televisión (Policía):** Bueno eso no se lo podría decir ya que esos sujetos tienen un poder sorpréndete y lo más increíble es que hayan logrado desparecer más de 50 soldados

 **Televisión (Reportero):** ¿Sabe usted la fuente del poder de esos 3 sujetos?

 **Televisión (Policía):** Pues eso es información que desconocemos en este momento

 **Televisión (Reportero):** Sabemos ya el nombre de uno de los sujetos, pero ¿Cuál es el nombre de los otros dos?

 **Televisión (Policía):** Sabemos que el joven se llama Manuel Samuel Martínez Funes de 17 años y que tenía 6 meses de desaparecido, pero la identidad de los 2 sujetos lo desconocemos por completo, solo sabemos que un hombre tiene forma de huevo y el otro es un zorro humanoide

 **Televisión (Reportero):** ¿De qué forma murió el general?

 **Televisión (Policía):** Se identifico que le dispararon en la cabeza al general causándole la muerte al instante y no solo eso su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre que posiblemente sea de él o de posiblemente de alguno de esos 3 sujetos

 **Televisión (Reportero):** Muchas gracias por responder nuestras preguntas oficiales

 _-Él policía se retira de las cámaras-_

 **Televisión (Reportero):** cómo pudieron ver televidentes, esos sujetos fueron a lo mejor los causantes de esta tragedia, volvemos al estudio contigo Cerina

 **Televisión (Presentadora de noticias):** gracias por tu reporte Kevin, ahora nos vamos con Carolina con lo que está pasando en la Corporación Capsula, adelante Carolina

 **Televisión (Reportera):** gracias Cerina, ahora mismo nos encontramos en la Corporación Cápsula, ya que aquí se encuentra Mr. Satán, ya que se encuentra una protesta en su contra, veamos como sucede esto.

-A partir de aquí cualquier persona le hace preguntas a Mr. Satán-

 **SrZ:** es él debilucho que Eggman dejo escapar

 **Eggman:** oye no me culpes

 **SrZ:** Bueno mejor sigamos viendo que pasa

 **Infinite:** Veamos que tiene que decir "El hombre más fuerte de este mundo"

 **Televisión:** (Varios reporteros): Mr. Satán ¿Porque no ha podido vencer a esos sujetos?, ¿Es cierto que son más poderosos que usted? ¿Es cierto que esos sujetos lo intentaron asesinar en su propia casa? ¿Si es así, como logro escapar? ¿Sabe los nombres de los nombres de esos sujetos? ¿Tienen fuerza sobrehumana?

 _-Luego de eso Mr. Satán se dispone a responder las preguntas de los periodistas-_

 **Televisión (Mr. Satán):** Bueno para comenzar no es el nombre de esos sujetos solo me acuerdo de que uno era un Zorro humanoide, el otro era un hombre con forma de huevo, raro, por cierto, y el otro era el joven que despareció hace 6 meses y se llama Manuel, pero llevaba puesto un traje como los que llevaba Hitler en la Alemania Nazi. Esos sujetos intentaron asesinarme en mi propia casa pero no sé con qué motivo y a lo mejor era para poder quitarse a su mayor amenaza, además tuve suerte en escapar de esos 3 sujetos ya que cree una distracción y se la creyeron y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la Corporación Capsula con mi hija Videl, mi nieta Pan y mi yerno Gohan, La verdad no sabría decir si esos sujetos son más poderosos que yo ya que pelee poco con ellos ya que no sabía sus habilidades y logre analizar su manera de pelear y estoy planeando su forma de pelear

 **Televisión (Varios reporteros):** ¿Sera que Manuel sea Neonazi? ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo que en la segunda guerra mundial?

 **Televisión (Mr. Satán):** Lo más probable es que si sea Neonazi y a lo mejor está a favor de las ideas de Adolf Hitler, además vi que en su brazo izquierdo en vez de llevar el logo Nazi llevaba una "Z" inclinada y llevaba 5 puntos y no creo que suceda lo mismo que en la segunda guerra mundial ya que solo son 3 contra el mundo

 **Televisión (Reportera Carolina):** ¿No ha pensado en que necesitara ayuda para vencer a esos 3 sujetos?

 **Televisión (Mr. Satán):** Pues no ya que no quiero exponer a otras personas y recuerden que soy el hombre más fuerte de este mundo, no más preguntas

 _-Luego de eso Mr. Satán entra a la Corporación Capsula y la gente le intenta hacer más preguntas, pero la puerta se cierra-_

 **Televisión (Reportera Carolina):** Como pudieron ver Mr. Satán está preparando una estrategia para vencer a esos 3 sujetos y no hay de que temer, sabemos que pronto los derrotara y así evitar una nueva era del nazismo, regreso a los estudios contigo Cerina

 **Televisión (Cerina):** Muchas gracias Carolina[...]

 _-volviendo con el trio de la maldad-_

 **SrZ:** Humanos idiotas no saben que yo soy el "Señor Zeta"

 **Eggman:** Como que los humanos solo se están esperanzando en ese hombre, pero cuando vean a ese hombre morir sus esperanzas se irán con el

 **Infinite:** Así será ya que no hay nadie más que lo salven

 **SrZ:** Bueno será mejor que hagamos nuestras leyes para que el mundo las conozca y obedezca

 **Eggman:** bien pensado SrZ

 **Infinite:** Eso me gusta

 **SrZ:** Y el que no las obedezca será castigado con la muerte

 **Infinite:** Así se habla SrZ

 **SrZ:** iré por papel y lapiceros

 _-El SrZ sube al dormitorio y luego de buscar unos segundos encuentra un cuaderno vacío y lapiceros de color negro, azul y rojo_ respectivament _e y se encuentra con el dibujo de la bandera Zetaista y se la guarda-_

 _-Luego baja a la sala de estar donde estaban Eggman e Infinite-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ toma asiento, toma un lapicero y lo destapa-_

 **SrZ:** Están listos para crear leyes que nos favorezcan a los 3

 **Eggman:** ¡SI!

 **Infinite:** que se inclinen al vernos a los 3 y también a la estatua que tendrán que hacer pronto en nuestro honor

 **Eggman:** Que recaudaremos el 80% de las ganancias de los negocios cada 7 días

 **SrZ:** queda prohibida la homosexualidad, las personas gays, lesbiana y bisexuales (Toda persona encontrada haciendo un acto de homosexualidad será sancionada con la muerte)

 **Infinite:** Que solo nos adoren a nosotros

 **SrZ:** queda prohibido el islamismo, catolicismo, cristianismo, budismo y cualquier otra religión en el planeta Tierra (Sera sancionada con muerte si se encuentra a alguien practicando esas religiones)

 **Eggman:** respetar a sus lideres

 **SrZ:** Terminada mente prohibido mencionar estas cosas "Jesús" "Jesucristo" "Dios" "Espíritu Santo" y cualquier cosa que se diga del cristianismo será sancionada con la muerte

 **Eggman:** Persona que se encuentre en una revolución en nuestra contra será sancionada con...

 **SrZ:** ¡LA CRUXIFICIÓN DEL MUY PENDEJO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Infinite:** No se me ocurre nada mas

_  
 **Fan random:** ¡No cabron eso es pasarse de pinche lanza!

 **Cartillo:** Yo no tengo nada que ver con las ideas alocadas, blasfemas, pasadas de lanza, cabronas y muy hijas de puta del trio de la maldad

 **Fan random:** si como no

 **Cartillo:** en mi conciencia queda

 **SrZ:** (Terminando de escribir las nuevas leyes) ya están listas las leyes vayamos a la sede de Telemundo que está en el centro de la ciudad Satán

 _-El trio de la maldad sale de la guarida-_

 _-El trio de la maldad vuela lo más rápido que puede hacia los estudios de Telemundo-_

 _-Mientras van en su trayecto hacia los estudios Telemundo la gente corre desesperada del trio de la maldad-_

 _-El trio de la maldad les dice frases como "Hagas en a un lado insectos" "Apártense o los eliminamos"-_

-Luego llegan a los estudios de Telemundo-

 **Guardia:** ¡Alto no pueden pasar!

 **SrZ:** eso ya lo veremos

 _-Él SrZ le dispara un rayo de ki que le atraviesa el corazón y lo mata al instante-_

 _-Luego él trio de la maldad derriban la puerta se dirigen hacia_ la zona donde transmiten las noticias-

 _-Él trio de la maldad asesinan a bastantes guardias que se interponían en su camino-_

 _-Luego llegan hacía donde está grabando las noticias en vivo y abren la puerta de una manera brutal-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Las manos en alto cabrones!

 **Camarógrafo:** ¡Son esos 3!

 **Cerina:** ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

 _-Toda la gente empieza a correr-_

 **Infinite:** ah no se van a ir

 _-Infinite logra golpear a todos con una velocidad que sobrepasa la de la luz y los manda cerca del centro-_

 **Infinite:** ustedes patéticos humanos, si quieren seguir conservando sus vidas será mejor que se queden quietos y mejor que se queden ya que daremos un anunció muy importante-

 **Eggman:** si intentan hacer un truco considérense muertos

 **SrZ:** por uno todos se mueren, entendido

- _En Corporación Cápsula-_

 _-Estaba él grupo de Gise y los guerreros Z-_

 **Goten:** ¿Que abra pasado?

 **Gohan:** esto es raro hasta se oyeron gritos

 **Videl:** ¿Que abra pasado?

 _-Luego de eso sale él trio de la maldad-_

 **Todos:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Televisión (SrZ):** muy buenas tardes ciudadanos de ciudad Satán o debería decir Ciudad Z

 **mr Satán:** no tiene derecho a cambiarle el nombre a la ciudad yo lo gane al vencer Cell y a Majin Boo

 **Vegeta:** ¡Si cómo no!

 **Televisión (Eggman):** nos hemos presentando a ustedes para decirles que esta ciudad es nuestra les guste o no y no hay nadie que los ayude ya que eliminamos a unos sujetos raros

 **Televisión (Infinite):** además traemos nuevas leyes que TODOS ustedes deberán respetar o si no será sancionadas con la muerte, ahora mi compañero SrZ les dirá cuáles son las leyes que deben respetar

 **Krilin:** ¿esos que se creen?

 **Televisión (SrZ):** para comenzar ya no me llamen Manuel ahora yo soy él SrZ uno de los tres dictadores de ciudad Z y del mundo entero, las leyes son estas:

•Inclinarse al vernos a los 3 e inclinarse a una estatua que estará en el centro de la ciudad, él castigo por desobedecer esa orden será la muerte

•El 80% de las ganancias de sus negocios serán nuestras, y si no tienen él dinero suficiente o se resisten a pagarnos simplemente se mueren

•ningún ser humano se podrá proclamar gay, lesbiana, ni bisexuales ya que si se encuentra a una persona con esa mentalidad será eliminada

•Prohibido cargar alguna biblia, practicar el cristianismo, mencionar algunas palabras como "Jesús" "Dios" "Jesucristo" o "espíritu santo" tampoco se puede practicar catolicismo, ni judaísmo, ni islamismo, ni budismo u otra religión ya que va en contra de nuestra moral y la persona que se encuentre practicando eso será sancionada con muerte

•Personas que planeen hacer un golpe de estado en nuestra contra serán crucificadas como en la Antigua Roma, creo que esa es la que más me gusta de todas

Ahora vean esta bandera (Muestra la bandera Zetaista) es sinónimo que ya conquistamos la ciudad Y tiene que he respetarla

 **Televisión (Eggman):** ahora ya saben cuáles son las nuevas leyes para poder vivir en este mundo

 **Televisión (Infinite):** si las desobedecen despídanse de este mundo

 **Televisión (SrZ):** nos vemos mis súbditos,

 _-Él trio de la maldad sale del rango de la cámara y se ríen, luego se van del estudio riéndose-_

 _-Él trio de la maldad ha escapado-_

 **Cerina:** se fueron

 **Camarógrafo:** si

 **Cerina:** turismo suerte

 _-En la corporación Cápsula-_

 **Videl:** esos tres que se creen

 **Goku:** no respetan nada

 **Vegeta:** quisiera tener a esos 3 insectos y darles su merecido

 **Piccolo:** pero no podemos lanzarnos así no más, hay que pensar en algo

 **Roshi:** lo único que puede tener a esos 3 sujetos es él mafuba

 _-Todos se sorprenden-_

 **Goku:** pero maestro Roshi eso es muy arriesgado

 **Roshi:** pero no hay alternativa Goku

 _-Mientras tanto en la guarida del trio de la maldad-_

 **Eggman:** los humanos deben tener miedo

 **Infinite:** deben estar desesperados

 **SrZ:** de seguro habrá algunos que les dará igual las nuevas leyes que creamos, pero no tendré piedad con ellos-

 **Fin del capítulo** 27

 **En este capítulo se dio detalles sobre la muerte del coronel y de cómo entrevistaron a Mr. Satán, también él trio de la maldad hicieron publicó sus nuevas leyes**

 **¿Porque Roshi menciono él mafuba a pesar de que es muy peligrosa esa técnica?**


	29. Capítulo 28: Sorpresa SrZ

-Luego de decir eso el maestro Roshi-

 **Goku:** pero maestro Roshi eso es muy arriesgado

 **Roshi:** pero no hay alternativa Goku

 **Krilin:** pero maestro moría si lo hace

 **Roshi:** Pero no hay otra alternativa

 **Andrés:** ¿Que es mafuba?

 **Roshi:** Bueno básicamente se crea un remolino de color verde que si el enemigo cae bajo la ese remolino se le hará imposible escapar, no importa que tan poderoso sea, y se tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para atraparlo en un termo electrónico, vasija de pierda u otro contenedor semejante y se necesita un amuleto de papel con el que sellar el recipiente, pero a cambio de que el usuario que este usando el Mafuba tendrá que dar su vida

 **Gise:** ¡Eso es muy arriesgado! ¡No lo haga!

 **Roshi:** Lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada

-a puchetita se le ocurre una idea-

 **Puchetita:** Tengo una idea, pero es algo arriesgada

 **Gohan:** ¿Cual es Puchetita?

 **Puchetita:** qu persona vayamos a la guarida de esos 3 sujetos y finjamos ser sus esclavos y cuando menos se los esperen les robamos las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **Gise:** ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso es demasiado arriesgado!

 **Puchetita:** Tenes alguna otra idea Gise

 **Gise:** No, pero eso literalmente es un suicidio

 **Puchetita:** Tienes razón en eso Gise, pero imagínate si logramos quitarle las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos a esos 3 sujetos

 **Gise:** Bueno ahora que lo dices eso nos beneficiaria bastante

 **Goku:** pero si van a hacer eso tendrá que ir vigilados por nosotros

 **Puchetita:** Estoy de acuerdo

 **Gise:** Pero quienes se atreven a ir

 _-Entonces Auxnot, Otto, Sónica, y Andrés se dieron un paso atrás-_

 **Gise:** Hey solo a Puchetita y yo iremos a eso y ¿ustedes?

 **Otto:** No gracias quiero vivir

 **Puchetita:** Otto piensa en cuanta más gente inocente tiene que morir gracias a esos 3 desgraciados

 **Otto:** Pero es muy arriesgado, no quiero que me corten el cuello

 **Gise:** piensa también que, si conseguimos robar las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón, acabaremos con este caos, solo que eso si tendríamos que ser lo más cuidadosos, respetuosos y si cometemos un error dejar que nos regañen, pero valdrá la pena

 **Sónica:** estoy de acuerdo con Gise

 **Auxnot:** yo también

 **Puchetita:** Todo por la humanidad

 **Andrés:** te acompañare

 **Otto:** bueno ya que

 **Gise:** veo que todos están de acuerdo que hagamos esta misión

 **Goku:** bien entonces Vegeta y yo iremos cerca de ustedes, pero escondidos

 **Gise:** chicos les parece si vamos a la guarida de esos desgraciados y fingimos que estamos de acuerdo con su ideología para así ganarnos su confianza y cuando menos se lo esperen les robamos las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón

 **Sónica:** me parece buena idea

- _En la base del trio de la maldad-_

 _-Los 3 estaban en la sala de estar-_

 **SrZ:** los seres humanos deben estar temblando de miedo en este momento

 **Eggman:** debe estar rezando para que alguien los salve

 **Infinite:** tonterías que estén rezando, ya que eliminamos a esos fenómenos así que es inútil

 **SrZ:** pero si alguien se atreve a revelarnos, lo asesinamos y caso cerrado

- _Luego hay un silencio por unos segundos-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Creen que el team Sonic siga con vida?

 **Infinite:** lo dudo mucho los aniquilamos con nuestras propias manos

 **Eggman:** ni me los menciones, deben estar en el infierno ahora mismo

 **SrZ:** ahora que lo dicen tienen razón, es imposible que hayan sobrevivido a nuestro ataque

 _-Luego de unos segundos de silencio-_

 **Infinite:** doctor, ¿No deberíamos volver a Mobius?

 **Eggman:** tienes razón Infinite, para poner el control allí

 **SrZ:** pero alguien tiene que quedarse aquí vigilando que ningún ser humano se le ocurra revelarse contra nosotros

 **Infinite:** Entonces tu quédate aquí SrZ y vigila que todo esté en orden

 **SrZ:** de acuerdo

 **Eggman:** ve y busca el aparato que abre el portal SrZ

 **SrZ:** ya regreso entonces

- _El SrZ va hacia la habitación, abre la puerta-_

 **SrZ:** abriré el armario

- _El SrZ abre el armario-_

 _-Luego recoge el aparato que sirve como portal-_

 _-Luego se dirige hacia donde esta Infinite y Eggman-_

 _-Luego el SrZ le entrega él aparato que sirve como portal a Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** bien Infinite vamos

 **Infinite:** puede que estemos en Mobius varios días, pero sé que puedes manejar este planeta tu solo

 **SrZ:** claro será pan comido

 **Eggman:** Vámonos Infinite

-Luego de eso Eggman abre el portal-

-Después Infinite y Eggman entran y se cierra el portal-

 **SrZ:** bueno ahora soy yo contra el mundo, pero no importa ya que soy el ser más poderoso, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme

 _-El SrZ se acomoda_ en la sala de estar y se pone a pensar-

 **SrZ:** (¿Sera que hay gente que se quiera revelar a pesar que ya demostramos lo poderosos que somos? ¿Tendré a otro familiar a parte de los desgraciados de mis padres que los asesine con mis propias manos? ¿Esos fenómenos abran muerto de verdad?)

 _-Luego de eso Los amigos de Gise estaban alrededor de Goku agarrados de la mano-_

 **Goku:** Hare que todos lleguen a la guarida de esos sujetos, pero desde ya digo que no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan, es demasiado arriesgado

 **Gise:** Pero no tenemos otra opción Goku, pero es lo ideal sin arriesgar otras vidas

 **Goku:** bueno, pero no hagan algo que ponga en riesgo sus vidas (Se le ocurre una idea) Ya vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño

 _-Goku se separa del grupo de Gise por un momento y busca al maestro Roshi-_

 _-Luego de caminar unos segundos en la corporación capsula ve a Roshi sentado en una silla pensando-_

 **Roshi:** (¿Sera que ni Goku podrá contra esos 3 sujetos?)

 _-Pero en eso Goku lo saca de sus pensamientos-_

 **Goku:** Maestro Roshi

 _-Roshi solo se asusta-_

 **Roshi:** Ah Goku me asústate, que me querías decir

 **Goku:** que dejare a esos jóvenes en la guarida de esos 3 sujetos pero que cuando menos se los esperen usare el mafuba contra ellos para así al fin acabar con esta pesadilla

 **Roshi:** Me parece una muy buena idea y me impresionas ya que tu solo piensas en batallar con el enemigo sin importa lo fuerte y peligroso que puede llegar a ser

 **Goku:** Lo se maestro ya que esto es decisión de vida o muerte

 **Roshi:** Ya veo solo que déjame hacer un amuleto de papel para evitar que salgan

 **Goku:** Esta bien maestro

 _-Roshi comienza a una página, luego de buscar encuentra varias páginas, agarra una página y con también una tijera, después de eso corta la página para dejarlo más o menos el tamaño de un amuleto de papel, luego de eso agarra un plumón y escribe esto:_ 悪の封印 (sello de la maldad)

 **Roshi:** Ten Goku el amuleto de papel para acabar con esto de una vez por todas

 _-El Maestro Roshi le da el amuleto de papel a Goku-_

 **Goku:** Usare esto con mucho cuidado

 **Roshi:** Ah y, por cierto

 _-El maestro Roshi saca una mini vasija de piedra que llevaba con él y se la da a Goku-_

 **Roshi:** Yo lo traiga ya que pensaba usar el mafuba, pero soy consciente de que eso me hubiera costado la vida, pero veo tu Goku quieres usar el mafuba en contra de esos 3 sujetos y sé que eso no te quitara mucha energía vital y que tendrás éxito y que esta pesadilla llegara a su fin

 **Goku:** Prometo acabar con esos sujetos

 _-Luego de eso Goku vuelve con el grupo de Gise-_

 _-Todo el grupo de Gise hacen un circulo y Sónica esta agarrada de la mano izquierda de Goku y Andrés de la mano derecha-_

 **Goku:** Todos están listos

 **Todo el grupo de Gise:** ¡Si!

 **Goku:** Pues allá vamos

 _-Mientras que con el SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ estaba entrenando fuera de la cabaña para poder controlar mejor sus poderes-_

 _-El SrZ estaba lanzando ráfagas de energía al azar, algunos impactaban a los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la cabaña y otros iban directo al cielo-_

 **SrZ:** Ya tengo buen control de mis poderes, pero sé que puedo dar más, mucho más, pronto no solo la ciudad Z estaba bajo mi poder, si no que todo el mundo (Se ríe)

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero ¿qué estará haciendo Eggman e Infinite en estos momentos? bueno no importa, puedo controlar este mundo sin la necesidad de esos 2

 _-En la corporación capsula-_

 _-Goku estaba en estado de concentración buscando el ki del trio de la maldad-_

 _-Luego de buscar unos segundos encuentra un ki monstruoso, pero no tanto como cuando batallo con el trio de la maldad-_

 **Goku:** (Que raro, tendría que haber 3 Kis, pero solo encuentro uno)

 _-luego de eso Goku y el grupo de Gise se teletransportan hacia donde está el SrZ-_

 _-Goku y el grupo de Gise aparecen detrás del SrZ-_

 **Gise:** (Oh vaya con que mi hermano está entrenando)

 **Otto:** (Se ve temible)

 **Goku:** (Me elevare al cielo y cuando menos se los espere lo atrapo con el mafuba)

 _-Goku se eleva al cielo-_

 **Sónica:** Goku...

 _-El SrZ se voltea-_

 **SrZ:** Bueno ustedes mocosos ¿Quiénes son ustedes para estar en la guarida del trio de la maldad? Ahora por su insolencia los eliminare a todos ustedes

 **Puchetita:** No espere SrZ venimos ya que lo admiramos

 **SrZ:** (sorprendido) ¡¿En serio?!

 **Auxnot:** Si ya que tu...cambiaras este mundo para bien (que es lo que digo)

 **Andrés:** Harás un mundo mejor

 **Gise:** Venimos a ayudarte a hacer un mundo mejor

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya me siento alagado por eso, sigan contándome de cómo me conocieron a mí y a mis secuaces Eggman e Infinite

 **Gise:** Bueno fue en la televisión...

 **Goku:** (ahora o nunca)

 _-Goku desciende-_

-Luego Goku se acerca un poco al SrZ, luego de eso saca el amuleto de papel y la mini vasija de piedra, luego abre la vasija de pierda-

-Goku se le queda mirando serio al SrZ-

 **SrZ:** Todos ustedes me han caído bien, creo que les daré un continente a cada uno de ustedes ya que han sido los únicos que han estado a favor de mis ideas

 _-Todos celebran (con sarcasmo) (menos el SrZ)-_

 _-Luego Goku habla-_

 **Goku:** ¡Apartasen!

 _-Todo el grupo de Gise se aparta del SrZ de inmediato-_

 **SrZ:** (voltea a ver a Goku) ¡¿TU?! ¿¡Como es posible?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar muerto!

 **Goku:** Esto es por toda la gente inocente que asesinaste, los padres de Bulma, Bulma y en especial a ¡MILK!

 **SrZ:** Ja quiero ver eso, pero esta vez me asegurare que mueras

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ se aproxima a Goku, pero Goku extiende sus manos hacia adelante y dice-_

 **Goku:** ¡Mafuba!

 _-Luego de eso se crea un remolino verde y de inmediato el SrZ es atrapado por el remolino verde-_

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Que es esto?! ¡Sácame de esto maldito!

 **Goku:** Esto es tu fin SrZ

 _-Luego se oyen gritos de desesperación por parte del SrZ y Goku hace un gran esfuerzo por encerrar al SrZ en la vasija de piedra al SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (En desesperación total) ¡PUEDE QUE ME HAYAS VENCIDO, PERO EGGMAN E INFINITE AL VER QUE NO ESTOY ME BUSCARAN Y ME LIBERARAN DE LO QUE SEA ESTO! ¡PROMETO VENGARME Y ASESINARE A TUS HIJOS! ¡YA LO VERAS PELOS PARADOS HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODA TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS!

 _-Dicho esto el SrZ es encerrado en la mini vasija de pierda y de inmediato Goku le pone el tapón y el amuleto de papel-_

 **Goku:** Listo con esto eliminamos a uno de los tres

 **Gise:** (Mirando la vasija de pierda) No quería que mi hermano tuviera ese final, pero él se lo busco

 **Sónica:** Si hemos eliminado a uno

 **Andrés:** No puedo creer que se lo haya creado

 **Puchetita:** Ahora vamos a la cabaña

 _-Goku agarra la vasija de piedra y se la pone en el bolsillo y luego entran a la cabaña-_

 _-Luego todos comienzan a buscar en la casa las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas del caos-_

 _-Todos buscan como locos y nada-_

 _-Pero Puchetita entra al dormitorio-_

 _-Luego de ver la cama ve el closet-_

 _-Puchetita abre el closet y se encuentra con lo que buscan-_

 **Puchetita:** (Emocionado) ¡Encontré las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos!

 **Todos (Menos puchetita):** ¿¡Que?!

 _-Todos corren hacia donde esta Puchetita-_

 _-Todos estaban con la boca abierta-_

 **Andrés:** El juego se les acabo a esos desgraciados

 **Goku:** (Ve las esferas del dragón) Lo malo que las esferas están de piedra, eso quiere decir que abra que esperar más tiempo para poder acabar con esto de una vez

 **Otto:** Pero mira el lado bueno Goku, elimínanos al SrZ y encontramos las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón

 **Gise:** Volvamos a la corporación capsula

 _-Otto, Andrés, Sónica y Puchetita tienen las 7 esmeraldas caos-_

 _-Otto, Andrés, Sónica tiene 2 y Puchetita 1-_

 _-Auxnot tiene 4 esferas del dragón y Gise 3-_

 _-Todos hacen un circulo y luego Goku los teletransporta hacia la corporación capsula-_

-Luego de eso el resto de los guerreros Z ve a Goku y el grupo de Gise-

 **Gohan:** ¿Como te fue padre? (Ve al grupo de Gise) ¡tiene las 7 esferas del dragón! y esos objetos raros deben ser las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **Gise:** Efectivamente

 **Goku:** Lastima que las esferas del dragón aún son piedra, pero cuando vuelvan a ser normales esos villanos caerán

 _-Todos celebran-_

 **Piccolo:** Pero hay que ponerlas en un lugar seguro

 **Goten:** Esa vasija de piedra están los 3 sujetos

 **Goku:** Solamente está el SrZ

 **Goten:** ¿Por qué?

 **Goku:** Los otros 2 no estaban y no decreto sus Kis de igual forma

 **Trunks:** Pero al menos uno ha caído

 **Vegeta:** Me impresionas Kakaroto le demostraste a ese insecto quien manda

 _-Luego Vegeta agarra las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos en una caja de seguridad que requiere de una contraseña para abrir-_

 _-Luego de eso Gohan pone la mini vasija de piedra en una mesa y escribe en una página esto:_ ここからゼータさんに触れないでください (no tocar ya que aquí se encuentra el Señor Zeta) para avisar que allí esta un enemigo derrotado-

 _-Luego de eso Goten y Trunks presumen viendo la vasija_

 **Trunks:** Nos diste una buena paliza antes pero el señor Goku te puso en tu lugar

 **Goten:** (Sacando la lengua a la vasija) Eres fuerte pero mi papá es más fuerte que tu SrZ, te puso en tu lugar de seguro debes estarte lamentando

 **Trunks:** Ahora ¿Quién es el débil?

 **Goten:** Me das lastima SrZ

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

 **En este capítulo Infinite y Eggman se fueron a Mobius y dejaron solo al SrZ. El SrZ estuvo entrenando un poco pero no se esperó la llegada de los amigos de Gise y cuando menos se lo espero Goku uso el mafuba para así encerrar al SrZ en una vasija de piedra y así derrotándolo**

 **Luego de eso entraron a la cabaña y recuperaron las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón**

 **Todos los guerreros Z estaban felices de que ya tenían de vuelta las 7 esferas del dragón y tenían otros 7 objetos nuevos para ellos y no son nada más ni nada menos que las 7 esmeraldas caos**

 **Luego Vegeta guardo las 7 esferas del dragón y las 7 esmeraldas caos en una caja fuerte**

 **Gohan pone en una mesa la mini vasija de piedra y con un anuncio**

 **Y Goten y Trunks le dicen cosas a la vasija donde está encerrado el SrZ**

 **Pero**

 **¿Como reaccionaran Infinite y Eggman al ver que su aliado SrZ ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante saludos para:**


	30. Capítulo 29: ¿Donde esta?

_-Mientras en Mobius-_

 _-Eggman e Infinite estaba en el laboratorio de Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** Que bien se siente volver a casa

 **Infinite:** Mas que nuestra casa doctor, nuestro mundo que es controlado como queramos

 **Eggman:** (Ve a Cubot y Orbot) Cubot, Orbot venga para acá

 **Cubot:** (Ve a Eggman) mira Orbot es el doctor Eggman

 **Orbot:** (También ve a Eggman) ¡No puede ser, es el doctor Eggman

 _-Cubot y Orbot se dirigen hacia donde esta Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Como ha estado el laboratorio sin mí?

 **Cubot:** pues la verdad doctor ha estado bien

 **Orbot:** Además el equipo de Sonic no ha atacado la base en ningún momento

 **Cubot:** Esto sí que es raro

 **Infinite:** Saben porque Sonic y sus amigos no nos han atacado últimamente

 **Cubot/Orbot:** ¿Por qué?

 **Infinite:** explícales doctor

 **Eggman:** Lo que pasa es que junto con Infinite, otro humano igual de malvado y poderoso que y aniquilamos al equipo de Sonic

 **Orbot/Cubot:** Wow

 **Cubot:** Esto es increíble doctor

 **Orbot:** sus peores enemigos están muertos

 **Eggman:** Si y todo gracias a Infinite y al otro humano que se llama SrZ

 **Cubot:** Desearía conocer a ese SrZ

 **Orbot:** Yo también

 **Eggman:** Pronto, bueno cambiando de tema, como ha ido el avance de conquista de Mobius

 **Cubot:** Bueno doctor, será mejor que veamos el monitor gigante

 _-Entonces Cubot, Orbot, Eggman e Infinite se dirigen hacia la habitación donde está la pantalla gigante-_

 _-Luego de entrar Cubot enciende la pantalla gigante-_

- _Luego de eso se ve en la pantalla gigante el planeta de Mobius-_

 **Cubot:** Doctor, como puede ver en la pantalla, el planeta Mobius ha sido conquistado en su totalidad

 _-Es cierto ya que todo el mapa se ve de color rojo (Que indica donde las tropas de Eggman tiene el control de Mobius) y tendría que haber una zona azul (Que indica que está libre de las tropas de Mobius) pero no hay ninguna_

 **Eggman:** No puedo creerlo, todo Mobius ahora está bajo mi control

 **Infinite:** También el mío

 **Eggman:** Cierto

 **Cubot:** Ahora doctor ya no tiene a Sonic que lo esté molestando, ahora puede hacer lo que quiera con este planeta

 **Eggman:** Pues claro, tengo el dominio total de este mundo ahora

 **Infinite:** y la Tierra

 **Eggman:** Oh cierto, creo que es momento que lleve otros robots a La Tierra

 **Cubot:** ¿La Tierra?

 **Eggman:** La Tierra es un planeta que se haya a millones de años luz de aquí, pero gracias a un aparato especial que me ayuda a teletransportarme hacia allá, tengo intimidados a sus habitantes junto con Infinite y el SrZ

 **Infinite:** Ese planeta pronto será nuestro y tendremos 2 mundos que gobernar a nuestro placer

 **Eggman:** Bueno iré a traer unos robots para que haya vigilancia en la nueva guardia en La Tierra y que me ayuden a conquistar ese planeta

 **Cubot:** ¿Puedo ir junto con Orbot a conocer al SrZ y ese nuevo planeta que descubrió doctor?

 **Eggman:** Claro, entre más mejor

 **Infinite:** Solo que no vayan a hacer una estupidez

 _-Luego de la charla, Eggman reúne a varios robots, le llevo varios minutos, pero luego Eggman junto con los demás se reúnen en la habitación donde Eggman había abierto el portal anteriormente-_

 **Eggman:** Robots está a punto de ir a un planeta que para ustedes es desconocido pero Infinite y yo ya lo conocemos y allá está el humano que lo conoce muy bien y que es nuestra pase para conquistarlo y así hacer que no solamente haiga un solo "Eggman-Land" sino que 2 "Eggman-Land" así que les pido que actúen lo más cuidadoso, discretos posible y si se encuentran con alguien que se interponen en su camino, NO DUDEN ELIMINARLO

 **Robots:** ¡Si Doctor Eggman!

 **Cubot:** ¡Si doctor! prometo dar lo mejor de mí en esa misión

 **Orbot:** Yo igual

 **Eggman:** Así me gusta

 **Infinite:** Si ven unos fenómenos que vuelan, elimínelos

 **Eggman:** esos fenómenos pueden volar como si fueran pájaros, pero no son tan fuertes que digamos, pero si son una amenaza ya que ellos son una resistencia que se oponen a aceptar que el SrZ, Infinite y yo somos lo que dominamos en ese plantea, así que si los ven no duden en aniquilarlos

 **Infinite:** Eggman ¿Dónde está el portal?

 **Eggman:** (Se percata que no tiene el portal) ¡Oh es cierto! Ya regreso

 **Cubot:** ¿Como será?

 _-Luego de eso Eggman empieza a buscar el aparato que abre un portal hacia la Tierra, al inicio no lo encuentra, pero luego de buscar varios minutos Eggman lo encuentra, estaba en una mesa-_

 **Eggman:** Creí que lo había perdido, por lo menos lo encontré ya que de lo contrario esa misión no se hubiera podido realizar

 _-Luego de eso Eggman se dirige hacia donde esta los robots, Cubot, Orbot e Infinite-_

 **Eggman:** Ya lo encontré (lo muestra)

 **Cubot/Orbot:** ¿Eso es doctor?

 **Eggman:** Eso es, el pase a que ustedes conozcan un nuevo mundo que será mío y de ustedes

 **Cubot:** Actívelo doctor

 _-Luego de eso Eggman activa el aparato, luego aparece un circulo morado y luego ese círculo morado se abre y se ve el exterior de la cabaña-_

 **Eggman:** Allí es, ahora todos entren

 _-Luego de eso Los robots que Eggman (que aproximadamente eran 100 entran al portal-_

 _-Luego de que entrara el ultimo robot, luego entran Cubot, Orbot, Infinite y por último el doctor Eggman-_

 _-Luego de eso Eggman cierra el portal y se guarda el aparato en su bolsillo-_

 **Eggman:** Bienvenidos a la Tierra

 **Cubot:** Es hermosa

 **Orbot:** hay mucha vegetación, pero no veo más señales de vida aquí

 **Infinite:** Es porque la civilización está lejos de aquí y se ubican en unas grandes ciudades

 **Orbot:** Oh ya veo

 **Cubot:** Quiero conocer al SrZ

 **Eggman:** lo conocerás, debe estar dentro de la cabaña ahora mismo

 _-Entonces Cubot, Orbot, Infinite y Eggman entran en la cabaña-_

 **Eggman:** SrZ

 **Infinite:** SrZ

 **Cubot:** SrZ

 **Orbot:** SrZ

 _-Pero no vino nadie-_

 **Eggman:** Que raro

 **Infinite:** ¿Dónde estará?

 **Orbot:** Quizás fue a atacar

 **Eggman:** No creo, a él no le gusta ir solo a atacar ciudades

 **Infinite:** Siempre va con nosotros 2

 **Cubot:** ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?

 **Eggman:** No lo creo ya que él es muy poderoso y se habría sabido defender

 **Infinite:** Tienes razón doctor, pero que pasa si por milagro esos fenómenos hayan sobrevivido a la paliza que le dimos

 **Eggman:** Es posible, pero no importa que tan fuertes sean, los 3 tenemos la inmortalidad y el los abría eliminado sin problemas

 **Infinite:** mejor salgamos afuera doctor para ver si hay alguna pista

 _-todos salen de la cabaña-_

 _-Luego de inspeccionar unos minutos no ven nada hasta que...-_

 **Cubot:** doctor eh visto varias huellas de zapato

 **Eggman/Infinite/Orbot:** ¿que?

 _-Los 3 se acercan a Cubot-_

 **Eggman:** hay demasiadas huellas de zapato aquí

 **Orbot:** ¿lo abran emboscado?

 **Eggman:** Es posible

 _-Infinite ve otras huellas de zapato que estaban cerca del otro grupo de huellas de zapato-_

 **Infinite:** ¿Porque estas huellas de zapato están alejadas del resto?

 **Eggman:** Que viste Infinite

 **Infinite:** Doctor, creo que me temo que el SrZ fue emboscado

 **Eggman:** ¿Tú crees eso Infinite?

 **Infinite:** Eso es la explicación más lógica

 **Eggman:** ¿Crees que haya sido ese grupo de fenómenos?

 **Infinite:** Es posible o bien que haya sido un nuevo guerrero que esté buscando nuestras cabezas

 **Eggman:** Esto es malo

 **Cubot:** Hay no y yo quería conocer a ese SrZ

 **Eggman:** Entremos a la cabaña y mejor analicemos esto mejor

 _-los 4 entran a la cabaña-_

 _-En otro lugar-_

 _-Se ve a la vasija de piedra-_

 _-Luego se ve en el interior al SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ ya había intentado de todo por escapar-_

 _-Había lanzado golpes a la pared, bolas de energía e incluso lanzo un "Kibō o yaburu" sin obtener ningún resultado favorable_

 **SrZ:** ¿Como es posible que ese insecto haya podido conmigo? es obvio que ese pelos parados me sorprendió con esa técnica que no me la estaba esperando para nada, lo más increíble es que no es posible salir de esta vasija

- _hay un silencio por unos minutos-_

 **SrZ:** Pero confió en que Eggman e Infinite me rescataran de esta vasija y que esta vez me asegurare de que esos fenómenos mueran de la peor manera posible

 **SrZ:** Pero tengo que seguir buscando una manera de escapar de aquí

 _-Luego el SrZ intenta romper las paredes-_

 _-Volviendo con los Eggman y el resto-_

 _-Estaban en el sofá-_

 **Eggman:** Es posible que ahora mismo lo tengan como prisionero

 **Infinite:** no lo creo, ya que puede él puede eliminar a un ejército entero sin problemas

 **Eggman:** Esto es raro

 _-Luego de un incómodo silencio Infinite saca una teoría-_

 **Infinite:** Puede que un sujeto desconocido o uno de esos fenómenos haya usado una técnica que quizás no mata ya que es imposible que los 3 muramos, pero que haya podido encerrar al SrZ en algo y no pueda salir

 **Eggman:** Esa suena alocado, pero tienes razón Infinite

 **Cubot:** Pero ¿Dónde estará?

 **Infinite:** Eso es lo que no sé, pero debemos encontrarlo y darle su merecido al que lo haya secuestrado

 _-Con el SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Mi odio contra esos sujetos, contra la humanidad se hace cada vez más grande

 _-Empieza a cargar ki-_

 _-Con los otros-_

 **Eggman:** Iré a ver el dormitorio talvez a estado allí todo este tiempo y puede que solo hayamos exagerado las cosas

 **Infinite:** lo dudo doctor, pero revise si quiere para quitarnos las dudas

 _-Entonces Eggman se dirige a la habitación-_

 **Orbot:** ¿y si no está allí?

 **Infinite:** pues lo buscamos y eliminamos a quien se interpongan en nuestro camino

 _-Con Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** (abre la puerta) SrZ, ¿estas aquí?

 _-Luego de ver que no está en el dormitorio, Eggman sale corriendo hacia los demás_

 _-Al llegar-_

 **Eggman:** Infinite tienes razón el SrZ no está aquí

 **Infinite:** mierda

 **Orbot:** ¿Creen que usen al SrZ a su favor con alguna pócima o medicina?

 **Eggman:** No digas disparates Orbot esto es serio, quizás hayan encontrado la forma de como vencerlo

 **Infinite:** Creo que es hora de que la humanidad sienta el verdadero terror

 **Eggman:** Ya lo dijiste Infinite

 _-Con el SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (le sale un aura de color negro como la oscuridad) malditos ¿Creen que me pueden tener aquí encerrado por siempre? pues creo que eso ya lo veremos

 _-Luego el SrZ aumenta su nivel de ki mas allá que antes y ahora está por encima del poder de Bills-_

 **SrZ:** me siento más poderoso que antes

 _-Con los otros villanos-_

 **Infinite:** Doctor dirijámonos a Ciudad Z (antes Ciudad Satán) para ver si esta allí y de paso intimidamos a la gente

 **Eggman:** Me parece buena idea, llamare a mis robots para ir allá

 **Cubot/Orbot:** ¿podemos ir?

 **Eggman:** me temo que no, ir allá seria demasiado peligroso para ustedes 2

 **Cubot:** Lo entiendo doctor

 **Orbot:** ya que

 _-Luego de eso todos los robots se van volando junto con Eggman e Infinite-_

 **Cubot:** espero que al doctor le vaya bien con conquistar este mundo

 **Orbot:** igual

-Con el SrZ-

 **SrZ:** cargaré otro (junta las manos como si fuera a hacer un Kamehameha)

 **SrZ:** (en voz alta) ki...bo...o...ya..bu...ru

 _-Luego sale un Kibō o yaburu de las manos del SrZ e impactan en la pared de la vasija de piedra y la pared no soporta el impacto del Kibō o yaburu y poco a poco se va agrietando-_

 **SrZ:** ¡si! ¡Pronto la venganza será mía!

 _-Luego de eso la pared se rompe y con ello la vasija completa y luego de eso sale del SrZ de la vasija y vuelve a su tamaño original-_

 **SrZ:** que bien se siente estar afuera

 **SrZ:** Ahora a eliminar a esos desgraciados de una vez por todas

 _-Todos en la corporación capsula sienten el ki maestros que está cerca-_

 _-En otro lado de la corporación capsula-_

 **Goku:** ¡No puede ser!

 **Vegeta:** ¡Ese insecto logro escapar!

-Con el SrZ-

 **SrZ:** ahora si tiemblen

-Se oye el llanto de bebes-

 **SrZ:** oh vaya con que unos bebes, pues ellos pagaran primero lo que me hicieron, luego el resto y luego el mundo será mío

 _-Rompe el piso de la 2° planta-_

 **SrZ:** oh vaya no me esperaba verte aquí (viendo a alguien)

 **Fin del capítulo 29**

 **Eggman e Infinite traen de Mobius a varios robots y con ellos a Cubot y Orbot para que los ayuden a conquistar la Tierra**

 **Pero no se esperaban que el SrZ estuviera desaparecido**

 **Ahora Eggman, Infinite y otros robots de Eggman se dirigen a buscar al SrZ**

 **Pero el SrZ logro salir de la vasija de piedra al aumentar su ki de forma monstruosa y ahora busca venganza de los guerreros Z**

 **¿Que pasara?**

 **¿Descúbranlo más adelante?**


	31. Capítulo 30: la furia de los saiyajins

**Van a odiar al SrZ con lo que el hará ahora**

-Luego de que el SrZ pasara a la segunda planta de la Corporación Cápsula-

 **SrZ:** oh vaya no me esperaba verlos aquí (viendo a alguien)

 _-Son Videl y Mr. Satán, además de eso Pan y Bra estaban en 2 cunas diferentes-_

 **Mr. Satán:** ¿¡Como lograste escapar?!

 **SrZ:** Creían que podían detener al humano supremo en una vasija por siempre (Se ríe) Gran error y por su atrevimiento pagaran con sus vidas humanos incompetentes

 **Mr. Satán:** (Desesperado) ¡No por favor déjanos vivir! ¡Prometemos ser tus esclavos!

 **Videl:** ¡Papá!

 **SrZ:** ¿en serio? se rendirán así de fácil

 **Mr. Satán:** Si porque eres el humano más fuerte y yo no puedo darte pelea

 **Videl:** Odio decir esto, pero tienes razón papá

 **SrZ:** Oh vaya entonces les daré clemencia, pero de ahora en adelante tendrán que servirme a mí y a mis otros 2 secuaces que de seguro me estarán buscando ahora mismo, además (señalando a Bra y a Pan) tendrán que dejar esos 2 odiosos bebes que tienen ahora mismo ya que yo odio a los bebes ya que solo sirven para hacer mierda y llorar

 **Videl:** ¿¡que?! ¿¡Crees que dejare a mi Pan así no más solo porque un loco que se hace llamar dictador me lo pide?!

 **SrZ:** ¡ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE RECTATES DE LO QUE DIJISTES O ABRA SERIAS CONSECUENCIA!

 **Videl:** ¡Nunca! ¡moriría por ella!

 **Mr. Satán:** ¡que no vas a tener piedad por unos bebes!

 **SrZ:** No puedo creer que rechazan mi oferta solo por 2 sacos de carne que solo lloran y hacen mierda

 **Videl:** Prefiero morir a que servir al mismo diablo en persona

 **SrZ:** Entonces ya firmaron su sentencia de muerte

 _-El SrZ entonces se dirige hacia donde están Videl y Mr. Satán-_

 _-Videl y Mr. Satán reaccionan y logran esquivar el puño del SrZ-_

 _-Luego de eso Videl y Mr. Satán golpean al SrZ con sus puños, pero el golpe no le hace daño-_

 **SrZ:** Creen que unos golpes de puño me podrán hacer daño, (Se ríe) mueran

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ le da un golpe a Videl y a Mr. Satán que hace que salgan volando y golpeen la pared cerca de Bra y Pan-_

 **SrZ:** Ven que pasa al desafiarme

 _-Luego de que el SrZ golpeo a Videl y a Mr. Satán él se acercó demasiado rápido que nos vendió tiempo a reaccionar y solo los agarro a los 2-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Ahora conocerán a su creador!

 _-Luego de eso llegan Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks y se encuentran con algo impactante-_

 **Cartillo y audiencia:**

Ahora si se viene lo chido

 **SrZ:** oh con que los héroes ya están aquí, pero para recibir otra paliza

 **Goku:** ¿Como lograste escapar de la vasija de pierda?

 **SrZ:** ¿Que se esperaban del ser más poderoso del mundo?

 **Vegeta:** ingrato

 **SrZ:** ahora me llevare a estos 2 esbirros conmigo

 **Vegeta:** ¿Crees que te iras así de fácil?

 **SrZ:** si se atreven a atacarme todos ellos lo pagaran (apuntando a Videl, Mr. Satán, Bra y Pan)

 **Gohan:** ¡Mr. Satán! ¡Videl! ¡Pan! ¡No te atrevas!

 **SrZ:** ¡Ah! ¿Con que ellos son tu familia granuja? En ese caso será mejor que se rindan y acepten a su nuevo gobernador y prometo no hacerles daño

 **Vegeta:** ¿Crees que me inclinare ante un insecto como tú?

 **SrZ:** ¿Yo insecto? Mas bien el insecto aquí eres tú ya que yo recuerde la última vez que nos enfrentamos mis otros 2 secuaces y yo les dimos a su estúpido equipo una buena paliza, pero fue gran error no habernos asegurado de haberlos asesinado en el momento

 **Goku:** Pero esta vez te venceremos

 **SrZ:** Como dije, muevan un solo musculo y estos 4 insectos se mueren

 _-Goku hace la teletransportación-_

 **Goku:** ¿A dónde fue?

 _-Luego de eso Goku volvió a reaparecer y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago al SrZ-_

 _-Después Goku le propina varios golpes y que hace que salgan volando-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ cae al suelo y se levanta de inmediato-_

 **SrZ:** Solo fueron golpes me no me provocaron daño alguno

 _-Goku, Gohan y Vegeta se dirigen hacia donde está el SrZ-_

 **Vegeta:** Alla vamos sabandija

 _-El SrZ se percata de eso-_

 **SrZ:** Con que allí vienen los héroes

 _-Luego de los 3 se acercan al SrZ y comienzan a darles golpes-_

 _-El SrZ no tiene la hostilidad de defenderse-_

 _-Pero cuando menos se lo esperan el eleva su ki y los manda a volar a los 3-_

 **SrZ:** Idiotas

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ busca a Mr. Satán, Videl, Pan y Bra para aniquilarlos-_

 _-Pero Goku se pone en frente de el-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Sáquese!

 _-El SrZ manda a volar a Goku con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ encuentra a Mr. Satán, Videl, Pan y Bra acompañados de Goten y_ Trunks-

 **SrZ:** apartasen mocosos

 **Goten:** oblíganos

 **SrZ:** par de granujas

 _-entonces el SrZ intenta golpear a Goten y a Trunks, pero ellos reaccionan y logran golpearlo, luego el cae y se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** Solo tuvieron suerte par de mocosos

 _-Entonces el SrZ se lanza hacia donde están ellos-_

 _-Goten y Trunks lanzan un Kamehameha hacia el SrZ, pero él lo esquiva con demasiada facilidad-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ les golpea la nariz a Goten y Trunks y los manda a volar-_

 **SrZ:** Par de niños idiotas, luego me ocupare de ellos lenta y dolorosamente

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ alcanza a Videl, Mr. Satán, que iban cargando a Pan y a Bra-_

 **SrZ:** Ahora si se van a morir insectos

 _-Pero cuando estaba a punto de cargar un Kibō o yaburu, pero Goku se teletransporta y le da un golpe en el pecho-_

 _-El SrZ sale volando y cae al suelo-_

 _-El SrZ se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Cuándo van a aprender que no me pueden derrotar?

 _-Luego el SrZ y Goku comienzan a darse golpes-_

 _-Pero el SrZ logra tirarlo al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Muere insecto!

 _-El SrZ hace una espada de ki en su mano derecha (como Black Goku)-_

-pero cuando iba a atravesar el pecho de Goku este lo esquiva y logra darle una patada en la cara que lo manda a volar-

-El SrZ cae al suelo-

-Goku hace rápido un Kamehameha y se lo lanza al SrZ y él no logra esquivarlo-

-Sale una nube de polvo-

-Todos creen que el SrZ había muerto, pero-

-Se ve que una luz de color negro como la oscuridad misma que resalta-

 **SrZ:** Kibō o yaburu

 _-El SrZ lanza un Kibō o yaburu hacia donde esta Videl, Mr. Satán, Pan y Bra-_

 _-Gohan al ver que ese ataque va hacia donde está su esposa, hija y cuñado se aproxima hacia donde esta ellas ellos y hace un Kamehameha para detener el Kibō o yaburu-_

 _-Los dos ataques chocan, al inicio Gohan logra retener el ataque, pero a unos pocos segundos el Kibō o yaburu del SrZ logra ganar al Kamehameha de Gohan y este colisiona con Gohan y los demás-_

 **SrZ:** jajajajaja creías que me ibas a vencer con ese patético poder

 _-Luego de eso Vegeta le pega una patada en la espalda que lo manda a volar-_

 **Vegeta:** (abre la palma de la mano y le da a la mano hacia arriba en un ángulo de 90 grados) (carga energía) ¡Big Bang!

 _-Vegeta lanza el Big Bang hacia el SrZ, pero él lo intenta esquivar, pero va demasiado rápido y recibe el impacto del Big Bang que a su vez crea una nube de polvo-_

 **Vegeta:** Espero que con esto aprendas sabandija

 _-Pero la primera nube de polvo ya había desaparecido y solo se veían de sobreviviente a Gohan-_

- _Gohan se levanta con dificultades-_

 **Gohan:** ¿Dónde están?

 _-Gohan voltea a ver y solamente se ve un cráter causado por el Kibō o yaburu del SrZ_

 **Gohan:** ¿Videl? ¿Pan? ¿Mr. Satán?

 **Vegeta:** ¿dónde están?

 _-La nube de polvo generada por el Big Bang de Vegeta desaparece y se ve al SrZ sin ninguna lesión-_

 **SrZ:** Vaya que todos ustedes son unos idiotas, es obvio que mi ataque los desintegro y los hizo desaparecer de este miserable mundo

 **(Logro conseguido: Eliminar a Mr. Satán)**

 **Gohan:** ¿¡Que es lo que dijiste?!

 **SrZ:** Escucha sordo de mierda, YO ASESINE A ESA MUJER, HOMBRE Y LOS BEBES ¿Como te queda el ojo? (Se ríe)

 _-En ese momento se siente en los saiyajins una gran ira de lo que acaban de oír del SrZ-_

 **Vegeta:** ¡Primero mi Bulma y ahora mi hija lo pagaras insecto!

 **Goku:** ¡Maldito!

 **Gohan:** ¡Esto lo pagaras demasiado caro!

 **SrZ:** ¿Que van a hacer? De seguro van a cambiar de color su cabello y luego todos vendrán hacia donde mi

 _-Pero entonces Goten y Trunks le dan un golpe en la espalda al SrZ que hace que salga volando-_

 _-El SrZ cae al suelo-_

 **SrZ:** ¿Que mierda fue lo que me paso?

 _-El SrZ se levanta y solo ve a 5 saiyajins llenos de ira-_

 **Goku:** eres un monstruo, mataste a esos inocentes, incluyendo a unos bebés que son de lo más inocente

 **SrZ:** soy más que un monstruo, soy el mismo diablo en persona, que te esperabas el perdón

 _-El SrZ se ríe como el mismo demonio-_

 **SrZ:** Yo solo quiero ver al mundo arder e inclinarse a mi como un dios

 _-Pero en ese momento Goku se transforma en SSB, Vegeta en SSBFullPower, Gohan en estado místico y Goten y Trunks en SSJ1-_

 **SrZ:** según creen ustedes que con cambiar de color su cabello van a poder vencerme (se ríe) mejor ríndanse y les perdono la vida y hasta les ofrezco unirse a mi ejército para poner este mundo como tiene que ser, bajo mi control

 **Vegeta:** ¡Cállate granuja! ¡nunca me pondría al servicio de un insecto como tú!

 **SrZ:** ¿Granuja? ¿insecto? Ten más respeto al dios de este mundo o lo pagarás con tu vida imbécil

 **Gohan:** tener respeto a un ser que no tiene corazón y que mata a gente inocente solo porque si

 **SrZ:** si así es, debes tener respeto a mí ya que soy el ser más poderoso y debes Respetarme si no te parece te puedes suicidar, te todas formas me vale tu vida y la de los demás

 **Goku:** mejor deja de hablar y comencemos la pelea

 **SrZ:** tan pronto te quieres morir pelos parados, ya veo (se ríe) pues lamentaras haber dicho eso, prepárate para morir

 _-El SrZ empieza a cargar ki-_

 _-Pero luego de eso los 5 saiyajins se van hacia donde está el SrZ-_

 _-El SrZ al ver eso deja de cargar ki y lanza un Kibō o yaburu-_

 _-los 5 saiyajins_ esquina el Kibō o yaburu del SrZ-

-Luego el SrZ lanza ráfagas de ki a lo loco pero los saiyajins los logran esquivar-

-Luego de eso Vegeta le da un golpe en el estómago al SrZ-

-Luego los 5 saiyajins golpean de manera simultánea al SrZ-

-Luego de recibir varios golpes el SrZ cae al suelo-

 **SrZ: (en el suelo)** malditos fenómenos

 _-El SrZ iba a levantar, pero recibe el impacto de un Kamehameha (de parte de Goku, Gohan Goten y Trunks y un resplandor final de Vegeta)_

-El SrZ no es capaz de esquivarlo y recibe los dos poderosos ataques-

 **SrZ:** (grita de desesperación)

-El SrZ recibe el impacto del Kamehameha x4 y el resplandor final-

-Los saiyajins se alegran al creer que el SrZ había sido eliminado-

-Pero al desaparecer la nube de polvo el SrZ estaba como que si nada-

 **Goku/Vegeta/Gohan/Goten/Trunks:**  
¿¡Que?!

 **SrZ:** son idiotas, les recuerdo que yo soy inmortal y no pueden eliminarme

- _El SrZ se levanta del suelo y luego golpea a Trunks en la cara-_

 _-Trunks cae al suelo-_

 _-El SrZ intenta golpear a vegeta-_

 _-Pero él le da una buena paliza-_

 _-Luego de eso el SrZ se levanta, pero solo ve a Goten que le lanza un Kamehameha-_

-El SrZ recibe el Kamehameha-

-pero no le hizo nada-

 **SrZ:** ¡ya me hartaron!

-El SrZ empieza a elevar el ki-

-Pero solo recibe una paliza de parte de los 5 saiyajins-

-el SrZ cae al suelo otra vez y se levanta-

 **Goku:** ríndete Z, no puedes vencernos

 **SrZ:** cállate desgraciado,

 _-El SrZ empieza a cargar el ki-_

 _-Los 5 intentan golpear al SrZ otra vez, pero él los empuja con su ki que ahora es mucho más poderoso que antes-_

 **SrZ:** ahora si me las pagaran muy caro

 _-El SrZ ahora ha aumentado su velocidad, atacó a los 5 saiyajins tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar-_

 _-Luego de eso golpea a Gohan con brutalidad, pero Gohan logra contraatacar al SrZ y lo manda a volar-_

 **SrZ:** Malditos fenómenos

 _-El SrZ iba a dirigirse hacia donde esta Gohan-_

 _-Pero recibe un Kamehameha de Goku-_

 **SrZ:** ¡Maldición!

 _-El SrZ recibe el impacto del Kamehameha, pero no le hace nada-_

-Luego el SrZ se mueve tan rápido que le da una patada a Goku que hace que salga volando y que Goku caiga al suelo-

 **SrZ:** Ríndanse fenómenos y mejor únanse a mi

 **SrZ:** Además hay un dicho que dice: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"

 _-Pero recibe un tremendo golpe en la espalda-_

 **Vegeta:** Ya calla insecto que ya me tienes aburrido con tu discurso

 _-El SrZ cae al suelo y se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** Vaya que los cinco son unos completos idiotas, les ofrezco el perdón por atreverse a atacarme y me salen con esto, veo que no hay de otra que eliminarlos, luego ni me supliquen por sus miserables vidas

 _-Pero el SrZ recibe una paliza de parte de Goten y Trunks-_

 _-El SrZ solo vuelve a caer y se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** (Gritando del enojo)

 _-En otro lugar-_

 _-Infinite, Eggman y su ejército de robots ya habían causado destrucción la ciudad Z-_

 **Eggman:** risa me dan estos humanos al oponerse

 **Infinite:** Son unos completos idiotas

 _-Pero alguien misterioso sale-_

 **?:** ¿Han visto a Mr. Satán?

 **Infinite:** Pues no lo sé, pero será mejor que te apartes

 **Eggman:** y si se interpone en nuestros planes, no dudaremos en eliminarlo

 **?:** Por última vez, ¿Dónde está Mr. Satán?

 **Infinite:** Te quieres callar, tu voz es insoportable

 **?:** ¿Me estás diciendo insoportable?

 **Fin del capítulo 30**

 **El SrZ volvió a hacer de las suyas, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks y Goten tratan de detenerlo, pero por más que lo ataquen el no sufre daño alguno**

 **Mientras que Infinite y Eggman ya han causado destrucción en ciudad Z, pero se encuentran con un sujeto misterioso**

 **¿Quién será?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**


	32. Capítulo 31: Problema rosa

_-Con Eggman e Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** Sera mejor que te apartes o abra serias consecuencias

 **Majin Boo:** ¿Dónde está Mr. Satán?

 **Eggman:** Mejor pasemos de largo Infinite

 **Infinite:** No, tengo un plan mejor

 _-Infinite hace varios cubos ilusionistas-_

 **Infinite:** Prueba mis cubos, gordo rosado

 _-Infinite lanza todos los cubos que había generado hacia donde esta Majin Boo-_

 _-Majin reacciona lanzando un rayo de chocolate-_

 _-Pero les da a varios cubos ilusionistas de Infinite y va en dirección de Infinite y Eggman-_

 _-Pero Eggman e Infinite son capaces de esquivarlo-_

 _-Luego Infinite mueve telepáticamente los cubos ilusionistas y Majin Boo no es capaz de esquivarlo y cae bajo el efecto de la ilusión-_

 _-Luego Infinite lanza un_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha a Majin Boo y Majin Boo al estar bajo el efecto de la ilusión de Infinite recibe el impacto del Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha-

-Majin Boo sale disparado algo lejos y destruye un edificio al chocar con este-

-La gente que está cerca sale horrorizada-

 **Eggman:** robots, ¡Eliminen a ese sujeto!

 **Robot:** Como ordene Doctor

 _-Entonces los robots se acercan al edificio destruido y disparan donde esta Majin Boo-_

- _Pero entonces Majin Boo sale de los escombros y destruye de un golpe a todos los robots de_  
Eggman-

 **Eggman:** ¡Pero! ¡¿qué?!

 **Majin Boo:** Ahora si me hicieron enojar

 _-Entonces Majin Boo carga su rayo-_

 **Majin Boo:** ¿En qué quieren que los convierta? En galleta o en chocolate

 **Eggman:** ¿Que mierda estás hablando?

 **Infinite:** No sé a qué te refieres, pero inténtalo, a ver si te funciona

 _-Entonces Majin Boo lanza el rayo-_

 _-Pero Eggman e Infinite son capaces de esquívalo-_

 **Infinite:** esa bola rosa casi nos da con ese rayo

 **Eggman:** hay que tener más cuidado

 _-Pero entonces Majin Boo utiliza su telekinesis y logra atrapar a Eggman y a Infinite-_

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Que?!

 **Infinite:** ¿¡Como es esto posible?!

 _-Luego Majin Boo hace que los 2 se golpeen-_

 **Infinite:** Bastardo

 _-Luego de eso Majin Boo empieza a inhalar grandes cantidades de aire-_

 **Infinite:** ¿Ahora que hará?

 **Eggman:** Si cree que un poco de aire nos hará daño se equivoca

 _-Luego Infinite expulsa todo el aire y se los lanza a Infinite y a Eggman-_

 _-los 2 al estar bajo la telekinesis de Majin Boo los 2 no pueden escapar y reciben la gran ráfaga de viento-_

 _-Luego Majin Boo deja la controlarlos con la telekinesis y Infinite y Eggman salen volando lejos-_

 _-Tardan unos segundos en caer al suelo_

 _-Luego caen al suelo-_

 _-Pero los 2 se levantan como que si nada ha pasado-_

 **Infinite:** Idiota, creo que una gran ráfaga de viento nos iba a derrotar

 **Eggman:** Si es imbécil

 _-Luego Eggman ve algo-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Infinite mira!

 **Infinite:** El que se supone que tengo que ver

 _-Majin Boo se acerca a Eggman y a Infinite-_

- _Luego de acercarse lo suficiente Majin lanza un "Rayo de desaparición" hacia Eggman y a Infinite-_

 _-Infinite no tarda en reacción y le lanza un "_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha"

- _Los 2 ataques chocan-_

-Al inicio Majin Boo lleva la ventaja-

-Pero Infinite logra contrarrestarlo poco a poco-

-Pero Eggman aprovecha y se pone algo cerca de Majin Boo-

-Eggman le lanza varias ráfagas de ki-

-Pero Majin Boo se percata de eso y le vuelve a lanzar un "rayo de Bau" o "rayo de chocolate"-

-Pero una ráfaga de ki y el "rayo de Bau" chocan y hacen una explosión-

 _-Por eso Majin Boo se distrae y Infinite aprovecha y aumenta su ki logra contrarrestar el "Rayo de desaparición" de Majin Boo-_

 _-Majin Boo recibe el impacto tanto de "El rayo de desaparición" como del "_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha"-

- _Haciendo que Majin Boo se empieza a esparcir por pedazos-_

 _-Luego los pedazos del cuerpo de Majin Boo caen al suelo-_

 **Infinite:** Vaya idiota creía que iba a vencernos

 **Eggman:** Ahora ese hombre rosado está muerto

 **Infinite:** Sigamos buscando al SrZ doctor

 **Eggman:** Vamos a buscarlo

 _-Entonces los 2 comienzan a volar-_

 **Infinite:** Ese hombre no nos costó mucho

 **Eggman:** Le diste su merecido

 _-Pero entonces las partes esparcidas de Majin Boo empiezan a moverse-_

 _-Eggman e Infinite no se dan cuenta de ello-_

 _-Luego las partes esparcidas de Majin Boo comienzan a juntarse y poco a poco Majin Boo comienza a resurgir-_

 _-Luego de que Majin Boo volviera a resurgir-_

 **Majin Boo:** no crean que los dejare ir así de fácil

-entonces Majin Boo comienza a cargar energía en su boca-

 _-Infinite y Eggman no se dan cuenta de ello-_

 _-Luego de tener la boca cargada de energía rosada lanza el "¡Gack!"_

 _-El "Gack" se dirige hacia Eggman y hacia Infinite-_

 _-El "¡Gack!" impacta donde esta Eggman e Infinite"_

 _-Los 2 no pueden hacer nada contra eso-_

 _-Los dos caen al suelo muy mal heridos-_

 _-Pero por la inmortalidad se recuperan como que si nada-_

 **Infinite:** (Ve a Majin Boo) ¿¡Que?! (Lo dice enojado)

 **Eggman:** ¿¡Como es posible esto?! (Lo dice sorprendido)

 _-Majin Boo se acerca hacia donde esta Eggman e Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** Aquí viene ese inepto de nuevo

 **Eggman:** que no aprende esa bola rosa

 _-Entonces Majin Boo lanza ráfagas de ki-_

 _-Eggman e Infinite son capaces de esquivarlos con facilidad-_

 **Infinite:** Es todo lo que tienes gordo

 **Majin Boo:** ¿¡Me dijiste gordo!? ahora veras

 **Eggman:** Huy sí que miedo

 _-Entonces Majin Boo hace varios clones de el-_

 **Infinite:** ¿ese gordo inútil puede hace clones de el?

 **Eggman:** ¿¡Como es eso posible?!

 **Majin Boo (X10):** ¡Ahora si me las pagaran!

 **Infinite:** que idiota

-Majin Boo junto con sus clones iban a darle pelea a Infinite y a Eggman

-Pero Infinite simplemente uso tu telekinesis-

-Luego hizo que todos se chocaran entre si-

-Luego Infinite con la otra mano lanzo una ráfaga de ki morada hacia Majin Boo y sus clones-

-Los clones reciben el impacto de la ráfaga morada de Infinite-

-volviendo con los saiyajins y el SrZ-

-El SrZ no podía hacer mucho contra esos sujetos-

 **SrZ:** bastara dos infelices, ¿A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN INFINITE Y EGGMAN? YO SOLO NO PUEDO CON ESTOS BASTARDO **S**

 **Vegeta:** con que lo admites insecto

 **SrZ:** calla Principito

 **Vegeta:** cállate insecto

 **SrZ:** cállense ya...

-pero el SrZ solo recibe un tremendo golpe en el pecho de parte de Goku-

 _-Luego el SrZ recibe otra tremenda paliza-_

 _-El SrZ cae al suelo-_

 _-Luego se levanta-_

 **SrZ:** hijos de puta imbéciles si creen que me podrán derrotar

 _-Un aura como la misma oscuridad empieza a salir del SrZ-_

 _-Luego su ki se eleva a niveles abominables-_

 **Vegeta:** este ki es demasiado poderoso

 **Trunks:** es gigantesco

 **SrZ:** ya me tienen miedos gallinas

 **Goku:** no solo que nos sorprende tu nivel de ki

 **SrZ:** ¿ki? Eso se come jajajajaja

 _-Pero los 5 saiyajins lo intenta golpear, pero él los esquiva como que si nada-_

-Luego el SrZ manda a volar a los 5 saiyajins como que si nada-

 **SrZ:** los 5 son unos completos idiotas

 _-Los 5 saiyajins se levantan algo lastimados-_

 _-Pero Goku se teletransporta varias veces para intentar confundir_ al SrZ-

-Luego golpea varias veces al SrZ-

-Luego le lanza un Kamehameha y manda al suelo-

-Volviendo con Eggman, Infinite y Majin Boo-

-Los clones de Majin Boo desparecen y dejan a Majin Boo solo-

-Majin Boo está bajo una ilusión que consiste en que varias máquinas los atacan a la vez-

-Majin Boo las destruye, pero Eggman le lanza una gran ráfaga de ki que hace sufra daños-

-Luego Infinite lo golpea varias veces, pero no le hace daño-

-Luego Majin Boo le lanza un "Majin Kamehameha" a Infinite y tiene éxito-

-Infinite no es capaz de esquivarlo-

 **Eggman:** ¡Infinite!

 _-_ Infinite cae herido al suelo-

-Pero se levanta y por la inmortalidad se cura de sus heridas-

 **Infinite:** ¡Te atreves a lastimar al ser más poderoso! ¡Lo pagaras!

 _-Pero Majin Boo vuelve a lanzar el "Rayo de Buu" seguido de un "Majin Kamehameha" hacia Infinite, pero la lanza un "_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha"-

-Los dos ataques estaban igualados-

-Pero Infinite eleva su ki-

-Majin Boo hace lo mismo, pero no está a nivel de Infinite-

 **Eggman:** Acaba con ese gordo

 **Majin Boo:** ¿¡Me dijiste gordo?!

 _-Majin Boo eleva su ki, pero no es suficiente para igualar a Infinite-_

-Infinite gana ventaja poco a poco-

-Majin Boo hace su esfuerzo para intentar contrarrestar el "Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha" de Infinite, pero es inútil-

-Majin Boo recibe el impacto del "Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha" de Infinite como del "Majin Kamehameha" y el "Rayo de Buu"-

-Majin Boo recibe un gran daño de parte del "Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha" y del "Majin Kamehameha" y se termina convertido en chocolate por "El rayo de Buu"-

 **Infinite:** Es todo vaya creía que me darías más guerra

 **Eggman:** Así se hace Infinite

-Luego Majin Boo cae al suelo convertido en chocolate-

 **Infinite:** (desciende donde esta Majin Boo) Con que eso hacia su rayo morado, pero que idiota si creía que me vencería con patético poder

 _-Luego Infinite aplasta a Majin Boo convertido en chocolate y este se esparce en miles de pedazos-_

 **Infinite:** Esto es lo último que se sabrá de este "héroe"

 **Eggman:** Bien hecho Infinite

 **Infinite:** Sera mejor que busquemos al SrZ

 _-Los iban volando, pero oyen un gran estruendo-_

 **Infinite:** ¿que abra sido eso?

 **Eggman:** No lo se

 _-Los se dirigen hacia donde provino el sonido-_

 _-Al quitarse la nube de polvo ven quien es-_

 **Infinite/Eggman:** ¡SrZ!

-El SrZ no tenía ningún golpe, pero ropa estaba rasguñada-

-los 2 se acercan-

 **Infinite:** ¿Quién te está atacando?

 **SrZ:** Miren los 2, atrás de ustedes están

 _-entonces Eggman e Infinite voltean a ver y ven los 5 saiyajins-_

 **Infinite:** Otra vez esos fenómenos

 **Eggman:** ¿¡Que no lo habíamos derrotado?!

 **SrZ:** Eso que importa ahora, pero hoy si tenemos que encargarnos de eliminarlos, de ser necesario que corra la sangre de todos ellos

 **Fin del capítulo 31**

 **Majin Boo hizo todo lo posible por detener a Eggman y a Infinite, pero fallo**

 **¿Como lo saiyajins lograran derrotar al trio de la maldad?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante**


	33. Capítulo 32: sueño de batalla anuniciada

-En otro lugar-

-Bills Sama se encuentra dormido-

-Y estaba en una especie de sueño-

-Estaba Bills Sama y Whis en la ya muy destruida ciudad Satán (Ciudad Z)-

-Solo se veían a todos los guerreros Z y otras personas ya sin vida en el suelo-

 **Bills:** ¿Que paso aquí?

 **Whis:** Señor Bills, logro percibir 3 Kis con un poder gigantesco

 **Bills:** Es verdad

-Luego de eso las 3 sombras se acercan al dios de la destrucción y al ángel-

 **?:** Vaya vaya con que un gato y un hombre con piel celeste vienen a nuestro planeta

 **?:** Sera mejor que se vayan de aquí si no quieren acabar muertos como todos estos sujetos-

 **Bills:** ¿No saben con quién está hablando verdad?

 **?:** Con un gato parlante (Se ríe)

 **Bills:** Vaya falta de respeto le tiene al dios de la destrucción

 **?:** ¿Dios de la destrucción? (Se ríe) con que pudimos con estos héroes que se opusieron a mi dictadura

 **Whis:** Señor Bills le aconsejo que no los subestime, estos 3 seres superan el poder de Goku

 **?:** Ese hombre tiene razón, será mejor que no nos subestime y seremos misericordiosos y le daremos la oportunidad de irse de este planeta y será mejor que se vaya rápido ya que puedo cambiar de opinión y aniquilarlos a los dos

 **Bills:** Oh vaya con que tú me estas subestimando entonces les mostrare el poder de un dios destructor

-Entonces Bills se acerca a una sombra-

 **Bills:** (levanta el brazo izquierdo) Hakai

 **?:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-La sombra empieza a desaparecer

 **?/?:** ¡No!

 **?:** Me las pagara muy caro gato parlante

 **Bills:** Ya se enojó el humanito

-Luego de eso ? lanza sus cubos ilusionistas-

-Pero Whis se acerca a Bills y hace un escudo para protegerlo de los cubos ilusionistas-

 **?:** Jajajajaja de esa no se salvan par de idiotas

-Pero el escudo estaba intacto-

 **?:** ¡¿Que?!

 **?:** ¿¡Como es posible?!

 **Bills:** Nunca subestimen a un Dios de la destrucción ni a un Ángel

 **?:** Ya me cansé

-? junta las dos manos hacia el frente de Bills y Whis y hace un Kibō o yaburu-

-Pero los dos los esquivan como que si nada-

-Entonces Bills iba a hacer con ? lo mismo que hizo con ? pero él lo logra esquivarlo-

 **?:** Tuviste suerte humana

-Pero recibe una gran paliza de parte de ?-

-Bills cae al suelo-

 **Bills:** ¿Como es posible? Ni Goku en nuestra primera batalla peleo así conmigo

-Mientras que con ? y Whis-

-? estaba intentando golpear a Whis, pero él los esquiva con facilidad-

-Luego Whis le da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a ?-

 **?:** Ah ni esos fenómenos nos dieron tanta pelea

 _-_ Luego Whis lanza varias ráfagas de ki a ?

-Pero ? los logra esquivar, pero Whis lo golpea y lo manda hacia dónde está ? y hace que se golpee con ?-

 **?:** oye ten más cuidado

 **?:** me empujaron

-Luego Bills hace la técnica llamada "Orbe Cataclísmica Múltiple" que consiste en aplastar sus manos y luego sale una esfera de energía de color púrpura en forma de átomo y luego sin pensarlo 2 veces se los lanza a ? y a ?-

-Los 2 no pueden esquivar la gran cantidad de "Orbe Cataclísmica Múltiple" y todas explotan causándole un gran daño a los 2-

-Luego las 2 sombras caen al suelo muy heridos-

 **?:** Creo que los he subestimado a esos 2 sujetos

 **?:** Creo que es momento de pasar a nuestra forma "Overload"

 **?:** Tienes razón ?

-En la realidad-

-Whis iba a contactar a Bulma con su cetro-

 **Whis:** Bulma ¿estas allí?

-Pero no recibe respuesta alguna-

 **Whis:** ¿Bulma?

 **Whis:** ¿qué raro? ¿De seguro debe estar ocupada?

-Volviendo al sueño de Bills-

-Los 2 sujetos estaban aumentando su ki a niveles inimaginables-

-Los 2 aumentaron su ki mas allá de sus límites-

 **?:** Ahora si están acabados los 2

 **?:** Ya veremos quién es el verdadero dios aquí

-Luego ? logro darle un tremendo golpe a Bills y lo manda a volar-

-Pero en cambio ? aun con más poder no logra golpear a Whis-

-Whis logra darle otros golpes a ?-

 **?:** Ya me hartaste hombre celeste

-Luego ? lanza más cubos ilusionistas hacia Whis-

-Pero Whis con ráfagas de ki los destruye como que si nada-

 **?: ¿** ¡que?!

-Luego Whis le da un golpe en el estómago a ? que lo manda al suelo de nuevo-

-Pero ? y Bills estaban muy parejos peleando-

-Bills le lanza varias esferas de color morado a ? y este solo las esquiva-

-Luego estos siguen dándose golpes y patadas-

-En la realidad-

 **Whis:** Mhm, creo que lo intentare de nuevo

-Whis intenta contactar con Bulma de nuevo con su cetro-

 **Whis:** ¿Que extraño? ella siempre me contesta, bueno iré a ver cómo está La Tierra

-En el sueño de Bills-

-? había logrado dejar algo herido a Bills-

-Luego Bills iba perdiendo la ventaja-

 **Bills:** Me tienes impresionado humano, pero creo que es momento de bórrate de la existencia

 **?:** Inténtalo Gato

-Luego ? hace una espada de ki-

-Atrévete y te atravieso el cuerpo con esto (mostrando su espada de ki)-

-Luego de eso los dos volvieron a atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Pero no se hacían daño para nada-

-Hasta que Bills le propina un golpe en el estómago a ?-

 **Bills:** (levantando la palma de su mano y cruza el pulgar) Hak...

-Pero ? logra atravesar el cuerpo de Bills Sama-

 **Bills:** (Grita del dolor)

 **?:** Sufre inepto

-Luego ? lanza un "Kibō o yaburu" a Bills-

-Bills está muy mal herido y justo cuando el "Kibō o yaburu" va a impactar con el-

-volviendo a la realidad-

-Bills pega un gran grito cae de la cama por el susto-

-Luego se levanta-

 **Bills:** ¿Que fue ese sueño tan raro?

-Con Whis-

-Whis estaba viendo a través de su cetro la tierra-

-Solo se veía una ciudad muy destruida-

-Luego la ve la batalla de los 5 saiyajins vs el trio de la maldad-

 **Whis:** ¿Quiénes serán esos 3 sujetos que están peleando con Goku y los demás? por lo que veo esos 3 sujetos han causado muerte y destrucción en el planeta Tierra

-luego de eso llega Bills-

 **Bills:** Whis tuve otro sueño

 **Whis:** (voltea a ver a Bills) ¿En serio señor?

 **Bills:** Si

 **Whis:** ¿cómo fue su sueño?

 **Bills:** Veras estábamos en La Tierra y vi los cuerpos de Goku y de los demás ya sin vida tirados en el suelo y luego fui atacado por 3 sombras. Esas sombras nos amenazaron a los dos y luego tuvimos una intensa batalla con 2 sombras ya que una la había destruido antes, una sombra me dio pelea, pero este por alguna extraña razón supero mi poder y cuando estuvo a punto de derrotarme desperté y me caí de la cama

 **Whis:** Ya veo señor Bills y si le digo que acabo de ver La Tierra y la vi destruida y que Goku y sus amigos están peleando con 3 sujetos

 **Bills:** ¿Que dijiste que?

 **Whis:** Véalo usted mismo señor

-Luego Whis le muestra su cetro y le muestra una ciudad Satán muy dañada y luego se ve a Goku y los demás peleando contra el trio de la maldad-

 **Bills:** No puedo creer que eso este pasando ahora mismo, veo que mi sueño no fue pura casualidad

 **Whis:** ¿Que hará señor?

 **Bills:** Pues yo digo que vayamos, pero solo ayudaremos si Bulma nos da comida como recompensa

 **Whis:** Ah senior Bills

 **Bills:** ¿Que pasa Whis?

 **Whis:** Anteriormente intenté contactar con Bulma, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, me meto que creo que esos 3 sujetos la asesinaron

 **Bills:** ¿Crees eso?

 **Whis:** Comprobemos

-Luego Whis usa su cetro y usa la técnica "Proyección de holograma" y se ve todos los sujetos que han ocurrido en "La maldad en persona" y cuando llegan al momento de que el SrZ asesina a Bulma Bills y Whis no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver-

 **Bills:** ¿Viste eso Whis?

 **Whis:** Si señor Bills, no lo puedo creer

-Luego ven todos los momentos hasta llegar a la batalla de Goku y los demás saiyajins vs el trio de la maldad-

 **Bills:** Whis

 **Whis:** Si señor

 **Bills:** Hay que ir ya a La Tierra, porque si esos sujetos aniquilan a los habitantes de La Tierra ya no habrá más comida rica y buena

 **Whis:** Tiene razón señor Bills

-Luego de eso Bills y Whis salen al patio y luego empiezan la teletransportación hacia la Tierra que les tomara de 20-25 minutos en llegar a La Tierra-

 **Fin del capítulo 32**

 **En este capítulo solo se ve al Bills sama teniendo un sueño en donde se enfrenta a 3 sujetos que son sombras, pero en realidad son el trio de la maldad**

 **¿Que sucederá más adelante?**


	34. Capítulo 33: Fusiones vs la maldad

**POV SrZ:**

Estos ineptos nos esta costando que los derrotemos, no sera nada facil vencerlos y sera mejor que los dejemos de subestimar y que los eliminemos de una vez por todas

 **POV Eggman:**

Estos tipos son duro de matar, lo mejor sera que deje que confiar en Infinite y en el SrZ y mejor empieze a usar los poderes que me dieron las 7 esmeraldas del caos

 **POV Infinite:**

Malditos fenomenos, ¿Creen que con cambiar de color su aura y su cabello nos podran derrotar? Ja malditos imbeciles mejor rindanse de una buena vez y les perdonaremos la vida

 **POV Goku:**

Estos sujetos son demasiados fuertes, si no conseguimos hacerles nada en todo este tiempo me temo que tendremos que usar la fusión

 **POV Vegeta:**

Esos insectos son duros de matar, tenemos que eliminarlos a como de lugar

-Volviendo a la batalla-

 **Infinite:** Crei que los habiamos eliminado a todos ustedes junto con su equipo

-Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks se acercan hacia donde esta el trio de la maldad-

 **Goku:** Pues cometieron un grave error al no asegurarse de asesinarnos

 **Vegeta:** Ahora nosotros los aniquilaremos

 **SrZ:** Me dan risa, les recuerdo a ustedes que somos INMORTALES, no podemos morir, no importa que daño nos hagan, nosotros 3 nos podremos recuperar sin problema alguno, Idiotas

 **Goku:** Bueno veo que tendremos que recurrir a otra tecnica, no es asi Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** ¿Que? ¡No lo hare Kakaroto!

 **Trunks:** Papá no hay otra opción, Goten y yo garemos lo mismo

 **SrZ:** ¡Se refieren a...!

 **Goku:** Vegeta no tenemos opción no te hagas asi, si no lo haces por La Tierra, hazlo por tu familia, por Bulma Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** (Se queja) Bueno ya lo hare

 **Gohan:** Los detendre mientras se fusionan

 **SrZ/Infinite/Eggman:** ¿¡QUE?!

 **Infinite:** Oh no crean que se los dejaremos tan facil

-Goki, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks empiezan a hacer la danza de la fusión-

 **SrZ:** ¡Ataquen!

-El trio de la maldad va atacar a los saiyajins-

-Pero Gohan se transforma en "Estado definitivo"-

-Intenta para al trio de la maldad-

-Pero el SrZ le intenta dar un golpe y el lo detiene y manda a volar al SrZ-

-Eggman lanza rafagas de ki pero Gohan los esquiva y le propina un golpe en la cara y lo manda a volar y cae cerca del SrZ-

-Pero Infinte se mueve mas rapido que la luz y le da un pequeño Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha y le logra hacer daño a Gohan y que al mismo tiempo hace que caiga bajo el efecto de la ilusión-

-Gohan cae y por el efecto de la ilusión se levanta y empieza a atacar los objetos que lo atacan dentro de la ilusión-

-Infinite aprovecha para golpearlo-

-Luego de eso llegan Eggman y el SrZ y se dirigen hacia Goku, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks-

-Infinite le da un golpe en la cabeza a Gohan que lo manda a volar, luego cae al suelo y lo deja inconsiente-

 **SrZ:** ¡No lo permitire! (junta las dos manos) Kibo o yaburu

-El SrZ lanza el kibo o yaburu pero los 4 saiyajins se fusionan-

-La fusión se completa antes de que el kibo o yaburu impacte con ellos y lo esquivan

 **SrZ:** ¡Maldita sea!

 **Eggman:** ¡Esto es inaudito!

-Llega Infinite-

 **Infinite:** Derrote a ese... ¡¿Que?! Los dos son unos inutiles

 **Eggman:** Tu estabas jugando con el otro sujeto

 **SrZ:** esos sujetos son demasiados fuertes, creo que es momento de dejar de subertimarlos y mejor empecemos a usar el maximo de nuestro poder

-Luego de eso las 2 fusiones se presentan-

 **Gotenks:** Con que nos volvemos a ver gordo, zorro y humanito sobrevalorado

 **SrZ/Infinite/Eggman:** ¡Callate! ¡Estas vez te vamos a eliminar!

-Luego se presenta la otra fusión-

 **Gogeta:** No soy Goku ni Vegeta, Soy Gogeta

 **SrZ:** ¡Otra fusión!

 **Eggman:** Esto se esta complicando, ni Sonic me generaba tantos problemas

 **Infinite:** No importa que estas fusiones sean poderosas, nosotros 3 somos mas poderosos que ellos

 **Gogeta:** Ya nos estas subestimando zorro

 **Infinite:** Ya me canse de pelear con esos sujetos

 **SrZ:** ¡ahora si moriran!

-Luego de eso Infinite lanza los cubos ilusionistas-

-Pero Gogeta y Gotenks los destruyen sin problemas-

-Luego Gotenks se transforma en SSJ1 para luego pasar al SSJ3-

-Mientras que Gogeta solo se transforma en SSJ1-

-Gotenks usa "El ataque kamikaze de los super fantasmas"-

-Luego de eso Gotenks lanza el ataque kamikaze de los super fantasmas-

-Infinite intenta hacer lo mismo que aquella vez que peleo con Gotenks-

-Pero esta vez falla y los fantasmas Kamikaze logra golpear al trio de la maldad-

-Tirandolos al suelo y causandoles heridas-

-Gogeta usa el kamehameha y Gotenks usa el Cañón Vengador -

-El trio de la maldad no tiene tiempo a reaccionar y son golpeados por las 2 tecnicas-

-Luego de eso se hace una gran nubde de polvo y un gran agujero-

 **Gogeta:** Nos subestimaron demasiado

 **Gotenks:** En su cara (sacando la lengua)

-Luego de que la nube de polvo desapareciera-

-Se revela al trio de la maldad en el suelo en ese gran agujero que se habia formado en la tierra y se ve al trio de la maldad muy heridos-

 **SrZ:** Malditos

 **Eggman:** de esta no se salvan

 **Infinite:** Fenomenos presumidos

-Luego de eso las heridas del trio de la maldad se curan (Debido a la inmortalidad) y luego se dirigen a atacar a Gotenks y a Gogeta-

-El trio de la maldad lanza rafagas de ki hacia Gotenks y Gogeta-

-Pero las esquivan-

-El SrZ se dirige a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Gogeta, pero Gogeta solo recibe un tremendo golpe en la cara, la tecnica de Gogeta se llama "Impacto definitivo" y el SrZ sale disparado hacia un edificio que estaba cerca, choca y cae al suelo-

-El SrZ se levanta-

 **SrZ:** Ya me tiene harto

-Eggman intenta golpear a Gotenks pero solo recibe un tremendo golpe-

-Infinite lanza rafagas de ki pero Gotenks los esquiva-

-Luego de eso Gotenks eleva su dedo índice en el aire, dando vueltas por encima de su cabeza para crear un anillo amarillo de energía-

-La tecnica que usa es Donuts Galáticos-

-Gotenks lanza el Donut Galáticos hacia Eggman-

-Pero Infinite lanza un Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha y lo destruye-

 **Gotenks:** Oye

 **Infinite:** ¿Crees que permitire que le hagas daño a mis secuases? Claro que no niño mal educado

 **Gotenks:** Hare que te comas tus palabras

-Mientras que con el SrZ y Gogeta-

-El SrZ se encontraba peleando con Gogeta-

-Estaban muy nivelados y es porque los dos no han usado todo su poder-

-Luego el SrZ le logra dar varios golpes a Gogeta y lo manda al suelo-

-Gogeta se levanta y comienza a pelear de nuevo con el SrZ-

-Pero Gogeta le da un golpe en el estomago al SrZ y hace que el SrZ escupa saliva y sangre-

-Luego Gogeta le da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza al SrZ que hace que caiga al suelo-

-Luego Gogeta se transforma en SSB y hace la técnica BigKamehameha-

-el BigKamehameha se dirige hacia donde esta el SrZ-

-El SrZ es incapaz de esquivar el ataque-

-El SrZ recibe el impacto del BigKamehameha-

-Se hace una gran nube de polvo-

-Mientras que con Eggman e Infinite-

-Infinite y Eggman están dando pelea a Gotenks-

-Infinite mantiene un combate parejo con Gotenks-

-Pero Eggman le cuesta mucho trabajo pelear con Gotenks-

-Luego se ve que sale Infinite disparado al suelo-

-Gotenks solo le lanza un kamehameha pero Infinite logra esquivarlo-

-Eggman intenta golpear a Gotenks pero solo recibe una gran paliza-

-Mientras que el SrZ y Gogeta-

-El SrZ estaba levantandose despues de recibir el impacto del BigKamehameha-

-Pero solo recibe varios golpes de parte de Gogeta-

-El SrZ se enoja y hace una espada de ki-

-Luego intenta atacar a Gogeta pero el los esquiva y le da un golpe en el estomago-

-Luego Gogeta se transforma en SSB y le lanza un Super Kamehameha al  
SrZ y el SrZ solo recibe el impacto del Super Kamehameha-

-El SrZ cae al suelo herido-

-Pero Gogeta a usado demasiado poder y la fusión termina-

 **Goku:** ¿Que?

 **Vegeta:** No es posible

-Mientras que con Eggman, Infinite y Gotenks-

-Eggman no es de gran ayuda que digamos-

-Infinite estaba dando una buena pelea a Gotenks-

-Pero Gotenks le logra lanzar un fantasma hacia Infinite, Infinite recibe el impacto del fantasma-

-El impacto del fantasma le genera un gran daño a Infinite-

 **Infinite:** (Algo herido) Maldito

 **Gotenks:** Mejor rindete o vendra mas de esos

 **Infinite:** Idiota, puedo recibir daño pero soy un ser inmortal, asi que el esfuerzo por vencerme es inutil

 **Gotenks:** Ya encontrare la forma de vencer a un ser inmortal como tu

 **Infinite:** Sigue soñando idiota, mejor mira detras de ti

 **Gotenks:** ¿Que se supone que tengo me mirar?

-Gotenks se volte y Eggman le da un golpe en la cabeza a Gotenks-

-Gotenks cae al suelo-

-Luego de eso la fusión termina y Goten y Trunks se separan-

 **Goten:** (Herido) Ni la fusión pudo con ellos

 **Trunks:** (Herido)Son demasiado fuertes

-Luego Eggman e Infinite descienden hacia donde estan Goten y Trunks-

 **Eggman:** Parece que ni fusionandose pueden vencernos a nosotros dos (Se rie)

 **Infinite:** Niños idiotas pero esta vez me encargare de que muera de una buena vez por todas

-Mientras que con Goku, Vegeta y el SrZ-

 **SrZ:** Ni con la fusión pueden detener a este dios. Mejor rindansen o se mueren ahora mismo

 **Vegeta:** Prefiero morir con honor a que me controle un insecto como tu

 **Goku:** No creas que la tienes facil SrZ

 **SrZ:** Parece que los dos han hablado

-Luego los Goku y Vegeta comienzan a atacar en simultaneo al SrZ-

-El SrZ no es capaz de defenderse muy bien y recibe una gran paliza de parte de Goku y Vegeta-

-El SrZ cae al suelo pero-

-Cae cerca de Gohan que aun esta inconsiente-

 **SrZ:** (Ve a Gohan) Con que aqui estaba este sujeto

 **Goku:** ¡NO! ¡No le hagas nada a Gohan!

-Goku le lanza rafagas de ki al SrZ pero este solo los esquiva como que si nada-

-Vegeta hace lo mismo pero el SrZ los esquiva-

-Mientras que con Goten, Trunks, Eggman e Infinite-

 **Infinite:** Rindansen niños malcriados (Carga una esfera de color purpura en su mano derecha)

 **Goten/Trunks:** ¡Nunca!

-Los dos se transforman en SSJ1-

-Empiezan a dar pelea a Eggman y a Infinite-

-Mientras que con el SrZ, Goku y Vegeta-

-El SrZ sostiene a Gohan de la camisa con su brazo derecho y cargando la espada de ki en su brazo izquierdo-

 **Goku:** No lo hagas SrZ

 **SrZ:** Pideme perdon y lo dejare vivir

 **Goku:** Maldito

 **Vegeta:** Dejalo ya insecto

-Pero en ese momento aparecen 2 sujetos-

 **Bills:** ¿Pero que?

 **Whis:** Estoy impresionado con los daños que han hecho esos 3 sujetos

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

 **En este capítulo las fusiones (Gotenks y Gogeta) intentaron vencer al trio de la maldad pero usarón demasiado poder y se desfusionarón**

 **Se ve que toda esperanza esta perdida**

 **Pero lo que no se esperaba es que Bills y Whis esten en La Tierra**

 **¿Que pasara mas adelante?**


	35. Capítulo final: El fin de la dictadura

Con Eggman e Infinite-

-Eggman e Infinite estaban peleando contra Goten y Trunks-

-Goten y Trunks lanzan ráfagas de ki, pero Eggman e Infinite los esquivan-

-Goten pelea contra Eggman y Trunks contra Infinite-

-Eggman intenta golpear a Goten, pero Goten es mucho más rápido que Eggman y Goten logra propinarle buenos golpes-

-Eggman solo sufre unos cuantos golpes de los cuales se recupera casi al instante-

 **Eggman:** Niño Ingenuo

 **Goten:** Ya me harté de ti panzón

 **Eggman:** Con eso rebalsaste el vaso niño mocoso

-Eggman pega un gran grito y su ki se eleva aún más y le salen músculos y su camisa queda destruida por eso y su bigote se eleva y cambia de color al de super saiyajin-

 **Eggman:** Ahora si prepárate a morir niño mocoso

-Eggman se dirige tan rápido hacia Goten que no tiene tiempo a reaccionar y le da un tremendo golpe en el estómago a Goten que hace que escupa saliva y sangre, luego Eggman carga ki de forma rápida y luego se la tira al adolorido Goten-

-Goten recibe el impacto de la ráfaga de ki y cae al suelo y vuelve a su estado base-

 **Eggman:** Te mandare al otro mundo mocoso

-Eggman baja al suelo y se acerca hacia donde esta Goten-

 **Goten:** (Con dolor y heridas) co...mo...es...po...si...ble

 **Eggman:** Ahora si sufrirás la furia del señor Eggman

-Mientras que Trunks e Infinite-

-Trunks estaba parejo de poder con Infinite ya que Infinite no estaba peleando con todo su poder-

 **Trunks:** Con que no eres gran cosa Infinite

 **Infinite:** Niño ingenuo

-Trunks le lanza un Kamehameha a Infinite, pero el solo lo esquiva-

-Infinite se dirige tan rápido a Trunks, pero él logra bloquear el golpe de Infinite-

 **Infinite:** Tuviste suerte

-Infinite hace cubos con una mano y se los lanza a Trunks-

-Trunks destruye varios cubos ilusionistas de Infinite-

-Trunks se aleja de Infinite, pero lanza unas ráfagas de ki moradas (ilusionistas) pero Trunks las esquiva-

-Infinite se acerca a gran velocidad a Trunks, pero lanza ráfagas de ki-

-Infinite esquiva casi todas las ráfagas de ki, pero una le logra dar-

 **Infinite:** Maldito mocoso ahora si iré en serio

-Infinite se acercó tan rápido a Trunks que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Infinite le da varios golpes a Trunks con una mano y con la otra carga una bola de energía morada y se la tira a Trunks. Trunks cae bajo el efecto de la ilusión y se la pasa esquivando y destruyendo cosas-

-Infinite aprovecha para darles golpes con sus puños y así sacar de la ilusión a Trunks-

-Luego Infinite lanza a Trunks al suelo con golpes y heridas-

-Goten y Trunks están cerca tirados en el suelo-

 **Trunks (con golpes y heridas):** ¿Porque...er..es...tan...fu...er...te?

 **Infinite:** porque yo ya era poderoso por el Ruby fantasma y con él poder de las esmeraldas caos me volví más fuerte y soy el más fuerte del trio de la maldad. Pero lamentar informarte que te quedan segundos de vida niño

 **Goten (con golpes y heridas):** le falle a mi mami

 **Eggman:** ay si tu mami, cállate mocoso

-Eggman pone su pie en la cabeza de Goten y le hace presión-

-Goten solo grita del dolor y llora-

 **Trunks:** ¡Goten!

-Trunks intenta ayudar a Goten, pero Infinite lo detiene-

 **Infinite:** ¿A dónde crees que vas niño?

-Trunks le da un golpe a Infinite, pero él lo bloquea-

 **Infinite:** idiota no puedes vencer a un dios

-Infinite agarra a Trunks y le lanza una bola de ki muy poderosa que no lo hace caer bajo el efecto de la ilusión pero que lo deja más lastimado-

-Trunks cae al suelo-

 **Infinite:** me das lástima niño, eres igual que de débil que tu madre

-Mientras que con Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y el SrZ-

 **SrZ (con la espada de ki en la mano derecha):** Den un solo paso más o intenten un truco y le corto el cuello y luego le atravieso el corazón

 **Goku:** maldito

 **Vegeta:** ¿porque tienes tanto poder sabandija?

 **SrZ:** eso que te importa y si me maldices una vez más pelos parados juro que lo matare

-Goku y Vegeta se sienten impotentes al no poder ayudar a Gohan-

-Luego se oyen gritos-

 **Eggman: (grita)** SrZ y los fenómenos

-Goku, Vegeta y el SrZ giran a ver a Eggman)

 **Eggman:** será mejor que se rindan o estos niños pagaran con sus vidas su insolencia

 **Infinite:** lo mejor será que se rindan y que nos obedezcan y los dejaremos vivir o si no absténganse a las consecuencias

-Infinite le había dado patadas a Trunks en varios partes del cuerpo-

-Trunks esta con golpes, heridas y sangre-

-Goten estaba muy adolorido del cráneo y tiene heridas en todo el cuerpo y sangre-

 **Goku:** (Gohan, Goten) (se ve la escena un poco pálida del SrZ sosteniendo a Gohan con un brazo y con el otro cargando una espada de ki. Luego pasa la escena con Eggman que sale dándole patadas a Goten)

 **Vegeta:** (Trunks) (sale la escena con Infinite golpeando a Trunks)

 **SrZ:** bueno simios imbéciles decidan, se rinden o que sus hijos mueran y luego siguen ustedes

 **Infinite:** elijan rápido o si no se mueren

 **Eggman:** pero rápido

-Eggman e Infinite cargan una esfera de ki mortal-

 **SrZ:** mejor decidan rápido o mis compañeros los asesinaran

-Goku y Vegeta se sienten impotentes-

 **Goku:** ¿Porque haces esto Z?

 **SrZ:** porque, porque me vengue de los que me hicieron daño en mi pasado, pero resulta que me gusto asesinarlos, lo disfrute al máximo y ahora quiero el poder total del mundo y si es posible del universo

 **Goku:** eres un psicópata y un sádico Z

 **Vegeta:** maldito insecto si te descuidas juro que aniquilare con mis manos

 **SrZ:** oh vaya con que te atreviste a maldecirme, con eso firmaste la sentencia de muerte de los 3. ¡EGGMAN, INFINITE, ACABENLOS!

-Eggman e Infinite están por lanzar la bola de ki mortal a Goten y Trunks, el SrZ está por atravesar el corazón a Gohan con su espada de ki-

 **Goku/Vegeta:** ¡NO!

-Pero Goku y Vegeta estallan de ira-

-El trio de la maldad se detienen por ver que les pasa a Goku y Vegeta-

-Vegeta se transforma en SSJ Blue Full Power-

 **SrZ:** soy más fuerte que eso sabandija, creo que el pelos parados hará lo mismo

-Pero Goku pasa al estado "ultra instinto"-

 **SrZ:** ¿Pero ¿qué?

-Goku se dirigió tan rápido al SrZ que lo mando a volar-

-Vegeta reaccionó rápido y golpeo a Infinite y a Eggman y los mando a volar-

 **SrZ:** ¿Como es posible que esos insectos hayan aumentado de poder?

 **Infinite:** no espere un golpe así del príncipe de los saiyajins

 **Vegeta:** cállate insecto que ya me hartaste con tu voz

 **Infinite:** haré que te comas tus palabras sabandija

-Vegeta es atacado por sorpresa por Eggman-

-Pero Vegeta bloquea el ataque de Eggman y lo agarra del brazo y lo manda al suelo-

-Infinite le lanza cubo ilusionista a Vegeta-

-Pero el solo expulsa su ki y los destruye-

 **Infinite:** ¿Pero ¿cómo es posible esto?

 **Vegeta:** no subestimes a los saiyajins, muchos menos al príncipe de los saiyajins

-Luego de eso Vegeta e Infinite pelean parejo-

-Luego llega Eggman, pero Vegeta lo manda a volar con un puñetazo en la cara-

-Mientras que con Goku y el SrZ-

 **SrZ:** ni creas que porque ahora tu cabello es plateado me vencerás

-El SrZ intenta atacar a Goku cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Goku esquiva los ataques del SrZ como que si nada-

-El SrZ lanza ráfagas de ki al azar a Goku, pero él los esquiva como que si nada-

 **SrZ:** ¿Como es posible que esquives mis ataques?

 **Goku:** eso no te importa Z, pero es tu fin

-Goku logra golpear al SrZ tan rápido que no le da tiempo a reaccionar y luego cae al suelo-

-Goku carga un Kamehameha mientras corre hacia el SrZ-

-El SrZ ve eso y se levanta y carga un "Kibō o yaburu" pero Goku lo esquiva como que si nada-

-El SrZ recibe el Kamehameha de Goku-

-El SrZ es gravemente dañado por el Kamehameha de Goku-

-Pero el SrZ se levanta ya curado-

 **SrZ:** sí que me has impresionado con tu poder pelos parados, pero mientras siga siendo inmortal no puedes hacerme nada ni a Eggman, Infinite ni a mí. Mejor ríndete

 **Goku:** ¡Nunca!

 **SrZ:** bueno entonces haré que mueras humillado

-El SrZ intenta atacar a Goku, pero el solo esquiva los golpes del SrZ con demasiada facilidad-

-Con Eggman, Infinite y Vegeta-

-Vegeta estada dando pelea a Infinite y a Eggman-

-Vegeta pelea contra Infinite parejo-

-Vegeta lanza ráfagas de ki, Infinite hace lo mismo-

-las ráfagas colisionan y explotan-

-Infinite aprovecha eso y lanza una bola de energía, pero Vegeta la esquiva-

-Vegeta lanza más ráfagas de ki a Infinite, pero solo las esquiva-

 **Infinite:** eres fuerte fenómeno

 **Vegeta:** Ya muerte de una vez insecto

-Vegeta continúa peleando contra Infante y Eggman mientras que Goku pelea contra el líder del trio de la maldad (SrZ)-

-Mientras que en la corporación capsula-

-Están Bills Sama y Whis y ven a los demás guerreros Z-

 **Bills:** Esos sujetos sí que han hecho un gran desastre

 **Whis:** Se ve que han hecho un gran daño a la ciudad señor Bills

 **Krilin:** Señor Bills tiene que detener a esos sujetos

 **Bills:** ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

 **Krilin:** Esos sujetos han causado grandes daños materiales y muchas vidas humanas se han perdido por culpa de esos sujetos

 **Bills:** No lo hare, no es de mi incumbencia

 **Krilin:** si esos sujetos siguen así La Tierra ya no será la misma

 **Bills:** Bien ayudare, pero me tendrán que dar un festín después de que derrote a esos sujetos

 **Krilin:** ¿Como puede pensar en eso ahora que el planeta está en una gran crisis?

 **Bills:** (Se acerca a Krilin) Atrévete a decir una cosa parecida a lo que dijiste hace un momento y te destruyo

 **Krilin:** Esta bien me callo señor Bills

 **Whis:** Señor Bills usted no dijo que había soñado con 3 sombras que habiendo derrotado a Goku y a los demás

-Bills se aleja de Krilin-

 **Bills:** Eso es verdad ni me acoraba, pero esas sombras pudieron darme pelea

 **Whis:** ¿quiere que le muestre los sucesos de esos 3 sujetos de nuevo señor Bills?

 **Bills:** Claro y que estos terrícolas los vean para que sepan la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos

 **Krilin:** No es necesario ya que sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos

 **A-18:** Son 3 sujetos, uno es un hombre huevo, se llama "Eggman", el otro es un chacal que se hace llamar "Infinite" y el 3° sujeto es un humano que se hace llamar "SrZ"

 **Bills:** Veo que se han enterado, pero ¿PORQUE NO LOS HAN CONTRAATACADO?

 **Roshi:** Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks se están encargando de esos sujetos ahora mismo

 **Whis:** Veamos cómo va la batalla en este momento

-Whis pone la batalla en vivo en su báculo-

-Se ve a Infinite y a Eggman enfrentándose a Vegeta, pero están igualados de poder-

-Mientras se ve al SrZ que no puede darle ni un golpe a Goku debido a "Ultra instinto"-

-Luego se ve a Gohan inconsciente y a Goten y Trunks heridos en el suelo-

 **Roshi:** Hay que ayudarlos

 **Bills:** ¿Como es posible que esos sujetos no tengo ningún rasguño y Goku y los demás están heridos?

 **Whis:** Le recuerdo señor Bills y a todos ustedes que estos sujetos tienen la inmortalidad

 **Bills:** Se las verán conmigo, no importa que tan fuertes sean, no pueden ser más fuertes que el dios de la destrucción

-Entonces Whis les dice a todos que se acercan a él para ser teletransportados y se comienza el pequeño viaje para ser teletransportados-

-Mientras que en la batalla-

-Goten y Trunks se levantaron con algo de dificultad, mientras que Gohan empieza a recuperar la conciencia-

-Eggman e Infinite están peleando contra Vegeta-

-Vegeta puede golpear muy fácilmente a Eggman ya que el poder de Eggman es inferior al de el-

-Pero Vegeta tiene problemas para atacar a Infinite-

 **Infinite:** Ríndete fenómeno, yo soy más fuerte que tu

 **Vegeta:** ¡Nunca insecto!

-Vegeta se acerca demasiado rápido a Infinite y le da varios golpes y patadas para luego mandar a Infinite de una patada al suelo-

-Eggman ataca a Vegeta por la espalda y luego le lanza una ráfaga de ki a Vegeta, pero él lo esquiva y luego de una patada manda al suelo a Eggman-

 **Vegeta:** Con que parece que yo llevo la ventaja ahora

-Mientras que Goku y el SrZ-

-El SrZ lanza ráfagas de ki a Goku, pero Goku los esquiva como que si nada-

-Goku empieza a cargar otro Kamehameha-

-Luego Goku se teletransporta hacia detrás del SrZ y le lanza el Kamehameha al SrZ-

-El SrZ no es capaz de esquivar el Kamehameha de Goku y lo recibe-

-El SrZ sale disparado al suelo con heridas, pero se levanta y sus heridas sanan como que si nada-

 **SrZ:** simio imbécil con que te tengo que refrescar la memoria, SOY INMORTAL NO PUEDO MORIR, PERO DE NADA TE SERVIRA PEDIRME PIEDAD AHORA. ¡YO MISMO TE ASESINARE Y HARE QUE TU SANGRE CORRA COMO SI FUERA UN RIO!

-El SrZ vuelve a atacar a Goku, pero el bloquea los ataques del SrZ sin ningún problema-

 **SrZ:** ¿Como es posible? ¡pero de un momento a otro te iras cansado sabandija!

-El SrZ lanza ráfagas de ki a Goku, pero el solo las esquiva y luego le da un golpe en la espalda al SrZ que hace que salga disparado al suelo-

-Mientras que con Vegeta, Infinite y Eggman-

-Eggman a pesar de haber aumentado de poder no es capaz de atacar a Vegeta-

-Vegeta logra bloquear todos los ataques de Eggman-

-Infinite ataca de sorpresa a Vegeta con una esfera de energía morada-

-Vegeta cae bajo la ilusión de Infinite-

-Infinite aprovecha para cargar energía junto con Eggman y se la lanzan a Vegeta-

-Vegeta está bajo el efecto de la ilusión y recibe el impacto de una bola de energía de Eggman y del Kamehameha (ilusionista) de Infinite-

-Vegeta vuelve al estado base y cae al suelo herido-

 **Infinite:** creo que hasta aquí llegaste príncipe

 **Eggman:** hasta nunca humano

-Pero cuando Infinite y Eggman están por darle el golpe de gracia a Vegeta-

-Eggman e Infinite reciben golpes de parte de los lastimados Goten y Trunks-

 **Trunks:** dejen a mi papá en paz

 **Goten:** deje al señor Vegeta

 **Infinite:** estoy impresionado de parte de su resistencia, pero si siguen así no duden que se irán al otro mundo

 **Eggman:** mueran mocosos

-Luego de eso Goten y Trunks se transforma en SSJ1 y comienzan a pelear con algo de dificultad con Infinite y Eggman-

-Mientras que con el SrZ y Goku-

-El SrZ no es capaz de darle un solo golpe a Goku y él le da un tremendo golpe en el estómago al SrZ-

-Luego Goku le da un puñetazo en la cara al SrZ que hace su caiga al suelo-

-El SrZ se levanta adolorido del estómago y de la cara-

-Le sale sangre por la nariz al SrZ, pero se cura en unos segundos-

 **SrZ:** ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE PUEDA HACER NADA?!

 **Goku:** es porque soy mucho más poderoso que tu

 **SrZ:** ¡Mentira yo obtuve el poder de las 7 esmeraldas caos y eso me ha hecho el ser humano supremo! ¡No puede ser que un don nadie como tú me esté dando pelea-

 **Goku:** aunque no lo creas soy el ser más poderoso de La Tierra y seres como tu deben morir ya que solo quieren cumplir sus caprichos

 **SrZ:** ¡YA CALLATE FENOMENO!

-El SrZ va a cargar un Kibō o yaburu a Goku-

-Pero el SrZ es impactado por el "Cañón explosivo" que lanza Gohan al SrZ-

-El SrZ sufre un gran daño-

-Luego Gohan y Goku comienzan a golpear de manera simultánea al SrZ-

-Luego llegan Bills, Whis y los demás guerreros Z-

 **Bills:** vaya, vaya, con que ellos son Infinite, Eggman y el líder SrZ

 **Whis:** afirmativo señor Bills

 **Bills:** yo me encargare del SrZ, tu encargare de Infinite y de Eggman y los demás encárgueseme de quienes quieran

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

-Luego todos se fueron a atacar al trio de la maldad-

 **SrZ:** con que despertaste fenómeno

 **Gohan:** morirás tirano

 **SrZ:** no me hagas reír yo soy inmortal

-Luego de eso llegan Bills, Krilin, androide 17, androide 18 y el maestro Roshi-

 **Goku/Gohan:** seno Bills

 **SrZ:** vaya, vaya con que más quieren morir, (ve a Bills) ahora hasta su mascota los acompaña, pues disfrutaré darles golpes a ese gato

 **Bills:** te atreves a faltar el respeto al dios de la destrucción, pagaras por tu insolencia

 **SrZ:** pues quiero ver eso y creo que por la cantidad de gente que hay aquí activare mi modo "Overload"

-El SrZ eleva tanto su ki que ahora sobrepasa sus límites-

-El aura del SrZ se puso negra como la oscuridad-

 **SrZ:** ahora si he alcanzo mi máximo poder y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme

-Goku, Gohan, Krilin, 17, 18, Roshi (este desde el suelo), y Bills atacan de manera simultánea al SrZ-

-Mientras que con Eggman, Infinite, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks-

-Trunks y Goten estaban en estado cítrico junto con Vegeta-

 **Vegeta:** ustedes 3 son seres inferiores a Eggman y a mí, ahora pagaran con sus vidas

-Eggman e Infinite cargan una esfera mortal-

-Pero son interrumpidos por Ten Shin Han, Piccolo y Whis-

 **Whis:** deténganse

-Eggman e Infinite voltean a ver-

 **Infinite:** vaya, vaya con que los fenómenos quieren recibir otra paliza

 **Eggman:** Jojojo

-Pero Eggman e Infinite ven a Whis-

 **Infinite:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Whis:** soy el ángel del dios de la destrucción del universo 7

 **Eggman:** dios ¿de la destrucción? ¿ángel? ¿universo 7? No me vengas con cuentos

 **Infinite:** ¿Quieres morir "ángel"? (¿lo dice haciendo comillas?

 **Whis:** ataquen a Infinite y a Eggman, yo me encargó de curar a Goten, Trunks y a Vegeta

 **TenShinHan/Piccolo:** si

-así que TenShinHan y Piccolo atacan a Infinite y a Eggman-

-Luego Whis va a ayudarlos-

 **Infinite:** morirán insectos

-Infinite lanza cubos ilusionistas a TenShinHan, Piccolo y a Whis-

-Pero Whis se pone en frente de TenShinHan y de Piccolo y hace un escudo-

 **Infinite/Eggman:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

-Luego Whis desaparece el escudo y luego de un golpe muy rápido golpe a Eggman y lo manda al suelo-

-TenShinHan aprovecha y se dirige hacia donde esta Eggman-

-Luego Whis intenta golpear a Infinite, pero él logra bloquear el ataque-

 **Infinite:** veo que eres más fuerte que esos insectos, pero lamento informarte que veras mi máximo poder ahora mismo

-Whis solo ve a Infinite-

 **Piccolo:** yo distraeré a este sujeto, tu ve a curar a Vegeta, Goten y a Trunks

-Piccolo lanza una esfera de energía a Infinite-

-Infinite la esquiva sin problemas-

-Infinite lanza una esfera a Whis-

-Pero solo lanza una esfera y las 2 colisionan-

-Piccolo ataca cuerpo a cuerpo a Infinite-

-Pero Infinite le da un golpe a Piccolo-

-Piccolo se aleja un poco de Infinite-

-Mientras que Whis se acerca a Vegeta, Goten y Trunks y los cura al cabo de unos segundos-

-Vegeta, Goten y Trunks se levantan-

 **Vegeta/Trunks/Goten:** gracias señor Whis

 **Whis:** no hay de qué, pero es hora de que acabemos con esos sujetos

 **Vegeta:** Trunks, Goten ayuden a TenShinHan a acabar con Eggman, Whis y yo ayudaremos a Piccolo a acabar con Infinite

 **Trunks/Goten:** si

-Entonces Goten y Trunks van a ayudar a TenShinHan a vencer a Eggman-

-Mientras que Vegeta y Whis se dirigen a ayudar a Piccolo a enfrentarse contra Infinite-

-Mientras que el SrZ vs Bills, Krilin, 17,18, Goku y Gohan-

-El SrZ tiene demasiadas dificultades para enfrentarse a todos a la vez-

 **SrZ:** malditos fenómenos

 **Bills:** debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de desafiar al dios de la destrucción, ahora sufre las consecuencias

 **SrZ:** ¡No! Tu sufre las consecuencias

-Luego de eso el SrZ carga su ki y luego lo expulsa haciendo que todos salgan disparados-

-Luego el SrZ ataca a Bills, pero el detiene su golpe y contraataca al SrZ-

-Bills ataca demasiado rápido al SrZ-

-El SrZ no es capaz de defenderse y recibe una buena paliza de parte de Bills-

-El SrZ cae al suelo, pero se levanta-

 **SrZ:** ¿Porque eres tan fuerte?

 **Bills:** es porque yo soy el dios de la destrucción y soy superior a cualquier ser vivo de este universo

 **SrZ:** mentira, yo soy el ser más fuerte de este mundo y acabare con todos ustedes

-Pero Krilin le da un golpe critico en el estómago al SrZ-

-El SrZ solo expulsa saliva y sangre-

 **SrZ:** maldito calvo

-Pero solo recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Goku-

 **SrZ:** ya me tienen harto

-El SrZ lanzar ráfagas de ki al azar, pero todos las esquivan-

-Luego el androide 18 se acercan un poco al SrZ y luego realiza la técnica "Bala Infinita"

-El SrZ no se percata y recibe el impacto-

-Luego el SrZ solo recibe varios golpes de Goku, Gohan, Bills, 17, 18 y Krilin-

-El SrZ cae muy herido al suelo-

 **SrZ:** (solo se queja)

-mientras que con Infinite y Eggman vs Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, TenShinHan, Piccolo y Whis-

-Eggman no puede Atacar a todos a la vez y solo recibe una tremenda paliza-

-Mientras que Infinite lanza sus cubos ilusionistas a todos, pero son destruidos al lanzar las ráfagas de ki-

 **Infinite:** son demasiados fuertes

 **Vegeta:** ya ríndete insecto, no podrás con todos a la vez

 **Infinite:** No me rendiré yo saldré victorioso de esta pelea

-Luego Eggman ataca de sorpresa a Whis, pero el detiene su golpe con su báculo y de un simple golpe manda a Eggman al Suelo-

-Luego Infinite empieza a atacar a todos con sus cubos y ráfagas, pero son esquivados o destruidos-

-Luego Vegeta se pone detrás de Infinite mientras que los demás lo atacan-

-Luego Vegeta le da un duro golpe en la espalda a Infinite y sale volando hacia donde está el SrZ-

-Eggman intenta atacar a Vegeta, pero Vegeta lo agarra del brazo y le da buenos golpes y lo manda cerca del SrZ-

 **Vegeta:** tenemos que acabar con esto de una buena vez

-Luego todos van donde está el trio de la maldad y los demás-

-Los 3 están en el suelo-

 **SrZ:** estos sujetos nos están causando demasiados problemas

-luego los guerreros Z, Bills y Whis siguen peleando contra Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ-

-Mientras que en la corporación Capsula-

-Gise y sus amigos se encontraban en el ya dañado edificio de la Corporación Capsula-

 **Gise:** No podemos hacer nada contra esos sujetos, son demasiados fuertes

 **Otto:** con que ni tú que tienes poderes puedes hacerle frente a ninguno de los 3

 **Puchetita:** No podemos acelerar el tiempo para que las esferas del dragón estén disponibles

 **Sónica:** Creo que es imposible

 **Gise:** (Se acuerda de algo) Si no me equivoco tengo un libro de hechicería que deje en mi casa, con suerte talvez no haya sido quemado por el incendio

 **Otto:** ¿Porque no te acordaste en aquel momento Gise?

 **Gise:** Se me había olvidado, ya regreso

-Luego Gise se va volando en dirección de la aldea "Kibō"-

 **Andrés:** Veo que si alguno de esos 3 sujetos nos viene a atacar nos tendremos que defender con las uñas y los dientes

 **Auxnot:** No tenemos de otra

 **Puchetita:** Lo mejor será que por el momento nos escondamos y protejamos la caja fuerte donde dejo el señor Vegeta las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón

 **Otto:** Tienes razón, no podemos ir a ayudar a Goku y a los demás porque somos simples seres humanos, el trio de la maldad nos eliminarían en un instante

-Luego todos se ponen cerca de la caja fuerte donde esta las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 esferas del dragón-

-Mientras que en la batalla-

-Eggman estaba tirado en el suelo-

-Bills se acerca a Eggman-

 **Bills:** Ha...

-Pero su pecho es trapazado por la espada de ki hecha por el SrZ-

 **Todos:** ¡Señor Bills!

 **SrZ:** Mira lo que te pasa por haberte metido con los señores de este mundo-

-El SrZ retira la espada de ki de Bills-

-El señor Bills cae al suelo y sangrando por la gran herida que le provoco la espada de ki del SrZ-

 **Whis:** ¡Señor Bills!

-Whis se acercó tan rápido a Bills que de una gran ráfaga de ki manda a volar a Eggman y al SrZ-

 **Whis:** ¡Señor Bills! Usted no puede morir, recuerde que si muere el Kaio-Shin también lo hará

 **Bills:** Pies cu..ra..me

 **Whis:** En seguida

-Whis con su cetro cura la herida del señor Bills-

 **Bills:** Gracias Whis

 **Whis:** No hay de que señor

 **Bills:** Ustedes 3 (señalando al SrZ, Eggman y a Infinite) han despertado la ira del dios de la destrucción, desearan no haberme desafiado

 **Infinite:** No me das miedo "dios de la destrucción"-

 **SrZ:** Con que nos amenazas de nuevo, ¿Acaso quieres que te atraviese con mi espada nuevo?

 **Bills:** Esta vez no me distraeré

 **Eggman:** Oh quiero ver eso

 **SrZ:** Creo que mejor elimino al sujeto de cabello blanco para que no cure a nadie y así poco a poco serán derrotados uno por uno

 **Vegeta/Goku/Gohan:** ¡No lo creo!

-Goku, Gohan y Vegeta le da un golpe por la espalda al trio de la maldad y los tres caen al suelo-

 **SrZ:** No me esperaba esa

 **Infinite:** ni yo me la estaba esperando

 **Eggman:** Son demasiados, Infinite no crees que es momento que le saques todo el potencial del Ruby fantasma

 **Vegeta:** Ya me hartaron con su voz

-Vegeta se acerca al trio de la maldad-

 **Goku:** No Vegeta

 **Infinite:** Tiene razón doctor, es hora de sacar el arma secreta

 **SrZ:** ¿Que es Infinite?

 **Infinite:** ya lo veras

-Luego Infinite hace con sus manos y con el phantom Ruby hologramas de los guerreros Z, de Whis y de Bills-

-Vegeta esta cara a cara con el holograma de Goku-

 **Todos:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **SrZ:** Me impresionas

-Luego el holograma de Goku le lanza un Kamehameha a Vegeta-

 **Todos (menos el trio de la maldad):** ¡Vegeta!

-Vegeta cae al suelo-

 **Vegeta:** No puedo creer que hasta una copia de Goku me haya lanzado el Kamehameha tan rápido

-Luego los hologramas de Goku, Vegeta, Goa, Goten y Trunks se transforman en; Goku (ultra instinto), Vegeta (SSJ Blue Full Power), Gohan (Estado místico), Goten y Trunks en SSJ1; pero con la diferencia de que su poder es el doble de los originales-

-Al igual que Krilin, TenShinHan, 17, 18, Roshi, Piccolo, Whis y Bills su poder es el doble de los originales-

 **Infinite:** Ataquen mis súbditos

-Ahora comienza una batalla a muerte-

-Mientras que con Gise-

-Gise ya está en la aldea Kibō y en lo que era su casa-

-Gise se encontraba ya buscando el libro que tenía escondido en lo que era la casa-

 **Gise:** ¿Dónde está?

-Luego de buscar unos segundos y de remover unos escombros-

 **Gise:** Con que aquí estas

-Luego Gise se dirige volando a la corporación capsula-

-Mientras que en el campo de batalla-

-Están luchando hologramas vs originales-

-Mientras que el trio de la maldad se enfrenta a Bills y a Whis-

-Los hologramas llevan la ventaja-

 **SrZ:** Me tienes impresionado Infinite con esto tenemos ganada la batalla

 **Infinite:** Me alagas

 **Eggman:** Acabemos con estos payasos de una buena vez

-Infinite fue tan rápido hacia donde Whis que logro darle un golpe-

 **Whis:** Me tienes impresionado ni Goku, Vegeta ni el mismo señor Bills me ha logrado darme un golpe

 **Infinite:** Entonces yo soy el primero y soy el ultimo ya que este lugar será tu tumba

-Luego Infinite lanza varios cubos ilusionistas a Whis-

-Whis solo hace un escudo y así ningún cubo ilusionista de Infinite le hace daño-

-Whis desaparece el escudo, pero Infinite lo ataca por la espalda con un cubo más grande-

-El cubo logra darle a Whis y cae bajo una ilusión-

-Whis destruye todo lo que tiene la ilusión-

-Pero Infinite le lanza un Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha-

-Whis al estar bajo el efecto de la ilusión no se percata y recibe el impacto del Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha-

-Whis cae al suelo-

 **Infinite:** jajaja veo que soy más fuerte que tu

-Whis se levanta con algunas heridas-

 **Whis:** Me sorprendes Infinite veo que no eres un oponente fácil de vencer

 **Infinite:** Basta de halagos y muere de una buena vez

-Infinite y Whis estaban peleando muy parejo-

-Mientras que con Eggman, el SrZ vs Bills-

-Ellos dos le estaban dando pelea al dios de la destrucción-

-Bill se acercó rápido a Eggman-

 **Bills:** Hak...

-Pero recibe un "Kibō o yaburu" del parte del SrZ-

 **SrZ:** No intentes algo sucio dios de la destrucción

-Luego el SrZ le lanza ráfagas de ki a Bills-

-Bills solo las esquiva-

 **Bills:** Ya me tienen harto

-Bills hace la técnica "Orbe Cataclísmica" que consiste en aplastar sus manos y crea una esfera de energía morada parecida a un átomo-

 **SrZ:** Eso es juego de niños

 **Eggman:** ¡Z cuidado!

-El SrZ lanza el Kibō o yaburu para detener el ataque de Bills, pero es en vano ya que Bills crea muchas más y todas impactan al SrZ y a Eggman

 **Bills:** No puedo creer que eso les haya hecho tanto daño

-Luego se ve al SrZ y a Eggman heridos, pero se curan-

 **SrZ:** ¿Que no entiende? No podemos morir somos inmortales

 **Eggman:** Eso solo me hizo cosquillas

-Mientras que con el grupo de Gise-

-Gise ya se encontraba con su grupo-

 **Otto:** Bien ahora ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

 **Gise:** No lo sé simplemente traje el libro

-Todos menos Gise caen al suelo estilo anime-

 **Auxnot:** Búscalo que no tenemos tiempo

-Luego Gise abre el libro y comienza a buscar un hechizo que les ayude para que las esferas del dragón vuelvan a la normalidad antes del tiempo-

-Luego de buscar unos minutos-

 **Gise:** ¡Este es!

-Gise se dirige a la caja fuerte y a la fuerza saca las 7 esmeraldas caos y las 7 piedras que son las esferas del dragón-

-Luego las pone cerca del libro de hechizos-

 **Gise:** Ahora diré las palabras mágicas

-Ahora Gise dirá las palabras mágicas para hacer el hechizo-

 **Gise:** oh acleritus timpe par qeu esfras eld drag est dispo ahor mis

-Luego de eso las esferas del dragón cambia en unos segundos a su forma original-

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Gise:** ahora yo invocare a Shenlong

-Mientras que en la batalla-

-Todos los hologramas creados por Infinite han sido derrotados-

 **SrZ:** maldita sea

-Aunque ya todos estaban algo cansados (excepto el trio de la maldad y los androides)-

-Goku está en SSJ Blue debido a que ya no puede mantener el "ultra instinto"

-Luego todos se dirigen hacia donde está el trio de la maldad-

-El trio de la maldad aun le está dando pelea a Bills y Whis-

-Volviendo con el grupo de Gise-

 **Gise:** sal de allí Shenlong y concédeme mis deseos

-Luego Shenlong empieza a salir de las esferas-

-Todo el grupo de Gise se sorprende al ver a Shenlong-

 **Puchetita:** es enorme

 **Otto:** es bellísimo

 **Sónica:** wow es gigante

 **Auxnot:** es colosal

 **Andrés:** sin comentarios

-Luego Shenlong habla-

 **Shenlong:** difamen cuáles son sus 3 deseos

 **Gise:** quiero que por favor le quite la inmortalidad a Eggman, Infinite y al SrZ

 **Shenlong:** eso es muy fácil

-Luego los ojos de Shenlong se ponen rojos y el trio de la maldad pierden la inmortalidad-

-El trio de la maldad sufre daños después de recibir golpes-

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Que no puede ser?

 **Eggman:** ¡imposible!

 **Infinite:** Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando

-Con el grupo de Gise-

 **Shenlong:** ¿Cuál es su 2° deseo?

 **Gise:** que le quietes los poderes a Eggman, Infinite y al SrZ y que se los devuelvas a las 7 esmeraldas caos (señala las 7 esmeraldas caos)

 **Shenlong:** esto será muy fácil

-Los ojos de Shenlong se hacen rojos y los poderes del trio de la maldad son transferidos a las 7 esmeraldas caos-

-El grupo de Gise ve las 7 esmeraldas caos en su colores-

 **Todos:** es hermoso

 **Gise:** pidan ustedes el último deseo, yo me encargare de eliminar a mi hermano

-Gise agarra un cuchillo de la cocina y se va volando-

 **Sónica:** Gise no...

-Gise se va volando rápido-

 **Shenlong:** difamen ¿Cuál es el último deseo?

 **Otto:** que todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por el trio de la maldad vuelvan a la vida y que repares del daño que han causado Eggman, Infinite y el SrZ

 **Shenlong:** eso es demasiado fácil

-Los ojos de Shenlong se ponen rojos y todas las personas que fueran asesinadas por el trio de la maldad vuelven a la vida-

-Hasta los miembros del Team Sonic que habían muerto vuelven a la vida-

 **Shenlong:** ya cumplí sus 3 deseos, ahora me despido

-Shenlong desaparece y las 7 esferas del dragón se esparcen por La Tierra-

-Todos los que están en la batalla ven la esparció de las 7 esferas del dragón-

 **SrZ:** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito el que haya pedido los deseos a Shenlong!

 **Eggman:** ¡No!

-Luego Bills se acerca a Eggman-

 **Bills:** hasta nunca huevo parlante

-Eggman está nervioso-

 **Bills:** hakai

-Entonces Eggman comienza a desaparecer y grita-

-Luego Eggman desaparece-

 **Eggman ha muerto**

 **SrZ:** maldito

-Luego recibe un golpe de parte de Goten y Trunks-

 **Goten:** esto es por mi mamá

 **Trunks:** esto es por mamá y por mi hermana

-El SrZ recibe una tremenda paliza-

 **Infinite:** ¡Z!

-Infinite va a ayudar al SrZ, pero Goku y Vegeta comienzan a pelear con el-

 **Vegeta:** con que ya no eres tan fuerte verdad insecto

-Infinite recibe buenos golpes de parte de Goku y Vegeta-

 **Bills:** a un lado niños, eliminaré a este sujeto de una buena vez

-Goten y Trunks se alejan-

 **Bills:** hasta nunca SrZ

-Bills levanto con una mano al SrZ y con la otra está por hacer la técnica-

-Pero-

 **Gise:** (saca el cuchillo) alto

-El señor Bills se detiene-

-Gise aterriza cerca del SrZ-

 **Bills:** ¿Quién eres tú niña?

 **Gise:** luego le explico eso, ahora tengo que saldar cuentas con esto hijo de puta

 **Bills:** está bien si así lo dices, pero no me hables a mí con ese vocabulario

 **Gise:** no se lo decía a usted, se lo decía a él (señala al SrZ)

 **Bills:** todo tuyo niña (arroja al SrZ cerca de Gise)

 **SrZ:** ay eso dolió (Ve a Gise) con que quieres ser una heroína niña

-El SrZ intenta lanzarle ráfagas de energía a Gise, pero fracasa-

 **SrZ:** ¿¡Que?!

 **Gise:** eso es porque Shenlong te quito los poderes y ahora eres un ser humano normal y corriente

 **SrZ:** ¡Desgraciada! ¡Fuiste tú!

 **Gise:** si

 **SrZ:** hija de...

-Gise le da tremendo golpe en el estómago que hace que escupa saliva, sangre y se quede sin aire-

 **Gise:** tu mataste a nuestros padres biológicos, TU MATASTE A MI MADRE ADOPTIVA, MATASTE A GENTE INOCENTE. Tu no mereces vivir

 **SrZ:** "nuestros padres biológicos" yo que sepa era hijo único

 **Gise:** no eres hijo único (saca el cuchillo) adiós Hermano mayor (lo dice seria y fría)

 **SrZ:** ¿¡que?!

-Gise le clava el cuchillo al SrZ en el corazón-

-El SrZ comienza a agonizar y expulsar sangre-

 **SrZ:** (agonizando) ¡Maldita desgraciada!

-Gise lanza al SrZ al suelo-

-El SrZ ha expulsado mucha sangre y está por morir-

 **SrZ:** malditos sean todos ustedes

 **Gise:** ya cállate asesino

-Gise le da tremendo golpe al SrZ que hace que se hace que este a un paso de morir-

-El SrZ ha expulsado mucha sangre-

 **SrZ:** la maldad nunca acabará, sé que alguien seguirá mis pasos y lo hará mejor que yo

-El SrZ deja su último suspiro y su cadáver está lleno de sangre-

 **El SrZ está muerto**

 **Infinite:** maldita sea, pero aún tengo poderes y puedo enfrentarlos

-Infinite hace cubos ilusionistas, pero Goku se teletransporto hacia Infinite y le da un tremendo golpe-

-Infinite cae al suelo en estado crítico-

-Goku vuelve a su estado fase-

 **Goku:** todos denme su energía

-Goku levanta sus manos para hacer la genkidama-

-Luego todos levantan sus manos para darle energía a Goku para la Genkidama-

 **Goku:** debo admitir que tú y tus otros dos aliados fueron enemigos admirables, estuvieron a la altura de Bills y creo que de Whis también, pero fallaron en algo, no trabajaron en equipo y eso los hizo perder. Ahora la dictadura ha llegado a su fin y debes morir Infinite, Eggman y el SrZ ya deben estar esperándote en el infierno. (Goku cambia a expresión seria) ¡ESTO ES POR TODAS LAS VICTIMAS INOCENTES QUE ASESINARON, DE LOS PADRES DE BULMA, DE BULMA, MILK, MR SATAN, ¡VIDEL! Y ¡FUERON CAPACES DE ASESINAR A DOS INOCENTES BEBES QUE NO HA HECHO NADA! ¡ME REFIERO A PAN Y BRA! ¡TU, EGGMAN Y EL SRZ NO SON VILLANOS NI DICTADORES, SON UNOS MOUSNTROS! ¡SERES COMO USTEDES NO MERECEN VIVIR NI SE MERECEN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!  
¡HASTA NUNCA INFINITE!

-Goku lanza a Genkidama a Infinite-

-Infinite hace un Kamehameha Gensōshugi-sha a su máximo poder-

-Pero es absorbido por la Genkidama de Goku-

 **Infinite:** yo me voy

-Infinite intenta escapar-

-Pero Bills hace la "psicoquinesia" y paraliza a Infinite-

 **Infinite:** ¿¡Pero ¡¿qué?!

 **Bills:** enfrenta tu destino Infinite

 **Infinite:** ¡maldita sea!

-Infinite es impactado por la genkidama de Goku-

\- se oyen los gritos de desesperación de Infinite-

-Luego Infinite se desintegra-

 **Infinite ha muerto**

 *****Parar la música*****

-Vegeta, Goten, Gohan y Trunks vuelven a sus estados bases-

 **Goku:** han muerto

 **Bills:** ¿Que estas ciego o qué? Al Eggman lo destruí, al SrZ esa niña de allí lo asesino de forma sangrienta y violenta y Infinite lo acabas de desintegrar

 **Whis:** creo que es momento de celebrar nuestra victoria

-Todos hacen un grito de victoria-

-Luego vuelven a la Corporación Capsula-

-Pero no estaba todas las personas allí-

-Solo se encuentra con vida Mr. Satán, Pan, Bra y Majin Boo-

-Vegeta y Trunks corren hacia donde Majin Boo ya que tiene a Bra en sus brazos-

-Vegeta agarra a Bra y junto a Trunks comienzan a llorar de felicidad-

-Gohan se acerca a Mr. Satán y los dos ven a Pan con lágrimas de felicidad-

 **Goku:** pero los padres de Bulma, Bulma y Videl

-Todos ven al alrededor pero no ven a nadie más en la Corporación Cápsula-

 **Gohan: ¿** acaso no revivieron?

 **Mr. Satán:** creo que se debe cuando Majin Boo (El pequeño si no mal recuerdo) destruyo La Tierra hace unos años atrás

 **Goku:** eso quiere decir

 **Vegeta:** ¡Mi Bulma! ¡No!

 **Trunks:** mamá

 **Goku:** ¡Milk!

 **Gohan:** ¡Videl! ¡Mamá!

 **Goten:** ¡Mami!

 **Mr. Satán:** ¡Hija!

-Luego la alegría se transformó en tristeza-

 **Vegeta:** malditas sabandijas

-Pero a Bills le conmueve eso-

 **Bills:** oigan todos

-Todos voltean a ver al señor Bills-

 **Bills:** esperaremos el año y cuando esa suceda reunamos las super esferas del dragón. Pero tendré que hacer un trató con el molesto de mi hermano

-Nadie puede creer lo que dice Bills-

 **Goku:** ¿Habla en serio señor Bills?

 **Bills:** hablo en serio

 **Whis:** (nunca creí que el señor Bills dijera eso)

 **Gise:** miren allí,

-Gise señala las 7 esmeraldas caos y todos las miran-

 **Vegeta:** son las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **Bills:** pero este objeto no es de este mundo, lo mejor será devolverlo a su mundo natal

 **Goku:** en esa cabaña debe estar el aparato con que abre el portal

 **Bills:** es posible, ve haya de inmediato y si está el aparato lo haces funcionar y tiras las 7 esmeraldas caos allí para evitar que caigan en manos equivocadas

 **Goku:** en seguida señor Bills

 **Gohan:** padre te voy a acompañar

 **Goku:** claro Gohan

-Luego Goku y Gohan se dirigen hacia la cabaña-

 **Bills:** bueno Whis es momento de irnos a casa

 **Whis:** como usted diga señor Bills

-Luego Whis y Bills se dirigen a su planeta-

-Goku y Gohan llegan a la cabaña-

-Luego buscan un rato hasta que encuentra el aparato-

 **Gohan:** (agarra el aparato) este debe ser padre

 **Goku:** no estoy seguro Gohan, lo mejor será que pruebes

-Gohan prueba el aparato y luego encuentra la forma de encenderlo-

 **Gohan:** funciona.

-Se abre el portal-

 **Goku:** tiraré las esmeraldas caos en ese portal para que regresen a donde pertenecen y evitar al mismo tiempo que vuelvan a caer en las manos equivocadas

-Goku tira las 7 esmeraldas caos-

-Luego Gohan cierra el portal-

-Luego Gohan destruye el aparato-

-Luego regresan a la corporación cápsula-

-Mientras que en Mobius-

-Las esmeraldas caos están el laboratorio de Eggman-

-Luego se ve a los que quedan del team Sonic en la Death-Egg

-Habían evitados trampas y destruidos muchos robots-

-Hasta que llegan a la sala principal-

 **Sonic:** ¿Dónde estás cara de huevo?

 **Shadow:** Muéstrate cobarde

 **Silver:** Infinite tenemos una deuda pendiente

 **Kunckles:** SrZ ven y enfréntanos, a ver si de verdad eres un dictador

 **Sonic:** Estoy esperando

-Luego los 3 erizos y el Echidna siguen caminando-

-Hasta que ven unos objetos que están brillando en el suelo-

-Corren hasta donde están los objetos, pero como siempre Sonic llega primero-

 **Sonic:** ¡No puedo creerlo!

 **Silver:** ¡Increíble!

 **Shadow:** (Solo las mira serio)

 **Kunckles:** Son las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **Sonic:** Lo mejor será que los llevemos a Mobius y que vuelvan a la isla flotante junto con la esmeralda madre

 **Kunckles:** Allí estarán a salvo

 **Sonic:** Pero una cosita mas

 **Todos (menos Sonic):** ¿Que?

-Sonic fue rápido a la sala de control y luego vi el botón de "autodestrucción"-

-Luego él se oye el micrófono se oye que dice que el Death-Egg se destruida en un minuto-

 **Shadow:** Sonic ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

 **Sonic:** En un minuto este lugar desaparecerá y lo mejor será que regresemos a la nave, todos sujétense de mi

-Todos se sujetan de Sonic, Sonic se dirige tan rápido a la nave-

-Silver abre la puerta, todos entran y la cierran-

-Luego la nave sale de la Death-egg y luego al entrar a la atmosfera de Mobius se ve que la Dean-Egg se autodestruye-

-Luego la nave aterriza y sale Sonic, Shadow, Kunckles y Silver de ella-

 **Sonic:** Por fin en casa

-Luego se ven unas figuras que son difíciles de reconocer-

 **Sonic:** ¿Pero ¿qué?

 **Kunckles:** ¿Mas robots de Eggman?

 **Shadow:** No lo creo, todos fueron eliminados en la explosión de la Death-Egg

-Luego se ve que son todos los miembros del Team Sonic que fueron asesinados por el trio de la maldad-

 **Sonic:** ¡¿Debo estar soñando?!

 **Silver:** ¡No puede ser!

 **Shadow:** Esto es increíble

 **Kunckles:** ¡Esto es un sueño!

-Luego todos corren entre sí para abrazarse y llorar de alegría-

 **Sonic:** ¡Tails!

 **Tails:** ¡Sonic!

-los dos se abrazan-

-Luego todos se abrazan y lloran de felicidad hasta Shadow-

 **Sonic:** Shadow ¿Estas llorando?

 **Shadow:** No solo se me metió basura en el ojo

-Luego de ese momento de felicidad-

 **Silver:** Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo es que todos están vivos si fueron asesinados por Eggman, Infinite y el humano?

 **Tails:** Ni yo lo se

 **Amy:** Quizás fuimos revividos de alguna manera

 **Silver:** Es la explicación más lógica

 **Rouge:** Eso que importa, lo que importa es que todos estamos vivos, no

 **Sonic:** Tienes razón

-Luego Sonic ve al cielo-

 **Sonic:** El que haya regresado las 7 esmeraldas caos y de haber revividos a mis amigos y de seguro haber eliminado a Eggman, Infinite y al humano. Gracias

-Luego todos siguen hablando-

-Pasa aproximadamente un año-

-En el planeta de Bills-

-Bills estaba sentado en su sillón-

-Bills recuerda la promesa que hizo-

 **Bills:** No sé porque me comprometí a hacer eso, pero la palabra de un dios se tiene que cumplir. Whis

 **Whis:** (Se acerca a Bills) Si señor Bills

 **Bills:** Vayamos a La Tierra a cumplir la promesa que hice hace un año

 **Whis:** ¿De verdad cumplirá su palabra?

 **Bills:** Eso es lo que estoy diciendo

 **Whis:** Bien entonces vamos

-Whis y Bills se dirigen a La Tierra-

-Luego de llegar le piden el radar del dragón a Vegeta-

-Vegeta se los da y luego comienzan a buscar las 7 super esferas del dragón-

-Es una búsqueda exhausta-

-Tardan medio día terrestre en encontrar 4 de las 7 super esferas del dragón-

-Luego pasan al universo 6-

-Luego de buscar exhaustamente las otras 3 super esferas que faltan-

-Se encuentra a Champa y Vados-

 **Champa:** No te esperaba verte aquí flaco

 **Bills:** Ya vas con tus tonterías Champa

 **Vados:** Whis

 **Whis:** Hola hermana

 **Champa:** ¿Como sea porque estas en mi universo?

 **Bills:** Necesito las 7 super esferas del dragón para cumplir una promesa

 **Champa:** Oh vaya no sabía que eras así Bills. Pero si quieres llevarte las super esferas del dragón de mi universo tendrás que derrotarme

 **Whis:** No lo haga señor Bills

 **Vados:** Señor Champa, recuerde que si usted y su hermano pelean el univers serían destruidos

 **Bills:** (Tienes razón) Champa, si y en vez de pelear me das las super esferas del dragón de tu universo y vienes al planeta del universo 7 para probar su comida

 **Champa:** Que interesante propuesta, acepto

 **Vados:** (Se va a hacer más gordo) (Ríe internamente)

 **Whis:** Bien, es hora

 **Bills:** الخروج من هناك التنين الله ومنحني رغبتي (alkhuruj min hunak altuniun allah wamanahani raghbati ) (sal de allí dios dragón y concédeme mi deseo)

-Luego las super esferas del dragón brillan y sale Super Shenlong-

 **Super Shenlong:** ما هي رغبتك؟ (ma hi raghbatuk?) (¿Cuál es tu deseo?)

 **Bills:** أتمنى أن يعود الناس الذين لا يستطيعون العيش مع كرات التنين في الأرض ، إلى الحياة ('atamanaa 'an yaeud alnaas aladhin la yastatieun aleaysh mae kurat altanayun fi al'ard , 'iilaa alhaya) (deseo que las personas que no pudieron revivir con las esferas del dragón de la tierra, vuelvan a la vida)

 **Super Shenlong:** يتم منح رغبتكم (ytm manh raghbatikum) (tu deseo es concedido)

-Luego las personas que no pudieron ser revividas con las esferas del dragón de La Tierra vuelven a la vida (Videl, Bulma, Milk, los padres de Bulma)-

 **Super Shenlong:** لقد منحت أمنيتك ، والآن أقول وداعا ( laqad manahat 'amniatak , walan 'aqul wadaeaan) (he concedido tu deseo, ahora me despido)

-Super Shenlong desaparece y las 7 super esferas del dragón se esparcen por el universo 6 y 7-

 **Champa:** Bueno vamos a La Tierra del universo 7

 **Bills:** Una promesa, es una promesa

 **Vados:** Quiero conocer La Tierra del universo 7

 **Whis:** Te va a gustar hermana

-Luego Whis y Vados comienzan a trasladarse a La Tierra del universo 7-

-Al llegar a La Tierra del universo 7-

-Hay alegría porque los padres de Bulma, Bulma, Milk y Videl han revivido-

-Todos agradecen a Bills, en especial Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Mr. Satán-

-Luego se hace un festín-

-Todos están comiendo-

 **Bulma:** Quiero tomar una foto para el recuerdo

-Bulma pone la cámara para tomar una foto-

-Bulma se aleja y se pone junto a Vegeta que sostiene a Bra y a Trunks-

 **Bulma:** Todos sonrían

-Luego todos hacen su mejor sonrisa-

-Se toma la foto automáticamente-

-Se ve en la foto a todos los guerreros Z, a Bills, Champa, Vados y Whis-

 **Fin del capítulo 34**

 **Fin de La maldad en persona**

 **En un mundo diferente**

 **?:** (Sosteniendo dos bandas ensangrentadas) (Se ríe)

 **Pero eso es otra historia**


End file.
